Past is Prologue
by jrrm64
Summary: AU. The time line has been changed. We have a clean slate and a new beginning for these characters. Many changes will be made and new directions.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Amin s'Nei was considered a genius in temporal mechanics. At a different time in the history of the the Romulan Star Empire he would have been respected, wealthy, and well placed, but now during the decline of the empire, he had to struggle in order to find funding for his ideas. Instead of a palatial home on Romulus, his family existed on a colony planet with few resources. And it was all because of the Federation.

Having studied the problem for years, the history of the Federation, he believed there were two temporal fulcrum points that could be manipulated. The first one was the Vulcans and Humans meeting in piece, the meeting between Zefram Cochrane and Solkar of Vulcan. This started history on the path towards the creation of the United Federation of Planet. The second temporal fulcrum point was when Jonathan Archer got the command of the NX Enterprise over AG Robinson. Archer proved to be a visionary and a natural diplomat. AG Robinson was aggressive, a risk taker, and slightly xenophobic. If he had been the captain of the Enterprise, the Federation would never have happened.

Two temporal fulcrum points. He had to choose one. His temporal ship had one flight in it and with that flight he intended on changing history in favor of the Romulan Star Empire. Either Fulcrum point was possible to reach but one would be easier to manipulate than the other. Amin just had to choose one.

STSTST

Solkar sat in the command chair, even though he though of himself as the lead scientist and not the commander of this mission. They were explorers looking for new civilizations and cultures to make first contact with, just as long as that civilization had warp capability.

"Solkar, I scanned a starship leaving the current planet we are observing and it just slipped into warp," Skan announced.

"Let us start collecting data on this planet. Make scans and start translating language and communications. Let us learn some information about this fascinating place before we attempt first contact," ordered Solkar.

Looking at the viewscreen Solkar was impressed by the aesthetic beauty of the planet. It had large land masses, but water dominated. It was appeared to have every terrain from frozen tundra to desert. Fascinating.

"Solkar, it appears to be multicultural with no single planetary government," stated T'Mau.

"Then I suggest we make contact with those who we are sure have warp capability," said Solkar. "Start to move us closer to the planet."

As the T'Plana Hath started to head towards Earth, a proximity alarm went off. Skan ran a quick scan.

"Captain," he said with some strain in his voice, "a ship with a different temporal signature has appeared and it is on ramming course with us."

"Take evasive actions," ordered Solkar.

Amin aimed his ship at the T'Plana Hath. He knew the ship's weaknesses from studying it. All it had to do was damage it slightly with his much smaller ship and it would return to Vulcan without ever stopping at Earth. As the T'Plana Hath took evasive actions, Amin increased speed and finally rammed his small one man ship into its port nacelle. As his ship started to explode from the crash, Amin smiled before embracing death.

"Our port nacelle has been badly damaged," said T'Mau. "We will be only capable of warp two with the damage, Captain. What should we do?"

"Scan the remains of the ship that rammed us then set a course for Vulcan. This incident needs investigation," stated Solkar. "Also, send all the information we collected on our target planet to my personal computer. I wish to study it."

"Yes, sir," said T'Mau.

Solkar sat back in his command chair. He knew this was a missed opportunity. The planet appeared fascinating. Unfortunately, the ship that damaged them called for investigation. There were too many anomalies about it, too much that needed to be explained.

"Skan, before we leave the area collect a piece of the ship that rammed us. The Vulcan Science Directorate will want to study it," said Solkar.

"Yes, Captain," said Skan.

STSTST

The Intrepid Class Starship was commissioned to defend Earth and its colonies. With a crew of forty, four phase cannons and eight photonic torpedo launchers, polarized hull plating, and capable of max warp 3.5, it was one of the toughest ships in the fleet, though the Daedalus Class and Marshall Class ships were becoming the preferred ships coming out of Starfleets shipping yards because of their size and ability to push the boundaries of Earth's territory with their greater warp capabilities. Both were considered destroyers with the Daedalus having a crew of 220, polarized hull plating, six phase cannons, twelve photonic torpedo launchers, and capable of max warp 4.4 and the Marshall Class having a crew of 150, polarized hull plating, four phase cannons and ten photonic torpedo launchers, and capable of max warp 3.9. While the Intrepid acted as a Border Cutter protecting colonies, as well as part of Earth's protection fleet, the destroyers allowed United Earth to grow. From setting up colonies, and the now three starbases, they protected and explored the Alpha Quadrant of the galaxy with a eye towards the Beta Quadrant once warp 5 or better engines were available.

United Earth had expanded the influence of humanity from Earth, which was considered the center of the Sol System, to Alpha Centauri, Proxima Centauri, Vega System, Deneva System, Tau Ceti, and Terra Nova. It's colonies included Luna, Mars, Terra Nova, Centauri III, Vega IX, Alpha III, Alpha V, Deneva, Calder II, Gault, Tarod IX, Caldos II, Altair VI, and Berengaria VII. From a planet at war with itself, United Earth had developed to the point other races and civilizations were paying attention and making contact with it. One of those the Denobulans, a peaceful race that excelled at science and medicine that setup a science and medical exchange with UE through Starfleet Medical. A mining treaty had been made with Tellar, a trade agreement with Draylax and Alpha Centauri Concordium, which were several of the Alpha Centauri Colonies, Alpha Centauri I, Alpha Centauri II, New Athens, and New Montana, that had declared independence. The UE DiploCorp was in negotiations with the Coridan, the Haradin, and the Krios about opening up trade and relationships. It was said that the Andorians and Vulcans were even interested now in making first contact with United Earth.

Of course with growth came problems. From Orion Syndicate, which include slavers and pirates, to the Nausicaans, an aggressive beta Quadrant race that raided the Alpha Quadrant attacking both cargo ships and luxury liners leaving few alive. The Klingon Empire had now destroyed four Earth Cargo Service Ships that had accidentally entered their territory. And then there were the rumors about a highly aggressive race that preferred conquering to diplomacy, the Romulan Star Empire.

United Earth was becoming a factor in the Alpha Quadrant and with came challenges. Zefram Cochrane was once quoted as saying that Humanity was at its best when challenged. That was to be seen.

STSTST

In the capital city of Shikahr the building that housed the Vulcan High Command stood tall among even the most impressive of Vulcan architecture. Inside the building in a conference room, a Spartan decorated room, Minister Kuvak met with Ambassador Soval, Ambassador Tos, Ambassador V'lar, and High Ambassador Solkar. Also, in the room were Stel, the chief investigator for Vulcan Security Directorate and SubCommander T'Pol, diplomatic adjunct and former agent for the Vulcan Security Directorate.

"United Earth has proven to be aggressive and violent. I am not sure we should make overtones towards them," stated Soval, an austere Vulcan with graying hair.

"I agree that they can violent, but they have overcome much in their history," said Solkar, the eldest Vulcan in the room. He was an aristocratic looking man with almost all gray hair and wearing red tinted glasses because of optical damage from age. "My son Skon is willing to take up an ambassador position in order to travel open relations with United Earth."

"Vulcan Diplomatic Corp has sought out Skon for years, but he has preferred research to diplomacy. Why is he interested in Earth?" asked V'Lar.

"He sees potential there, as do I," said Solkar.

"Skon is young," stated Tos.

"He is also considered a genius even by Vulcan standards," added Soval, who nodded his appreciation to Solkar.

Solkar nodded back. Soval was a more than a associate. Their clans were related and they had shared a strong relationship over the years. T'Pol's clan was also related to his clan. Solkar was descended from Sarek. One of his clansman T'Pau was a follower of Syrann, who believed that Surak's Katra still existed and that also did a truer version of the Kir'Shara. Some in the clan found this embarrassing but Solkar did not.

"Skon's son Sarek is entering the Science Academy next semester," said V'Lar. "There are high expectations for him."

"He will achieve what he will achieve," responded Solkar. "But enough about my clan. The question at hand is should we reach out and open relations with United Earth."

"I believe we should," said V'Lar.

She was considered a maverick in the diplomatic service willing to open relations with almost any species.

"I concur," added Solkar.

"As do I," said Soval.

"I am against it," said Tos.

"I will agree to this and push its case on two accounts. One, Skon joins the ambassadorial party with send," said Kuvak.

"I agree," said Solkar.

"And two, that Subcommander T'Pol with her Vulcan Security Directorate experience also be part of the party," added Kuvak. "There is no reason we cannot gather intelligence on United Earth and Starfleet."

"Agreed," said Soval, who looked at T'Pol.

She raised her left eyebrow but said nothing. Since she was close to Soval, who was close to her father, she would not argue with him.

STSTST

UES Rebel, an Intrepid Class border cutter, came roaring out of the nebula headed for the ECS Spacefarer, which was under attack from two Orion pirate ships. The Orion ships had crews of 70 and where bird-like in shape with two nacelles.

"Weapons hot. Target nearest pirate," ordered Commander Jonathan Archer. Archer was thirty-three years old and it was expected that he'd be getting an upgrade to a bigger, more important ship any day along with an extra pip and strip. Under his command the Rebel had a reputation as the best border cutter in the fleet. It was thought that Archer, Commander AG Robinson, Captain Franklin Duval, and Captain William Gardner were the top candidates for the next ship of the line that was under construction. It was supposed to be the first warp five engine. In Archer's case it was thought to be a reach since he was the commander of a border cutter, but his impressive record the admiralty couldn't ignore him.

The Bridge of the Rebel was small. Both the Tactical Station and the Ops Station had standing room only. The Pilot Station was also the Nav Station with one crewman doing both jobs, and the Comm Station was also the Damage Control Station with one crewman doing both jobs.

"Hull plating 100 percent polarized," announced XO Lt. Commander Charles Tucker III.

Tucker was twenty-eight years old. When he got the command of a border cutter, Jonathan Archer immediately offered Trip Tucker the position of XO, as well as the position of Chief Engineer. His reputation as a engineer was already legendary having worked on the Warp Three Project under Admiral Jefferies right out of the academy and several captains from the bigger ships wanted him, but Archer knew that Tucker wanted to be more than an engineer. Or, at least, he thought he did. So far Trip had proven to be brilliant as the engineer eked out warp 3.8 from the Rebel's warp engine, but he had also proven himself a damned good first officer and Archer's best friend.

The tactical officer Ensign Hiram Steen unleashed a volley of cannon fire hitting the weak spots of the pirate ship's shields doing some damage to their starboard nacelle. This brought a smile to the young man's face. Steen was a year out of the academy and proving to be an excellent tactical officer.

The other pirate ship broke off its attack on the cargo ship and fired on the Rebel. The deck plates shook more and more with every hit of the Orion's disruptor cannon.

"Polarization down to fifty percent," called out Trip.

"I need an chief engineer right now diverting power to the plating, Trip," said Archer.

"Aye, aye, sir," answered Trip as he hustled off the bridge and headed towards engineering.

"Sharon, take evasive actions. I want to be on the offensive not the defensive," ordered Archer.

Lieutenant Sharon Mills, pilot and Nav officer, was a dream come true. Her instincts were good and she always kept her cool.

"Aye, aye, sir," she answered.

Trip bolted out of the turbolift and ran down the corridor towards Engineering. Most of the crew were used to the sight of the XO hustling from the Bridge to Engineering during battles. Archer liked to push the ship beyond its limits.

"Make a hole," ordered Trip as he ran.

Crew members hugged the walls leading to Trip's entrance into Engineering.

STSTST

The Captain of the ECS Spacefarer face took up the smallish viewscreen of the UES Rebel. Archer sat on the edge of his chair as he spoke the female captain. Besides the limited damage to her ship, he noticed she was very attractive.

"Captain Petrov, I'm glad we got to you in time," said Archer.

"Commander Archer, you saved my ass. I guess the Rebel lives up to its reputation. My crew and I thank you," she smiled.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to buy you a drink on Alpha Centauri III since we are now escorting you the rest of the way," he smiled.

"It's a date," she said.

Archer made the motion to cut the feed, Comm Officer Specialist Warren Tyburn cut the feed. Archer sat back in his command chair.

"Well done everyone. Tyburn, get me a damage read out and send it to me chair. Let's see what the overall damage is," he said then he punched the comm button to engineering that was on his right arm of his chair beside Infirmary. "How are my engines doing, Trip?"

"Not too bad. You've got to keep pushing Starfleet R&D on developing defensive shielding, Commander. We need that more than a warp five engine which I could give them tomorrow. Your dad's engine is capable of warp six, if not better. They just don't know how to fine tune," Trip replied.

Archer grinned. He loved that Trip understood his father's engine better than anyone else did.

"Make repairs and I'll meet you in the Executive Mess at six," said Archer.

"I'll be there, sir," answered Trip.

STSTST

Trip didn't have time to change his flight suit-style uniform before getting to the Executive Mess. He barely had the time to wash the grease and coolant off his hands and face. So he was shocked to find that Archer hadn't made it to the Mess yet, since he was usually there waiting for him. Trip sat down at the table, which could handle a maximum of six, though it was usually just Archer and Trip. The steward came into the Mess carrying a water and a mug of coffee. He placed both in front of Trip.

"Thanks, Mitch," Trip said.

"You're welcome, sir," answered the steward. "Tough day?"

"A lot of repairs were needed. What's for dinner?" he asked.

"We are having pot roast with garlic mashed potatoes and glazed carrots," answered the steward.

"And dessert?" smiled Trip.

"Cheesecake," the steward told him.

"I'm starved," said Trip, just as Archer entered.

He looked at the mug of coffee and smiled.

"Mitch, I'll have a mug of beer. Bring Trip one, also, then you can start serving us dinner," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," said the steward.

He exited. Archer sat down then he looked at his XO and grinned.

"You heard from someone important with good news, didn't you?" said Trip.

"I heard from Admiral Forrest. You and I are are supposed to catch the next transport back to Earth. The rebel is getting a new commander, XO, and chief engineer. We are wanted at Starfleet Command for some reason," smiled Archer.

"He mention the reason why?" asked Trip.

"Nope. But I can assume they involve a new assignment and I'd say its a step up from border cutter," said Archer.

"Earth," grinned Trip. "It's been twenty months since the last time I saw Earth. No offense to Alpha Centauri, but it's not Earth."

"No, it is not," chuckled Archer. "Maybe you'll be able to visit you parents in Florida."

"That would be nice," smiled Trip. "Lizzy has to be nearing college graduation. It'll be great to see my baby sister."

"Maybe you'll see Daniel, Billy, and Anna," added Archer.

"Daniel, his wife and kids I don't mind seeing them, but Billy and Anna I could live without seeing," sighed Trip.

"Billy is still the editor of a news feed?" asked Archer.

"Oh, yeah. And he believes that Starfleet is nothing more than a military organization. He discounts the exploring and first contacts we made, as well as trade routes we keep open," complained Trip.

"And Professor Anna Tucker?" smiled Archer.

"She is the president of UCLA's professor and students Starfleet hate club," growled Trip. "She a goddamn history professor, yet she doesn't understand that need for defense and protection. History is replete with examples of the countries and even the world being saved by military action."

Archer laughed, as the steward pushed in a cart with their food and beers on it. He placed their food and drink in front of them then left them alone.

"So Admiral Forrest give you a hint what he wants with us?" asked Trip.

"We'll find up, Trip. We will find out."


	2. Chapter 2

The transport that Archer and Trip were able to catch was a Daedalus Class destroyer, The Guardian. Captain Shaneen Curry was three years older than Archer. She had been integral in the protecting of the Starfleet Corp of Engineers as they built Starbase 1 and Starbase 2. Captain Curry invited both officers to the Executive Mess for their first dinner on-board. They were joined by her XO Lt. Commander Holden Smythe.

The first thing Trip noticed as walked the corridors of The Guardian was the sheer size of the ship in comparison to The Rebel. He had been on a Marshall Class and Daedalus Class ships before, but two years on The Rebel he had gotten used to the tight confines of the Intrepid Class. Arriving at the Executive Mess, he pressed the buzzer since the door was shut.

"Enter," came the clear voice of Captain Curry.

Trip passed through the pneumatic doors into the Mess. Like the rest of the ship, the Executive Mess was much larger than the one on The Rebel. Her captain's table fit ten, though there was only Captain Curry, Archer, and XO Smythe seated at it. Trip sat down across from Archer.

"So, Commander Archer was telling me that you acted as XO and Chief Engineer. How did that work out for you?" asked Captain Curry.

Trip smiled and looked into the captain's brown eyes.

"I slept less than the normal XO, which meant hardly at all. I've gotten used to three to four hours of sleep a night," Trip answered.

"Impressive," she smiled.

Trip noticed for the first time how attractive the brown skinned woman who commanded The Guardian was. It reminded him for some reason that most of his relationship the past two years were one nighters. Pursuing his career the past few years meant not pursuing a relationship. He missed having a steady girlfriend in his life.

"Trip is the best engineer in the fleet and one hell of a XO, if I'm allowed to brag," said Archer.

"A commanding officer is always allowed to brag about their crew. I just so happen to have the best crew in the fleet, including the best XO," said Curry.

"The praise is unnecessary, ma'am," Smythe spoke up. His accent was British.

"But I give it to you anyway," smiled Curry then she looked at Trip. "So, are you really the best engineer in the fleet?"

"Well, I got The Rebel's max warp to 3.8," smiled Trip. "I also worked on the Warp Three Project right out of the academy."

Then Captain William Jefferies, now Admiral Jefferies, recruited Trip personally for the project. Jefferies was considered the best engineer in Starfleet and he immediately saw great potential in the young Charles Tucker III. Three years later they had a warp three engine that was capable of reaching max warp 3.8 and had laid the ground work for the warp 4 and warp 5 engines.

"That's how I met Trip. I was working on the project also since we are using my father's warp engine design," added Archer.

"Our max warp is 4.4," stated Curry. "Can you increase it?"

"I bet with some fine tuning and some changes I can get it to 4.6 maybe 4.7," grinned Trip.

"My Chief Engineer is Lieutenant Angus Macfadden. I'll talk to him at the senior officers meeting in the morning and arrange for you to work with him, if you don't mind," offered Curry.

"I'd love to work on your engine. It'll make the three days to Earth pass quickly for me," said Trip.

"Great," she smiled.

"I bragged about you, Trip, so don't let me down," added Archer.

STSTST

The Ambassadorial cruiser Ket'es was flanked by two Vulcan heavy destroyers, the TiMur and the Fosh, headed towards Earth. President Nathan Samuels and Secretary of State Alison James had been contacted by Vulcan and over a three month period made arrangements for two ambassadors to visit in order to open a discussion, as the Vulcans put it. The halls of UE government in both Paris and New York were excited with the prospect of meeting the Vulcans. What little was known about them impressed. They were known as technological advanced, highly intelligent, and basically peaceful.

On the Ket'es, Soval sat in the conference room along with his adjunct T'Pol waiting for Skon and his adjunct. Though, Skon had limited ambassador experience, his father's reputation opened many a door for him. Soval sat enjoying a cup of Vulcan spice tea. T'Pol sat across from him waiting for him to speak.

"Once on Earth I want you to start collecting as much intelligence as possible. We need data in order to decide what sort of relationship to have with these Humans," stated Soval.

"I shall do my best," said T'Pol.

Vulcan women were considered exotic by Humans. By that standard T'Pol was considered exotic and beautiful. Her features were slightly softer than many Vulcan women and her hair color a shade or two lighter. At Five foot six inches her frame was slight, yet still curvaceous.

"Your training in both undercover and overt intelligence should do well for you, T'Pol," Soval said.

Before they could continue speaking, Skon and his adjunct Saavak. Skon took a seat at the other end of the table with Saavak taking a seat to his right. His adjunct immediately got up and poured Skon a spice tea and placed it in front of him.

"Thank you," Skon said.

"Your welcome," she replied.

"I am late because I just received a communication from my wife. She was updating me on my son Sarek's first day at the Vulcan Science Academy," stated Skon.

"An auspicious day," nodded Soval. "I remember when my daughter T'Lan entered the academy. My wife felt compelled to update once a week."

Skon nodded his head showing he appreciated Soval's understanding.

"My father has made a study of Earth and Humanity over the years. He was about to make first contact when the Romulan temporal ship hit them. As you know Soval, even though the incident is highly classified, it is believed in hindsight that was a gambit by the Romulans to stop us from forming a relationship with Humanity," stated Skon.

"That is one theory. We must remember that logic does not dictate the actions of the Rihannsu. They may be an offset of Vulcan but they have chosen emotions and violence," countered Soval.

"Yet the Romulan Star Empire has grown with efficiency that shows that logic is not outside of their purview," retorted Skon.

Soval nodded his appreciation of Skon's counter. The Romulans were a factor to be aware of, especially since it was well known that the Empire had reunification with Vulcan as a goal.

"You think that Humanity has great potential," stated Soval.

It wasn't a question, but Skon could hear the doubt in the statement.

"I think that they have shown an ability to overcome their nature which is impressive. When Solkar observed Earth they were a world that had just finished a World War, a war that almost destroyed the planet, yet they were striving to grow and rebuild," said Skon. "There is a quality of resilience that should be admired."

"Their Starfleet is as much a military organization as an exploration and science organization. Some would say they are primarily a military organization," countered Soval.

"Do we not travel with two heavy destroyers as protection? Space is dangerous," Skon replied.

"I can see that you and I have much to discuss over the next eight days as we travel to Earth," nodded Soval.

Skon nodded in return.

STSTST

Trip stood in front of the mirror in his temporary billet at the Presidio in San Francisco. The Presidio had been a military installation in San Francisco until the military sold the land in the 20th Century. After the terrorist attack of the early 22nd Century, it returned to military and now belonged to Starfleet. Along with a promotion to commander, Trip was given new uniforms. Starfleet had decided on major upgrades in their uniforms. The now basic service dress uniform, which acted also as battle dress for officers, was black pants that tucked into boots, a gold tunic jacket with rank insignia on the a white strap that held a flap in place, rank strips on the sleeve, and a Starfleet badge on the left breast. From what Trip had been told science and medical now wore blue tunic jackets and engineering and security wore maroon tunic jackets. The marines that were on-board wore two piece camo, shades of gray, with rank insignia on collars and rank strips on sleeves. Their casual dress uniforms were similar to what Trip wore except with a dark gray tunic jacket. Trip hadn't been told why he was given a gold jacket instead of a blue one. Archer, who had been promoted to captain, was in a meeting with Admiral Forrest, Admiral Leonard, and Admiral Jefferies at this very moment. His meeting with the same three star admirals was in an hour.

Attaching the new communicator he was given to the back of his left hand, he was ready to head off to Starfleet Headquarters. A good portion of San Francisco was taken up by Starfleet Headquarters, Starfleet Medical, and part of Starfleet Academy. Once he was outside of the perimeter of the Presidio Trip hailed a hovercab. He told the driver Starfleet Headquarters and sat back and enjoyed the ride.

Reaching HQ, he handed debit chit, paid for his ride then got out and started walking towards the front entrance. He noticed all the different colored jackets. The new uniforms were well represented. He also noticed the non-coms wore the old flight suit uniforms, except now they were also broken up into the new three color scheme. Reaching the security station, he reached into his pocket and took out his Starfleet bio-metric card and handed it to one of the security officers.

"Commander Tucker," the officer said. "Your meeting is on level twenty-five, meeting room 2503."

"Thank you," Trip said and took back his card.

He pocketed it and headed into the building. For reasons too many to count, his stomach churned as he headed for the nearest turbolift. He didn't know if he was being given his own command, or made an XO in one of the bigger ships, or being grounded sat at a desk. His mind kept coming up with scenarios, all of them ending badly, in which he found himself having to resign from Starfleet. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Starfleet and then join Daniel and his father in designing and building boats.

Trip arrived at the meeting room. There was a marine standing on either side of the door, a sign that three admirals were waiting for him inside the room. He approached the marines.

"Commander Charles Tucker," he announced himself.

"Please enter, sir," said one of the marines.

Charles entered to see Admiral Forrest and Leonard in gold jackets and Admiral Jefferies in a maroon jacket. They were softly talking to each other. Once Trip entered they stopped and looked at him.

"Commander Tucker," smiled Forrest. "Sit down."

"Good to see you, Trip," said Jefferies.

Admiral Leonard nodded at Trip. He didn't know Leonard well but the admiral had a reputation as being even tempered. Trip sat down.

"You know about the NX program, don't you?" asked Forrest.

"A new class of ships capable of warp 5 or better," said Trip.

"Considering you got The Guardians engine to a max warp of 4.8, I convinced these two that you should be part of this program," said Jefferies.

"4.8," Leonard shook his head and chuckled.

"I agreed with Admiral Jefferies, but on the design and engineering end there wasn't a place for you, so we have improvised. Captain AG Robinson is being given the command of the first NX, The Enterprise. You are going to be his XO," smiled Jefferies.

"An XO who I expect to have an active role in solving problems, especially in Engineering," added Jefferies.

Trip felt slightly overwhelmed. He had heard that the NX ships were being considered the future of Starfleet. Originally, they going to be a single hull ship much like the Intrepid Class, but Jefferies convinced them to add a secondary hull and a much larger Engine room.

"You know that one of the reasons we changed the design of the NX was because of you, Trip," said Jefferies.

"Me, sir?" asked Trip.

"That report you sent me about the Intrepid Class design and how you send it will never do better than warp 3.8 made me think. You said that the engine need more room, allowing for more cooling systems," Jefferies told. "The NX is now a two hull ship with a possible crew of 200. I want to see warp 6 from The Enterprise."

"How about defensive shielding?" asked Trip of Jefferies.

Both Forrest and Leonard sat back and listened to the two engineers talk.

"You have any ideas?" asked Jefferies.

"We have deflector shield technology. I was thinking that we shrink that technology to the size of four feet by three feet sized emitters which we place strategically on the hulls of the ship as well as nacelles then refine the deflector shield technology making it less a punch and more of a wall. These emitters can be linked so that a shield bubble surrounds the ship. From what I figure our shields should be as good as the Andorians. Of course you won't be able to have the defensive shields up when you do to warp because it will interfere with the warp bubble," explained Trip.

A large smile broke out on Jefferies' face then he said: "I had a similar idea. You and I need to work the problem, but I think we'll be able to launch The Enterprise with defensive shields."

"Are you sure we should make him an XO?" asked Leonard.

"This does make you think," said Forrest.

"Even if Trip becomes a commander of a starship if he sends me an engineering report, suggestion, or paper, I'd read it and take it seriously," said Jefferies. "We have to schedule a meeting to discuss defensive shields."

"Yes, sir," said Trip. "Oh, sirs, may I ask a question?"

"Go right ahead, son," said Forrest.

"What is going to happen to Captain Archer?" Trip asked.

"Jonathan Archer is going to get the second NX off the line. His XO has already been handpicked for him, too, Commander Erica Hernandez," answered Forrest.

Trip grinned at this. He was glad that Jon was getting a ship of the line, but it also amused him that his XO would be Erica. Jon and Erica had an affair in the academy and had been having flings with each other on and off over the years. Now that was going to be a ship with some sexual tension.

"You have any ideas about improving weapons, son?" asked Leonard.

"One or two, sir," replied Trip.

"Don't worry, Max and Ned, a week working with me and I'll have all his ideas and theories," smiled Jefferies.

"After that week send the young man on leave. He's earned it," said Forrest.

"I let him have leave once I've done with him," added Jefferies.

STSTST

Trip arrived at the 602 Club in Mill Valley, about fourteen miles outside of San Francisco, to find Captain Jonathan Archer and Captain AG Robinson seated at a table with a pitcher of beer. Looking around Trip noticed that the crowd was a mix of Starfleet personnel and locals. Archer waved him over. Trip walked over and sat down.

"Captains," he smiled.

"Well, Jon, Trip belongs to me now," stated AG with a hint of pride.

"You're a lucky man, AG. Trip is the best," said Archer.

"Thanks, Jon," said Trip.

An attractive red haired waitress came over to their table with menus. Trip looked up at her and smiled.

"Ruby, you're a beautiful as ever," he said.

"Trip," she smiled and handed out the menus.

Both AG and Archer looked at each other with knowing smiles on their faces.

"We don't need these menus, Ruby. I know what I want. Give me a porter house, medium rare, mashed potatoes and creamed spinach," ordered AG.

"Make that two," added Archer.

"Make it three," agreed Trip.

Ruby left with their order, while AG poured Trip a glass of beer.

"See, Trip, we Southern boys have to stick together. I'm from Tuscaloosa, Alabama and you're from Panama City, Florida," grinned AG. "So tell me what the admirals said to you."

"They want me to be working all the kinks out of the engineering problems. Also, next week I'm scheduled to spend the whole week with Admiral Jefferies discussing engineering and other problems in regards to The Enterprise," said Trip.

"Excellent," smiled AG. "You get our ship in tip top condition for our shakedown cruise, Trip."

Archer laughed then he looked at Trip and said: "You make sure that they give you some leave, too, Trip. You've earned it. I worked your ass off the last two years."

"I have six weeks coming to me after the time I spend with Jefferies then I'm supposed to report to Riverside, Iowa where Riverside Shipyard is located. That's were The Enterprise is being built," said Trip. "It's almost completely put together there then The Enterprise heads off to Jupiter Station for finishing and fine tuning."

"And what will you be doing during this time period, AG?" smirked Archer.

"Meetings, more meetings, reading personnel files and choosing the right people to be on the ship," replied AG.

STSTST

Using one of the academy's unused work rooms, Trip and Admiral Jefferies had spent three days, fifteen hours long, working on a design for defensive shields. With it finished on the fourth day they started working on how to strengthen the phase cannons. Jefferies wanted to the cannons through the warp engine in order to increase their power.

"The warp engine is completely shut down when the impulse engines are engaged," said Jefferies. "It should increase the phase cannons by a factor of ten."

"We can do the math on it," smiled Trip.

"Do the math," nodded Jefferies.

Trip imputed a formula and then data into the computer and waited for the answer.

"It will increase the power output of the cannon by two one percent," said Trip.

"That will help bring opponent shields down quicker," stated Jefferies.

"Yes, sir it would," Trip agreed.

Admiral Jefferies comm beeped. He brought his left hand up and touched the comm.

"Jefferies," he answered the comm.

"Commander Xi, sir. The Vulcan dignitaries are visiting the academy and Admiral Forrest would like you to meet them," said Xi.

"Commander, I'm in a work room with Commander Tucker. If you can find us then bring them by. We are working on increasing the power output of phase cannons," said Jefferies.

"I'll bring them by, sir," said Xi.

Jefferies ended the comm then looked at Trip.

"You mind meeting some Vulcans?" he asked.

"Don't mind at all, sir," smiled Trip.

"Let's check that formula and run those numbers again," said Jefferies.

As Trip checked the formula, there was a knock on the door to the work room. Jefferies got up, adjusted his uniform, including closing the flap of his jacket, then walked over and opened the door. It was Commander Xi, four marines, Soval, T'Pol, Skon, and Saavak. They entered the work room.

"Ambassadors, this is Admiral William Jefferies. Admiral Jefferies is the head of a Corp of Engineers," Xi introduced Jefferies.

Trip stood up from his computer station and stood in an at ease position.

"Admiral Jefferies, this is Ambassador Soval and Ambassador Skon and their adjuncts, T'Pol and Saavak," Xi introduced the Vulcans.

Each Vulcan nodded their head when introduced. As the senior ambassador Soval spoke.

"Admiral Jefferies, it is satisfactory to meet you," said Soval.

"Ambassador Soval, a pleasure to meet you," said Jefferies.

Jefferies had been told about the Vulcans dislike for being touched, so he didn't offer his hand for a handshake. As they introduced themselves, Trip noticed T'Pol. At first he noticed her because he thought her one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Next, he noticed her that she was staring at the computer's viewscreen. He didn't know how good a Vulcan's eyesight was but he wasn't going to take any chances, either. Trip took a step to the side blocking the viewscreen. T'Pol noticed this, raised her right eyebrow, and glared at Trip. He smiled at her, which made her turn her attention away from him.

"I understand you are working on warp 5 capable ships," said Skon joining the conversation.

"Actually, I think NX will be capable of warp 6 eventually," Jefferies stated then he turned and nodded at Trip. "Commander Tucker, who is going to be the XO of the first NX starship, is also one of our best engineers. He get the most out of the engine. I have high expectations."

"That is excellent news for you," said Skon.

Soval didn't want to respond to this comment, but his left eyebrow raised slightly. Skon appeared to be supportive of Humans. Skon looked at Trip.

"Commander Tucker, I congratulate you and your skills," said Skon

"Thank you, sir," said Trip.

"Well, we should let you get back to work," said Soval.

"Ambassadors, I have the feeling I'll be seeing more of you on your visit," said Jefferies.

"Since we slated to be on Earth for nine weeks, the chances are that we shall meet again," said Soval.

Xi and the marines escorted the Vulcan party away. Once Jefferies shut the door, he looked at Trip.

"The prettier of the two adjuncts showed a great interest on what was on the computer viewscreen," Trip stated.

"She's probably just curious, Trip. I've heard that Vulcans are supposed to be very curious," smiled Jefferies.

Trip nodded his head. But he wasn't going to forget that Vulcan woman easily. There was something about her. She was more than beautiful. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something more to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Trip had to admit that it was an arduous week working with Jefferies. He really didn't know how the older man kept up the schedule he set for himself. They got to work before eight in the morning, had working lunches, and worked until dinner, when they finally took a break before reviewing what they did for the day. If Trip could survive on four hours of sleep a night then Jefferies could survive on two or three. By the end of the week he needed five or six cups of coffee to get through the day, while Jefferies drank Earl Gray tea. With six weeks leave now on his hands, he commed his parents to let them know he was coming home for a visit.

His parents had moved from Panama City and bought a house on the beach in Parker, Florida, just outside of Panama City. They wanted peace and quiet, as well as buying a home that allowed plenty of visits from their children. Charles Tucker, Junior still kept his business designing, selling, and fixing boats in Panama City and Daniel was still his business partner. His father always told Trip there was a place for him in the business when he had enough of space travel.

After catching a Starfleet transport to Pensacola, where there was a Starfleet base and pilot training center, a hovercab took him to his parents home. He paid the driver and got out of the hovercab with his duffle bag and wearing his service uniform. His parents new home was no more than forty feet from the water's edge. It was a two story place with plenty of room for visits by the grand kids and their adult children. Some cabbage palm and silver palm trees gave his parents home shade. Trip stood there and breathe in the salt air cleansing his lungs, as a stiff breeze off the water cooled him.

Undoing his flap, he picked up his duffle bag and walked towards the house, where Charles and Elaine Tucker were waiting on the porch for their son. Trip looked at his parents and grinned. In some ways he was surprised how much they aged in two years. His father's once blonde hair was white and his mother's brown hair was now salt and pepper. When he got to the porch's steps, his mother walked down them and hugged him. Just then his older brother Daniel, who looked just like their father, his wife Dana, his six year old daughter Denise, and his four year old son Charles Tucker IV came out of the house along with his sister baby, the dirty blonde haired Elizabeth, though in facial resemblance she looked more like their mother than father. His mother let go of him and then Trip walked up the steps and gave his father a hug, shook Daniel's hand, hugged Dana, gave Denise a kiss on top of her head, mussed up Charlie's hair, and then finally gave Liz a long hug.

"See the new uniform, dad? He's been promoted to commander. Look at the strips on his sleeve and the insignia on that white thing," said Daniel.

"Trip, you didn't tell us you got a promotion," Charles said.

"Just happened recently. I'm not used to the new rank yet myself," Trip grinned.

"You're no longer on a border cutter, bro?" asked Liz.

"Nope," Trip smiled. "I've been reassigned."

"To what?" asked Elaine.

She hated her son being part of Starfleet, not because of her belief that Starfleet was evil but because Starfleet placed her son in danger. Elaine waited for an answer.

"It's kind of top secret, ma," said Trip.

"Tell us what you can," Charles said in tone that sounded almost like a father ordering his son.

"A new class of ship is being built. I'm going to be the executive officer on one of them," smiled Trip.

"Not chief engineer?" asked Charles with a hint of disappointment in his voice. He loved the fact his son was a great engineer.

"Nay," shrugged Trip. "They want me as the XO because of my engineering skills. Don't try and figure it out, either. No one understands Starfleet reasoning. Also, please don't tell anyone about this, especially Billy and Anna. The less they know about Starfleet the better."

"We won't mention it again," said Elaine.

"Thanks, ma," smiled Trip.

Daniel picked up Trip's duffle and took it into the house. His wife and kids followed along with Liz letting their parents have a moment alone with Trip.

"Is this a dangerous job?" asked Elaine.

"Ma, any time you're in a starship traveling through space it's dangerous. It's the nature of the beast," Trip told her.

"I've never been against Starfleet or building new colonies, but the farther out we go the more dangerous it is. I worry about you, Trip," stated Charles.

"Dad," Trip smiled gently, "I don't court danger."

Charles sighed then said: "I know, son. It's just some of the stories I've read about some of the alien species out in deep space. I'm concerned."

"I'll be in a well protected starship, dad," smiled Trip.

It was an answer but not the answer either of his parents wanted to hear.

"Let's go in the house and get you settled in the first floor bedroom and then your father is going to grill hamburgers and hot dogs for dinner," said Elaine.

"Sounds delicious," grinned Trip.

STSTST

T'Pol combed her hair over her ears, changed into clothes she purchased from a local boutique that made her look like a female Human, and readied herself to join a tour of Starfleet Academy. She was using the tour group as entrance into academy grounds, so she could then make her way about collecting intelligence. The computer viewscreen she saw that the commander eventually blocked troubled her. They were working on making their phase cannons more powerful and efficient. Vulcan had superior weapons, sensors, shields, and warp capability, but these Humans appeared to be catching up quicker than was forecast. This was disturbing. She needed data to know if they were readying to make another step in technological advancement and for what purpose.

Checking herself in the mirror, T'Pol was satisfied that she could pass for a Human female. Now she was ready to do her job.

STSTST

Jonathan Archer knew this wasn't a good idea, but he agreed to it anyway. Waiting for him at the Golden Wok in San Francisco's historic Chinatown was Erica Hernandez. She had commed him and made a date with him so that they could talk. Archer dressed up in civilian clothes and went off to the restaurant from his temporary abode in the Presidio. He showed up at the restaurant saw that Erica was already seated at a table sipping a green tea. As always he found her highly attractive, but he fought those feelings down. Thinking of her like that could now get him in trouble. He waved off the hostess and walked over and sat down.

"Erica, good to see you," he smiled.

"Jon," she said.

A waitress came over to him and handed him a menu. He asked for a beer needing something stronger than a green tea. The waitress walked away to get his beer.

"So, my new XO, huh?" he started.

"Okay, let's get this out in the open. I want this XO position. It will lead to getting my own ship and you know how much I want that. We have history. We can't avoid that. We can't pretend that we have never slept with each other, so I think we just have to be honest with each other," she stated.

"Okay, I see you've thought this through," he smiled.

The waitress came with his beer. They ordered some dishes and appetizers then the waitress headed off to place their order. Once they were alone again Archer took a sip of his beer while Erica waited for him to speak.

"I know how professional you are, Erica. I hope you believe that I can be professional, too," said Archer.

"I know you can, Jon," she smiled softly. "I also know that you take your position as captain of a starship seriously and you wouldn't let how you feel about me interfere with it."

"Thank you," he sighed. "I was afraid that you didn't trust me."

"I trust you, Jon, as my captain. Now as a boyfriend," she replied with a smirk.

"That hurts, Erica," Jon said.

Both of them laughed. Once they stopped. He spoke.

"So you think we can do this?" Archer asked her.

Erica smirked then she said: "If you mean do I think you and I can make the best captain and XO in the fleet, I'd say yes. AG and Commander Tucker might end up with the first NX ship but we will have the best."

"That's my girl," smiled Archer then he realized what he just said and grimaced making Erica laugh.

STSTST

Wearing a pair of shorts and a Hawaiian shirt that irritated his mother and amused his father, Trip stood along side Daniel as they watched Lizzy and Dana play with the kids before dinner. Trip took a sip of the beer he held in his right hand.

"So, Billy and Anna will be coming this weekend for a visit. Ma called them and told them you were home for an extended visit. I just wanted to give you fair notice," said Daniel.

Trip sighed. Anna's vitriol for Starfleet made it impossible for him to carrying on a conversation with her and Billy's distrust for Starfleet and need to try to get information out of him so he can do a negative piece frustrated Trip. It was almost like he had lost two members of his family and they had been replaced with protesters who seemed not to like him.

"Billy bringing his spouse Troy?" asked Trip.

"Nope. Troy is in Europe reporting on something," said Daniel.

"Too bad, I like Troy better than Billy," smirked Trip.

"Me, too," added Daniel.

Both of them laughed at this.

"Did you know that Troy wants to adopt a baby but Billy doesn't? They are arguing about it," Daniel told him.

"Troy would make a good parent," smiled Trip.

Trip took another sip of his beer.

"Maybe I can take a weekend journey somewhere," smiled Trip.

"Ma will kill you," smiled Daniel.

"Yeah, I know," Trip sipped his beer some more.

"Maybe I can take you to the business on Saturday, tell her I'm trying to convince you to join the business. That could waste a few hours and I know our employees would love to meet my brother who I brag about all the time," offered Daniel.

"I'd like that," grinned. Trip. "How is business going?"

Daniel smiled then said: "Trip, I designed a speedboat with hydrogen fuel cell that will win races. It's being built now. I'm very proud of it."

"That's my bro," smiled Trip. "What about the luxury boats and sail boat business?"

"We are doing real well, well enough that dad is starting to back off, working less, and letting me run the business more and more," said Daniel.

"That's great, Danny," said Trip.

"There is still a place there for you if you ever have enough being a hero," smiled Daniel.

"Oh, come on, I ain't no hero," said Trip.

Daniel laughed then said: "You are as well educated as Anna with her doctorate and Billy with his masters, yet you still love to play the rube sometimes."

Trip smirked then replied: "I always liked be underestimated, Danny. It got harder and harder over the years, so I have to play the country bumpkin sometimes."

"Let's see you graduated college at 18 then went to Starfleet Academy where they placed you in advanced engineering classes and managed to do the academy in three years instead of four years," Daniel stated proudly.

"You don't know how many people fall for good old Trip routine. Jon just rolls his eyes," grinned Trip.

"That's because part of it is true," laughed Daniel. "You are a good old Southern boy deep down. You like Elvis, red meat, barbecue, fried foods, key lime, and pecan pie."

Trip chuckled because it was true. Daniel turned around and looked at his father, who was grilling hamburgers and hot dogs.

"Looks like he's making enough for an army," said Daniel.

"That's okay. I think I can manage two cheeseburgers and two hot dogs all by myself," said Trip.

"Ma wanted to buy soy hot dogs. Dana was shopping with them. She told me that he nearly divorced her on the spot. He said Trip deserves hot dogs that have meat not soy," chuckled Daniel.

"I'm glad he bought the real thing. I love a good hot dog with mustard and ketchup," said Trip.

"Ketchup – I forgot that you like that on your hot dog. There has to be something wrong with you. Bet I can eat more burgers and dogs than you," grinned Daniel.

"It's a bet."

STSTST

In their luxury hotel suite, Soval sat in the soft armchair feeling uncomfortable because of the extreme comfort, while Skon sat on the plush sofa wondering why Humans needed so much comfort. Skon knew that they were able to endure a great deal, yet they seem to crave extreme comfort. It wasn't exactly logical. T'Pol stood in front of them with a concern expression on her face.

"Once I broke away from the tour group, I found one of the academy's computer labs. Using the academy's network, I hacked into Starfleet Headquarters system. It was not as difficult as I thought it would be," stated T'Pol.

"Are you sure no one can trace your work?" asked Skon, who was against this spying.

"I left no computer trail," stated T'Pol. "I discovered in their NX files that they are working on a starship which they believe will be capable of warp 6 eventually. Also, they have made a leap in defensive shielding, so these new NX starships will have polarized hulls and defensive shielding. On top of that they are working on increasing the efficiency and destructive power of their phase cannons and torpedoes."

"This is concerning," said Soval.

"Why?" asked Skon.

"It shows hostile intentions," stated Soval.

"Or it shows a species that is preparing to push farther out into space. From their experience so far they have encountered the Orion Syndicate and Nausicaans. They are not unaware of the Klingons and their hostility. Beyond the Klingons we could tell them of the Breen, Cardassians, and Romulans just to name several violent and aggressive species. Better armor and armaments is only logical," countered Skon.

"Not to mention the Andorians," added Soval.

"United Earth DiploCorp is in trade and diplomatic discussions with the Andorians," said T'Pol.

Soval raised his right eyebrow then looked at Skon, who appeared unfazed by this information.

"What do you suggest we propose to the High Command?" asked Soval of Skon.

"I believe we should open up diplomatic relations with United Earth. Better to try to influence them and their direction then fear them," said Skon.

Soval looked at T'Pol then asked her: "What is your opinion, T'Pol?"

"I believe we should open diplomatic relations, but we should also increase our surveillance and intelligence gathering of Starfleet."

"Fascinating," said Soval.

Soval sat in silence thinking for a moment then he looked at Skon.

"I believe both of you are correct," stated Soval.

"If that is the route you wish to take, Soval, then maybe we can even suggest an outreach program to Starfleet offering them something that need like charts of areas of space they have not charted and we have along with information about species in that region but these charts and information come with a Vulcan adviser," stated Skon.

"Interesting," Soval said. "T'Pol, contact the Ket'es and tell them I will be shuttling up tomorrow. I shall need a secure comm line to Vulcan in order to talk to High Command."

"Yes, Soval," said T'Pol.

STSTST

Three cheeseburgers and three hot dogs later Trip conceded their eating competition to his brother. He felt bloated and ready to sleep for a week, but he knew he'd never be able to get to sleep unless he walked some of food off. Lizzy offered to walk along the beach with him.

As dusk faded to night, they walked along the water line. At first they walked in silence, but once they were far enough away from the house, Lizzy spoke up.

"How did you like Starfleet Academy, Trip?" she asked her brother.

"The academy? It was fine. I made some good friends and met Jon while I was there. He spent a semester teaching how to pilot everything from a shuttle to a starship. I made a best friend and became a better pilot taking his class then he went off and became a test pilot for a time," answered Trip. "Now why do you want to know about the academy?"

"Because I applied to it," she smiled.

"Liz, ma and dad will shit themselves when they find out you applied. It's bad enough I'm Starfleet but you're their baby girl," sighed Trip.

"I know, Trip, but I love interstellar cartography. Charting unknown areas of space intrigues me," she said.

"What's your degree gonna be in?" asked Trip.

"Double major, Xeno-anthropology and 21st Century History," she told him.

"Yikes," Trip grinned. "With those majors the academy would have room to mold you. Why interstellar cartography?"

"I took a class in it just this year because I fulfilled all my required classes and loved it. The professor who taught it was a visiting professor. He usually teaches at the academy," smiled Elizabeth.

"What's his name?" asked Trip.

"Professor Alan Madiba," she answered.

"I know him," grinned Trip. "He was new to the academy when I was there. Good teacher."

"He was," she agreed.

"Darlin', if you want to go to the academy then go. Just know that ma and dad will be against it and so won't Billy and Anna," said Trip.

"You think," chuckled Lizzy.

"So, when are you going to tell ma and dad about your plans?" asked Trip.

"My graduation ceremony is in two months. I thought after I graduated officially from college," she answered him.

"Well, I'll either be in Iowa or Jupiter, so that works for me," he grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

"The industrial military complex wants expansion. It craves expansion, just as it craves enemies," pronounced Billy.

Trip sipped his scotch and tried to block out his brother's voice. Their after dinner conversation had become about Starfleet even though Elaine asked Anna and Billy not to go there. Charles looked over at his son Trip and offered him support in a wan smile. Trip took yet another sip of his scotch.

"How many aliens have you killed for the sake of commerce?" asked Anna.

Trip had seen how Orlons left only dead taking cargo and those they could sell into slavery. The Nausicaans left only dead not even bothering with slaves. He took pride in stopping Orion pirates and Nausicaan raiders.

Standing up, he smiled at his father and mother then headed out of the house to the porch. As he walked away he heard Lizzy defend him, which brought a smile to his face. Walking down the porch steps, Trip headed to the beach and the water's edge. He rather listen to the lulling sound of the tide than his siblings.

Trip stopped with his feet just getting wet, as he stood in wet sand thinking about getting away his family. Right now he'd rather be back at the Presidio getting ready to go to a jazz club that someone recommended to him. Maybe he could find an excuse to leave tomorrow and tomorrow night go to the Club Fusion.

"Hey, bro," Lizzy drew his attention as she approached him.

He turned and looked at his sister.

"You didn't have to defend me in there, Lizzy," he said. "Their opinions are never going to change."

"Maybe, but you are my favorite sibling," she smiled. "Anyways, ma told them to shut up. And she used the words shut up, too. I left right in the middle of an ass kicking by Elaine Tucker."

Trip laughed then he turned back and looked out at the slate gray water. Lizzy came up beside him.

"You going to cut your visit short now, aren't you?" she asked.

"Thinking about it," he sighed. "Anna is going be here for two days, but Billy said he staying for the week. I might have to kill him in four days."

"And according to Billy you've been trained to kill," she smiled. "How you going to handle it?"

"I was thinking of leaving before everyone gets up. I already arranged for transportation. I'll leave ma and dad a nice letter and tell them I'll drop by again before I head to Iowa," Trip told her.

"And I was hoping to spend some time with you," Lizzy said sadly.

"I've got a temporary billet at the Presidio, otherwise I'd invite you to San Francisco," Trip said.

"I have a friend who lives in San Francisco. Maybe I can visit her for a few days before I head back to school," she said. "Would you show me Starfleet Academy and the city?"

"I'd love to, sis," smiled Trip.

"And I'll smooth things over with ma and dad. You know that letter won't go over big," said Lizzy.

"Yeah, I know," agreed Trip.

She put here hand on his right arm and started to pull him.

"Let's go back. Since you leaving, you have to put up with their shit tonight," smiled Lizzy.

"Jeez, thanks," chuckled Trip.

STSTST

AG Robinson woke up with a splitting headache. Even he had to admit that he had several too many celebratory drinks last night at the 602 Club along with several other captains. One of his old academy mates bought a bottle of MaCallan's Scotch that AG drank most of it without help. Definitely, mistakes were made. Throwing his legs over the side of his bed, AG sat up with a groan of pain. The ache in his head went from a thumping in his temples to someone using his skull as a drum kit.

"I definitely need about a gallon of water and pot of coffee," he moaned then he looked at the chronometer on the table beside his bed. It was 09:22 in the morning. At 11:00 he had a meeting with Admiral Jefferies to discuss some of the more experimental items that will be part of the Enterprise. Suddenly, AG wished that Trip was going to be at that meeting. He'd not only understand Admiral Jefferies but he'd understand what Jefferies was talking about. AG was going to have to fake it for an hour or two depending on Jefferies excitement level.

Standing up, he shuffled his way to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator door, grabbed two bottles of water, and started to pour the water down his throat. Next, he'd make a pot of coffee to drink. Once he had a cup he'd then start thinking about food. By the time he got to Starfleet Headquarters he'd be fine.

This weekend he had some survival training scheduled. That was just what he needed. Even AG admitted that when he had too much time on his hands, he got himself in trouble. Better busy right now then getting into trouble. He had worked too hard to get a ship like the Enterprise to jeopardize his position. Sometimes, AG wished he was more like Jon than himself. Archer appeared to be able to find the planning part of a project as exciting as the implementation. AG always thought of himself as a man of action, a leader. He was starting to realize he was going to need to be more than just a man of action in order to succeed captaining the NX.

STSTST

Trip snuck away from his family getting up and out of there by 0500 hours. Leaving a note for his parents, he promised them another visit before returning to to duty. Now that he was back at the Presidio, he dressed in jeans, a black collarless shirt, and his leather pilot's jacket that he earned by qualifying as a Level One pilot. He didn't get to use his pilot's skills often, but he worked hard to get them, so he was proud of them. Once he was dressed and ready, he touched the comm on the back of his left hand and called for a hovercab.

The hovercab left Trip off in front of Club Fusion. After he paid his fare, Trip entered the club. He recognized the song being played immediately. It was an old standard _Sweet Lorraine_. His father used to listen to this song as sung by a 20th Century artist by the name of Nat King Cole. The trio playing were good and the piano player had a surprisingly good voice, a smoky baritone. The hostess looked at him.

"Table for one," he said.

"Drinks and dinner?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Trip.

She escorted him to a small table. Trip sat down. The hostess offered him a flirtatious smile then went back to work. Slipping his jacket off, he draped it over the unused chair at his table. A waitress showed up and handed him a PADD with the menu.

"May I start you with a drink?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll have a Glenmorangie Scotch on the rocks," he told her.

"Okay. I'll be back with that," she said then headed off to get his drink.

The trio finished the song and started a new one. The new song took Trip a little longer to identify. _Bess, You is My Woman_. Trip got his love of Elvis from his brother Daniel and his love of jazz from his father. Charles Tucker, Jr. had collection of vinyl 20th Century jazz albums that was considered antique quality. Taking a quick look at the PADD, Trip decided order a double cheeseburger and curly fries. The waitress returned with his scotch. Trip placed his order and she left.

Sipping his scotch, Trip enjoyed the music as he scanned the club. He wasn't really in the mood for company tonight, but he didn't want to be rude if he saw someone he knew. The next song was _Be Careful It's my Heart._ His father always played the Frank Sinatra version of this song. As he enjoyed this song, Trip noticed a woman sitting alone. Focusing in on her, he recognized her. It was the beautiful Vulcan woman, the one who was interested in what was on the viewscreen. She had her hair combed over her ears and was dressed like a Human woman. But there was no mistaken that it was her because of her beauty. Her being here fascinated Trip.

"Here's your dinner," said the waitress with a smile.

Trip smiled as she placed the plate in front of him. He thanked her then his attention went back to the Vulcan woman. She appeared to be enjoying the music, which was surprising. What little he knew about Vulcans it seemed surprising to find one enjoying jazz music in a club full of Humans. He put ketchup on his burger and fries, but his attention stayed mainly on the Vulcan woman. Besides being beautiful, she had his curiosity up.

Trip took a bite of his burger, while keeping his attention on the Vulcan. This was turning into a more interesting night than he thought it would be.

STSTST

Her mother always told T'Pol that her emotions were closer to the surface than the average Vulcan. For T'Les this was meant as a criticism, but T'Pol's father Sovat always told her to except herself for who she was. When he disappeared on a mission for the Security Directorate, she went into the desert in order to cry and not be seen. She tried to hide the volatility of her emotions most of her life, yet it still allowed herself moments were she indulged herself. Coming to this club in order to listen to this fascinating music was an indulgence. She enjoyed this Human jazz music.

A salad sat in front of her. She sampled it and ate some of it. It was passable, if not a little indulgent with too many flavors. She sipped the carbonated water she ordered. T'Pol would have preferred tea, but this club didn't have suitable tea. The musicians began a new song. As per her training she surreptitiously scanned the audience as she listened to the music. Her attention stopped on Commander Charles Tucker III.

She was shocked to see him there. When she slipped out of the hotel and made her way to the club, she was not followed. She made sure that she wasn't followed. This must be a coincidence, though part of her refused to think it was. The commander was eating food and from time to time checking her out. Did he recognize her? Or was he tasked with following her?

Because of the incident in the work room, she looked up Commander Tucker's record when she was collecting intelligence. His background was mainly as a engineer, and it appeared that he was a brilliant one at that. For the last two years he was the XO and Chief Engineer on a Border Cutter protecting shipping lanes from pirates and raiders. During the time he was the XO and Chief Engineer of The Rebel, the starship had a record of achievement that no other border cutter could contend with. According to most reports, now Captain Archer received most of the credit, but under Commander Tucker The Rebel was the fastest border cutter in the fleet; its polarized hull plating was the most efficient; and its crew was noted as being one of the best with a high morale. The XO usually had a great to do with a crew's efficiency and morale.

T'Pol ate some more of her salad, not so much out of hunger, as they served extremely large portion, but to give herself an appearance of normalcy. She would stay for several more songs then leave the club and return to the hotel. Once in her room, she'd spend time meditating on Commander Charles Tucker III.

STSTST

Trip debated with himself whether to leave the Vulcan alone or to go introduce himself. He finished his burger and fries, as well as his scotch. His mother always said he was too curious for his own good, so he took his credit chit out, paid for his meal, drink, and tip on the PADD, got up, grabbed his jacket, and headed over to the Vulcan's table. Once he got to the table, the Vulcan looked up at him with her right eyebrow raised.

"I didn't catch your name the other day, but I'm Commander Charles Tucker III. My friend's call me Trip," he introduced himself.

T'Pol had made sure to use a nasal suppressant before she left, but the overwhelming odors of the club had weakened her suppressant. She caught a sniff of Trip's scent. Usually, a Human male's scent made her grimace from its strength, but she found that she could tolerate his scent. It was fascinating to her.

"I am T'Pol," she decided to be diplomatic. "Please, sit down."

Trip sat down.

"I'm on leave and I decided to listen to some live jazz, so I came here tonight. I was surprised to see you here. I thought Vulcan's hated Human music," he started a conversation.

She noted that he gave up information easily, but it was unimportant information.

"I find that progressions of jazz music intriguing," she said.

"Oh," he smiled.

Humans smiled too easily, though this one did have an aesthetically pleasing smile.

"I'd thought you have Starfleet or DiploCorp security all around you, considering you're an important visitor," said Trip.

"I came alone," stated T'Pol.

"Ah, snuck out. Don't blame. Sometimes you just want to do what you want to do," said Trip. "I almost feel obligated to make sure you get back to your hotel safely but I have the feeling you can take care of yourself."

"I am trained in several Vulcan marital arts," T'Pol told him.

"I was right," Trip smiled.

For a few moments they both listened to the song being played and song. It was the standard _Nature Boy_. Once the song ended Trip looked thoughtfully at T'Pol. She usually disliked being stared at but Commander Tucker had a way of staring without making her uncomfortable. Finally, he grinned.

"Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you, T'Pol. I should get going, though. I hope to enjoy your stay on Earth," he said.

"I do not think so," T'Pol replied.

"Huh? You don't like Earth?" asked Trip.

"I find it satisfactory and interesting, but I gain no emotional pleasure from it. Vulcans do not indulge in emotions," she told him.

"Really," smiled Trip then he stood up. "That's a shame because I find emotions make like worth living. Well, I hope you continue to find Earth interesting."

He walked away. T'Pol felt as if Commander Tucker had just teased her, which brought several of her emotions almost to the surface. She closed her eyes and focused herself, suppressing her emotions. Definitely, she was going to need to meditate for several hours tonight.

STSTST

Dressed in civilian clothes, Malcolm Reid walked into a bar that was seedy and rough. Located in a neighborhood of Oakland that still need gentrifying, Shots was a barroom for those who didn't believe in the law. Reed looked around the bar and saw who he needed to talk to sitting in a booth by himself, just like he said he would be. He strode over to the booth and sat down.

"Harris," he growled.

"Agent Reed, or should I call you Lieutenant Reed since you are returning to active Starfleet duty," smiled Harris.

"You called me here," said Reid.

"Yes, I did," Harris replied. He took a data crystal out of his pocket and gave it to Reid. "On that crystal is information that you'll need. I've got you assigned to the NX Enterprise as their tactical officer. I recommend that you reacquaint yourself with the duties and skills of tactical officer. I expect you to do your duty, but I also expect you to continue as an agent for Section 31. The Enterprise is too important a starship for us not to make sure it has every chance to succeed."

"You have intel saying that someone wants it to fail?" asked Malcolm.

"The Vulcans are showing a great interest in it. One of their Security Directorate agents, who is acting as a diplomatic adjunct on Earth at the moment, hacked into Star fleet's system and retrieved a bit of information on the Enterprise. We made sure she didn't get everything," smiled Harris.

"When is The Enterprise scheduled for leaving dock?" asked Malcolm.

"Six months. Still being built in Iowa then it'll spend some time being fine tuned at Jupiter Station," answered Harris.

"What do you think the Vulcans intentions are?" asked Malcolm.

"Vulcans are not a conqueror people, but they do like to control the evolution of other species with their influence. I believe that we have gotten big enough and strong enough that the Vulcans want to start influencing us," stated Harris. "I want to keep that down to a minimum."

"Anyone else interested in the Enterprise?" asked Malcolm.

"Yes. The Andorians are wondering if we are a potential ally or enemy, so they are interested in the Enterprise. The Klingons don't like us heading deeper into space, so they'd love an excuse to destroy the Enterprise. Krios is wondering if we are worthy trading partner or a potential enemy. There is a great deal of interest in the Enterprise," explained Harris. "On the crystal you have information on the captain, XO, and more. Read up on the crew and on the intel I've provided you. As I said, Malcolm, we want the Enterprise to succeed."

"I understand," sighed Malcolm.

"Do you understand, Malcolm?" asked Harris.

"I'm supposed to be a superior tactical officer and an agent for Section 31," answered Harris.

"No crossed loyalties here, Malcolm. Section 31 wants only what is best for The Enterprise," stated Harris.

"I'll be an invaluable member of the crew," smirked Malcolm.

"I am going to miss you, Malcolm. You are a hell of good agent," said Harris.

"Who is sick of working for Section 31," added Malcolm.

"But Section 31 isn't sick of you working for us," smiled Harris.

Malcolm stood up. He pocketed the data crystal and left the bar. Harris continued to sit in the booth. He would keep a close eye on Malcolm because, even though, he was an excellent agent, he too often allowed his sense of honor to get in the way of being a great agent.


	5. Chapter 5

On Trip's viewscreen in his temporary office at Riverside Shipyard was the upset face of Elaine Tucker. An hour before he received this comm he got one from Lizzy. She had finally told their parents about Starfleet Academy, so he expected this comm. Trip leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with his right hand. He did not like dealing with his mother when she was angry. Long ago she was a Math professor at a college before she met his father. He always thought she was the professor you didn't want to get angry because she'd vivisect you.

"Did you know she was going to Starfleet Academy, Trip?" Elaine asked coldly.

"Yes, ma'am, I did," sighed Trip.

"And you didn't tell me?" she snapped.

"It was up to Lizzy to tell you not me. She's an adult, ma," argued Trip.

"She is my youngest child. I don't care if she's an adult or not, young man, she is my child," stated Elaine. "How can we get her tossed out of the academy?"

"We can't. I can't. If she misbehaves enough then she can get herself tossed, or if she fails too many classes," stated Trip, knowing Lizzy wouldn't misbehave or fail a class.

"I bet you know some admiral that can have her thrown out," said Elaine.

"Ma, I'm not getting Lizzy thrown out of the academy. She is supposed to report in two months. She will report in two months," stated Trip.

"You won't help then?" she asked.

"Ma," sighed Trip.

Suddenly, Elaine disappeared then Charles appeared. He seemed less upset.

"Hey, son," Charles smiled.

"Dad," Trip greeted him.

"Your mother won't be talking to you for a month or two. Just be aware of that," grinned Charles.

"I know," Trip shrugged.

"Your sister surprised us," he said.

"I thought she would. Listen, it sounds like she loves Interstellar cartography. I guess she wants to chart unexplored areas of space," said Trip.

"I know, Trip. Lizzy, like you, always had an adventurous side. How do you think she'll do at the academy?" asked Charles.

"Well, she smart, so she should be fine with the academic side, and she has always been athletic, so the physical side shouldn't be too big of a problem for her. I think she'll do fine," he said.

"Yeah, me, too," sighed Charles. "How do you like spending time at a shipyard?"

"Well the secondary hull, the Engineering hull, as we are calling it, is done and the primary hull is almost complete. I'd say in seven weeks we'll be ready to get this ship to Jupiter Station," said Trip.

"I'd love to visit that shipyard," said Charles.

"Well, it has marines all over it with signs letting people know that trespasses will be met with lethal force," chuckled Trip.

"I guess I won't be sneaking into that shipyard," laughed Charles. "You better get back to work."

"Actually, I have a lunch meeting with AG. He wants an update on the ship," said Trip.

"Better get going," smiled Charles and the viewscreen went blank.

Trip got up and adjust his gold jacket. He still wasn't used to the idea of him being command only. In ten minutes he was due to have lunch with AG at a local dinner called Star Food. The town of Riverside loved the fact that starship were built there. Trip headed off.

STSTST

Now that negotiations with Earth were over, Solkar decided to visit Skon on Earth. The Vulcans opened diplomatic relations with United Earth by opening three embassies. One was in Paris, where Soval was housed and acted as the primary ambassador. It was thought that Soval should handle direct relations with UE government. There was a smaller embassy in New York where the UE DiploCorp was located on the grounds that was formerly the UN. Saavak was promoted from adjunct to envoy and placed in charge of the New York embassy. Finally, they opened an embassy in San Francisco in order to have direct relations with Starfleet, where Skon was located. T'Pol became his adjunct for many reasons, the most important one was her experience as a spy.

On the first day of his job as ambassador Skon made the offer of the Vulcan star charts to Starfleet. They were now negotiating terms, though Skon was told that an adviser and observer was non-negotiable by High Command. They wanted to get a Vulcan on the NX starships. The San Francisco embassy was actually located in Sausalito and it was more a compound than an embassy. Near Richardson Bay, it was a fenced off area that was guarded by Vulcan security and currently housed fifty Vulcans and was growing. Because of its location it was much colder weather than Vulcans were used to so that they wore insulated clothes to keep them warm.

Solkar was escorted by T'Pol to Skon's office, which had a window which overlooked the bay. When they entered he was standing at the window with his hands behind his back staring at the water. Skon had become fascinated by large bodies of water since he came to Earth. Although most Vulcans found large bodies of water unsettling since there was so little water on Vulcan, he found it calming. He turned and greeted his father.

"Solkar, it is a honor to have you visit," he said.

"It is satisfactory to see you, Skon," replied Solkar.

"Ambassador, I have work to do," stated T'Pol.

"You may go, T'Pol," said Skon.

She left them alone in Son's office. Skon motioned for his father to sit on a couch. He did. Skon joined him.

"Your aduna T'Mellis sends her greetings. She told me to tell you that she will be coming for a visit once Sarek gets a break from the academy," said Solkar. "She also told me to inform you that she has started teaching Silek, preparing him for the day he enters the Science Academy."

Skon nodded his appreciation. He reached into his robe's pocket and took out a scrambler. Turning it on, Skon now felt free to speak.

"You worry about the Directorate listening in?" asked Solkar.

"I do," said Skon.

"Prudent," agreed Solkar.

"I think the High Command is aware of my opinion that we should not try to manipulate Humans. I think they are concerned with my future actions," said Skon.

"We should not interfere in this species growth. But I do think we should influence it," said Solkar.

"We are in agreement," said Skon.

"Soval has already caused some friction in Paris with UE government. He tried to convince them to break off relations with Andoria," stated Skon.

"Did he convince them?" asked Solkar.

"No. He irritated them," Skon answered with a hint of humor.

"I knew that Humanity had potential," said Solkar. "Soval dislike for Andorians is illogical."

"Shall we go for a tour of the compound?" asked Skon.

"That would be agreeable," said Solkar.

Skon turned off the scrambler and placed it back in his pocket. They two men stood up and exited the office in order to take a tour of the Vulcan compound.

STSTST

Trip arrived at the dinner. He saw AG already seated at a booth. It appeared that his captain had also already ordered him a club sandwich and a cup of coffee. AG was putting ketchup on his French fries, as Trip sat down. Trip added cream and three sugars to his coffee then took the ketchup bottle from AG and put some on his French fries.

"How are things going with our ship?" grinned AG.

Over the past month and half Trip had received weekly comms from AG for updates. This was his first visit.

"I'd put us in Jupiter Station in seven weeks," said Trip.

"Well, I'm glad I'm here then. We need to pick a chief engineer for our ship," said AG.

He picked a PADD up beside him and handed it to Trip. Trip started to look at some of the names. He knew some from reputation, good and bad, then he noticed a name which caught his attention. Angus Macfadden. He worked with Macfadden on The Guardian increasing their warp speed. Macfadden was a true engineer, who loved his engines and getting his hands dirty. He was a few years older than Trip, but he was easy to work with, which would come in handy.

"Lieutenant Angus Macfadden. I've worked with him. He's good and he was the chief engineer of a Daedalus Class, The Guardian," said Trip.

"Okay," smiled AG," I'll offer him the position. Think he'll take it?"

"Most engineers would give their left hand for a chance at working on an NX," said Trip.

He took a bite of his club sandwich. Trip was always surprised how good the food was at Star Food. AG tried his sandwich and moaned with pleasure.

"That's not just mayo on this sandwich, is it?" asked AG.

"It garlic mayo," grinned Trip.

"Hell, I should go in the back and offer the cook the position of chef on The Enterprise. We are going to need a good chef. I hate eating the same thing every day. Of course, we are also going to need a good quartermaster," he said.

"I know I should be working on filing out the crew, sir. I apologize that I've been busy here," stated Trip.

"Trip, you are where you supposed to be right now. You're making sure our baby gets to Jupiter in tip top shape then you job is to make prefect at Jupiter along with Macfadden and whoever else we end up in Engineering," smirked AG. "Don't worry about me. I have my methods on getting the best people for the job."

"Can I ask how?" Trip inquired.

AG ate some fries then took a sip of his coffee.

"I find out who Jon is interested in and steal them. So, far I've got the leader for our marines, Captain Bennett Hayes; the COB for our ship, Chief Petty Officer Edgar Wrenn; and a ship's doctor, Dr. Phlox. I'm also working on the comm officer. Her name is Hoshi Saito. She's supposed to be a genius at languages," grinned AG.

"Damn, Jon must hate you," laughed Trip.

"He's a little angry at me. I owe him an expensive bottle of something," chuckled AG. "You got anyone else?"

"Well, a captain I know recommended a tactical officer. His name is Lieutenant Malcolm Reid. You handle ops as the XO. I'm working on a damage control officer and a science officer. Once I have them the Bridge is complete.

"How many marines will we carry?" Trip asked.

"Five fireteams, that's twenty men and a captain. It was supposed to be lieutenant but I wanted Hayes and he wanted the adventure. We still need a head of security. Our new COB is working on that for me," said AG. "Wrenn has already jumped in and gotten to work. He's a tough old space dog. You'll like him, Trip. He's full of stories about when all we could manage was warp 2. Wrenn knew and Jon and me at the academy where he was teaching weapons and hand to hand for a year."

Trip smiled. It sounds as if the staffing of the Enterprise was coming along great.

"Sounds like we are going to have a helluva crew," said Trip.

"We are, Trip; we most definitely are," grinned AG. "Enough shop talk. Let's eat and talk about nothing. So, how are Iowa girls?"

"Been too busy to find out," grinned Trip.

"Are you telling me the truth because Jon said you had no problem picking up women?" asked AG.

"Right now I've got no room for any other woman in my life but the Enterprise," said Trip.

"I can't give you shit when you put it that way, but I want you to have a personal life, too, Trip. I don't want you burned out until we are in space," smiled AG.

"I find ways to relax. You don't have to worry about burnout," Trip assured him.

AG took a huge bite out of his sandwich then drank some of his coffee. Trip took another bite. Once he had swallowed, he took another so it wasn't up to him to make conversation.

"I'm returning to Starfleet Headquarters tonight. Anything you want me to send you or do for you," offered AG.

"Nothing I can think of," said Trip.

"Well, if you do think of something then comm me and I'll get it for you," AG told him.

"Thanks, sir," said Trip.

"AG. Call me AG, Trip. Sir and Captain are for the Bridge," smiled AG.

"Okay, AG," said Trip.

STSTST

Admiral Forrest and Admiral Leonard sat at Admiral Forrest's conference table in his office waiting for Ambassador Skon and his Adjunct T'Pol. Since they were supposed to have a 0100 hour appointment, Forrest had hot mint tea waiting for them. Slowly after many meetings, he was starting to understand Vulcans. The door to his office opened and his Adjunct Commander Anna Nogura, the niece of Fleet Admiral Nogura, escorted Skon and T'Pol into the office. They were both wearing formal robes. Forrest and Leonard stood up, nodded their heads in respect, and Forrest motioned them to sit. They sat down at the conference table across from Forrest and Leonard.

"May I pour you both a cup of mint tea?" Forrest asked.

"Thank you," said Skon.

Forrest poured them both a cup of mint tea. Skon sampled it, as did T'Pol.

"This is quite good," said Skon. "I have had green tea and chamomile tea. I shall have to add this mint tea to my selection."

"I'm glad you liked it," said Forrest.

T'Pol took another sip of her mint tea. The flavor surprised her. She found it pleasurable, not that she would share this information with Skon.

"Have you talked with UE officials about our offer?" Skon asked.

"More than I like speaking to them," smiled Forrest.

This remark brought a smile to Leonard's face.

"UE government has left it in the hands of Starfleet to make an agreement on these star charts. I have spoken to Admiral Nogura and he has left it in my hands to come to an agreement or not," said Forrest.

"As you Humans would say what is the stumbling block?" asked Skon.

T'Pol raised her left eyebrow. It surprised her that Skon knew Human colloquialisms and even more surprised that he would use one, though she understand how it made communications easier.

"The adviser and observer," Forrest answered.

"The charts, include intelligence that Vulcan High Command feels need to be shared with delicacy. How do you see a solution to this situation?" asked Skon.

"The adviser and observer will not have an actual position on the crew. They will be treated like a diplomatic envoy," said Forrest.

"I do not find a problem with that," said Skon. "May I suggest some a candidate to you?"

"If you have someone in mind then why not," said Forrest.

"T'Pol is my adjunct. She has diplomatic training, but she also spent ten years in space on various Vulcan starships. Her rank is SubCommander, which translates to the same as Commander in Starfleet. Also, she has already been exposed to Humanity and is getting to understand Humanity. I recommend T'Pol as the adviser and observer," offered Skon.

T'Pol didn't expect this, but it made sense to her. She would be the perfect candidate in the eyes of Soval and the High Command and for reasons she didn't understand Skon thought it would be a good position for her.

Forrest looked over at Leonard, who smiled and nodded in the positive.

"I agree. T'Pol would be an acceptable candidate. I do ask for one stipulation, though. I'd like her to take a few classes at Starfleet Academy, not so much that she needs them but to give her a sense of how we do things. Would that be acceptable?" asked Forrest.

Skon looked over at T'Pol, who nodded yes.

"It is acceptable. I shall tell Ambassador Soval that we have an agreement and he shall tell Vulcan High Command," stated Skon.

"Well, this is turning out to be an excellent day," smiled Forrest.

STSTST

Captain Archer flew his own shuttle to the Riverside Shipyard. The pilot sat in the co-pilot seat and let a man who was a legend among pilots fly. He landed the shuttle gently then extricated himself from the seat and exited the shuttle. The plant manager and supervisor of the Columbia Project were waiting for him. Today, they started building Columbia.

"Captain Archer, it's a honor to have you here," said the plant manager.

"Thank you, Mr. Jennings," said Archer. He looked at the supervisor. "Miss Perez."

"Captain," she smiled. "Shall we take you on a tour?"

"Will I get to see the Enterprise?" asked Archer.

"We can arrange that," said Jennings.

The tour of the facility where Columbia was being built took an hour. Archer smiled, nodded, and even occasionally asked a question or two in order to make it seem like he was interested. Jennings left them after the Columbia tour then Nina Perez took Archer to see the almost complete Enterprise.

As they neared the large impressive starship Archer's heart skipped. The Enterprise was beautiful. He didn't want to be jealous of AG, but it was absolutely beautiful.

"Hey, Cap'n," said a familiar voice.

Archer turned around and saw Trip standing in his uniform with a hard hat on.

"You lucky bastard," Archer grinned.

"You like the ship, huh?" said Trip.

"The Columbia better be as beautiful," said Archer.

"It has the exact same design," said Trip, but they both knew that no two ships were really alike. They always had their differences.

"How about I give you a tour of Enterprise as best I can?" offered Trip.

"I need a hard hat," smiled Archer.

STSTST

Archer and Trip did the tour then ended up at a local bar that workers and Starfleet personnel visited. It was called The Haven. If you wanted to dance there was a dance floor and if you wanted to drink there was a long bar. They sat at the bar and Archer ordered them each a single malt scotch. When their drinks arrived they toasted the Enterprise.

"You really like her, Cap'n?" asked Trip.

"I wish she was mine, Trip," said Archer.

"I'll miss having you as my captain, Jon," said Trip.

They each sipped their drinks.

"So what will they be having you do while they build the Columbia?" Trip asked.

"I'll be teaching at the academy," grimaced Archer.

"Really," Trip said excitedly.

"You're more excited by it than me," said Archer.

"Lizzy is going to be at the academy. It's her freshman year. Maybe you can check up on her for me," Trip said.

"I'll probably have her in my class. They said I'll be teaching a freshman class and two sophomore classes. Oh, joy," said Archer.

"And Erica?" he asked.

"They've found grunt work for her, or should I say desk work until we can start staffing the Columbia," sighed Archer.

"Sorry about that, Jon," said Trip.

"I'll check in on Lizzy, Trip. You know how I feel about your family," he said.

"Thanks," grinned Trip.

"I've arranged for a hotel room for the night, so let's get drunk. After seeing the Enterprise, I feel like getting drunk," said Archer.

"Why not, Cap'n?" said Trip.


	6. Chapter 6

The shuttle from Earth to Jupiter Station took almost four hours. Lieutenant Reed sat in between Ensign Travis Mayweather, the pilot, and Ensign Lila Petrov, the Nav Officer. He noticed that also on the shuttle was a marine captain, several marines, a two midshipman, and five non-coms. It definitely was a full shuttle. He assumed that everyone on the shuttle was part of the Enterprise's crew just like him. No wonder he was sweating his arse off in this shuttle.

Harris had given him several data crystals with information about key personnel, as well as a special frequency to contact him in an emergency. Although, he wasn't happy spying for Section 31, Malcolm knew he had no choice. Once you agreed to join Section 31, you agreed to living life by their rules. It wasn't fair, but he made the mistake of joining the section right after he finished the academy.

Back then he had visions of spy work as being exciting, even romantic. After several years he learned that working for Section 31 was dangerous, not exciting, and never was it romantic. Over the years he had lied, stole, and even killed for Section 31. Now he was the wolf in sheep's clothing for them.

"I wish they would let me at the pilot controls. I'd have us there in far less time," yawned Travis.

"You've that good of a pilot, mate?" asked Malcolm.

"You think they'd have me at the helm of the NX if I wasn't?" smiled Travis.

Malcolm liked his confidence. He noted to make sure that the young man was as good as he thought he was. The Enterprise was going to need a stud pilot. Everyone on this ship was going to have to be the best of the best. Harris said he wanted the Enterprise to succeed. One of the first things he was going to do when he got on-board was check the weapons to make sure they were working at their most efficient and to check on those who were going to be working for him. Yes, he was a spy, but he was also going to be the lead tactical officer on this ship, so he wanted his department to be the best it could be. Maybe if he did a good enough job, Harris would finally let him go.

STSTST

Trip wore an Engineering Department jumpsuit instead of his usual uniform. If you didn't know who he was then you'd have thought he was just some grunt engineer personnel working on getting the engines ready for the shakedown mission. Lt. Commander Angus Macfadden also wore an Engineering jumpsuit but his has his new rank on it. Trip insisted the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise should be at least a Lt. Commander and AG agreed and fought for a promotion of Macfadden. The Chief Engineer's face was redder than his strawberry blonde hair, as struggled to pull a plasma filter. Trip wanted them replaced before they even left dock with higher quality filters. He was right to want them replaced, Angus thought, but it was a pain in the ass doing this know instead of when everything was first being put in.

Finally, the filter gave way and Angus was able to replaced with the higher quality filter. Wiping his brow, Angus looked down at the prone body under the warp engine whose legs were only visible. Trip was under the engine busy adjusting a regulator, a job that would easily be done by a specialist. The more he worked with Commander Tucker the more Angus wondered why he was on the Bridge instead of Engineering. Trip pushed himself from under the engine. He had grease all over him, yet he was smiling.

Looking up at Angus, he said: "We are going to leave space dock with less kinks to work out than most new ships. I honestly think we are going to get warp 5.4 on day one."

"Ah, our bairns are beauties, sir," said Angus. "Warp 6 is well within their reach."

"You know it, Chief," Trip said as he grabbed Angus' offered hand. The Chief Engineer pulled him up to his feet.

"The captain's coming on-board soon. You should get showered and changed so you can greet him," said Angus.

"Yeah, you're right," sighed Trip. "You mind if I keep the Engineering suit."

"I suspect I'll see you in it again," grinned Angus.

Trip waved at Angus and headed off to his quarters. As he reached a turbolift, he pressed the button to call one. The doors opened and Trip got on the lift. He grabbed the stick letting the turbolift know he was on it, twisted it, and announced his destination: "Deck 1, section C."

The turbolift took off. As he sped to his destination, Trip thought about how remarkable this ship was. It was 12 decks, had four shuttles, two cargo bays, an extensive sickbay, and a crew of now 221 since they added a marine captain and five fireteams. The turbolift stopped and the doors opened. Trip hustled off down the corridor to his quarters. He punched in his code and entered.

Trip was thrilled when he saw the completed captain and XO quarters. They were bigger than any quarters he had on an Intrepid Class or Daedalus Class ship. It was what he called roomy, but it would do. Going to the closet, he opened it up and grabbed a uniform on a hangar and then headed into his personal bathroom. On the Rebel he shared a room with the second officer. Usually XO, or first officer, had a room alone, but the Intrepid Class was tight.

Once he saw showered and changed, Trip decided to check with the Bridge, where he had the duty officer monitoring who was coming and going. Walking over to the comm unit on his wall, he rang the Bridge.

"Ensign Stamkos," answered the duty officer.

"This is Commander Tucker. Have we heard from the captain?" he asked.

"Captain Robinson commed. He said he'll be on-board in ten minutes with a new crew member, XO," answered Stamkos.

"Which airlock?" Trip asked.

"Airlock three, sir," answered Stamkos.

"Tucker, out," Trip said then cut the feed.

Trip wondered who was the new crew member. He guessed he'd find out soon.

STSTST

"I was shocked when Admiral Forrest told me about this program. You Vulcans provide star chart and intelligence along with an adviser and get nothing in return," stated AG.

AG carried a duffle over his right shoulder and a luggage bag in his left hand. T'Pol carried single duffle bag-like bag over her left shoulder.

"You sound dubious about our intentions, Captain Robinson," stated T'Pol.

She was straightforward, AG thought. He appreciated that much, though he still wasn't thrilled to have a Vulcan on-board his ship. Forrest had sprung the Vulcan and star charts on him at the last moment. Of course, if he done it earlier AG would have filed protest after protest, which meant that Forrest has our foxed him. AG also appreciated that T'Pol was one of more attractive women he had ever met, though he never tell her. AG didn't trust Vulcans. To be honest, he didn't trust most alien species.

They walked along the gangway along the space docked Enterprise. He stared at his ship through the synth glass. Damn, it was a beauty.

"So, as adviser and observer what do you expect to do, SubCommander T'Pol?" AG asked her.

"I expect to offer advice when appropriate and observe," stated T'Pol.

AG wasn't sure if Vulcans had a sense of humor or not, so he wasn't sure if she was pulling his leg or that was her actually answer. It wasn't like he could read her. He decided that he'd give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Admiral Forrest said you had extensive time in space serving on Vulcan ships," remarked AG.

"Ten, eight days, and eleven hours serving in space on three different ships. I started as a SubAltern and worked my way up to SubCommander," she stated.

"Okay," smiled AG. "Ah, here we are."

AG walked over to the umbilical that was attached to one of Enterprise's airlocks. They walked down the umbilical then AG keyed his code into the airlock and it opened to expose Trip along with an honor guard of four security guards, not marines. AG smiled at this.

"Captain aboard," announced Trip, as he stood at attention.

"At ease, XO," smiled AG. "Commander Charles Tucker III, I'd like to introduce you to our latest crew member. This is SubCommander T'Pol of Vulcan."

Trip looked at AG with slight confusion. AG shrugged but with a grin on his face.

"SubCommander T'Pol, welcome on-board," said Trip.

Trip offered her his right hand to shake. T'Pol raised her right eyebrow in disdain and didn't shake his hand. Trip was shocked to see T'Pol here. He couldn't wait to speak to AG.

AG tossed his bags to one of the security personnel, who caught his bags.

"Son, take those to my quarters. I believe the door is unlocked and open, since I haven't reported in yet. Drop them off for me," said AG.

"Yes, sir," said the security personnel.

"Lieutenant...," AG waited for the lieutenant to offer his name.

"Lieutenant Sandra Toews, sir," she told him.

"Lieutenant Toews, escort SubCommander T'Pol to our best guest quarters," AG said.

"Yes, sir," said Toews then she looked at T'Pol. "Do you want me to carry your bag, ma'am?"

"I shall carry it," replied T'Pol.

"Follow me, ma'am," said Toews.

T'Pol nodded towards AG then Trip. She followed Toews down the corridor. AG looked at the two remaining security personnel.

"Dismissed," he told them.

"Yes, sir," they said at the same time.

They started down the corridor. AG waited until they were gone before he spoke to Trip.

"What the hell, cap'n?" complained Trip.

"My ready room, XO. We've got to talk," said AG then he headed down the corridor towards a turbolift. Trip followed.

STSTST

T'Pol strolled along the corridors in her Vulcan Uniform, which turned out to be a skin tight catsuit showing off a body that deserved showing off with a insulated undergarment underneath. The Humans kept their average temperature too cold for Vulcan tastes. Crew members passed by her trying not to act curious but checking her out when they thought she was looking. T'Pol, though, was always paying attention.

She didn't ask permission to tour the Enterprise, knowing Captain Robinson would have her escorted by security personnel. Instead she started strolling, avoiding sections that she was told were off limits to her for now, and checking whatever else she could. Now she found herself standing in front of the Sickbay. She entered.

"Ahh, my lovely," Dr. Phlox said to the Talaxian worm in his hand. Noticing T'Pol Phlox placed the worm back in its container then faced T'Pol with a inhumanly large smile.

"I am Dr. Phlox from Denobula," he introduced himself.

"I am SubCommander T'Pol from Vulcan," she responded.

"I gather we are the only two non-humans on this starship," his grin grew even larger.

"It's surprising to see a Denobulan on a Human starship as the ship's doctor," stated T'Pol.

"Ah, well, I was on Mazar as part of a Interspecies Medical Exchange when I met a Human doctor. After spending two days with Dr. Jana Mohr, I became fascinated by Humanity, both its biology and personality. I convinced Denobula to open a dialogue with United Earth," he said.

"Fascinating," said T'Pol.

"Why are you on-board?" asked Phlox.

"Adviser and observer," she stated.

"Oh, that sounds interesting," said Phlox pleasantly.

T'Pol looked around and saw many cages and containers filled with alien insects and animals.

"You appear to have a menagerie," she pointed out.

"Each one of these creatures has a therapeutic use. From the saliva from an Edosian eel or the slime from a Talaxian worm can heal wounds more efficiently than antibiotics," he told her.

T'Pol raised her left eyebrow in doubt, which made Phlox smile.

"Have you sampled Human food yet?" he asked her.

"Some. Vulcans are vegetarians," T'Pol pointed out.

"I find Chinese food delicious, especially egg drop soup. I recommend it to you," he said. "They have many dishes which use soy instead of meat."

"I see," she said. "Well, it is good to meet you, Dr. Phlox. I have no doubt that we shall see each other again."

"Pleasure," Phlox smiled.

T'Pol exited the Sickbay and continued to tour of the Enterprise.

STSTST

The Executive Mess, or Captain's Mess, was for invitation only. The captain invited whoever he wanted depending upon mood, whim, or award. Having procured a chef with the help of Admiral Leonard, AG wanted to show him off for his first dinner. Chef Tyrone Smith started enlisted as a marine was he was 18 years old. After a twenty year career where he worked his way up to first sergeant, he retired and changed careers opening a restaurant in Pensacola. When his restaurant was destroyed in a hurricane, Captain Ned Leonard offered Smith the position of chief petty officer and chef. He took it. He'd a chef every since on ships.

For his first captain's mess AG invited Commander Tucker, who had a standing invitation, Lt. Commander Macfadden, SubCommander T'Pol, and Dr. Phlox. He made sure to tell Chef about T'Pol's vegetarian diet. As AG sat at his dining table waiting for his guests, he read a PADD with the daily reports on it. It appeared that his ship would be ready for departure ahead of schedule. His door buzzer rang.

"Come in," he barked.

Dr. Phlox entered looking amiable.

"Thank you for the invitation, Captain," he said.

"Sit down. Tell me how things are setting up in Sickbay," AG said.

By the time Trip showed up, everyone else was there. They were in the middle of a discussion about sports, it appeared that Vulcans did not believe in competition. Trip entered and took a seat on AG's right and across from T'Pol, who was sipping a water. Macfadden, Phlox, and AG were having beer.

"Glad you could finally make it, Commander Tucker," smiled AG.

"Sorry for being late. I was working out some problems with quarters with the COB," said Trip.

"Sounds like fun," smirked AG.

Trip didn't respond. He knew when he was being needled by his captain.

"We are having babyback ribs, backed macaroni, green beans, and corn bread for dinner and key lime pie for desert," smiled AG. "A taste of the South for our Chief Engineer and Doctor."

"And what are you having for dinner tonight, SubCommander?" asked Trip.

"I've been told I am having vegetarian minestrone soup and a salad. Vulcans do not have desert," she answered.

"Chef said that we have a few vegetarians on-board. He likes the challenge," said AG.

"How is being a vegetarian a challenge?" asked T'Pol.

"Well, you have a limited palate. There is only so many ways to cook soy and vegetables," answered Trip.

T'Pol stared at him. For reasons she needed to meditate on, Commander Tucker irritated her, yet she was intrigued by his company.

"Vulcans do not eat for pleasure but for sustenance," she told him.

"Which explains why you don't smile," grinned Trip.

T'Pol raised her right eyebrow. She believed she was just insulted and was readying to speak when Captain Robinson cut her off.

"Trip is teasing you, SubCommander. He does that sometimes," AG explained.

"Humor is a difficult concept for Vulcans," she noted.

The ship's steward entered the Mess pushing a cart with meals on it. The first thing he did was place two baskets of cornbread on the table then he started to place meals in front of the guests. Once he was finished giving out the plates, AG motioned him for a beer for Trip and another one for him and Macfadden. The steward left.

"Dig in," smiled AG.

Tentatively, T'Pol sampled the minestrone. She was shocked to enjoy the melded flavors. Everyone dug in and started enjoying the meal. Phlox was trying to use a knife and fork on the ribs, which made AG laugh.

"Nay, Doc, use your hands like Trip, Angus, and me," grinned AG.

He picked up a rib and started gnawing on it. Phlox did the same. T'Pol had to fight revulsion at the sight of Humans and Phlox eating with their hands. But she knew that she had to remain open minded. Commander Tucker reached into the basket on the table and took a cornbread muffin. He looked over at her.

"Try the cornbread, T'Pol," he said using her name instead of her rank. "It's vegetarian and taste good."

She reached over and took a muffin then sampled it with a small bit. Its taste was pleasant. Humans had a sensory approach towards food that was fascinating. She looked again at Tucker, who was unmistakably enjoying his meal. Fascinating.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Forrest had another surprise for us. In five days you and I have to sit in Jupiter Station's large conference room along with Forrest and do a big presser," AG told him.

Trip groaned. A big press conference. Damn it.

"The good news is the next day we launch our shakedown mission to great fanfare," smiled AG. "Six days, Trip. Will we be ready?"

Trip looked at Angus, who nodded yes.

"We'll be ready to leave in four," grinned Trip.

"That's my XO," chuckled AG.

STSTST

Trip and AG sat a conference table along with Admiral Forrest and a Starfleet PR person. In front of them were hundreds of journalists along with a large viewscreen. The viewscreen allowed journalist in the crowd to be seen and ask a question. As the PR person spoke then Forrest, Trip's stomach churned. He hated this part of the job.

"Now, I'd like to introduce you to the command team of the UES Enterprise," stated Forrest. "Captain Andrew Gatlin Robinson and his Executive Office, Commander Charles William Tucker III."

The was applause from the gathered journalist then the PR person explained to wait for a Starfleet personnel to ask a question, so that they would appear on the large viewscreen and be heard and seen clearly. It began.

Most of the questions were inane. Some were overly personal but as the press conference continued they became more and more antagonistic. Finally, what Trip feared happened.

"My name is William Tucker of Global News Feed. Either officer can answer this question. Is the Enterprise a warship?" Trip's brother asked.

AG leaned close to Trip and whispered to him: "Your brother so it's your question."

"Thanks, cap'n," sighed Trip.

Trip pulled at his tunic jacket and sat up straighter.

"The Enterprise is about to go into deeper space than any Earth starship before it because of its warp capability. This means that we are going to meet alien races that we have never met before. Some of these races are going to be friendly. They'll offer their hand in peace and we'll shake it. Other of these races will be violent, aggressive, and even warlike. They'll probably try to punch us in the nose. Well, the Enterprise can punch back hard," explained Trip.

Forrest tried to hide a smile.

"So it's a warship," said Billy.

"It's a starship. Besides weapons it has interstellar cartography to chart stars and extensive science sensors and probes to examine nebulae and other phenomena. It has a Sickbay with a highly respected doctor from Denobula so we can offer assist to other races when needed. The Enterprise is a lot of things," stated Trip.

"It is also a representative of United Earth, which means we want to demonstrate the best Humanity has to offer on every level," added AG.

Forrest spoke up quickly knowing that it was a good point to end the press conference.

"Gathered journalists, that was the last question. Tomorrow, the Enterprise launches and Captain Robinson and Commander Tucker still have a great many things to do," stated Forrest.

The press conference was over. AG looked over at Trip leaned in and whispered: "I need a stiff drink."

"Me, too," replied Trip.


	7. Chapter 7

Trip sat in front of the viewscreen on his desk in his quarters. He was wearing a blue Starfleet tee shirt and a pair of sweat pants. On the viewscreen was his sister Lizzy in a cadet uniform.

"Ma and dad won't tell you but Billy is pissed. You one upped him. He thought he had you cold with that question but you kicked his butt," she gleefully told him.

"I could have gone without his question, Liz," he sighed. "I'm Kind of getting sick of his act. It's making it harder and harder to do family get togethers."

"Well, he and Anna are all over me now," she smiled.

"Good luck with that," Trip said.

"Ma and dad were happy you called them," she said. "They have no idea when they'll see you again."

"The shakedown cruise should take six months to a year," he informed her.

"That's not too bad," she replied. "Well, I got to go. I have to get homework done for Captain Archer's class."

"What is he teaching you?" asked Trip.

"Starfleet history," she smiled.

"Oh, Jon must hate that. He'd rather be teaching you how to fly," Trip told her.

"Well, he certainly doesn't hide his disdain for having to teach freshmen. I told him that I'd get him disinvited to Thanksgiving if he kept calling on me when I wasn't prepared," smiled Lizzy.

"That's my girl," Trip. "Go do your homework. I love you."

"Love you, too," she said and the viewscreen went blank.

Trip leaned back in his chair. His was done making comms to family. He'd talked to his mother and father, Daniel, and now Lizzy. Looking at his ship's chronometer the time was 19:30, still too early to go to sleep. His stomach told him that he was feeling peckish, so he put a pair of trainers and headed off to the Mess Hall.

It didn't take him long to get Mess Hall. When he entered it was sparsely occupied. A few crew members getting a snack or a drink. Trip walked over to the stasis container filled with food that the chef made for those who wanted a snack. A stasis field kept it from going bad. He looked through the glass at the items until he came upon a large pastrami sandwich on rye with spicy mustard and coleslaw on the side. Opening the container by using his personal code, he grabbed the sandwich then he went to the drink dispenser and got a mug of coffee. After he fixed his coffee the way he liked it, he went to an empty table and sat down.

Trip took the sandwich out of the container and took a bite. It was just what the doctor ordered. He took another big bite then picked up a fork and sampled the creamy coleslaw. That was also perfect. He had to congratulate AG in the morning on his choice of chefs. Trip took a sip of his coffee then was surprised by a guest.

"Commander, may I join you?" asked T'Pol.

He looked over his shoulder to see T'Pol standing there with a cup of tea.

"Please, sit down," he said.

T'Pol sat down.

"That is called a sandwich," she said.

"Yes. It's a pastrami sandwich on rye bread," he told her.

"It is meant to be eaten with your hands. Correct?" she said.

"Yup. No other way to eat a sandwich but with your hands," he said.

"Vulcans do not eat by picking things up with their hands. We use utensils. On special occasions for certain special foods, we have special sterilized gloves," she told him. "We find eating with our hands like that offensive."

Trip was holding his sandwich an inch from his mouth when he stopped and put it down. He looked at T'Pol with frustration.

"Now are you telling me this now to get me to stop eating or to ruin my meal?" he asked.

"Neither. I was just supplying information," she told him.

Though he was told Vulcans had no sense of humor, Trip was sure that T'Pol was amused by his predicament. He decided he was going to be made a fool of, so he picked up his sandwich again and took a big bite.

"I thought you ate dinner? At least, I saw you in the Captain's Mess eating dinner along with the captain and myself," she said.

Now Trip was positive she was hiding a sense of humor.

"Today has been busy. Plus, after dinner I worked in Engineering for two and half hours and then had a hard workout. I guess my stomach wanted a snack," he smiled.

"I see. Do you often listen to your stomach more than your brain?" she asked.

"I listened to several of my organs, though I usually give the brain priority," he said.

"I see," she took a sip of tea.

As she did so Trip was sure he saw a ghost of a smile. Suddenly, he found himself enjoying T'Pol's company.

"Did you enjoy your Chinese meal tonight?" Trip asked.

"The sesame noodles with tofu was satisfactory," she said.

Trip took a sip of his coffee.

"Doesn't coffee keep you up at night?" T'Pol asked him.

"Nay. Coffee has it's good effects and bad effects on the Human body, though. I drink too much coffee and it tends to sour my stomach," he told her.

"Interesting," she said. "We Vulcans try to keep all things in moderation."

"Ralph Waldo Emerson once said: Moderation in all things, especially moderation," smirked Trip.

"Fascinating. Who is Ralph Waldo Emerson?" she asked.

"He was an American essayist, poet, philosopher, and lecturer in the mid Earth 19th Century, who led the transcendentalist movement," Trip replied. Suddenly, he was glad he dated Emily Sommers in Freshman year of college. Since he was so much younger than her and less experienced, she made sure he retained something more than warp theory.

"Fascinating," T'Pol said then she sipped her tea.

T'Pol found herself completely comfortable in Commander Tucker's company. She didn't feel this comfortable in the company of most Vulcans. This was something else to meditate on. Trip finished his sandwich then polished off the coleslaw. He now leaned back and drank some of his coffee.

"Are you prepared for the launch tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Looking forward to it. I told AG that the Enterprise should be capable of warp 5.2 right off. After a few weeks in space pushing the engines and finding and fixing problems, I see a max of warp 6 for us, maybe even better. Henry Archer designed a good engine," Trip told her.

"His son Jonathan Archer is going to be the captain of the next NX starship," T'Pol stated.

"Jon is a good friend of mine. We worked together on the Warp 3 Project and I was his XO and Chief Engineer for two years on a border cutter," Trip told her.

"Would you have preferred Captain Archer as the commander of the Enterprise than Captain Robinson?" she asked.

Trip never liked this question. It wasn't the first time someone asked him it. People always wanted him to compare captains. He wouldn't do it.

"AG is the commander of the Enterprise and I believe he is going to be an excellent one," said Trip.

"I see," she said then finished her tea. She then stood up. "Thank you for the company, Commander Tucker. It's time I returned to my quarters in order to meditate."

"Goodnight, SubCommander," smiled Trip.

He watched her closely as she walked over and placed her cup in the bin of dishes to be washed then left the Mess. Trip had to admit that she was fun to watch both coming and going.

STSTST

The tension on the Bridge was taut. Trip stood at the Ops Station checking on various status reports. He looked up and saw Ensign Mayweather and Ensign Petrov seated at the Helm; at the Comm Station Ensign Saito appeared to be busy at work updating the universal translator; Lieutenant Reed was standing at attention at the Tactical Station while running simulations; Lieutenant Eckhard Richter sat at the Science Station running a diagnostic on his board; and Specialist Michael Rostov sat at the Damage Control and Engineering Station keeping busy. AG looked relaxed in his captain's chair, which he had turned to the side so he could talk to Dr. Phlox and T'Pol. The only station that wasn't manned was Environmental. Since most of the information at the Environmental Station appeared also at his Ops Station Trip decided to leave the seat open for T'Pol when she was on the Bridge. It seemed polite to give her someplace to work when she shared the Vulcan star charts.

"Sir, Admiral Forrest wishes to speak to you before launch," Ensign Saito spoke up.

"Put him on the main viewscreen, Ensign," said AG then turned his chair to face the viewscreen.

The friendly face of Admiral Forrest appeared on the main viewscreen. He looked slightly nervous.

"I wanted to wish you and your crew good luck, Captain Robinson," he started.

"Thank you, sir," said AG.

"We have a honor guard of four Daedalus Class and four Marshall Class starships to escort you out of Sol System," he told AG. "The whole United Earth and its colonies are watching you today."

"The UES Enterprise is honored, sir," AG replied.

"Begin launch countdown. T minus five minutes," said Forrest and the viewscreen returned to an image of what was in front of the Enterprise.

"Hoshi," AG said in his best captain voice, "put me on shipwide."

"You're on shipwide, sir," replied Ensign Saito.

"Crew of the Enterprise, we are about to launch the inaugural shakedown cruise of the NX Class starship. If successful someday this class of ship will be called the Enterprise Class. Think about that. I know it makes me smile. Let's make Starfleet proud," AG spoke then he closed the circuit by pressing the comm button on his chair.

AG looked over at Trip. His XO's birthday was tomorrow, October 9. He was going to be 29, still a babe. AG reminded himself to have chef make a cake and something special.

"XO, what's the countdown?" he asked.

"T minus three minutes and 10 seconds," answered Trip.

"Ah, hell, let's get this bucket ready to ride," smiled AG.

Everyone at their stations started to work.

STSTST

The Enterprise left space dock with great fanfare. The escort four ships on either side of the Enterprise stayed with the new starship until the edge of the Sol System then AG had Macfadden to kick the warp drive engine into action. Trip and Macfadden had worked hard to make sure that the Enterprise reached warp 5.2 on its first try. It did.

"Cruising speed warp 5.2, sir," Trip reported to AG.

"Outstanding," said AG. "We are already the fastest ship in the fleet."

"Is that important?" asked T'Pol.

"It isn't unimportant," smiled AG.

"What course should I set, sir?" asked Nav Officer Petrov.

"Starbase 3 is the farthest out we've been. So, set a course to Starbase 3 and then we'll head off from there," said AG.

"Aye, aye, captain," said Petrov, as she set the coordinates.

"At warp 5.2 we'll arrive at Starbase 3 in four days," smiled Trip.

"Another record for us," smiled AG.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

AG stood up and looked at Trip.

"I'll be in my Ready Room. You have the conn, XO," said AG then he looked at Dr. Phlox and T'Pol. "Well, doc, the excitement is over. You can go play in the Sickbay."

"I've been wanting to check on my pets," he smiled and left the Bridge.

"SubCommander, I believe the XO has left the Environmental Station open for you to use. You can take a seat there and do whatever is you feel inclined to do," smiled AG.

"Thank you, captain," T'Pol replied.

She walked over to the Environmental Station. Trip had noticed she was carrying a small Vulcan PADD looking device in her right hand. When she sat down, she began to do some work on it. He wondered what it was. AG exited the Bridge, so Trip took a sit at the captain's chair.

"Commander, I have transferred Ops Station operations to Tactical, while you have the conn, sir," Reed spoke up.

"Well done, Lieutenant," Trip said.

Reed nodded. Trip thought the Tactical Officer was tightly wound and need some loosening. He'd have to work on that. Leaning back in the chair he tried to get comfortable. The chair was adjusted perfectly for AG. It would need some tweaking for him, if he had to take command for more than a shift or two. Definitely would need a tweak or two, he thought.

STSTST

It was 24:30. Trip sat in a near empty Mess hall with a cup of coffee and several PADDs. The computer core began to over heat, so they had to slow from warp 5.2 to 4.8. This pissed AG off, who didn't understand that kinks were inevitable. AG ordered him and Macfadden to fix the problem and now both men were putting in endless hours looking for a fix. Happy Birthday, Trip thought to himself.

While Macfadden searched for a physical problem, like plasma conduits, coolant, and many, many more things, Trip was looking at the intermix formula again. He was sure that the formula was the problem more than something physical. Fighting back a yawn. He put down the PADD he was staring at and rubbed his face with both hands.

"Having trouble sleeping, Commander?" T'Pol asked him.

Trip looked up to see T'Pol in red version of her catsuit uniform. He stared at her for a moment as he found her stunning to look at, so she stared back at him.

"I'm sorry," he finally spoke up. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were having trouble sleeping?" she said.

"Well, I'm having trouble figuring out why our computer core is heating up when we are at warp 5.2. Chief is looking for a physical problem but I think it's our intermix formula," he said.

She sat down with a cup of tea in her right hand. Trip tried to fight off another yawn.

"You having trouble sleeping, SubCommander?" asked Trip.

"Vulcans do not need much sleep. I was meditating. Once I was finished with my meditation, I wanted some tea, so I came here," she said. "Do you mind if I look at your formula?"

"Um...," Trip was hesitant.

"Commander Tucker, Vulcan ships travel at warp 7. I believe our intermix formula does not need input from Humanity," she stated. "I could review the formula for inconsistencies or flaws."

"Sure. Why not?" he said then handed her the PADD he was looking at.

T'Pol stared at the intermix formula and began to mathematical break it down in her head. Trip sipped his coffee and watched her.

"Did you work on this formula?" she asked him.

"No. I had nothing to do with it," sighed Trip.

"It is inefficient," she stated.

"Would you help me improve it?" he asked her.

T'Pol put down the PADD. She contemplated his question analyzing if it was appropriate for her to assist Commander Tucker with the intermix formula.

"My position here is to observe and offer advice. I believe I can offer you some advice on how to make your intermix formula more efficient," she told him.

"T'Pol, I could kiss you," smiled Trip.

"That would be inappropriate, Commander," T'Pol retorted.

Trip's smile broadened then he said: "That's a shame. Humans are good at kissing."

"Well, I shall just have to take your word about that, Commander. Now do you want my advice on this formula?" she asked him sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned.

STSTST

When T'Pol entered the Captain's Mess, she was shocked to see Trip already eating his pancakes and sausages. Captain Robinson motioned her to sit down. He appeared to be in a very good mood.

"According to my XO, you helped him with the intermix formula. We are now at warp 5.4. Thank you, T'Pol. I was against having an adviser and observer aboard, but you've proven me wrong so far. I guess it's best to keep an open mind," AG said.

T'Pol nodded her head respectfully.

"Chef has made you something special this morning – a tofu scramble with toast. He said he has some orange marmalade that you should like," smiled AG.

"I must thank the chef after breakfast," said T'Pol.

Trip downed his coffee then wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood.

"I've got to get down to Engineering. I promised Angus I'd go over a few problems with his this morning. I'll see you all on the Bridge," smiled Trip, who then exited the Captain's Mess.

T'Pol left a feeling of disappointment that Trip left so early this morning.

"Trip thinks warp 6 is within reach with the new, more efficient formula," said AG.

"I believe in time Commander Tucker would have found a solution on his own. Unfortunately, he tends to push himself physically past his limits, which at times makes him less efficient," she informed AG.

"Well, when there is a problem on ship, Trips tends to work until the problem is fixed. Jon told me that and now that I've worked with him, I've seen it. That's just his personality," AG said.

The steward entered carrying a tray with T'Pol's breakfast on it. He placed it down in front of her along with a cup of mint green tea. She sampled the tea and nodded her approval.

"Trip and I are easy to please. You're a challenge for chef and he likes a challenge," smiled AG. "Enjoy your breakfast."

"Thank you, captain," she replied.

STSTST

"Starbase 3, this is the Enterprise," AG announced.

"Enterprise, this is Starbase 3. This is Captain Paul-Henri Saint Just. It's a pleasure to have you out here," the commander of the Starbase replied. "Are you stopping for a visit?"

"Nay. I think it's time that we get out there into deep space and see what we can see," smiled AG, as he sat in his captain's chair.

"Good luck, Enterprise," said Captain Saint Just.

"See you on our way back," replied AG.


	8. Chapter 8

Captain Archer sat in his office in Starfleet Academy reading the first reports that arrived from Enterprise. He was made part of the reading list as the commander of the Columbia. When he read that they were traveling at warp 5.4, a smiled cracked his face. Trip always said his father's warp engine design was capable of being pushed to warp 6 or better. He was right, which meant he owed Trip a drink or two when he got back to Earth. His father would have been proud of his work.

The Columbia's Engineering hull was well under way and the saucer hull was just getting under way. He was land locked for months to come. As they received reports back from Enterprise, which was also seeding communication buoys as it went, any upgrades or fixed problems would be incorporated into the Columbia giving his ship an advantage that the Enterprise didn't have. The one thing Trip seemed adamant on was improving the hull. He stated that they needed better than the double hull. Archer agreed.

There was a knock on his door. He put the PADD down and sat up in his chair.

"Enter," he barked.

Cadet Elizabeth Tucker entered. She was quickly becoming one of his favorite students, and it wasn't just because Trip was his best friend. She was bright, humorous, and hard working. Plus, being Trip's sister made her feel like she was his sister.

"Cadet," he smirked, "come in."

She shut the door behind her after she entered. Standing at ease in front of the desk she looked a little uncomfortable. Archer noticed this.

"What's wrong, Lizzy?" he asked.

"Well, I know this is wrong, but I heard a rumor that Starfleet has gotten reports back from Enterprise. I just wondering if you knew how Trip was. You know ma, dad, Danny, and me are worried about him," she said.

Archer smiled.

"He's doing fine, Lizzy. As a matter of fact, you can tell your father that he and Chief Engineer Macfadden got Enterprise traveling at warp 5.4," grinned Archer.

"I can tell him this. It's not top secret," she said.

"Believe me, Starfleet will have that bit of information leaked to news agencies by the end of the week," chuckled Archer. "Bad news is top secret. Good news gets leaked."

Lizzy smiled.

"Is that all, cadet?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Well, I see you in class in a couple of hours," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said knowing she was dismissed.

Lizzy left Archer alone. He made a mental note to contact Erica tonight. They needed to discuss this report. Also, he wanted to talk to Admiral Jefferies, as he had some ideas about how to strengthen the hull. The NX might not be a warship but that didn't mean it couldn't handle a war.

STSTST

"Sir, I'm picking up a universal distress signal," Hoshi announced.

"Have you got the coordinates for it?" asked AG.

The Bridge of the Enterprise suddenly came alive with energy, as everyone readied themselves for orders.

"Yes, sir," she answered.

"Send the coordinates to the Nav officer," ordered AG. "Mayweather, drop out of warp. We don't want to fly by whoever is in trouble."

"Aye, aye, sir," retorted Travis.

Hoshi sent the coordinates over to the helm. Immediately Petrov downloaded them into the Nav computer.

"Petrov," AG addressed the Nav Officer, "plot a course to those coordinates."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Petrov.

"Mayweather, once plotted then take us to the distress signal best speed," ordered AG.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Travis.

T'Pol stood up from the Environmental Station and approached the Captain's Chair. Trip barked a few orders to tactical.

"Lieutenant Reed, raise shields and prep weapons," ordered Trip.

"Aye, Aye, sir," Reed crisply responded.

Trip then looked over at the Science Station. "Lieutenant Richter, begin running scans for a ship in distress."

"Aye, aye, sir," replied Richter.

"Captain, may I ask to hear if there is something more than just the distress signal?" T'Pol asked.

"Hoshi play what for you have for the SubCommander," stated AG.

T'Pol walked over to Hoshi. Hoshi took her earpiece out and offered it to T'Pol then she played the distress signal and whatever else she had picked up. T'Pol listened for a moment then handed the earpiece back to Hoshi. She turned and looked at AG.

"Captain, the language being spoken is the Tiburonian language. Tiburon is a warp capable race in what you call the Beta Quadrant, as Vulcan is in the Beta Quadrant. They are a peaceful people," stated T'Pol.

"Why would they be in the Alpha Quadrant?" asked Trip.

T'Pol looked at him with curiosity and said: "I would not know their intentions."

"Speculate since you seem to know the Tiburon," replied Trip with a soft smile.

"Take a guess, SubCommander," added AG.

"Vulcans do not guess, but if I was to speculate, I'd say they are exploring. They are always looking for trade partners," she told them.

"Sir, I have a ship ahead of us. It's dead in the water and highly damaged," Lieutenant Richter spoke up.

"Bring it up on viewscreen," AG ordered Lieutenant Richter.

Richter brought up an image of a small explorer vessel dead in space. It had heavy battle damage. There was a giant rip of metal in the side of its hull. A breach that size would have killed most if not all of the crew.

"Richter, use the sensors and scan the weapons damage," ordered Trip.

"That ship looks like it barely has any weapons," stated AG.

He stood out of his chair and stared at the image of the dead ship. It disgusted him the thought of destroying a ship without much of an ability to defend itself.

"As I stated the Tiburon are a peaceful race," said T'Pol.

"The damage was caused by disruptor damage," announced Richter.

"Are we talking Orions?" asked AG.

"Sir, it's disruptor damage but much stronger, more power than what the Orions have," answered Richter.

"Who else uses disruptors?" asked AG to the Bridge.

Trip looked over at T'Pol. With her hands behind her back and standing stiffly while looking at the viewscreen, he mused that she had an answer for them. But was she going to give it to them? Or was she? He waited to see.

T'Pol spent a moment with an internal debate. She was told to learn about the Humans, learn their technology, and assist them, but with limitations. How should she handle this situation? She decided.

"Captain, may I check your sensors? With my experience as a science officer on a Vulcan starship, I may be able to answer some questions for you about the disruptor damage," she said.

"Go right ahead, SubCommander," AG said then he walked over to the Ops Station and stood beside Trip.

"Pity we couldn't gotten here sooner to help those poor bastards," AG said softly to Trip.

"Yeah. It looks like they never had a chance," growled Trip.

T'Pol walked over to the Science Station. Richter stood up and got out of her way. She sat down and used the station as if she had been trained on it. Checking the readings she saw that the disruptor came from a Romulan weapon. The Rihannsu. She could not tell them about the Romulans without permission. T'Pol stood up. Trip and AG faced her.

"There are two races who use disruptor fire this powerful: the Klingons and Romulans," she said. "Both are Beta Quadrant races and both are aggressive empire builders. There is much intelligence in the Klingons, but little on the Romulans."

"This wouldn't be the Klingons first visit to the Alpha Quadrant. They destroyed several Starfleet ships over the years," stated AG. "The Andorian Empire is in the Beta Quadrant right on the edge of the Alpha Quadrant. We made contact with them because they towed a dead Starfleet long range explorer, warp 3 capable, back to Earth about four years ago. They said that the Klingons destroyed the ship. They were asked why and they told us that was just the way the Klingons are."

"I am sorry for your loss," said T'Pol.

"Well, good people lost their lives, but we did end up with a growing relationship with Andoria," smiled AG.

If Soval was here, he'd be warning the captain about the Andorians, thought T'Pol. She thought better of that for now.

"Captain, should I send a damage control team over to the Tiburon ship to retrieve computer information about their attacker and check around?" asked Trip.

T'Pol during her scans saw that the computer core was damaged. They would find no information about the attacks as all the data would be corrupted. The Romulans didn't leave a trace if they could help it. They preferred to be unseen, unknown, and feared. They were the Rihannsu.

"Send a team and tell Captain Hayes to send a fireteam with them," said AG.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"I'll be in my Ready Room. Send the sensor scans to my computer. I want to review them," said AG. "You have the conn, XO."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

AG exited the Bridge for his Ready Room. Trip walked over to the Captain's Chair. He sat down.

"Hoshi, get me Captain Hayes to the Bridge then start working on if you can breakdown Tiburonian language to add to our universal translator," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Hoshi.

He swung his chair around and looked at Specialist Rostov.

"Rostov, tell Chief Macfadden we need a DC team to go over to the Tiburon ship. They are going with a marine fireteam," Trip told him.

"Aye, aye, sir," said Rostov.

Trip swung his chair back around. He noticed that T'Pol was standing beside the chair.

"Wish we could have gotten here when they still needed help," Trip remarked.

"United Earth's growth appears to be drawing the attention of races interested in dialogue and more aggressive races," stated T'Pol. "The Alpha Quadrant is becoming more interesting to many."

"Well, we haven't explored all of the Alpha Quadrant but we think of it as our home. I wouldn't assume we are a pushover if I was an aggressive race," said Trip.

T'Pol looked at Trip and nodded. She wanted to tell him about the Romulans and how dangerous they were. But she had to send an encrypted communication to Soval. He would tell her what she could share and what she couldn't share.

Lieutenant Reed looked over at T'Pol and Trip. When things were quiet he'd get a copy of the scans and send them to Harris. This would interest him greatly. He'd send several agents into the area anyway he could to seek intelligence about this incident and who did it. Reed had grown to hate Harris, but he respected how good the made was at his job.

STSTST

Trip entered Cargo Bay 2, part of which had been turned into gym. The crew needed to keep in shape and blow off steam. He dressed in a Starfleet tee shirt, gray sweat pants, and wore trainer along with a fresh towel over his shoulders. In the middle of the ring, he noticed Captain Hayes was showing a young Lance Corporal some hand to hand combat moves. Around the ring were the rest of the marines along with some of the ship's security personnel. It was good that the marines and security got along. They had to work in unison at times.

Walking away from the ring, he noticed several unused treadmills. He got on one of them, set a mile timer, and started what he hoped with be a two mile jog, maybe three miles if he still felt good. Trip was a half mile into his jog, when T'Pol took up the treadmill next to him and started exercising. He looked over and nodded. For a moment he was taken back at the skin tight workout gear she wore. He wondered if all Vulcans were without body far or just T'Pol.

"T'Pol," he said, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Commander Tucker," she greeted him.

"We are not on the Bridge so you can call me Trip, T'Pol," he said.

"That is not your name, though," she replied.

"It's a nickname," he told her.

"Vulcans do not do nicknames," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh," smiled Trip. "How about Charles then?"

"Charles," she nodded. T'Pol like the way the name Charles sounded.

"I have never seen you in here exercising in here before," he said.

"I usually do it much later at night after meditating," she said.

"Why are you doing it early tonight?" he asked.

"I agreed to work with Lieutenant Richter later this evening fine tuning the Enterprise's science sensors," she told him.

"Ah, Richter asked you like I told him, huh?" smirked Trip. "He told me that you got more out of the sensors when you did a scan than he did, so I told him to enlist your help."

"I see," said T'Pol.

"I thought the more you were involved with things, the more you'd feel like part of this crew," Trip said. "You gonna be with us at least a year. Less if we are called back by Starfleet or are damaged badly."

"I didn't realize I was part of the crew, Charles. I thought I was merely and adviser and observer," she said.

"I don't see where that makes you not part of the crew," smiled Trip. "Or don't you like us?"

"Like? Isn't that a feeling?" said T'Pol.

"Don't give me the bull that Vulcans don't feel or you don't have a sense of humor. I think it's all crap," grinned Trip.

"Are you saying that you understand Vulcans better than a Vulcan?" she asked him.

"Nay, I'm saying that I believe that Vulcans don't want us to understand them as much as they want to understand Humans," said Trip.

"Fascinating," said T'Pol. Vulcans did have emotions, deep strong emotions that Humans couldn't understand. Humans would pale in the face of their feral emotions, which was why they needed to be controlled and suppressed. As for humor, even Soval occasionally had a moment of humor. Commander Tucker might be more observant than she thought.

Trip's treadmill beeped as he had reached two miles. He looked over at T'Pol and decided to run another mile or two.

"How many miles do you do on the treadmill?" Trip asked.

"Ten," she answered.

"Wow, that many," Trip said. Maybe three miles would be enough for him.

STSTST

The comm panel in Trip's quarters snapped on and a voice came over it.

"Commander Tucker, Captain Tucker expects your presence on the Bridge ASAP," said the voice.

Trip's eyes bolted open. He stumbled out of bed almost tripping over his blanket then he shuffled over to the comm panel.

"Commander Tucker here," Trip said. "What's going on?"

"We are about to make first contact with an Alpha Quadrant race we haven't met before, sir," said the comm officer.

"I'll be right up."

Trip hustled over to the closet and pulled out a fresh uniform. He got dress as quickly as possible, which was hindered by being half asleep and in a rush, then he ran out of his quarters and headed towards the Bridge. By the time he got to the Bridge, AG was standing in front of his chair and talking to a highly attractive female-like creature. Trip came up beside T'Pol.

"Who is this?" he whispered.

"The race is called the Caitians. They are a felinoid race from the planet Ferasa. Vulcan database shows that they are highly intelligent and peaceful, though they are not above fighting a war if goaded into one," T'Pol explained.

"Captain H'Riss, I'd love to travel with our ships traveling side by side for the next few days. We can exchange ideas, get to know each other, and maybe you can have dinner by my invitation tomorrow in the captain's dining room," offered AG.

"I would enjoy that, Captain Robinson," the feline captain smiled.

"You'll have to give us any dietary restrictions you have so my chef doesn't prepare anything that you can't eat or offends you," said AG.

"I shall, but trust me, Captain, I'm not finicky," said H'Riss. "Tomorrow we shall also arrange for a tour of our starship and we can tour yours."

"Great," smiled AG. "Well, since this is night shift for both our ships, I wish you a good night, Captain."

"Goodnight, Captain," she purred.

The viewscreen returned to a starfield with the Caitian starship against it. Trip had to admit that it was a sleek looking ship, but he thought their warp nacelles were too small making him wondered what their max warp was. AG turned and looked at T'Pol and Trip.

"Thanks for the information on the Caitian, T'Pol. It came in handy," AG said to her.

T'Pol nodded. AG then smiled at Trip.

"Let's go in my Ready Room. We need to talk," said AG.

Trip smiled at T'Pol then he followed AG into his Ready Room. AG plopped himself down in his chair behind his desk and motioned Trip to sit. Trip sat down on the small couch in his Ready Room.

"A race of cat people. I have to admit I was a dog person growing up. I had a hunting dog named Red. He was a beauty, but Captain H'Riss could make me into a cat person," chuckled AG.

"Caitian. We just made first contact with a new race," smiled Trip, a little awed by the moment.

"I told Captain H'Riss while you were getting dressed that we will hook up via umbilical and airlocks tomorrow. I thought I'd take the tour of their ship and you can give the tour of ours," said AG.

"You're the captain," grinned Trip.

"They are an attractive race, right?" AG said to Trip.

"Green eyes, what looks like a great figure, and fur. I'm not sure about the fur," smirked Trip.

"You've never been with a hairy woman before?" grinned AG.

Trip chuckled then said: "Captain H'Riss is a ginger."

"We are definitely not in Kansas any longer, Trip," smiled AG.


	9. Chapter 9

Trip and the Caitian's first officer Commander C'Raal walked side by side behind AG and H'Riss, as they headed for dinner in the Caitian's ship. After dinner they were going to separate their ships and go there own way. It had been an educating few days. The H'Riss said her people would be greatly interested in further contact with United Earth. They entered the Captain's Dining Room.

It was smaller than Enterprise's, but far more decorated. There was a rug on the deck and art on the walls. They sat down. H'Riss sat at the head of table with AG sitting at the other end. Trip sat across from C'Raal.

"We are having a fish that is found on our world," stated H'Riss. "I think you'll find it similar to the salmon you served us the other night."

"Sounds delicious," said AG, who preferred red meat to fish. He was learning diplomacy.

"DO you like fish and seafood?" C'Raal, who was a male Caitian. C'Raal was over six feet four and muscular. AG remarked to Trip after meeting C'Raal – that's one kitty I wouldn't want to fight.

"I grew up on the ocean, so I grew up on fish and seafood. I love it," said Trip.

"Do you swim in the water?" asked H'Riss.

"Yes, ma'am. I started swimming on my own when I was four years old. I love it," said Trip.

He noticed that both H'Riss and C'Raal shuddered at this. They didn't like swimming.

"Water is troublesome," said C'Raal.

"Earth is made up of 71% water," said AG.

"Frightening," said H'Riss.

"Not really. We also have mountains, forests, deserts, frozen tundra, and plains," said Trip. "Earth just about covers every terrain."

"I'd like to see that," said C'Raal.

"Hopefully, our governments will come to some sort of agreement or relationship," said AG.

"I know my people will be open to it," smiled H'Riss.

Two hours later AG and Trip stood on the Bridge saying their goodbyes to the Caitian on the viewscreen then their two starships parted. AG looked at the Beta shift Nav Officer. He couldn't remember his name, though.

"Ensign, plot a course into uncharted by UE," he said then looked over his shoulder and smiled at T'Pol, " but in the general direction of the Andorian Empire."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Ensign Michael April.

"Helm, once plotted give us warp 5.1. Let's cruise for awhile and see what see," grinned AG.

"Aye, aye, sir," replied Ensign Edward Paris.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet Angus in the Mess to go over a few things that he wants to discuss," sighed Trip. "I could use some exercise after that meal, but I have a feeling this is going to be a long night."

"I'm going to the gym myself," said AG. "Tactical Officer, you have the conn."

"Yes, sir," replied Lieutenant Sandra Montoya.

Trip, AG, and T'Pol exited the Bridge. Then AG headed towards his quarters, while Trip and T'Pol headed to the turbolift. Once they reached it, Trip grabbed the stick and twisted it and announced: "Mess."

He looked at T'Pol and asked: "What deck would you like, SubCommander?"

"I wish to get a cup of tea," she said.

Trip smiled. The turbolift sped along finally stopping when it reached the right deck and section. They got off and started walking down the corridor towards the Mess.

"Did you enjoy the Caitian?" asked T'Pol.

"Yeah. They were good hosts. I'd like to see UE open up a relationship with them. They seem open to one," said Trip.

"You find the female of the race attractive?" she asked though it sounded like a statement.

Trip furrowed his brow and looked at T'Pol. He thought it was an odd question, but he was only starting to understand the Vulcan. Well, at least, trying to understand the Vulcan.

"Yes, though, the fur kind of puts me off," said Trip. "I guess I'm not as sophisticated as Captain Robinson, who enjoyed Captain H'Riss company immensely."

"Why does fur put you off?" asked T'Pol, as they reached the Mess doors, which opened.

They entered and then Trip stopped walking. He looked at T'Pol.

"When I was a boy I had a tabby cat I called Daisy. H'Riss' fur reminded me of Daisy. Just made me feel a little strange," he admitted.

"I see," she said with a slight upturn to her full lips.

Trip wasn't sure if T'Pol was amused or glad at what he just said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lt. Commander Macfadden. He waved to him. The Chief Engineer had a stack of PADDs in front of him. It was going to be a very long night, as they went over fixes and ideas about Engineering and the ship.

"Well, Angus is waiting for me. Have a good night, T'Pol," he smiled.

"You, too, Charles," she said then went over to the drink dispenser.

Charles walked over to Macfadden, who also had a cravat of coffee and two mugs along with creamer and sugar substitute waiting for him. He sat down.

"I think we need a better grade of warp coil, Commander," Angus started out. "I can see us having to change them out too often otherwise."

"Okay. What do you suggest, Angus?" asked Trip. He used his name trying t subtlety remind him that he could call him Trip.

"I think they should be made of tritanium. They last far longer, need less changing," Angus replied.

Trip nodded then poured himself a mug of coffee and added creamer and sweetener. He took a sip, as Angus started to describe the problems with the magnetic constriction coils. Half his mind paid attention to his chief Engineer, while the other half pondered T'Pol. She fascinated him more and more with each passing day.

STSTST

Archer sat across from Admiral Jefferies, who had several PADDS in front of him. He smiled at Archer, which meant it was going to be a long meeting. Although, he was thrilled to get the call for a meeting because it meant talking about the Columbia, Archer could only stay enthused for so long talking to Jefferies.

"We received an encrypted comm from Enterprise. Trip and Macfadden have been busy looking for ways to make things work better. I got a list of suggestions and solutions here in these PADDs. I think it's time you find a Chief Engineer for the Columbia, Jon, because you are going to need one," suggested Jefferies.

"Really?" smiled Archer.

"Yes. I think you going to leave space dock being capable of warp 5.5. We have a new intermix formula that definitely is capable of getting us to warp 6 or better smoothly. Also, we are making strides with the idea of ablative armor for the hull. Even if it delays the launch date, I want ablative armor as part of the Columbia's hull," stated Jefferies.

"How much of a delay?" asked Archer.

"A couple of more months, Jon, at the most a couple of months. It will be worth it, though," said Jefferies. "Enterprise will get refitted for the ablative armor when they return to Earth."

"Ablative armor," nodded Archer. "If it keeps my crew safer then I'm for it."

"I knew you would be," said Jefferies. "Now lets get to work on what Trip and Macfadden have sent us."

Archer leaned forward resting his elbows on the table. He just hoed he didn't yawn or nod off while Jefferies talked about engineering solutions.

STSTST

Soval waited for Skon, who was flying in from Sausalito. The Humans has invented a functioning transporter, which surprised Vulcan, but so far they felt safe only using it on inanimate materials. Several accidents had made them cautious beaming, as they called, sentient beings. He offered the assistants of Vulcan scientists to fix their problems with organic matter, but so far his offer was refused.

Through the glass window behind Soval there was a view of Arc de Triomphe. A few times he found himself standing looking out the window and using the arc to meditate. He found it aesthetically pleasing. His adjunct buzzed him. He pressed the comm button on his desk.

"Ambassador Skon is here," said T'Mar.

"Send him in, T'Mar," he said.

Skon entered moments later. Soval nodded at an empty chair in front of his desk. It was a wooden chair with little cushion. Soval did not believe in the luxuries most alien ambassadors enjoyed. Skon sat down.

"I de-crypted the message from T'Pol that you forward to me," stated Soval. "We may have a problem."

"Explain," said Skon.

"The Enterprise came across a destroyed Tiburon explorer vessel well within the Alpha Quadrant. It had been destroyed by Romulan disruptor fire," stated Soval.

"Is she sure?" Skon asked.

"She ran the sensor scan herself. T'Pol was the lead science officer on the Sh'Ran," said Soval.

"So the Rihannsu," stated Skon.

"Yes, Rihannsu," said Soval.

"What did she tell the Humans?" asked Skon.

"She told them that this powerful a disruptor fire could only come from the Klingons and the Romulans. She said Captain Robinson thought it was the Klingons. She did not dissuade him of this assumption," said Soval.

"That works in our favor for now. You need to contact Minister Minister Kuvak," said Skon.

"I was contemplating a visit to Vulcan. This will leave you the lead ambassador on Earth while I am gone. You will have to stay here in Paris," said Soval.

"That is not a problem. I'll have my Charges de Affaires Tuvik take my position in San Francisco," said Skon.

"Good. The TiMuir will arrive in two days. It takes eleven days at warp 7 to Vulcan. I do not know how long I will be there. When it comes to the Romulans, we must be exhaustive and careful," said Soval.

"You return when you return," said Skon.

Soval nodded his agreement.

STSTST

The next race they encountered in the Alpha Quadrant was the Saurians. T'Pol provided the star chart of the area, as well as intelligence on the race. Sauria comprised of three planets, Psi Serpentis, Lyaksti'kton, and N'Ragolar. A reptilian species they came in three colors: brown, purple, and green. They had two genders, male and female. They were a robust, strong race having developed on a harsh world before leaving their original planet for the three planets they inhabited now. Able to survive on land and water and under severe atmospheres, they were strong and fast. The were also competitive and ambitious.

The Away team consisted of AG, Trip, Phlox, Ensign Saito, Captain Hayes, and a fireteam. T'Pol offered to come with the Away Team, but AG said he wanted it to be a United Earth first contact. The Saurians welcomed the Humans and invited them to a celebration so that they races could get to know each other better. Saurian brandy was served, an alcoholic beverage that AG thought would be very popular throughout the UE and colonies, which excited the Saurian representative of their governing council. They thought of themselves as free traders. Saurian music played. Trip found was interesting and thought there was a order to it that hinted at mathematical progression. The food was mainly uncooked and meat. Phlox had to warn them of gastric problems if they ate too much of it. He recommend the green leafy side dished and vegetables, which were also on the whole uncooked.

After the meal the Saurian High Security Commander, Major Aennak proposed a wrestling competition between Trip, as the XO of the Enterprise, and him. It seemed that Saurians enjoyed competitive wrestling as part of celebration. Captain Hayes volunteered to take Trip's place but Trip told him that he do it. Many bruises, contusions, and three broken ribs later, Trip woke up in the Enterprise Sickbay. Phlox was there caring for his creatures and him.

"Hey, doc, where's the cap'n?" Trip asked in a hoarse voice.

"Captain Robinson is still on Psi Serpentis," he smiled.

He walked over and checked Phlox with a medical tricorder.

"Damn, I was doing well then the bastard hit me with his tail. I think that's when I broke my ribs," sighed Trip.

"I assure that was when you broke your ribs. You lost consciousness when one of your broken ribs punctured one of your lungs," Phlox told him.

"That explains why his tail hurt so much," grinned Trip.

"According to one of the councilors you lasted longer than they expected wrestling against Major Aennak. They were impressed by your ability to take punishment. As consolation for your distress, the Saurians gave us three crates of Saurian Brandy, and the captain is now supplying them with Starbase 3's coordinates so that they can start trading with us," explained Phlox.

"Oh," said Trip who tried to sit up but ended up groaning in pain instead.

"Stay lying down. Your ribs will take three more days of therapy to heal," Phlox told him. "You are mine until then."

The Sickbay doors opened and T'Pol in her red uniform entered. Trip enjoyed seeing her in that uniform. She walked over to Trip on the bio-bed. She looked at him and raised her left eyebrow.

"Saurians are physically superior to Humans," she stated.

"No shit," groaned Trip.

"You could have been killed," said T'Pol.

Trip noted a hint of concern. He smiled, even though it hurt his jaw.

"Then we would have gotten six crates of Saurian Brandy," Trip joked.

"It is not a subject for humor," stated T'Pol.

Phlox looked at the two of them, shook his head in amusement then he went into the next room leaving them alone.

"I heard we are going to be trading with the Saurians. At least something good happened," said Trip.

"I heard as much," said T'Pol. "Captain Robinson is due back on ship then he are leaving orbit."

"More races to meet," Trip said. "I think the next time a member of an alien race offers to wrestle I'll say no, though. I barely passed hand to hand combat classes because I didn't take them that serious. Never thought I'd them."

"Then no would be the correct answer if asked again," said T'Pol.

The Sickbay doors opened and AG entered. T'Pol looked at him and nodded.

"I should be going. I am glad you are doing better," T'Pol said then left.

"I think she likes you," smiled AG.

"We're becoming friends," said Trip.

"I thought Aennak killed you for a minute there. I do not want to have to do that paperwork, Trip," chuckled AG.

"I'm glad you didn't have to do that paperwork, too," smiled Trip.

"Captain Hayes told me that once you are better he is giving you personal lessons in hand to hand combat. He said that the only thing that saved you is that you are a tough son of bitch," smiled AG. "You are as tough as nails."

"I guess it's from being in a lot of engineering accidents or the years. I've broken a lot bones and had a lot of plasma burns," said Trip.

"You have the next five days off. Don't argue. Heal," said AG. "Now I have to go tell Starfleet about the Saurians. Considering how far out we are there is a two minute delay between me speaking and them answering. I hate that. I feel like a fool waiting for them to respond. We really have to improve that."

"More and better communication buoys, sir," smiled Trip.

"I'll let them know that," grinned AG, who then left Trip to lay there alone.

As he lay there he thought of T'Pol. He called her a friend. She was a friend. Actually, he was starting to think of her as a really good friend. She just had to stop wearing that red uniform, though, because it was giving him other thoughts.

STSTST

As one of the senior officers Malcolm didn't share a quarters with anyone. The list of those who didn't share their quarters was short: AG, Trip, Angus Macfadden, Dr. Phlox, Malcolm Reed, Captain Hayes, Lieutenant Richter, Chief Petty Officer Wrenn, and T'Pol. After his shift, Malcolm ate, did an hour of practicing weapons to keep up his marksmanship since as tactical officer he was also in charge of security personnel, spent an hour practicing hand to hand with COB, and then he did a three mile on the treadmill. Once back to his quarters he showered then put on his night clothes and exited the bathroom. His computer had a blinking light telling him he had a message.

Sitting down at the computer station, he turned on the viewscreen and without pulling up the message Harris appeared. Malcolm sighed. Section 31 had their ways.

"Excellent job sending me the information on the Tiburon, Malcolm. We are investigating it now. When we have some information worth sharing, I'll send you another encrypted message. Remember this message will erase itself from your system after viewing leaving no trace. Keep up the good work, Malcolm. I think the Tiburon incident is a sign of something greater happening," Harris said then he disappeared.

"Bloody bastard," sighed Malcolm. He got up from the chair and looked to change into something else to wear. Suddenly, he felt like a sandwich and a cup of tea. Plus, he didn't like being Harris' puppet.

STSTST

Trip finished up four miles on the treadmill. He was due back on duty tomorrow. His ribs were healed and bruises almost completely faded. As he got off the treadmill Captain Hayes was standing there.

"You didn't think I'd forget about our lessons," he smirked.

Trip sighed.

"Come, Ben, everyday?" he exhaled.

"You're getting better already, Commander," said Hayes.

"I told you if you're gonna kick the shit out of me then call me Trip," Trip reminded him.

"Okay, Trip. Let's continue your lessons. The ring," he pointed at the ring.

Both the men walked over and climbed up and into the ring. Once in the ring, Hayes got into an offensive position.

"Come on, Trip, get ready for an attack," said Hayes.

Trip got into a defensive position. According to Hayes, he was teaching him what marines called Semper Fu, a combination of several different martial arts. This was the marines own special brand of martial arts.

As Trip and Hayes went through Trip's lessons, T'Pol entered the gym. She stopped and watched Captain Hayes tutor Commander Tucker in hand to hand combat. She was an expert Suus Mahna and Tal-Shaya, as well as the Vulcan nerve pinch. Observing Hayes technique she found some of it crude, but some of it was very effective. Charles would do well learning from him, especially if the Rihannsu had decided to make their presence felt in the Alpha Quadrant.

Hayes hipped tossed Trip, who landed hard on his back. Before Trip could move, Hayes brought his knee down right beside his throat.

"If you were a threat, I'd have crushed your windpipe," said Hayes. "When you find yourself in fight, do anything to win because to lose means to die. Remember that."

Hayes stood up then offered Trip his hand. He helped him to his feet. T'Pol walked over to the treadmill and then she started her jog.

"Tomorrow around the same time," said Hayes.

"Do I have a choice?" grinned Trip.

"No. Someday being able to fight hand to hand might save your life."


	10. Chapter 10

Daedalus Class UES Moreland passed Starbase 3 three days ago. With the success of the Enterprise, the decision was made to start pushing the boundaries of UE territory again. The Moreland's mission was the find a class M planet ready to be colonized, as well as a good spot for the next Starbase to be built. Trade and commodities allowed for the growth of United Earth and upgrading of Starfleet. It was a mission made easier by the fact the Enterprise seeded more communication buoys and started charting this area of space, so Starfleet starships were no longer flying as blind as in the past.

"Commander Hilliard, I suggest that we go to warp 4.5 for five hours. We were told to push the boundary, so I think we should truly push it," XO Anna Singh suggested.

Hilliard crossed his legs in his chair. He appreciated Lt. Commander Singh's enthusiasm, but he wasn't a fan of searching for potential planet for colonization. Hilliard was about to respond when his Science officer spoke up.

"ECS ships are only warp 3 capable, XO. I know an investment is being made to get them to warp 5, but that investment hasn't been made yet. Let's not make this too long a journey for them," Hilliard told her.

"Understood, sir," she nodded.

"Sir, a starship is exited the giant gas cloud," he announced.

"Scan the ship. Who are they?" ordered Hilliard.

"Sir, their weapons are hot..."

Before he could finish his sentence the Romulan Bird of Prey fired full disruptors. Since the Moreland's shields were down the damage was immediate and extensive. The Bridge was destroyed. Another blast of disruptors started a cascade of explosion in the Moreland that left the ship nothing more than debris.

The Bird of Prey slipped into warp and left the scene of the attack. Their mission was to test Starfleet starships in order to estimate their potential enemy. So, far they were unimpressed, but it was still too small a sample.

STSTST

Soval sat in the meeting with Minister Kuvak, Lead Councilor T'Var along with four other councilors, and Administrator V'Las. Vulcan was going through changes. Syrran and the Syrrannites said they had discovered the true unabridged work of Surak, the original Kir'Shara. It was also said the Syrran carried Surak's katra. Part of the Syrrannites was T'Pau, a descendant of Surak. Though, she was considered young for a Vulcan, she was a leader of the group, just behind Syrran, and now considered an expert in the true Kir'Shara. Also, part of the Syrrannites was T'Les, T'Pol's mother.

"I believe they should be arrested and imprisoned. They are a heresy and must be put down once and for all," stated V'Las.

Kuvak looked at Soval, who nodded his agreement. The proper action would be to allow them to prove that Syrran carried Surak's katra. It was lost generations ago and to have it rediscover would be a great benefit to the Vulcan people. If it was Surak's katra then the Kir'Shara they found was the original. In that case it must be read and their philosophy re-examined, not violently put down and suppressed. V'Las was acting like... Rihannsu.

"V'Las, your actions seem a bit harsh, too strong," said Soval.

"I agree," added T'Var.

"They are a threat and should be dealt with like a threat," stated V'Las.

Kuvak refrained from speaking. He was afraid that V'Las was either a traitor turning to Romulus for guidance or a Romulan, who had infiltrated Vulcan at a young age. This had to be handle carefully to avoid a civil war. Syrran and his followers were on the way to Shikahr to state their case and freely share their findings. Syrran wished to be brought to Gol in order to have Surak's katra verified then removed from him and placed in a katric ark.

Kuvak trusted the Security Directorate, though. He made arrangements that Major Selar record this meeting and be ready to intervene. Kuvak reached into his robe sleeve and pressed the alarm button on the listening device he was wearing. Major Selar and two men entered.

"What is this?" V'Las asked.

"Major Selar is here to escort you to a healer. You are to be examined thoroughly to make sure that you are Vulcan. If you are not Vulcan then you will be imprisoned. If you are Vulcan then you will be placed on trial as a traitor. Major Selar has been investigating you and collecting evidence that you are colluding with the Romulans," said Kuvak.

"You don't have the power to do this," stated V'Las starting to get angry.

"According to the charter I do, as long as I have a majority of the council that supports me. They do," said Kuvak.

V'Las moved quickly out of his chair and made a move towards Kuvak. Selar and his men stopped him. He was pulled screaming from the room.

"Soval, we shall need to continue and deepen our relationship with Earth. It appears that the Rihannsu are on the move again. We shall need allies and they appear to be a possible ally," said Kuvak.

"We do not know the effect of Surak's katra and the original Kir'Shara will have on Vulcan society, either," said Soval. "It may cause upheavals that interfere with our ability to defend ourselves."

"We may need Humanities help in the future," said Kuvak. "What can we offer them?"

"They have made great strides in warp technology, but we are still more technologically advance. From sensors to shielding, weapons, and even warp drive, we have the advantage. Maybe it is time to open a discussion about some sort of treaty," said Soval.

"Those discussions should take time," said Kuvak.

"I understand. A lengthy treaty discussion will allow to judge what we will need from Earth and how Vulcan reacts to the true Kir'Shara," said Soval.

STSTST

 _Executive Officer, Commander Charles Tucker III, personal log._

 _It's been six months since we left space dock. The Enterprise has achieved a great deal in that time, but I'm starting to think our crew needs shore leave. Tomorrow we are going to push Enterprise to warp 6. If we succeed, I'm going to ask the captain to find someplace, some planet that the crew and blow off steam. End log._

Trip turned off his computer. A yawn cracked his jaw and sent a shiver of exhaustion through his body. It was near one in the morning and his knew from the aches and pains in his body that it was time for bed. Getting up out of the chair, he shuffled over to his bed, got in, and commanded the lights to go out. After working with Angus all day and into the night preparing for warp 6, his whole body was one dull ached. He wasn't used to working Engineering like he used to do.

Trip closed his eyes. He was about to drift asleep when his comm unit on the wall came alive and the red alert sounded. Of all the things that happened on a ship, this was his least favorite.

"Commander Tucker, the captain wants you to report to the Bridge immediately. We have an emergency," came the voice.

Trip forced himself up and out of the bed then he went to the comm and pressed the button to speak.

"What's the problem?" he asked the Comm Officer.

"We have picked up a distress call from Denobulan starship. We are making best speed to the coordinates now. The Captain wants Alpha shift on the Bridge," the Comm officer stated.

"Tell him I'm on my way," said Trip.

Trip rushed to get dressed. By the time he got to the Bridge Alpha shift was on duty, as well as T'Pol and Phlox, who looked worried. Before Trip could open his mouth, AG updated him.

"It a Denobulan Medical vessel, the Yolten. Phlox was telling me that they are traveling back from an exchange with the Andorians. His wife Vesena is on-board," AG told him.

Trip looked over at Phlox who offered him a worried smile. Trip nodded towards him. He walked over to his Ops Station. Shields were up and weapons were hot.

"How much longer?" growled AG.

"Three minutes, Captain," Petrov answered.

"Hoshi, try to contact the Yolten and tell them we are on the way," said AG.

"Yes, sir," she replied.

"Sir, sensors are picking up three Nausicaan raiders attacking the Yolten. It appears breach pods are attached to the Yolten," Richter spoke up.

Trip hit the comm button on his Ops Station.

"Captain Hayes," his voice sounded more in charge than he felt.

"Hayes," responded quickly.

"Prepare two fireteams and a shuttle to take over to a ship in distress. We will be facing Nausicaans. I'll be coming with you," said Trip.

"Meet you in shuttle bay one. I'll have some gifts for you," said Hayes.

Trip looked over at AG.

"We can't let the marines have all the fun," said Trip.

"When the shuttle is ready tell me. I'll drop the shields to let you out," smiled AG. "Good luck."

Trip headed towards the Bridge door. T'Pol looked at him with concern and he smiled at her. Their friendship had gotten stronger over the months. He was starting to have feelings much deeper than friendship but he fought them off. She was a Vulcan. He didn't even know if Vulcans did romance.

By the time Trip got to the shuttle bay, the Enterprise was firing on the Nausicaan raiders. Hayes tossed him a black marine jacket.

"You coming with us then you are dressing like us," Hayes grinned.

Trip took off his gold tunic jacket. Underneath he had on a black tee shirt. He slipped the black jacket that Hayes tossed him. Next, Hayes tossed over to him upper body armor and a helmet. Trip caught them and grinned then he put on the chest armor that could absorb energy weapons, or at least a hit or three. After that he put on the helmet and turned on the comm unit so he could hear and communicate with the marines. Hayes handed him a particle rifle.

"I taught you how to use one of these so I expect you to shoot straight," said Hayes.

"Let's get on the shuttle," said Trip.

Hayes, eight marines, and Trip got on-board the shuttle. A pilot was waiting for them. Trip touched the comm on the back of his left hand.

"Captain, we are ready to go," he said.

"The ship is going to get rocked. We are still dealing with two raider ships, but the polarized hull should do fine for fifteen seconds," AG said. "Be careful, Trip."

"I'm always careful," Trip replied.

He heard AG laugh before his comm went dead. The shuttle bay doors opened and the shuttle exited the Enterprise. Unlike the Nausicaans, who used breach pods, they were going to have to make an emergency docking with the Yolten. Trip looked at the marines. They were checking and rechecking their weapons.

"Yolten, this is the UES Enterprise's shuttle Montana. We are going to make an emergency docking with you in order to provide assistance," the pilot called the Yolten.

"Our airlock is prepped for you. Thank you for the assistance. We are under attack inside our ship by Nausicaans," the Denobulan captain of the ship replied.

"Everyone, keep cool. Remain slow and easy is fast. You are the best of the best, so act like it," state Hayes.

"Oorah," came the reply from the marines.

The shuttle docked with the airlock. Hayes motioned two of his marines to open the connection between the two ships. He had two other marines covering them. They opened the doors and immediately Nausicaans fired at them. They returned fire killing three Nausicaans and causing two others to run. The marines and Trip stepped onto the Yolten.

"Why don't we split into two," said Trip.

"Okay, I'll take a fireteam and head towards the Engineering," said Hayes. "You take a fireteam and head towards the Bridge."

"Sounds good to me," said Trip.

"Gunny," Hayes spoke the Gunnery Sergeant in Trip's fireteam.

"Yes, sir," replied the Gunny.

"Take care of the Commander," he said then headed off with his fireteam.

Trip and the other fireteam headed in the direction of the Bridge. He could hear rifle fire in the background. Nausicaans weren't the cleverest race you'd come across but they fought hard and to the death.

STSTST

The Nausicaans had slaughtered ten Denobulans and injured many others. Luckily, Trip found Vesena, who was also a doctor, treating injured Denobulans. When he entered their extensive Sickbay, she and another Doctor and several assistants looked up at him. Trip had a Nausicaan knife wound in his left shoulder. Gunny escorted him to the Sickbay to get the wound taken care of it, since the commander was his responsibility.

"Ah, our rescuers," said Vesena. She looked at the other doctor. "Manx, can you handle things, while I check on the Human?"

"Don't be long. We have many to treat," Manx replied.

"Off with the body armor and the jacket. I need to see flesh," she said.

"You seem in a good mood, ma'am," Gunny said.

"You rescued us. Just ten minutes ago I thought we were all dead. Now I'm alive. We'll mourn our dead when the time is right, but right now we have injured to care for and Starfleet to thank," she smiled.

Gunny helped Trip off with the body armor and the jacket then Vesena ran a tricorder over his still bleeding wound. She sprayed the wound with a coagulate spray stopping the bleeding.

"There is some muscle damage. Your doctor will have to take care of that," she said.

"Your husband Phlox is the doctor on the Enterprise," Trip stated.

"I know, handsome," smiled Vesena. "How is Phlox doing?"

"He was worried about you," Trip told her.

"He is a good husband," said Vesena.

"Vesena, Commander Tucker," Phlox voice can be heard in the doorway.

They both looked over to the open door.

"Captain Hayes called over and said you were hurt Commander and that Vesena was fine," said Phlox. "I came over to help with the injured."

"Phloxy," smiled Vesena, "we have plenty of wounded. I'm almost done with this handsome Human."

Phlox walked over and looked at Trip's wound then he examined the medical tricorder readings.

"He'll need a sling," tsked Phlox. "You won't be using that arm for several days. I have to do some work on it. How did it happen?"

"Nausicaan tried to stab me and he pushed me out of the way," Gunny spoke up. "Ended up with a big Nausicaan knife in his shoulder before I killed the Nausicaan."

The gunny looked at Trip, as if he was pissed off, even though he really did appreciate the fact Trip saved him from a Nausicaan blade in his chest.

"When you get back to the Enterprise, you must report to Sickbay. I need to double check your wound and prepare treatment for it," said Phlox.

"Worry wart," Vesena said to Phlox then she looked at Trip. "You must be one of his favorite patients."

"Well, ma'am, I don't mean to be," smiled Trip.

Vesena laughed, while Phlox offered one of his face eating smiles.

STSTST

The Columbia was ready to go off to Jupiter Station. Archer, Erica, and Chief Engineer Anna Obasi. They stared at the Columbia from an observation post. In two days using thrusters and the impulse engine the Columbia would head to the Jupiter Station for phase 2, the fine tuning and work on the warp engine. They were getting closer and closer to launching. They would have better hull armor than Enterprise and an engine capable of warp 5.7 right out of dock. Shields had been fine tuned, also, based on reports from Enterprise. The Columbia would be a great starship.

"She's beautiful," said Erica.

"I agree," said Lt. Commander Anna Obasi.

"Ladies, I want the Columbia to be the best ship in the fleet," stated Archer.

"At least until the next NX is off the assembly line, it will be," smiled Erica.

"No. The best period," said Archer.

Erica smiled. She knew Jon's competitive nature and she had no doubt that he'll make the Columbia the best ship in the fleet.

STSTST

It had been a long emergency shift. If he got to sleep now he'd get three hours before he was due back on his regular shift. The Nausicaan raiders didn't have much of a chance against the Enterprise with the new shields and the improved yield cannons. The same should be true of Orion pirate ships. The Enterprise should be able to handle four or five, maybe more, at one time. Tomorrow, he'd asked Chief Macfadden if it was possible to improve the yield of the cannons even more.

Malcolm fell back on his bed. He closed his eyes then started his nightly ritual of emptying his mind so he could sleep. After a few minutes his body was nearing sleep, when he heard the message alert go off on his computer. He bolted upright in bed and went to the computer to play the message. Harris was on his viewscreen.

"Hello Malcolm, I finally have intelligence for you. Our spying on the Vulcan embassies have gotten us some results. The Tiburon ship was destroyed by Romulans. We don't have much intel on them yet, but we are collecting it. What we do know is that they are aggressive and conquerors. Keep your ears and eyes open. I don't know why the Vulcans don't want us to know it is the Vulcans, but we are investigating. Harris out."

His image disappeared. Malcolm leaned back in his chair. It was time to keep a closer track of T'Pol. The Vulcans were hiding something.

STSTST

Phlox ran the medical tricorder over Trip's wound. His shoulder was healed. Phlox smiled then put down the tricorder.

"You may put on your jacket," said Phlox.

The Enterprise contacted Starfleet and told them about the Yolten. The ship was damaged and now capable of only warp 4, so the Enterprise agreed to escort it back to Starbase 3. AG was also informed to keep an eye out for the UES Moreland. It had disappeared and was now considered MIA after three weeks without reporting into command.

"So, am I back on duty?" asked Trip.

"Without reservations," smiled Phlox.

Trip got off the bio-bed and stood up then he put his gold jacket on. The doors to the Sickbay opened and T'Pol stepped in. Trip smiled at her and she nodded.

"Ah, SubCommander," said Phlox, "you came for your nasal inhibitor."

"Yes, I have run out," she stated.

"Are you saying that we stick, T'Pol?" Trip joked with her.

T'Pol didn't want to tell him that his scent had become inoffensive to her, even stimulating, but one the whole Humans odor was too strong for her olfactory.

"Vulcan females have a sensitive sense of smell," she told him.

"And you don't like the way I smell," Trip smiled.

"I...," she hesitated. This Human had gotten past so many of her defenses that she sometimes forgot that she needed to be circumspect with him. "You are a Human."

"That I am," he chuckled. "Well, I'm going to report to the Bridge. I need to tell the captain I'm back on duty."

Trip exited the Sickbay. Phlox observed T'Pol as she watched him leave. It fascinated him when he saw alien races become attracted to each other. He got a sense of hope when he saw it. Phlox went and retrieved a jar of the nasal inhibitor for T'Pol.

"SubCommander," he got her our of her reverie of over Trip.

She turned and looked at Phlox.

"Yes, doctor," she said.

He handed her the jar.

"Your nasal inhibitor," he said.

"Thank you," she said then turned to leave.

"I heard that we are going to have a movie shown in the main Mess tonight. Are you going?" Phlox asked.

"I am considering it," she said.

"I know Commander Tucker would be glad to see you," smiled Phlox.

"As I said I am considering it," she said then nodded and exited.

"They get it eventually," Phlox said to himself then decided to feed his creatures.


	11. Chapter 11

Soval wore his formal robes, as did Skon. As per the wishes of the new Vulcan Government, they were opening up talks about a treaty between the two planets. The two Vulcan ambassadors and their personal adjuncts were escorted into a large room that was decorated in a manner that would not have been out of place in the 19th Century. The furniture was antique, lush, and highly decorative. They sat down at a wooden table that was polished to the point that the the lights reflected off it to the point of distraction. Already seated were UE President Nathan Samuels, his Secretary of State Elaina Braga, and four aides. Samuels cleared his throat before speaking.

"This is the start of treaty talks between our people, which I believe we begin in good faith and optimism. Our people haven't known each other for long, but we already have a working relationship with you supplying star charts and an adviser to the Enterprise. This treaty looks to expand on the start of relationship. It is my hope that we can offer something of equal value in our relationship, whatever that may be. Let us begin these talks as friends and, with hope, end them as allies," stated Samuels.

Soval nodded his appreciation, as did Skon. Soval adjusted his robes then readied himself to speak. His orders were to sign a treaty but to take his time in signing one.

"We Vulcans look to United Earth as a potential ally in many things. This opening of treaty talks demonstrates our high estimation of Humanity and its development. What one must be prepared for is that Vulcans are known to parse every word and ponder offers slowly when discussing treaties. Some say this makes us excellent diplomats. Although I know you have expectancy that these talks be quick, We Vulcans take our time. It is in our nature," Soval stated.

"Shall we get started?" asked Braga.

Skon replied: "We have already begun."

STSTST

The Andorian starship the Lor'Vela cruised into the Alpha Quadrant from the safety of the Andorian Empire's Beta Quadrant territory. Named for the capital city in Andor, the Lor'Vela was considered the Flag Ship in the Andorian Fleet. It was responding to Andorian distress signal from a non-military starship. The Lor'Vela was chosen because it was thought to be an easy mission, but since it was in the Alpha Quadrant caution was taken.

"Commander Teves, so far no sign of any civilian starship in any form of distress," said First Officer Zilas.

The female first officer was looking over the shoulder of the Tactical Officer, as he ran sensor scans of the area of space in front of them. She walked over to the commander's chair.

"I don't like this, sir," she said to Teves.

"Neither do I, Zilas. It just doesn't feel right. It feels like we have been lured into the Alpha Quadrant for some reason," said Teves. "Tactical, scan that nebula."

"Sir, that nebula diffuses our sensors so it is useless to scan them," said the Tactical officer.

"Sir, what should we do?" asked Zilas.

Teves wanted to break off the search. His instincts were telling him that this wasn't right, that there was no Andorian ship out there, and it had the taste of a ambush. His antennae twitched.

"Bring up the shields now," Teves ordered.

"Bring up shields," ordered Zilas.

"Sir, look! The nebula, there are ships exiting it," called out the Tactical Officer.

Three Romulan Birds of Prey exited the Nebula in attack formation. Their green hue and distinctive markings were unfamiliar to the Andorians, but they knew an enemy when they saw one. All three Romulan ships were ready to fire.

"Their weapons are hot," the Tactical Officer announced.

"Prep all weapons for firing," called Teves.

Zilas walked over to her station and held on to it. The three Romulan Birds of Prey opened fire. Zilas checked the damage. Their shields were already down to fifty percent.

"Damn them," growled Teves. "Open fire with everything we have. If we are going down then we are taking at least one of those mother less ice-bores."

STSTST

Since he couldn't sleep and they had reached the area where it was believed that the Moreland disappeared several weeks ago, Trip decided to sit in the command chair on Delta Shift. He told AG if they found anything he'd wake him. Slowing to half impulse and had the Science Officer run a sweeping scan for anything with a Starfleet signature. Sitting in the middle chair Trip stared at the viewscreen. In the distances there were six planets surrounding a middle sized yellow sun with a gas giant.

If the Moreland was looking for a planet for United Earth to colonize these six planets would have been worth checking out to see if any where M class. Two looked the right distance from the sun to provide the right atmosphere and maybe even gravity. Also, it appeared to be a good place for a Starbase.

"Helm, slow to quarter impulse and head towards that star with the six planets and gas giant," Trip ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," said the pilot.

"Science Officer, increase scans. I want this area thoroughly scanned for anything that might be Earth or Starfleet technology or materials," stated Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," responded the Science Officer.

Trip sat back and waited, as the Bridge crew worked. Somewhere out there was the answer to where or what happened to the Moreland. When ships went missing Starfleet wanted answers, especially those in Starfleet who have done duty on a ship for any length of time in space. Wives, spouses, children, and significant others deserved answers as to what happened to those missing. The designation MIA alone was a heavy burden for them.

"Sir, I'm picking up a debris field that I'd like to get closer to in order to check thoroughly," said the Science Officer.

"Give the coordinates to the Nav Officer," ordered Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," said the Science Officer.

"Nav, lay in course then helm take us to it best speed," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," said the Nav Officer.

Trip leaned forward in his chair and stared at the viewscreen, as the planets and sun got closer. Within minutes they had come up closer to the debris field. It was large enough for a Daedalus Class ship, thought Trip. He sighed.

"Sir, I'm picking up Humans remains among the debris, as well as Starfleet technology, and the beep a black box. I think we found the Moreland, or what's left of it," said the Science officer.

"Damn it," hissed Trip. "Comm, call the captain up to the Bridge then I need two DC teams with spacewalk gear and two shuttles ready for collecting debris, even remains if they can, and I want them looking for the black box."

"Aye, aye, sir," said the Comm Officer.

Trip stood up. Once AG got to the Bridge he wanted to be down in the shuttlebay to examine the debris. Good people had died on that ship and Starfleet needed to know who was behind it.

STSTST

AG and Trip stared at the pieces of the Moreland strewn on Cargo Bay One's deck. The pieces of Human remains which they collecting were brought to Sickbay, so that Phlox could preserve them until they were transferred to Starbase 3 for DNA tests. Three Damage Control teams worked going through the debris they brought in so far taking sensor readings and looking for the black box. T'Pol entered the Cargo Bay and walked over to AG and Trip.

"I grieve with you," she stated.

"225 lives gone. It's not right," said Trip.

"disruptor fire again, just like the Tiburon ship. As a matter of fact the same disruptor signature," growled AG. "There is an enemy out there somewhere picking off ships."

"Did the Moreland have defensive shields?" asked T'Pol.

"No," answered AG. "They haven't started refitting older ships yet with shields."

"Or upgrading warp engines," added Trip.

"I'll be making that recommendation, Trip. Don't worry this is going to be rectified," stated AG.

He patted Trip on the shoulder.

"I'm going to the Bridge. I feel like one of us should be on the Bridge as much as possible until we get to Starbase 3. Let me know when we have the black box then I'm going to warp 3 to get the Denobulan ship to Starbase 3 as quickly as possible. Once there I intend to talk to Admiral Forrest," said AG.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

AG strode out of the Cargo Bay. T'Pol moved closer to Trip. She looked at him with concern, as he looked tired. Bags were developing under his eyes and he was starting to get introverted, which he didn't when overly stressed or nearing exhaustion. She also noticed that he had his tongue stuck in the side of his mouth which was a sign that he was deep in thought.

"Charles, have you been sleeping?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm not much since I took that knife in the shoulder. I'm starting to worry that somethings happening, something bad," he said.

"You need rest," she stated.

"Yeah, I know. I'll probably ask Phlox for a sleeping aid tonight," said Trip.

"I could assist you with sleep. You should become dependent for sleeping aids to deal with your problem. There are better ways," she offered.

He looked at her then asked: "How?"

"neuropressure. It is a form of message working on pressure points allowing the body to relax and heal," she explained.

"I couldn't bother you, T'Pol," he said.

"I offer as a friend," she said.

"Okay, then, sure," he said.

"Tonight 20:00 hours. I'll expect you," she said then turned on her heels and left the Cargo Bay.

Trip's eyes followed her until she left. Once she was gone, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His feelings for T'Pol were growing, but he still was unsure about Vulcans. They appeared to be a race that didn't mix with other races in certain ways. Trip took another deep breath and exhaled again to clear his mind. All she was going to do was help him get some sleep.

STSTST

When Trip showed up at T'Pol's quarters, she was shocked to find her in a shirt silk robe and not much else. She invited him and instructed him to strip down to his underwear. A now nervous Trip did as he was told. T'Pol then instructed him to lay down on the floor supplying him with a pillow. Once he was lying down on the floor, T'Pol lit several candles.

"I use these candles to meditate, but they are also useful for neuropressure," she told him. "I'll be starting with the soles of your feet."

"My feet?" inquired Trip.

"Trust me, Charles. Vulcans use neuropressure as I said before to relax someone and help the body heal itself," she told him.

"Okay, you're the boss, T'Pol," he said.

T'Pol began working on the sole of his right foot. Trip had to admit that his body felt like he was releasing tension. He started to lose track of time, as she finished with his right foot and moved to his left foot. Next, he moved onto his stomach. He did so without question this time. Now, she worked on his right calf muscle. More and more tension left his body as she worked on him until finally he was asleep.

Trip's eyes opened and he sat up to find himself sitting on T'Pol's floor. He looked around to find her sitting on the floor in what Humans called the lotus position meditating. The first thing he felt was embarrassment for falling asleep, but next was panic because he had no idea what time it was. Trip looked around for a chronometer but couldn't find one. T'Pol opened her eyes sensing Trip was awake.

"Um... I fell asleep," he said embarrassed by his behavior.

"I noticed," she said.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"O4:35 hours," she told him.

He knew that Vulcans had an amazing internal clock keeping time in their heads.

"That's the most sleep I've gotten in weeks," he said then he stood up to noticed that he had a morning erection fully noticeable in his underwear. Trip noticed that T'Pol raised her left eyebrow as she noticed his morning erection. With his face turning red from embarrassment, Trip quickly turned around hiding it.

He gathered his clothes together, sweat pants, trainers, and quickly got dressed.

"I should get going," he told her.

"I'll see you at breakfast," she nodded. "Also, I'll expect you tonight for another session of neuropressure."

"But... I slept. I'm fine," he said.

"Charles, neuropressure is a process. Eventually, by doing neuropressure on you, you'll be able to reciprocate and do neuropressure on me. neuropressure is usually a shared experience," she said.

"Will I fall asleep every time you do neuropressure on me?" he asked.

"Eventually, you will be relaxed and refreshed without falling asleep," she told him.

"Okay, okay, well, tonight it is," he said. "But now I better get to my quarters and shower and put a uniform before going to breakfast with the captain."

He started towards the door then he and turned around to look at T'Pol.

"Thanks, T'Pol," he said.

"You're welcome, Charles," she said.

He left and T'Pol found herself thinking about Charles' morning erection.

STSTST

Captain Paul-Henri Saint Just had an honor guard or eight men waiting for the collected remains from the Moreland debris field. Malcolm had ten of his security personnel carry the boxed remains individually from the Enterprise through the airlock into Starbase 3. The honor guard led them to Starbase 3's Sickbay where DNA tests would be made in order to identify who they could. Trip and AG were left standing with Captain Saint Just and his First Officer Lt. Commander Deena Vash.

"No doubt about it that they were destroyed by some ship with disruptors," said Saint Just.

"No doubt," said AG. "As a matter of fact I'd like to arrange a secure channel to speak to Starfleet Command."

"I can arrange that, Captain," said Saint Just.

"How long will the Yolten repairs take?" Trip asked.

"Our best repair crew is on that. They should be here more than two or three days before they can head off at maximum warp," answered Vash.

"While you are docked at my Starbase, you can arrange some liberty for crew," offered Saint Just.

"Is there anything for them to do on this Starbase, Captain?" asked AG.

"Besides Starfleet personnel, we get cargo ships. The colony Ager is only two days away at full impulse. We have two restaurants and three bars, plus we have a gym facility that offers steam baths and even a Jacuzzi," said Saint just. "Your crew might like a change of cuisine or a stiff drink or two, maybe even a soak in a hot tub."

"Trip, with the help of COB arrange a rotation of liberty for the crew," said AG.

"Yes, sir," said Trip. "I'll get started on that now."

AG nodded his consent. Trip headed over to the airlock and headed hack into the Enterprise.

"Follow me, Captain Robinson and we'll arrange for that secure channel for you," said Saint Just.

STSTST

Trip sat on the Bridge reviewing reports on a PADD, when the COB entered the Bridge. He looked at the XO and shook his head.

"I thought you were supposed get your ass off the ship for a few hours," Wrenn said.

Trip smiled and looked up fro the PADD.

"I'd rather get caught up on reports. Reviewing reports and evals are my least favorite part of the job," admitted Trip.

"Can't argue with you," said Wrenn. "I'm headed off to check out one of the barrooms. I wanted to make sure that the skeleton crew on the Bridge was doing okay before I left," said Wrenn.

"Well, Ensign Paris is reading a book while manning the Helm," said Trip. "Specialist Wu is updating the universal translator when manning the Comm Station, and Ensign Dove is..."

Trip looked over at Tactical and Ensign Dove.

"Dove, I have no idea what you are doing," said Trip.

"Sir, I am running simulations testing my skills," said Dove.

"So, you're using expensive tech as a game, huh?" smiled Trip.

"Working on my skills, sir," Dove defended himself.

"You do that," said Trip then he looked at Wrenn. "Have a drink for me, COB."

"I'll have a couple for you, XO," said Wrenn, who then headed off the Bridge.

Trip checked the chronometer on the chair. It was ten minutes to 20:00 hours. He was due at T'Pol's soon, so he stood up.

"I'm headed off duty. Dove, you have the conn. Don't have too much fun," said Trip.

"Aye, aye, sir," smiled Dove.

"If you needed me call me on shipwide. I'm not sure what I'm going to do," said Trip then he exited the Bridge.

T'Pol waited for Trip in her silk robe. Her door buzzed and she called out.

"Come in."

Trip entered her quarters still dressed in his uniform. T'Pol gave him a quizzical look.

"I was on the Bridge reviewing reports. Sorry but I didn't have time to change," he told her.

"You should start undressing," said T'Pol.

As he started to undo his jacket, T'Pol slipped out of her robe. She was wearing underwear and what Trip would call a sport's bra and nothing more. Trip's mouth went, as it did the first time she took off her robe in front of him. He turned his back and continued to undress. As he lay his clothes over her desk chair, she took them and hung them up. It seemed a little too intimate for Trip and he really wanted to be intimate with T'Pol.

"I thought we could start tonight with you working on my spine. Is that satisfactory, Charles?" T'Pol asked.

"Sure. No problem," he said wishing his mouth wasn't so dry.

T'Pol lay a blanket out on the floor then sat down on it. Trip sat behind her and start to work on her lower spine.

"Remember, Charles, I am Vulcan. I'm not delicate. You can use more of your strength," she told him.

"Okay," he said softly and increased the pressure on her spine using the technique that T'Pol had taught him.

"That is better," she told him.

The neuropressure continued.


	12. Chapter 12

As the Enterprise prepared to leave Starbase 3, T'Pol received an encrypted message from Soval. It had been months since she last heard from him, but she expected not to hear often from him. She had been trained by the Directorate to take initiative. Making sure that no one had tapped in her computer, she then de-crypted the message and played it.

"T'Pol, there is much to tell you. Syrran and the Syrrannites have come out of the desert. It has been confirmed that Syrran carried Surak's katra and that they possessed the original Kir'Shara. Half the fleet has resigned in order to study the Kir'Shara, while our government has changed. The old government has been infiltrated by Rihannsu. The head of our new government is a Syrrannite and descendant of Surak, T'Pau. High Councilor T'Pau is younger than you but very capable. Your mother T'Les is one of her aides. I and Skon are attempting to make a treaty with United Earth that will gives us an ally against the Rhinnasu, who are on the move again. The original Kir'Shara has brought an even stronger pacifist mindset to many of our people, so we need Humanity to assists us. Also, Koss has contacted me because I am in contact with you. He wishes to discuss marriage. I have attached a copy of the original Kir'Shara for you to read. It is enlightening. Once the Enterprise is done when a mission they being assigned the ship is returning to Earth. You will return to liaison duties while we work out a treaty. Live long and prosper, T'Pol," stated Soval.

The viewscreen went blank. She never knew her mother was a Syrrannite. T'Pol downloaded the Kir'Shara to her PADD then her mind went to Koss. Marriage. If she was to be honest, she no longer felt her tel, her bond, with Koss. For years it was a murmur in the back of her mind, but she no longer felt it. Yes, it was the Telan T'Kanlar, the bond done as children, but it was as if it was gone. A tel needed to be cultivated and care for, but she had ignored her tel with Koss. And now he wanted marriage. T'Pol felt a greater bond with Charles than Koss. Charles. But that was impossible since he was Human and had a PSI rating of zero. There couldn't be a tel with Charles. Or could there? Neuropressure was used by telik, bonded, to cultivate and strengthen their bond. But he was Human. She had much to contemplate.

STSTST

AG sat in his Ready Room. He had returned from Starbase 3 after having a third secured comm with Admiral Forrest over three days. This last time Fleet Admiral Nomura also was part of the discussion. He called for Trip to his Ready Room. The door to his Ready Room buzzed.

"Entered," AG said.

Trip came into the Ready Room. AG motioned him to sit, so Trip sat down in the chair in front of AG's desk.

"Well, things are getting interesting," he smiled. "The Columbia is ready to launch in a few days, and they have begun construction on the Challenger and Discovery. The Excalibur and Atlantis are in the design phase."

"They're pushing building the NX faster than I thought they would," said Trip.

"They begun construction of Starfleet shipyards on mars. It'll be the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards and Jupiter is being used now to refit Daedalus class with shields and warp engines to warp 5," said AG. "It seems the destruction of the Moreland has UE Gov afraid of a powerful new potential enemy, so they are refitting the fleet and getting as many NX turned out. The Marshall Class are also being refitted, but to be used as the new border cutters and escort ships for ECS ships in dangerous areas. The Daedalus Class will be the bulk of the fleet, but the NX have suddenly become an important spearhead in our armory."

"They know something they aren't telling us. It has to be more than the Moreland," said Trip.

"Maybe," grinned AG. "Oh, I've been empowered to offer you the command of the Excalibur. You'll be it's captain, Trip."

"The Excalibur," smiled Trip.

"Yup. You are getting one of the NX ships," AG smiled.

"There so many who deserve it more than me," said Trip.

AG grinned. Trip had many talents but arrogance when it came to ability to command was one of them.

"We have been ordered to push the Enterprise at warp 6 to Andorian territory. It seems that they have lost one of their ships in the Alpha Quadrant. An Andorian warship will be waiting for us and we will search together. I've been given the coordinates. We are to offer all the assistance we can in finding the missing ship," he said.

"After that?" asked Trip.

"The Enterprise is to return to Earth, so we can be refitted with ablative armor for the hull. We are already getting a refit to make us harder to kill," said AG with a smirk.

"They're improved the hull's ability to take damage. About time," smiled Trip.

"Once back for the refit I can pick up a new XO, drop off T'Pol, and they'll be some crew rotation. It appears T'Pol is needed back on Earth. You will report to Starfleet Command and be officially given your new assignment. What do you have to say about that?" asked AG.

"Wow," Trip replied.

AG laughed: "Trip Tucker at a loss for words. Wow."

Trip was getting a command of his own. He was young for that and he knew that.

"Why me?" he asked.

"I asked Forrest and Nomura about that," grinned AG, as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Why Trip? I need him. He's the best Executive Officer in the fleet I argued. Well, Forrest said they are going to need commanding officers with experience on the NX as captains. Erica Hernandez is slated for the Atlantis because she will have at least a year under her belt on the Columbia. Plus, Fleet Admiral Nomura said he likes the idea of an engineer commanding a ship. He started in Engineering."

"I guess I'll have some leave coming to me," said Trip.

"Yup," smiled AG. "So won't I. They told me the refit of ablative armor will take a minimum of six weeks. That's why they are going to rotate some of my crew. I guess you and I will have to spend an evening at the 602 celebrating."

"Guess so," smirked Trip. Trip's interest in Ruby had faded these past months. His mind was on T'Pol more than anyone else when it came to thoughts of romance.

"Why don't you check if we are ready to break moorings," said AG. "If we ready call me to the Bridge and if we aren't ready then get us ready. I want to get a move on."

"Yes, sir," grinned Trip.

He stood up and started towards to the door.

"Pretty soon you'll be bossing your own XO around," chuckled AG.

"Where will I find a XO as good me," smirked Trip then he exited the Ready Room.

"Question is where will I get a XO as good as him again," said AG to himself.

STSTST

Archer sat in the command chair. Tomorrow they'd leave space dock with little fanfare, just a few news feeds covering it. The NX02 was just that – second. But damned if he wasn't going to make it the best ship in the fleet. Admiral Forrest told him that he wanted the Columbia to take up the Moreland's mission. They were going to find a new planet to colonize and a good spot not too far away for Starbase 4 to be built. It was a good shakedown cruise.

He leaned deeper into his chair. It needed adjusting. He'd talk to Obasi tomorrow about having someone adjust. Archer got up and walked over to the Ops Station, where Erica would stand. Constant up to date information on the ship's operation would be funneled through this station. He liked the idea of information being so easily at hand. On an Intrepid Class border Cutter you had to guess what the state of the ship was in, though Trip could tell just by the way it banked or deck vibrated.

Archer missed Trip. It was good teaching his sister, though. She was smart, truly bright, and sweetheart. When she graduated from the academy, he'd keep an eye on her ranking and specialty. She'd make a great member of a crew. Of course, if she was anything like her brother, she'd graduate early from the academy.

Next, Archer walked over to the Helm and sat down in the pilot's chair. His reputation was made as test pilot, just like AG. The two of them pushed and pushed Warp 3 experimental ship to its limits proving that the engine his father designed was as good as his father thought it was. Too bad, his father only got to see his engine reach warp 2. Now it was hitting warp 6 thanks to Chief Macfadden and Trip on the Enterprise. He owned Trip drink one of these days for his father and his engine.

Getting up, Archer walked towards the Bridge's exit. He needed to get some sleep for tomorrow. It was going to be a busy, long exciting day. He wanted to be at his best for it.

STSTST

The Enterprise arrived at the coordinates the Andorians gave Starfleet Command. In front of them was an Andorian battlecruiser the Kumari. Smaller than the Enterprise, AG looked over his shoulder at Malcolm, who was busy at his station.

"Mr. Reed, tell me what you know about this class of Andorian battlecruiser," AG said.

"Yes, sir," replied Malcolm. "It is the Kumari and it is also the Kumari Class. Crew size is 85. It has deflector shields, and a tractor beam. Also, it has five particle cannons, which are stronger than our plasma cannons, and is capable of warp 7. Our advantage with them is the new Mach 1 photonic torpedoes."

"How many of them do we have left?" AG asked.

"Fifty, sir," replied Malcolm.

"I want them loaded inside of the older spatial torpedoes," ordered AG.

"Very good, sir," said Malcolm.

"Sir, we are being hailed by the Kumari," announced Hoshi.

"Put it on the big screen," nodded AG, who sat back in his chair.

The blue skinned Andorian typical white hair and antennae appeared on screen. The rank insignia on his black uniform was that of a commander in the Imperial Guard. Standing beside his chair was his Tactical Officer and First Officer Talas. She seemed protective of him.

"So you humans have up shown after all. I thought you never would come. We have been waiting for you for hours," said Shran. "I am Commander Shran of the Imperial Guard."

"I'm Captain AG Robinson of the Starfleet. We are here to offer assistance in finding your missing ship," said AG.

"We should meet, talk, eat, and drink in order to see if we get along," said Shran. "Why don't we sit here for a few hours, I'll take a shuttle over with Lieutenant Talas, and you can offer us food."

"You eat meat?" asked AG.

"Everyday," smiled Shran. "You drink?"

"I have some Saurian Bandy on-board," grinned AG.

"I'll bring Andorian Ale. I think you like it," replied Shran.

The screen went blank. With Shran gone, T'Pol stepped into view. Trip had noticed that she was hiding when Shran was on the viewscreen.

"I should not attend dinner, Captain," she said.

"Why, T'Pol?" asked AG.

"Andorians hate Vulcans. We have had many run ins. The most recent of which is over P'Jem," she told him.

"Okay, I don't want to get involved in Vulcan relations with other races, so I don't expect you at dinner. If we want to eat in the Mess you can, or I can have chef send you his latest creations to satisfy your palate to your room," said AG.

T'Pol nodded her appreciation. Trip looked over at her. He made a mental note to ask her about Andorian and Vulcan relations.

"I better have the chef cook up something special for tonight. I'm thinking a good steak," smiled AG.

"Sounds good to me, sir," said Trip.

STSTST

"I like this thing you call steak. It's delicious," said Shran.

Trip was amazed by the Andorian commander. He had a gregarious personality, more than a little competitive, but Trip would bet that if he was a friend that he be a loyal one.

"I also like this Saurian Brandy. You said that they are a trading people," smiled Shran.

"They'll trade with you, just as long as you got credits or something to trade in return," AG told him.

"Saurian Brandy goes well with food," added Talas.

"This Andorian Ale kind of sneaks up on you and slaps you in the face," grinned AG.

"Do you believe in swapping, Pinkskin?" asked Shran.

"Well that depends on what we are swapping? My crew is off limits," chuckled AG.

Shran laughed at this then he leaned forward and said: "How about a case of Saurian Brandy for a case of Andorian Ale?"

"I think that can be arranged, Commander," said AG.

"Excellent," smiled Shran.

"What's for dessert tonight, cap'n?" asked Trip.

"We weren't sure if you had a sweet tooth or not, so my chef decided chocolate mousse would be a good dessert. He said if you don't like chocolate mousse then you don't like dessert," AG told them.

"Chocolate mousse. Hmmm, sounds like an animal. Is it an animal?" asked Shran.

"Far from it," smiled AG. "And it goes very well with Saurian Brandy."

"Then I shall like this chocolate mousse," said Shran.

Trip took a sip of his Andorian Ale. He could getting drunk easily on this stuff.

"I heard that Andorians don't like Vulcans," Trip tossed out the conversation maker.

"Vulcans. Arrogant race of emotionless asses," said Talas.

"The Vulcans treat us like children. They think themselves superior to everyone else," stated Shran.

"Don't like them, huh?" smiled AG.

"I'd rather eat with Klingons than Vulcans," sniffed Shran.

"Are you dealing with Vulcans?" asked Talas.

"We have diplomatic relations with them. Of course, UE is open to diplomatic relations with any race willing to talk," said AG good naturally.

"Vulcans love diplomacy. We Andorians rather cut a deal and see if we can get along. But Vulcans are willing to talk and talk and talk until you want them to shut up, Pinkskin," smiled Shran.

"Good to know," smiled AG who then held up his glass of Andorian Ale and then downed it.

Shran picked up his glass of Saurian Bandy and downed it. Both men smiled at each other.

STSTST

Passing back into the Alpha Quadrant from the Beta Quadrant, the two ships began their scanning for the missing Andorian ship. T'Pol came onto the Bridge when Lt. Richter asked for her assistance re calibrating the sensors to find the Andorian ship. For the next three hours, she worked with Richter, while everyone on the Bridge kept their heads down working.

After four hours Richter announced that he had picked up a Tellarite ship.

"Sir, I've picked up a Tellarite ship," he stated. "But it has unusual readings."

T'Pol was standing near Richter station. AG looked at her.

"T'Pol, could you double check the sensor readings?" he asked.

"Of course," she said.

Richter stood up and she sat down. He ran a scan then ran another one.

"Captain, it appears to be mimicking the readings of a Tellarite ship but there are strange power readings coming from," she stated then turned the chair and looked at AG. "Plus, I don't pick up any life readings.

"Hail them, Hoshi," ordered AG.

"No response, sir," she said.

"Hail the Kumari," he ordered.

"I have Shran on the audio," she said.

"Yes, Captain," said Shran.

"You pick up the Tellarite ship?" AG asked.

"We have," he said.

"You getting strange readings?" asked AG.

"I am. I was about to raise my shields and get my weapons ready," said Shran.

"I agree. You want to check it out?" asked AG.

"Let's check it out, Pinkskin," said Shran.

"Shields and make weapons hot," ordered Trip.

"Nav, plot course to Tellarite ship. Pilot, take us to it," ordered AG.

"Aye, aye, sir," Petrov and Mayweather said at the same time.

Trip looked over at AG.

"I don't like this," AG said.

"Mimicking a Tellarite ship, no life signs, strange power readings – it sounds like some kind of drone," said Trip.

"How are they controlling it?" asked AG.

"No a clue," said Trip.

T'Pol up and allowed Richter to take back his seat. She walked over to AG's command chair

"The readings were very high. If it does have weapons, I'd say they are extremely potent," she stated.

"Makes sense," said Trip. "No life on-board. No crew. Everything is for engines, weapons, and shields. No need for life support or any other unnecessary thing to eat up power."

"Sir, the Tellarite ship is on the viewscreen," Hoshi said.

Trip, AG, and T'Pol looked at the viewscreen. Suddenly, the Tellarite ship morphed into a strange looking drone-like ship with many antennae arrays on the outside. It opened fired on the Kumari and then the Enterprise. Trip had to grab onto his station not to fall. It was a helluva jolt.

"Malcolm, return fire," ordered Trip. "Cannons and torpedoes."

The drone pounded the Kumari and the Enterprise and they pounded it back. It seemed to be self repairing with extra strong weapons and shields. With each pounded of the disruptor fire the Enterprise shields weakened.

"Engineering," AG punched the button,

"Yes, sir," responded Macfadden.

"Divert power..."

Before he could finish it, disruptor fire shook the Bridge. The DC and Engineering Station exploded from feedback, as did part of the Command Chair. Rostov was thrown to the deck, while AG screamed from pain.

"Mayweather, take evasive action. Keep us moving and don't make it predictable," ordered Trip.

He rushed to AG's side. AG left leg had a compound fracture. His thigh bone was sticking through the uniform. He looked at T'Pol, who was squatting beside him.

"Check Rostov for me," he said.

She nodded and got up and went over to Rostov. Next, Trip looked at Hoshi. His mind raced. If it was a drone then they worked via remote control. Some signal from somewhere close by or far away was running that ship. That was it.

"Two things: call to Sickbay and tell them we have a medical emergency and two, start jamming whatever signals you are picking up that are headed towards the drone. Also, tell the Kumari to do the same thing," he ordered.

"That's three things," she said with a smile.

Trip winked at her then he got up and turned and looked at Malcolm.

"Malcolm, once the drone starts acting strangely hit it with torpedo after torpedo until it is destroyed," he told him.

"Aye, aye, sir," smiled Malcolm.

The drone started to make erratic movements. Malcolm fired Mach 1 torpedo one after another until the drone started to exploded. The Kumari added its cannon fire until there was nothing left but debris. Two medics came onto the Bridge. One rushed to Rostov and the other rushed to AG. For now Trip was acting captain.

"Hoshi, get a DC team to the Bridge for the DC and Engineering Station and the Command Chair. Also, tell Chief Macfadden to send out DC teams from Engineering. Tell me to get me a status report on the condition of the ship ASAP," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she said.

"Yes, the Kumari is hailing us," Hoshi said.

"Put it on audio only. They don't need to see our damage," said Trip.

"Captain Robinson, that was an inspired idea," said Shran.

"Captain Robinson was injured. It's Commander Tucker," said Trip.

"That was your idea to jam the signal?" asked Shran.

"It was," answered Trip.

"You'll make a good warrior, Commander. I'm taking the Kumari back to the Beta Quadrant and Andorian territory. The Imperial Guard needs to see the footage we have of our new enemy," Shran told him. "Before we go do you need help?"

"Nay, we'll be fine. We'll be headed back to Earth. You're right there is someone out there playing games with us," said Trip.

"I have a feeling I'm meet you again, Commander Tucker," said Shran then the connection broke.

He turned and saw T'Pol staring at him with what he thought was concern, though most wouldn't have noticed the expression. He offered her a grin to show he was alright.

"Malcolm, you have the conn. Best speed to Earth," said Trip. "I'm going to check on the captain."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Malcolm.

STSTST

Fifteen dead and twelve more injured. Four of the injured were seriously injured. Phlox was unable to save AG's leg. There were two major breaks and muscle and nerve damage from the energy that went through his leg. He'd a get prosthetic leg when they got back to Starfleet Medical. It wouldn't stop him from being a captain. He'd just need a refit like the Enterprise needed. The Enterprise ended up with two hull breaches from that last volley from the drone. Fifteen dead.

Trip sat in the Read Room waiting for a comm from Admiral Forrest. Their best speed right now was warp 4.9. They were six days from Earth. Macfadden was working non-stop to ship as repaired as he could manage.

"Sir, comm from Admiral Forrest," came an unfamiliar voice.

"Put it on the viewscreen in the Ready Room, Comm," he ordered.

Trip turned to the chair to face the viewscreen.

"I read your After Action Report, as well as Lieutenant Reed, Dr. Phlox's, and Chief Macfadden's," stated Forrest. "You did a remarkable job, Trip. Well done."

"We lost fifteen crew members," Trip sighed.

"Nomura has put you up for the Grankite Order of Tactics, as well as the Starfleet Cross for Distinguished Action," stated Forrest.

"I don't deserved medals, sir. I was just doing my duty," said Trip.

"You and several of your crew are getting medals. Don't argue, Trip," said Forrest.

"Yes, sir," sighed Trip.

"Since you are the acting captain of the Enterprise, we might as well make the promotion official. Your promotion to Captain Charles Tucker III has been okayed by Nomura himself. When you get the chance go to the Quartermaster and get proper rank insignia. There will be an official ceremony when you get back to Earth," Forrest told him.

Trip knew it was useless to argue with him.

"Yes, sir," said Trip. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course you can," said Forrest.

"AG. Is he going to lose the Enterprise?" asked Trip.

"He lost a leg that's enough. The Enterprise is his. Both of them just need a few new parts," smiled Forrest.

"Thank God," grinned Trip.

"Starfleet Operations and Intelligence are analyzing that drone. Between the Moreland, the Andorian ship, and several ECS ships have turned up missing, it looks like we have a new enemy out there somewhere," said Forrest. "You be careful coming home."

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

The comm ended. Feeling exhausted both emotionally and physically Trip leaned back in his chair. Someone buzzed the Ready Room door.

"Enter," he said.

T'Pol entered. She was dressed in her gray uniform. She walked right up to the desk.

"I came to check on you, Charles. You haven't slept for twenty-three hours, nineteen minutes, and..." T'Pol was interrupted.

"I don't need the seconds, T'Pol," smiled Trip.

"You need sleep, Charles," she stated.

"Yeah, I do. I think I'll turn the light down in here and get some sleep on the sofa," Trip said feeling his body achy from exhaustion.

"I'll let you sleep," she said.

On instincts, Trip got up and walked over to T'Pol as she was about to leave. Maybe it was the guilt at being promoted or the fifteen dead, but he placed a hand on her arm and turned her around. Once facing him, he kissed it. It was a passionate kiss, but not too aggressive.

At first, T'Pol was taken aback by the kiss then she moved closer to him and deepened it. As she did this, her right hand reached up and touched his PSI areas. Without thinking she initiated a tel. The kiss ended and they both steppe back.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, T'Pol," he said.

She couldn't speak. Instead she nodded and then turned and left the Ready Room. Once she was in the corridor alone, she reached up and touched her lips with the fingers of her right hand. Being a touch telepath many Vulcans, in that kiss she felt all of Trip's emotions from his guilt to his passion, no love, for T'Pol. A shiver went through her. She needed to meditate now.

In the Ready Room, Trip stood there wondering if he had just ruined everything with T'Pol. He walked over to the sofa and lay down. Within minutes he was asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

The Columbia was called away from the mission to find a new planet to colonize and a spot for Starbase 4, when they received an emergency mission. Three ECS ships carrying trade goods from colonies to Earth were attacked. They sent out an emergency distress call then nothing was heard from them.

At Warp 6 the Columbia got to the spot of the distress call in less than two hours. Coming out of warp, they slowed and began taking scans.

"Tac, shields up and weapons hot," ordered Erica.

"Sir, I'm picking a lot of debris, enough debris for three cargo ships," said Ensign Kyle at the Science Station.

"Put it on the viewscreen," ordered Archer.

There on viewscreen was the debris of three ECS starships and cargo. ECS cargo ship was warp 3 capable and had a turret with two plasma cannons for protection. No shields, no ablative armor, just polarized hulls to protect them.

"What type of weapon was used?" asked Archer.

"Disruptor fire. It fits the energy signature of whatever ship killed the Moreland, sir," said Kyle.

"Damn," Archer growled.

"We better report this to Starfleet right away, Captain," said Erica.

"They're going to have to up their schedule of giving cargo ships escorts," stated Archer.

"The Earth Cargo Service better start thinking of putting shields on their ships and more than two cannons. These are generational ships carrying families because most of their older ships are only warp 2 capable. Some of the new freighters are warp 3 capable," remarked Erica.

Archer stood up.

"Erica, you have the conn. Comm Officer, get me Starfleet Command and put them through in my Ready Room," he said then he marched off the Bridge.

Erica sat down in the command chair. If she knew Jon, he was going to argue, cajole, and even beg, but more than likely demand, to go hunting for whoever did this.

STSTST

Wearing the white tunic and black pants of the new dress uniform, Trip arrived at the ceremony which was being held at Starfleet Academy on the quad. It was a beautiful, sunny day with blue skies and a slight breeze cooling the crowd. He knew that his parents were in the audience along with Lizzy, especially since she was a cadet, and Daniel and his family. He hoped Billy and Anna had skipped the ceremony because he was in the mood for protests or questions that made him look like a villain. As he sat on the stand while Admiral Forrest, Chief of Operations, was giving a long speech about the Enterprise and him.

A separate ceremony was held the day before for crew members who received commendations and medals, such as Chief Macfadden, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Ensign Hoshi Saito, Ensign Mayweather, Ensign Petrov, Specialist Deena Moore, and Petty Officer Dustin James. Trip was glad to see them receive their medals. Now he sat having to listen to someone praise him. Fifteen dead crew members said that he could have done better, should have done better.

Looking out into the crowd Trip thought he spotted T'Pol among the throng. She was dressed similarly to the way she dressed for the Jazz Club. T'Pol. He had not spoken to her in private since he kissed her. It was as if she was avoiding him, which he didn't blame her. He knew he was breaking personal boundaries of a Vulcan when he kissed her, but he couldn't help himself. Over the past months he fallen for her.

Trip's attention was drawn back to the stage. Forrest had finished up and Fleet Admiral Nomura was taken the podium to speak then to present the medals to him. The only thing he was glad about was that he didn't have to speak, though he did have to attend the luncheon afterwards.

STSTST

For the luncheon Trip sat the dais with Admiral Forrest, Admiral Leonard, Fleet Admiral Nomura, and Admiral Jefferies. He noticed that AG, limping and walking with a cane until he got used to his new prosthetic leg, sat with his parents and Daniel and his family, Dana, Dense, and Charles the Fourth, as Trip liked to call him. Lizzy was at a table filled with cadets, who had been given special privilege to attend the ceremony and luncheon. The rest of the people were VIPs and other Starfleet personnel.

"Don't forget that you are expected at a meeting in the morning with me and Jefferies. We have lots to talk about," said Forrest to Trip.

"I know, sir. I'll be there," he nodded as he sampled the soup, corn chowder. It was okay. He kind of wished chef was there to cook the lunch.

"We sent the Columbia out looking for whoever it is that is destroying ECS and Starfleet ships," said Leonard. "Archer all but demanded that we let him hunt whoever this is."

"I wish Captain Archer good luck with that," said Trip.

"Do you think an NX can handle this new enemy?" asked Forrest.

"Well, if he comes up against one of their drone-like ships, our comm array is strong enough to jam the signal controlling it. But I think some of these ships were destroyed by manned ships. I don't know what they are like," said Trip.

"Why do you say that you think some of their ships are manned?" asked Forrest.

"Disruptor fire that destroyed the Tiburon ship wasn't as powerful as the drone-like ship. My guess is that is because it carried crew and power consumption wasn't just engines, weapons, and mimicking tech, but for a crew and all that entails," stated Trip.

"Makes sense to me," said Leonard.

Forrest nodded. A waiter came and got their soups from them.

"What's for lunch?" asked Trip.

"Prime rib," smiled Forrest. "I think Nomura likes you he ordered it."

As dessert and coffee were being served, Trip excused himself and made his way to his parents' table. Approaching the table, AG stood up and offered him his hand to shake. They shook hands.

"You should have been sitting up there beside me, Captain," said Trip.

"Trip, enjoy the adulation. We don't get it too often," smiled AG then he sat back down.

Daniel grabbed a chair not being used from other table and made room for Trip. His mother kissed him and father patted his back then Trip sat down.

"I guess I'm land locked for awhile," he smiled.

"Good," said Elaine Tucker.

Trip chuckled.

"You got a ship. It just isn't built yet, Trip. Just show some patience and your be off into stars soon enough," said AG.

"I know. I have a meeting in the morning with Forrest and Jefferies. They want to talk," said Trip.

"Oh, Jefferies has his pet engineer back," grinned AG. "He is going to love building the Excalibur with you available to hound."

"You coming to Florida for a visit?" asked Daniel changing the subject knowing that their mother didn't like hearing about Starfleet business.

"Oh, I've got lots of leave coming. I'll be coming down for a visit. And I expect to do nothing for a week but swim, eat grilled meats, and relax," smiled Trip.

"We can arrange that for you, son," said Charles.

"Just don't invite Anna and Billy while Trip's there, or you'll ruin it for Trip," said Daniel.

"Your brother and sister aren't that bad with Trip," said Elaine, which made Charles laugh. Elaine glared at him and he stopped laughing.

Before Trip could comment Cadet Elizabeth Tucker came over to the table. She stood at attention. Trip stood up and smiled then said: "At ease, cadet."

AG chuckled. The moment he said at ease she hugged him. Trip returned the hug. When she stepped back Trip perused her gray uniform. He saw lieutenant pips on the collar.

"You are a cadet lieutenant already," he said. "Congratulations, Lizzy."

"And you're a captain, Trip," she smiled. "You're almost part of the admiralty."

"Far from it," he grinned. "I'll be on ships for years to come."

"You better be. I want to be under the best captain in the fleet some day," she said.

This time AG laughed out loud. Trip gave her a big hug then he whispered in her ear.

"Don't let Jon here you say that," smirked Trip.

"Can you join us, darling?" asked Elaine.

"Sorry, ma, I can't. I came over because we cadets are due back to our regular schedule, which in my case is warp theory," she said then glared at Trip. "I'm not a genius at warp theory like my brother, or so Dr. Milos says."

"You have Milos," smiled Trip. "I did great in his class."

"I know," she scowled.

She kissed her mother and father then waved at the kids and headed off. Trip sat back down.

STSTST

T'Pol arrived back at the Vulcan Compound for her meeting with Ambassador Skon. She wanted to see Charles receive his medals. Since the moment he kissed her, she has occupied a place in her mind. Even now that she was reading the original Kir'Shara, her thoughts turned towards him from time to time. This proved to her two things: her tel with Koss was gone and she would eventually need to deal with these emotions, yes emotions, about Charles.

Before going to her meeting with Skon, she went to her room and changed from the Human clothes that she wore to blend into the crowd into traditional Vulcan robes. Once dressed appropriately, she went to Skon's office. Upon arrival she was ushered in to see Skon. He was seated at his desk looking as if he was meditating.

"Ambassador Skon," she said then nodded her head in respect.

He motioned her to sit. She did.

"We are close to a treaty with the Humans. The Rhinnashu's presence has pushed us into agreeing to a few things which we did not anticipate on agreeing to, but the Humans will need," said Skon.

"Do these things involve the military?" asked T'Pol.

"Yes," he answered. "If the treaty is signed, and it will be in the months to come, we will have agreed to work allow them to see the schematics for our particle cannons. We will not offer any liaisons to help understand or create them, though. We will also offer them our sensor technology. As you know our sensors are far better than theirs. For that we will be offering a liaison. In return they will give us their transporter technology, which they say works perfectly inanimate matter but organic has been a problem."

"Is that all?" she asked.

"No. We will also agree to a non-aggression pact, as well as offer an embassy on Vulcan. Soval and I agree that Earth is worth developing diplomatic ties to," said Skon.

"And what do you expect of me?" she asked.

"We expect you to be the liaison for the sensors. That will include the installation of them on a starship and being a liaison on that starship in order to see that it worked properly with Earth technology and teach them how to use them with skill," he said.

"I see. Has it been decided what Starship this will be?" she asked.

"Considered how far along with are in negotiations Starfleet suggested a starship that is in the planning stage. It is will be called the Excalibur. I believe you have experience with its the Human who will command it, Captain Charles Tucker III," stated Skon.

T'Pol's heart picked up a beat, as she raised her left eyebrow in surprise.

"I shall be glad to be the liaison," she told him.

"Very good," said Skon. "Soval trusts you. You were his first choice. You will remain on Earth acting as a liaison to Starfleet until the treaty is signed and Excalibur is ready for you."

STSTST

Trip arrived at Starfleet Command and was escorted past security by Admiral Forrest Adjunct, Commander Amanda Spiros and to Admiral Forrest's office. His new rank of captain brought a new level of treatment that was going to take some time to get used to. When he was just a plain commander he'd have to show his ID and go through security then find his way to the office on his own.

"Admiral Forrest thinks highly of you," said Commander Spiros, as they turbolift took then to the Sixtieth floor.

Trip noticed that she was highly attractive with black hair and a tanned skin, yet he felt no sexual attraction towards her. This was unusual. If there was one thing that Jon used to tease him about and that was he was attracted easily to women and they were often attracted to him.

"Don't know why," Trip replied.

"Really," she smiled.

He knew she was flirting with him, but he just wasn't up to flirting.

"Yup, really," he smiled.

The turbolift came to a stop. They exited and he followed her down the hallway.

"Admiral Forrest ordered coffee and bagels for this meeting. Don't be afraid to eat if your hungry," she told him. "From what I heard he and Jefferies have scheduled this to be a long meeting."

"Thanks for letting me know," he said.

"Here we are," she said.

They entered a room, as the pneumatic doors opened. A male secretary was seated behind the desk. He nodded at Commander Spiros, who escorted him into the office area. Forrest and Jefferies were seated at a conference table drinking coffee and eating a bagel.

"Captain Tucker, sirs," said Spiros then she left Trip standing there.

"Sit down, Trip," said Forrest using his nickname. Jefferies knew him well but Forrest didn't.

Trip sat down.

"Pour yourself some coffee and have a bagel. I recommend the cream cheese and chive spread," said Forrest.

"Jefferies and I were just discussing the against space exploration movement. It's broken into two fraction: the Peace Movement and the Isolationists," said Forrest.

"The Peace Movement believes if we open our arms and give alien races a warm hug they will embrace us. We don't need weapons on our ships," snorted Jefferies.

"They never met Nausicaans," smirked Trip.

"Now the isolationists think we shouldn't leave the Sol system, maybe Andromeda, but that's it," added Forrest.

"They don't trust alien races," sighed Jefferies. "Both of them are fools."

"Let's change the subject. We have a great deal to talk about. From the encounter with the drone ship to your opinion on what the Excalibur is going to need. Jefferies doesn't want to finalize the design and upgrades until he talks to you," stated Forrest.

"You have practical experience, Trip, and you're one the best damned engineers I've worked with," said Jefferies.

Trip poured himself coffee and fixed it the way he liked it then chose a bagel and started smearing cream cheese and chives on it.

"We are close to a treaty with the Vulcans. Once it's signed we get to look at their particle cannons schematics and will get their sensors to try on one of our starships. Excalibur will be that ship," said Forrest.

"Buckle up for a long meeting," smiled Jefferies.

"Particle cannons," mused Trip.

"That's right. We are already working on the Mach II torpedoes. We don't intend on being under armed," said Forrest.

"Vulcan sensors, huh? From what I've been told they are far stronger, better range and more sensitive then ours," said Trip.

"We are going to give them transporter technology in return. Maybe they can get the kinks out that we having trouble with," said Jefferies.

"Before you two leave me behind in the conversation, let's talk about the drone encounter," stated Forrest.

"The Andorians have contacted us about deepening our relationship. They were impressed to hell by your solution against the drone. They respect warriors. You proved to them that we are warriors," said Jefferies. "I thought you proved we were good at thinking on our feet."

"Commander Shran was a piece of work," smiled Trip.

"Let's start there," said Forrest. "Tells us about the Andorians then we'll talk about the Excalibur."

STSTST

Trip was exhausted by the meeting entered the 602 where AG was waiting for him. The place was fairly crowded but he saw AG sitting alone at a table sipping a scotch. Not beer but a scotch. This wondered Trip. He knew AG sometimes turned to alcohol when he was turned inward. Trip walked over, sat down, and smiled.

"That was torture," said Trip.

"How long the meeting last?" asked AG.

"Three hours. Half hour was spent on the don ship and Andorians and the rest on the Excalibur," sighed Trip. "Since I'm the captain of it, Jefferies wants to push the boundaries with the Excalibur."

"Don't complain, Trip, you love it," smiled AG.

"Maybe I do," said Trip.

A waitress came over. She was about to hand them the PADD menus, when both men declined.

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries on the side," ordered AG.

"I'll have the cheeseburger with the egg sunny side up on it and onion rings," grinned Trip. "Oh, and I'll have a beer. Whatever is on tap."

"Okay," she said then left.

Trip looked at AG and said: "The leg still hurts?"

"I'm getting ghost pains. Plus, until my nerve ends get used the synthetic connections to the leg, the fake leg hurts, which is really annoying. You'd think that would be a benefit to losing your leg, the fake one doesn't hurt," grinned AG.

"How long is this supposed to last?" asked Trip.

"I'm doing rehab to make it as shirt as possible. But I've told told it take a month to get used to it," said AG.

"Well, if you need a friend to talk to, you know where to find me," said Trip.

The waitress brought over the beer for Trip then left them alone. Trip raised it for a toast.

"To AG Robinson, a man who long with Jonathan Archer has taught me what a good captain of a ship acts like," toasted Trip.

AG sipped his drink.

"I don't know where I'm going to find a XO as good as you again," said AG.

"Hey, when you get a list of candidates together, let me know. I'll offer my opinion," said Trip.

"I just might take you up on that, Captain Tucker," said AG.

STSTST

It was six in the morning. He got to his parents house late the night before. Basically, they hugged him and told him the first floor bedroom was his for the duration of his visit then went off to sleep. Trip had trouble falling asleep, so after a few hours he got up and a morning swim. With the sun just rising in the sky, he dove into the water and started swimming. When he was used to swimming in the ocean, he would have said that the water was perfect, not too cold or too warm, but it had been too long since his last swim, so the water felt bracing.

He started to swim a few laps swimming along the shoreline. After three laps he was exhausted, so he swam to shore, stood up when he was waist deep, and walked the rest of the way to the sand. He heard someone clapping as he got to shore. It was his brother Billy. Trip sighed internally.

"Newly made captain and hero, my baby brother," said Billy.

"I'm not in the mood, Billy," said Trip.

"Hey, ma and dad don't know I'm here. I came to talk to you. Give me an hour and I'll leave you alone," said Billy.

"What is it?" asked Trip, as he reached down and picked up his towel and started to dry off.

"Well, journalist want to start a program with Starfleet where at least one journalist is embedded on a starship that is headed into long or dangerous missions," he said. "We need some Starfleet officers to endorse the idea and I thought you might do it, if I convinced you."

"Why would I want someone like you on my ship?" asked Trip.

"For transparency and to report what's happening honestly," he answered.

"Maybe if I found your reporting honest, I'd say yes," said Trip.

"I think there are people who work for me that you'd find their reporting honest. How about I bring some of their articles up and you read them," offered Billy.

Trip sighed then said: "If I give you an hour then you let me alone for the rest of my leave?"

"Yes," smiled Billy.

"Okay."

STSTST

Malcolm stopped at the boat lake where people showed and raced their homemade remote controlled boats in Golden Gate Park. He sat down on a bench and waited. Within ten minutes a familiar figure sat down beside him.

"Harris," said Malcolm.

"Malcolm," smiled Harris.

"You wanted to talk to me, so talk," said Malcolm.

"I have convinced someone in Starfleet operations to put your name up for promotion to Lt. Commander and also throw your name in the hat as a potential XO for either the Enterprise or the Excalibur," said Harris.

"Why?" Malcolm asked.

"Because war clouds are gathering, Malcolm. It's inevitable and I want you well placed on a ship," said Harris.

"So, I can be your eyes and ears," snorted Malcolm.

"So, you be in a position to have a positive effect on the coming war," said Harris.

He then stood up and walked away leaving Malcolm to watch the boats.


	14. Chapter 14

The Columbia came out of warp at full impulse with shields up and weapons ready. The battlestations alarm was blaring as the Enterprise bore down on the ECS Fellowship being attacked by an unidentified ship. The ship was green and their wing-like nacelles gave off an intense green glow. It had a saucer section only, the bottom of which was decorated with some kind of bird of prey. From the damage done so far to the Fellowship, it packed a wallop, as there was decent size hull breach in the cargo area.

"Fire torpedoes non stop until their shields are down then hit them with cannons and don't stop hitting them," ordered Archer.

"Aye, aye, sir," came the answer of Lieutenant Primus.

"Helm, evasive maneuver beta," he called out.

"Aye, aye, sir," came the response from Ensign Styles.

The torpedoes pounded the Romulan ship. Their shields diminished with each torpedo that hit them. The Romulan Bird of Prey pulled away from the Fellowship and tried to shake the Enterprise, but they couldn't. Commander V'Kar was told not to be destroyed or captured. That was his most important order. Right now he didn't like his chances against this ship which caught him unaware. They had the advantage and they weren't giving it up.

"Emergency warp out of here," he ordered.

"Are you sure, sir?" asked the Centurion.

"Positive. They have the advantage for now and I have been ordered not to be captured or destroyed. We are supposed to be ghosts for now," barked V'Kar.

"Yes, sir," said the Centurion. "Emergency warp."

The Romulan ship warped away. Archer wanted to chance it and follow, but the Fellowship was in distress. It needed their help and he was obligated to give it.

"Erica, get two shuttles with DC teams and get over to the Fellowship. You lead them," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she said and headed off the Bridge.

"Comm, contact the Fellowship and tell them we are sending over help," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Ensign Edwin Morse.

"Ask them if they have casualties to be transported to the Columbia Sickbay," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Morse.

Archer turned in his chair and faced his Science Officer Lt. Commander Carla Nowak.

"Tell me you scanned that ship and collected information on it," he said.

"Yes, sir. 130 meters, six decks, six disruptor cannons, shields, which were down just long enough for me to collect this information," she said.

"Excellent," smiled Archer. "First, we got a glimpse of their drone ship and now one of these ships. If they other classes will find them and get a sense of them. We won't be blind to these bastards forever."

STSTST

Trip heard out his brother over a breakfast that his mother cooked for them. Pancakes and sausages were one of Trips favorites. Elaine thought it would put him in a good mood and she wanted her sons to get along. He read the articles and admitted that the writer was fair, but he told his brother that he wouldn't endorse the idea unless Starfleet could chose the writers embedded. This lead to Billy calling Starfleet fascist, and suddenly Trip regretted to agreeing to the one hour conversation.

After breakfast, Trip nursed a cup of coffee while Billy, who realized he lost his audience by calling him a fascist, tried to regain his footing. Once the hour was up, Trip agreed to think about it. He then told his brother the name of a Commander, who was in Starfleet PR and who would love the idea and champion it. Billy felt at least like he won a small victory.

"I heard that you are getting your own ship," Billy said.

"Yup," was Trip's single word answer.

"Come on, I got angry. I went too far. You don't have to stay angry," said Billy.

"Billy, you always go too far when it comes to Starfleet. I used to deal with it by tuning you out, but I've lost too many crew members to Orion pirates, Nausicaans raiders, and now this new unknown enemy. I just don't have it in me anymore to tune you out and keep my mouth shut. I'd rather just avoid you, so ma and dad don't have to deal with our arguing," he told him.

Their father entered the kitchen before Billy could respond. He poured himself a cup of coffee then he sat down at the kitchen table with them.

"Shop talk done?" he asked.

"As far as I'm concerned it is," said Trip.

"My time is done," said Billy.

"Good," said Charles. "How is Troy doing?"

"In Paris reporting on the DiploCorp negotiating with certain alien races like the Vulcan and Andorians. He still on my case about adopting a baby," Billy answered.

"I'd think he'd make a good parent," said Charles.

"And me?" asked Billy with a smirk.

Charles looked at Trip and asked: "You ever meet a Vulcan or Andorian?"

"I've met them both. Vulcans suppress their emotions and live by logic and Andorians are even more emotional than Humans," smiled Trip.

"Fascinating," grinned Charles.

"God, I'd love to interview one of them," said Billy.

"Can't help you there," Trip said then he stood up and brought his cup and plate to the sink and started to rise it off.

Billy looked at his chronometer. He stood up now.

"Well, I've rented a vehicle. I need to return it before I head off to Paris to see Troy," he said.

He bent down and kissed his father on the cheek.

"Where's ma?" he asked.

"On the porch waiting for you," smiled Charles. "She wants to talk to you before you go."

"Later, Bro," he said then exited leaving Trip with his father.

"Okay, what did he call you this time?" asked Charles.

"A fascist," sighed Trip.

"The boy really knows how to butter up someone whose help he needs," chuckled Charles. "Forgive him, Trip, he is who he is. Maybe if he was on-board a ship during hard times and good times, he'd come to understand what you know."

"Maybe. I doubt it, though. A lot of his opinions are hard wired," said Trip.

"So, what do you want to do this afternoon?" Charles asked.

"I was thinking of watching an old movie or two then going for another swim. There are no pools on a starship. I miss swimming," smiled Trip.

"How about I pick a movie then you pick one?" offered Charles.

"Sounds good to me, dad," agreed Trip.

"Daniel and the family is coming for supper. I'm going to grill some steaks and bake some potatoes on the grill. How does that sound?" asked Charles.

"Delicious," smiled Trip.

STSTST

Dressed in civilian clothes, Trip went into Panama City to meet his brother at a restaurant. His brother Daniel picked a seafood restaurant on the docks called The Captain's Nest. It was a place he brought potential customers to put them in a good mood. When Trip arrived he stopped at the greeter's podium.

"I'm here for Daniel Tucker. He said he made reservations," he said to him.

"Follow me, sir," said the greeter.

He followed out onto a porch area where people enjoyed the view of the water and a sea breeze. Daniel was waiting for him. Trip sat down and the greeter left two menus with them.

"Food here is great and there's lots of it," said Daniel.

"Thanks for the day out, Danny. I have to admit that I'm starting to get antsy with all the time off," said Trip.

Trip knew what he was going to get the seafood platter, which consisted of fried scallops, clams, shrimp, and fries. Daniel looked at the menu then put it down.

"I promised Denise I'd eat healthy. It looks like the broiled scrod for me," sighed Daniel.

"Seafood platter," grinned Trip.

"I didn't promise Denise I wouldn't drink beer," said Daniel which made Trip laugh.

They spent lunch talk about family, the family business, and Florida State Football. Jon made him watch water polo games that he had sent to him. Trip preferred college football. As the waitress served them coffee and key lime pie for dessert, a business man who recently bought a custom designed boat from Tucker Boats and Design noticed Daniel.

"Hey Danny," he stopped at the table. "The boat is amazing. I'm thinking about having you design and build a luxury yacht for me next."

"I'd be glad to workup a design for you, Ted," said Daniel.

"Great, great," he said then looked at Trip, who was enjoying his key lime pie. "And who is this?"

"Oh, sorry, I've been rude. Ted, this is my brother Captain Charles Tucker III of Starfleet," Daniel proudly introduced his brother.

"Captain, huh. You command a ship?" asked Ted.

"My ship is currently being built," smiled Trip.

"I know some people at Starfleet. They tell me it's getting more dangerous out there in space. We should be careful," Ted stated.

"Really, they said that," Trip smirked. "Well, space can be dangerous. It can also be amazing as we expand Earth territory, colonize planets that add to commerce, and make friends with alien races."

"Yeah, well, Rear Admiral Benjamin Taylor tells me that things are getting more and more dangerous and that we should rethink expansion right now," said Ted.

Trip grinned then he chuckled to himself.

"Rear Admiral Benjamin Taylor is the Director of PR and Media relations," said Trip.

"What does that mean?" asked Ted.

"That Read Admiral Taylor doesn't know what it's like in space, unless he taking a shuttle to Mars or Jupiter Station for a visit. There's a reason he does PR and Media Relations," smirked Trip.

"If I gave him your name I bet he'd get your ass in trouble," boasted Ted. "That man has influence."

"Sir, I don't know him, but I do know the Chief Of Fleet Operations Admiral Forrest and the Director of Corp of Engineers Admiral Jefferies. I'm not worried about Rear Admiral Taylor getting me in trouble," said Trip then he sipped his coffee.

Trip stood up showing that he was a few inches taller than Ted. He looked at Daniel and said: "I'm going to the Men's Room."

Trip strode away leaving Daniel with his customer.

"Your brother is a bit arrogant," said Ted.

"My brother just won the Grankite Order of Tactics and Starfleet's Star for Distinguished Service. My brother is a hero, Ted," said Daniel. "Why don't you have someone else design a yacht for you. My schedule is full."

"Okay, have it your way," said Ted.

He walked away. Daniel poured himself a fresh glass of beer from the pitcher they ordered. The business would have been great, but Trip was his brother and he deserved to be treated with respect. Trip returned from the Men's Room. Daniel could see that he was pissed and for the first time saw the military man in his brother. He'd hate to be some ensign or lieutenant being scowled at by Captain Tucker when they made a mistake.

"Sorry about that, Daniel. I'm just not in the mood for people like that. I know I should have handled it better," Trip said in a cold voice.

"I told him to stick his business up his ass, but in nicer terms," Daniel smiled.

"Really?" Trip said in surprise.

"Really, Trip," chuckled Daniel. "We have plenty of business. I can afford to tell an asshole to go somewhere else. You're more important to me than some customer."

Trip's face softened. He looked at his brother and a soft smile curled his lips.

"I really do appreciate that, bro. I know it can be hard to be my brother sometimes," said Trip.

"Trip, it's easy being your brother," Daniel said then poured some beer in his glass. "Drink. Enjoy. And forget about all the assholes."

"I like your style, Daniel," smiled Trip.

STSTST

In his Ready Room Archer sat on the floor playing with his Beagle Porthos. Porthos held a rope in his mouth as Archer pulled on it trying to get it away from Porthos. The dog was enjoying himself and so was his owner. Someone buzzed his door.

"Enter," he called out.

Erica entered and stared at Archer on the floor playing with his dog. She shook her head then she walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Considering we are hunting for some unknown enemy, shouldn't you leave him at home where he'd be safe?" she asked.

"This is home, Erica," he smiled then he let go of the rope.

Porthos let go of his end of the rope then he waddled over to Archer so he could get his belly rubbed. With a smile on his face Archer looked up at Erica.

"Okay, XO, why are you here?" he asked.

"Jon, I think we should check out ECS routes. I think this enemy likes taking out cargo ships. It likes making easy kills. The Fellowship is headed to Starbase 2 and the Athena is guarding it. I think we really should stake out cargo routes and see if we can catch this bastard attacking again," she said.

"We are supposed to go hunting, so let's hunt," smiled Archer.

STSTST

Once again Trip was given a temporary billet at the Presidio. It was a small efficient apartment consisting of bedroom, bathroom, and a small living room/dining area and kitchenette. He unpacked what little he had. Looking at his closet he realized he wardrobe over the years had shrunk to uniforms and a very little civilian clothes. One of these days he was going to have to put down roots so he had something other than temporary quarters and visiting his family to come home to. Grabbing a pair jeans and a gray Henley jersey, he pocketed his debcard, Starfleet ID, and then placed his comm on the back of his left hand.

Since the Presidio wasn't too far from Fisherman's Wharf, he caught a taxi on Lombard Street and had the driver take him to Fisherman's Wharf. After paying his fare, he walked along the wharf area looking for a restaurant to eat at. There was a nice cool breeze coming off the water. Trip had to report tomorrow Starfleet Operations, where he was going to get his official assignment overseeing the design and building of the Excalibur as its captain.

"Commander Tucker," he heard a female voice call him.

Trip looked around and saw among the many residents and tourists Hoshi Saito. She was dressed in a dress and looking more than a little surprised to see him.

"It's Captain Tucker now," smiled Trip.

"I forgot," she grinned. "I'm looking for someplace to eat. What about you?"

"I am, too," replied Trip.

"I may be a lowly Lieutenant, but I wouldn't mind sharing a meal with you," she said.

"Lieutenant. Congratulations, Hoshi," he said. "You been given a new assignment yet?"

"Nope," she answered.

Trip remembered how AG stole her from Jon. Now it was his turn to steal her from AG.

"How did you like being in space?" he asked her.

"I have to admit that it the best place for Xeno-linguist to expand their understanding of alien languages," she said.

"Dinner is on me, Lieutenant," smiled Trip. "Let's talk about your future."

Trip took Hoshi by the arm and she laughed.

"Captain, I think you are trying to seduce me to become part of your crew," Hoshi said.

"Not seduce, but bribe," smiled Trip.

"Is there a difference, sir?" she asked.

"Considered I'm a captain and you're a lieutenant, there is a big difference. Don't want to break any fraternization regs," smiled Trip.

"Too, bad," smirked Hoshi then she laughed.

Trip definitely wanted her on his ship. He liked her personality and her work on the Enterprise was exemplary.

"Don't make fun of your captain, Hoshi," said Trip. "Save it for whoever I get as XO."

STSTST

AG sat leaning back in his chair looking at his new refurbished Ready Room thinking about what it needed to make it more personal when someone buzzed his door. He sat up and made himself look more professional.

"Enter," he barked.

Malcolm entered the Ready Room. He stood at attention in front of AG's desk.

"At ease, Lt. Commander," grinned AG. "If you are going to be my XO then you have to loosen up. On the Bridge we are professional, but here, my Mess, off duty, I like it casual. What should I call you?"

"Malcolm is fine," said Malcolm.

"Well, Malcolm, you can call me AG," he told him.

"Okay, sir. I mean, AG," Malcolm corrected himself.

""Malcolm, sit down," said AG.

Malcolm sat in the chair in front of the desk. AG got used to Trip who always chose the more comfortable sofa. But that was Trip.

"We have to weeks to fill out the crew and get ready. What do you think, Malcolm?" asked AG.

"We'll be ready," said Malcolm.

"I want you and Wrenn to fill out the crew. Tell me if you have trouble getting someone. I have a trick or to in me," said AG.

"Oh, sir, we lost Lieutenant Saito, Comm Officer and head of department," said Malcolm. "She's been reassigned to Captain Tucker's ship even though it still hasn't been built. She told me that she'll be teaching at the academy until the Excalibur is ready."

AG laughed then said: "I may have taught Trip a little too well. He stole one of my crew. That son of bitch owes me a drink now."

"Or two. He also stole Ensign Paris as our Beta shift pilot," said Malcolm.

"And a good one," smiled AG. "Definitely going to make Trip pay the bill the next time at the 602. You ever go to the 602, Malcolm?"

"Ah, Ruby," smiled Malcolm. "I know her well."

"You and Trip," chuckled AG.

"She's a very nice bird," said Malcolm.

"Let me guess you have a girl in every port," said AG.

"Not for lack of trying," grinned Malcolm.

AG laughed again.

"Okay, Malcolm, let's get to work. Get together with Wrenn. I'll see you tonight in my Mess. Chef has already checked in and is back on-board. We might as well start making the Enterprise our home," said AG.

"Sounds good, sir," said Malcolm.

AG glared at him.

"I mean sounds good, AG," said Malcolm.

"Casual, Malcolm. Keep it casual," said AG.


	15. Chapter 15

For the last six months, Trip's life involved nothing but the Excalibur. The design was completed. It was slightly larger than the other NX starships. This allowed the new phase cannons which were a breakthrough by Starfleet R&D, more torpedo tubes, two extra shuttles, and room for a crew of two hundred and fifty. Jefferies, Trip, and Commander Maria Pavlova worked on making the defensive shields more effective. The Excalibur was going to impressive. And it needed to be because the enemy finally had a name: The Romulans.

Once the Romulans were named Starfleet Intelligence, Starfleet Ops, and the DiploCorp were able to gather data on the new enemy. The Romulan Star Empire conquered planets completely. It stepped on your throat and if you fought back they destroyed you. Plus, when at war they never took prisoners. You either surrendered and became slave of the Empire or died.

The reason the UE found out it was the Romulans was because the Romulans finally sent a significant fleet onto the edge of the Alpha Quadrant. This was after they pushed the Andorians out of three of their colony planets. Seventy-five Birds of Prey, the smaller starships and backbone of their fleet, and ten Romulan Warbirds, their larger destroyer starship, set up a foothold on Ding, the Andorian word for Orphan, an Andorian colony that had the sacred Vulcan monastery P'Jem on it. Ding was on the edge of the Alpha Quadrant, a perfect spot to setup an invasion from. This did not go unnoticed by Starfleet or the UE Senate. Ding was also a planet that was a source of trouble between Vulcan and the Andorian Empire, but now it was lost to the Romulans.

This takeover of Ding led to the Vulcans finally signing a treaty with United Earth. Once the treaty was signed Trip learned that the Excalibur was receiving Vulcan sensors, as well as a liaison to teach his people how to use the more powerful and more sensitive sensors. Arriving at Jefferies office a few minutes late, he was shocked to see T'Pol in her red High Command uniform waiting for him along with Jefferies. He forgotten how good she looked in that damned uniform.

"Sorry I'm late. I got a comm from the Mars shipyard and learned the frame of the Excalibur is complete and they are ready to start the serious work," he stated then sat down.

"You heard that Vulcan and the UE have signed a treaty, right?" asked Jefferies.

"Yes, sir, I heard. It was all over the newsfeeds," said Trip.

"Well, SubCommander T'Pol is going to be the liaison assisting us with the installation, education, and use of Vulcan sensors," said Jefferies. "Also, the Excalibur is going to have the Vulcan tractor beam installed on it. She will assist with that, too. This means she is part of your crew from now until end of your shakedown cruise."

"Captain Tucker," T'Pol nodded.

It had been over six months since she last saw Charles and T'Pol felt a strange tingle in the back of her mind, as if a tel had been stimulated. Trip smiled at T'Pol then brought his right hand up to his temple and rubbed it.

"What's wrong, Trip?" asked Jefferies.

"Just a bit of a dull headache," he said. "It's been that kind of day."

T'Pol noted this. Was his headache a reaction to seeing her? Did their time practicing neuropressure on each other develop a tel, or was it when she touched his face after he kissed her? She had much to think about.

"It good to see you, SubCommander. I'm glad it's you as the liaison," Trip said, ignoring the dull ache, which was subsiding slowly.

"I will need to see the Excalibur's schematics in order to make sure that the Vulcan sensors and tractor beam are installed correctly," she said.

"I can arrange that," Trip replied. "Um... I have meetings until five this evening. How about we meet in the Mess Hall at Starfleet Command? We can eat some dinner and go over the schematics."

"That would be acceptable," she said then T'Pol stood up. "Admiral Jefferies, thank you for your time. I will give you updates on the installation."

"Thank you, SubCommander," Jefferies said.

T'Pol exited. Trip watched her leave admiring the shape of her exit. He turned his attention back to Jefferies, who him a knowing smile.

"Glad you and her worked together already. It should make things easier," said Jefferies.

"Oh, yeah, it should be fine. I had a good working relationship with T'Pol on the Enterprise," said Trip.

"Good," smiled Jefferies. "Well, you have meetings so off you go."

Trip stood up then said: "Thank you, sir."

He exited. His headache was already gone. But more than that he happier to see T'Pol than he'd even admit to himself.

STSTST

The Columbia and four Daedalus Class ships were assigned to guard the Corp of Engineers as they built Starbase 4. Construction ships and engineers and workers in space suits were working on the shell of the Starbase. They had already been there almost three months. For a project this size it was moving much faster than anticipated, yet they were being pushed to complete it even faster.

This particular Starbase was being built to be used as a staging area in case the Romulans decided to invade the Alpha Quadrant. So far, Coridan, Tellar, Rigel, Ktaris, Alpha Centauri Concordium, and Draylax, all Alpha Quadrant planets, contacted the UE in order to negotiate a treaty of mutual collective defense and mutual defense in response to an attack by external forces. Two Beta Quadrant planets, Andor and Vulcan, were open to the treaty, but they were not part of the discussion as of yet.

Starbase 4 was going to be the largest most expensive Starbase capable of holding of a marine infantry battalion, docking fifteen to twenty ships, and making repairs on damaged ships around the clock. The Engineer in charge of the project, Captain Rodrigo Ochoa, was quartered on the Columbia. He stood on the Situation Room, which he had co-opted, and oversaw the project, took reports from engineers, and made adjustments. Archer entered the Situation Room carrying two cups of coffee. Ochoa was talking to one of his engineers who was doing a space walk.

"Dell, we are falling behind schedule. I want to be ahead of schedule," he said into the comm.

"I've got men and women who are exhausted. This is hard work, Rod," Dell told him.

"Go from two shifts to three shifts. That should get people more rest. Remember, the quicker we finish the quicker we get to go home," said Ochoa. "Columbia, out."

He turned and looked at Archer, who handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, I need this," he said and took a sip.

"I heard from Starfleet Command and they are sending two more Daedalus Class ships, who are escorting a transport with more workers for you and more materials needed to finish the Starbase. They want this finished ahead of schedule," said Archer.

"Coffee and some good news," smiled Ochoa, "I'm getting to like you."

Archer chuckled then asked: "Give me a real estimate. When will this station be operational?"

"If the workers coming are good then seven more weeks," said Ochoa. "Right now we have a shell. Next we have to fill it in and give it a power source, gravity, make it livable, and even set up four phase cannons for protection. Seven weeks would be a miracle, but I like to think Starfleet Corp of Engineers is filled with miracle workers."

"Let's hope so," smiled Archer. "I'm getting antsy just sitting here waiting."

"I know," sighed Ochoa, who sipped more coffee. "At least, I have something to keep me busy."

STSTST

When Trip arrived at the Mess, he noticed T'Pol standing off to the side waiting for him. How could he not notice her, as she was the most beautiful woman in the place. Instead of her red uniform she wore Vulcan robes this time. Trip stood there for a moment admiring her then he decided to call over to her.

He didn't even have to call to her, though, as she turned in his direction and looked directly at him. It was as if she knew where he was standing. The dull ache in his temple came and went quickly this time. He rubbed his temple then he walked over towards her.

"T'Pol," he nodded his head.

"Charles," she replied.

He held up a PADD and said: "I have the schematics here for you. Let's check out the food then we can sit down and then we can review the schematics."

She nodded. He walked over to the cafeteria style glass displays of food. T'Pol followed him. Trip grabbed a tray, so T'Pol grabbed one. He slid it along a railing, so she did. Trip reviewed his options for food. T'Pol noticed there was a Vegan and Vegetarian section. When she got to that section, she ordered the Chinese-style noodle salad. Trip got the meatloaf, garlic mashed potatoes, and green beans. Next, he got a piece of pecan pie. Finally, they stopped for liquids. Trip got himself a coffee, while T'Pol got the mint green tea.

Once again she followed him to an empty table. Taking everything off his tray, Trip placed it on the table then he put a tray on a collection of them. T'Pol did the same. They sat down. Trip sampled his meal.

"Well, it's not homemade but it's edible," he said.

T'Pol sampled her noodle salad. It was edible and appeared to be nutritious.

"Shall we eat first before review things?" smiled T'Pol.

She nodded and started to eat her food. Trip ate quickly. His day had been so busy that his lunch turned out to be coffee and some a homemade chocolate chip cookie that a non-com offered him. He looked up at T'Pol and saw that she was slowly eating her food. He grew used to her meticulous eating when they were on the Enterprise.

"I was thrilled to find out that you'd be the liaison on this," said Trip.

"As I found on the Enterprise very satisfactory working with you and that I'd be working with you as commander of the starship," she said.

"Have you gone home to Vulcan for a visit lately? I heard that there is a lot going on there," Trip said.

"I've stayed on Earth," she answered. "Many on Vulcan are reading the Kir'Shara, the words of Surak, and learning that we have not been following the full philosophy of Surak. It has had a great effect on the people of Vulcan."

"Are you reading this Kir'Shara?" he asked. He said Kir'Shara by emphasizing all the wrong syllables, but she ignored that. She did appreciate the question, though.

"I have been studying it," she told him.

"Anything interesting that wasn't there before?" he asked.

"The Kol-Ut-Shan," she stated, "Or IDIC, which stands for Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations. It celebrates the vast array of variables in the universe."

"Sounds interesting," said Trip.

"Unfortunately, it is only in Vulcan. There is no translation into any other languages," T'Pol stated.

"Well, that's not being infinitely diverse," smiled Trip.

T'Pol looked up from her food and raised her right eyebrow. She decided not to make a remark about his comment. Trip took a sip of his coffee then he ate some more of his mashed potatoes. T'Pol went back to nibble on her noodle salad.

"Someday I should take you to a good Chinese restaurant," said Trip. "They have excellent vegetarian foods in them. I think you'd enjoy it."

"May I see the schematics?" she asked wanting to get away from personal conversation. She was in a quandary on how to verify if she had made an accidental tel with Trip, or even how to broach the subject with him. Dr. Phlox had spent some time on Vulcan. She would see if was assigned to Starfleet Medical tomorrow, so she could speak to him.

Trip handed her the PADD. It had put it on and brought up the schematics to the Excalibur. She began to push other thoughts out of of her mind and study what was in front of her. Trip finished up eating his dinner while T'Pol studied the schematics of the Excalibur. With dinner finished, he started in on his piece of pecan pie. Unintentionally, he moaned with pleasure with the first bite of pie. T'Pol looked up at him. Her left eyebrow was raised.

"Sorry, it's pecan pie which is my favorite pie to eat. Actually, it might be my favorite dessert of all and I have a bit of a sweet tooth," Trip told her.

"Vulcans don't eat desserts," T'Pol stated.

"Really? So if I offered you a bite of my pie you'd refuse me," Trip smiled.

"We eat only for the body's nourishment," said T'Pol.

"Well, the soul is part of the body and dessert is good for the soul. Don't Vulcan's believe in the soul?" he asked with a smirk.

"We believe in the katra. It's our essence," she said.

"Then dessert is good for the katra," he said.

Trip got up, and retrieved a clean fork then he returned. He took the clean fork and broke off a piece of pecan pie then he offered it to T'Pol. She took the fork from him and sampled the pecan pie. Much to her surprise the sweetness of it appealed to her. In theory she knew this had little nutritional value, but she could understand that it had an appeal.

"How do you like it?" he asked.

"Interesting," she replied.

"You liked it," smiled Trip.

For reasons he didn't understand, Trip was sure that T'Pol enjoyed the small bite of pecan pie.

"Want another bite?" he asked.

"No. The one is enough," she answered.

T'Pol picked the PADD back up and again started to review the schematics for the Excalibur. Trip drank his coffee and finished off his piece of pie. When he was done, he grabbed a tray and cleaned up the table, both his and T'Pol's dishes, then he went off and got rid of them. Upon return T'Pol looked up from the PADD.

"Thank you for clearing my dish, Charles," said T'Pol.

"My pleasure, T'Pol," Trip replied.

"I will have to work closely with the electricians as they installed the Vulcan sensors, so that we make sure that Vulcan and Human technology work together," she stated.

"I'll get the schedule from Jefferies tomorrow and see when they'll be installing the sensors. Do you need to do the same with the tractor beam?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay, then," sighed Trip. "I better arrange for you do have quarters on Mars when the installation begins. That way you won't have to travel back and forth from the Mars and the Utopia Planitia Shipyards."

"That would be satisfactory," stated T'Pol.

"I'll be staying on Mars, too," said Trip, "so you'll at least know someone."

"You will be taking on a hands on approach, as you Humans say?" she asked.

Trip nodded yes then added: "I get to act like a engineer again. I look forward to that. Which reminds me I have to find a Chief Engineer for the Excalibur."

T'Pol returned her attention back to the schematics. The changes that they made, including the new phase cannons, showed that the Humans were making great increases in their technology and skills. She needed to share this information with Soval. Unlike Skon, who said he believed Humans had great potential, Soval believed that Humanity still need a great deal of time to grow into the technology that they already achieved. This latest leap in technology will cause him some consternation.

T'Pol handed the PADD back to Trip.

"You've done?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay, well, I guess our dinner date is over then," grinned Trip. "Can I walk you to get a vehicle back the Vulcan Compound?"

"That is unnecessary, Charles," she said.

"Then can I make a date with you to take you out for a proper meal, say Chinese food?" he asked.

"I would not refuse a proper dinner," answered T'Pol.

A big smile dominated Trip's face.

STSTST

The Luxury Liner Starburst promised a luxurious journey from Earth to the colony world New Montana. The Captain of the ship, Hal George, had a ten Starfleet career. When he was passed over for command of a ship, he resigned his commission and became the captain of a luxury liner. Every night his Captain's table had the most exclusive patrons enjoining a meal that could be found in a three star restaurant. It was a good life.

The Starburst would drop from warp every day for several hours to allow patrons the opportunity of star gazing. It was during this time that his Bridge crew was his best and he was on the Bridge instead hobnobbing.

"Sir, sensors are picking up a ship. It's outline matches a Romulan Bird of Prey," called his Ops Officer.

"Damn it," mumbled George. "Bring up shields and prep our two cannons."

"Yes, sir," said Ops.

"Prep for warp. We need to get out of here," he called to his Helm.

"Yes, sir," said Helm.

"Send out an emergency distress call," he ordered.

AG was seated in the command chair. It was thrilled to have the Enterprise back.

"Sir," Ensign Moon spoke up from Comm. "I have an emergency distress call from the Luxury Liner Starblazer. They are about to encounter a Romulan ship."

"Shields up, weapons hot," ordered Malcolm from his Ops Station.

"Aye, aye, sir," Lieutenant Karen Ahearn replied.

"We aren't far from their location," said Moon.

"Send coordinates to Nav," ordered AG.

Moments later Ensign Petrov called out: "I have them, sir. We are four minutes away at full impulse."

"Lay in a course then, Mayweather, take us their best speed," AG ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Travis.

The Starblazer was ready for warp when the Romulan began to pound it. It's shields, which were new, immediately started to weaken. George ordered the cannons to fire, but they had little effect on the Romulan's superior shields. Everyone on the Bridge realized that this ship was doomed when suddenly they received a Comm.

"Sir, the Enterprise is here," called out the Comm Officer.

The Enterprise came in firing both torpedoes and cannons. The Romulan ship veered away from the Starblazer and started to run. AG wanted to follow, but Starfleet orders were clear: when a civilian ship was in danger, you stayed with it, repaired it, protected it, and escorted it to the nearest safe port.

"Let them go," he ordered.

"You think they were trying to draw us away, sir?" asked Malcolm, who was trying to understand Romulan tactics.

"Maybe, but it doesn't make a difference. You know our standing orders when it comes to civilian ships," said AG.

"Yes, sir," said Malcolm. "Shall I go with a couple of shuttles and DC teams to the Starblazer to offer assistants?"

"Good idea, XO," said AG. "Comm, get me the Starblazer's captain. Let's see how much damage was done."

STSTST

Trip arrived at the Chinese restaurant, The Golden Wok in the Chinatown. Outside of the restaurant dressed in Vulcan robes was T'Pol. He paid for his taxi fare then got out and walked over to her. Again, when he saw T'Pol lately he felt a buzz in his head and swore he knew that she was happy to see him. It had to be his imagination.

"Hello, T'Pol," he said.

"Charles," she responded.

"You ready for a good dinner for a change?" he asked.

"I am ready to eat," she replied.

"Okay, that's close enough," he grinned.

They entered the restaurant. A hostess seated them immediately in a booth. As a waitress came over and explained the specials to Trip, T'Pol took in the red and gold décor along with the images of dragons.

"Do you mind if I order?" asked Trip.

"Go ahead, Charles," she replied.

"She'll have the sesame noodles and the roasted roots vegetables with miso glaze," he ordered. "I'll have a couple of pork egg rolls and the Peking Duck. And can we have some green tea?" he said.

"Of course," said the waitress then she left.

Trip looked over and noticed that T'Pol was staring at him. He looked into her eyes and for a few moments he was lost in them. The waitress came with the green tea, which brought him back. She poured the tea then left.

"Um, T'Pol," he started then realized that asking her about Vulcan sexual politics or practices was obvious. He changed his mind. "I've arranged for quarters for you on Mars. They'll be right beside my own. Jefferies said that it will probably be best for you to head to Mars in three weeks."

"When do you leave, Charles?" she asked.

"In two days. I get to act like an engineer again," he smiled.

T'Pol realized that she had not only grown used to his smile, but she liked it. The more time she spent with Charles the more she was sure that they had a tel. It was time to contact Koss and break off their relationship permanently.

"I look forward to going to Mars," she stated.


	16. Chapter 16

Trip walked around the completed Bridge of the Excalibur. Like some people admired architecture, he admired good engineering, including the design of something. It was larger than the Enterprise, as was his quarters, the Situation room, his Ready Room, Sickbay, and even crew quarters were slightly larger. Even though the Excalibur was classified as an NX Class ship, it was almost a new design. His ship will carry a minimum crew of 250 with the ability to carry over 300 if needed with adjustments in quarters. Trip smiled then noticed the chronometer. His XO was due to report at any moment, as well as his COB Master Chief Jan Kowalski.

According to Admiral Forrest, who helped him choose his XO, Commander Derek Flynn was a stellar XO. Under other circumstances, Trip would be his XO, as Flynn was eight years older than him and a more experienced space dog, but as the XO on the Daedalus Class ship, UES Morgan, he relieved his captain of command under the regs that he was unfit for duty some eight years ago. Captain Simon Jones had a spotless reputation as commander, though those who knew him well knew he was capable of obsessive behavior. After an incident where a Klingon scout ship destroyed a border cutter, Jones ordered pursuit. The Klingon ship was capable of warp 4.5, while the Morgan, at that time, was capable of warp 4.2. There was no catching it, yet Captain Jones wouldn't stop his pursuit. They were two weeks in pursuit and headed into the Beta Quadrant and unknown territory for the Morgan,, but not for the Klingon ship, when Flynn acted. Much of what happened was kept out of the media and a court martial was avoided. Jones was relieved of duty and given a desk job, while Flynn told he'd be pass over for promotion and never given command of a ship. Starfleet wanted to avoid embarrassment. Many were surprised when Flynn didn't resign.

Admiral Forrest vouched for Flynn. He told Trip that the man probably stopped us from getting into a war with the Klingons, who had a far superior fleet. He thought Flynn deserved a medal, but as a rear admiral at that time, he didn't have the power to influence the outcome of things. After hearing all of this, Trip was positive that he had found his Executive Officer.

Trip was about to sit down in the command chair to test its comfort, as well as the holographic display that would give him ship operation's updates from the Ops Station, when the Bridge doors opened and Commander Derek Flynn walked onto the Bridge. He was carrying a duffle bag on his left shoulder and garment bag on his right shoulder.

"Sir, Commander Derek Flynn reporting for duty," he said.

Trip looked at the man. Standing in his gold command jacket, black pants, and black boots, he was a couple of inches taller than Trip with brown hair graying at the temples, a square jaw, and slate gray eyes that seemed to miss nothing. He cut a striking figure.

"Commander Flynn," smiled Trip. "I'm Captain Tucker. When we aren't on the Bridge or in crisis, please call me Trip."

"We're on the Bridge now, sir," said Derek with a smirk.

"Yeah, but we are also in dock getting ready to launch in a couple of days," said Trip.

"I'm Derek," he said then he dropped his bags and offered his right hand.

They shook hands. Trip admired the man's strong grip.

"The Quartermaster is on duty. I recommend you head down there and sign in and have our quartermaster, Chief Petty Officer Asha Laghari, then show you to your quarters. I'm expecting our COB to report today, too," said Trip.

"Who is it?" asked Flynn.

"Master Chief Jan Kowalski," answered Trip. "You know him?"

"Worked with him on the UES Patton. Good man, very good man," said Flynn, who then picked up his bags again. "I'll see you in an hour."

"I'll either be here on the Bridge or in my Ready Room," said Trip. "I'd be in Engineering but Lt. Commander Elizabeth Hess, our Chief Engineer, asked me stay away from Engineering for a couple days. I think I've been acting as the chief engineer for the last few months and now I have to step back and let her shine."

Flynn smiled then exited the Bridge. Finally, Trip sat down on the command chair. It was comfortable, very comfortable. Hell, maybe it was too comfortable. Maybe a command chair needed to be a little uncomfortable, thought Trip. Then again Jon always complained about how uncomfortable his chair was. Maybe comfortable was better.

STSTST

The Columbia along with ten Daedalus Class ships were attached to the now complete Starbase 4 and had been since it started construction. Rear Admiral Michelle DuBois was in charge of Starbase 4. She was waiting on a meeting with Captain Archer, who was waiting for the Challenger and Captain Philip Curtis to relieve the Columbia allowing it to take another mission. DuBois had received that new mission in an encrpyted comm.

She was standing up looking out the window that gave her a beautiful view of space, as well as several ships that orbited Starbase 4. It was breathtaking. Three Marshall Class ships were escorting four cargo ships and a troop transport to her Starbase. They were due tomorrow. The cargo ships carried much needed food supplies and the troop transport carried a mix of marines and Starfleet personnel to help fill out her personnel on Starbase 4. Every passing day Starbase became more and more ready to handle what was expected of them.

Her intercom buzzed. She turned around and answered it.

"Yes, Lieutenant," she said.

"Captain Archer is here to see you," her secretary stated.

"Send him in," she said then she sat down in her chair.

Archer strode into her office. He looked like a man who couldn't wait to ship off.

"Sit, Captain," she said.

He sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Captain, I have your orders if you interested," she said.

Archer smiled: "I'm interested, Admiral."

"You are to report back to Earth in order to drop of Commander Hernandez, so she can be promoted to captain and be given the command of the Discovery," said DuBois. "Also, you'll be picking up a new XO."

"Is that it?" he asked.

"I believe the rest of your mission Admiral Forrest wants to give you in person," said DuBois.

"Do we have an ETA for the Challenger yet?" asked Archer.

"Three days out. Don't worry, Captain, you'll be done with Starbase 4 soon," said DuBois.

"Admiral DuBois, I think Starbase 4 is currently our most important Starbase. If the Romulans start a war with us, it will become integral spot. I just miss open space," smiled Archer.

"I know, Captain, and I don't blame you," she said. "Orbiting a Starbase waiting for an attack is far from exciting work."

Archer felt the tension in his core relax.

"I should get back to my ship. First, I have to give Commander Hernandez the good news, and, second, I have to get my ship ready to leave," Archer grinned.

STSTST

The Enterprise received the distress signal from three ships to ECS freighters and a now classified Marshall Class escort and border ship. According to Malcolm there was a six cargo freighter convoy being guarded by four of the squared off looking Marshall Class escort ships. At warp six they were fifteen minutes away. AG told Chief Macfadden to give him better than warp 6 if he could. Macfadden delivered.

Ten minutes later the Enterprise came out of warp firing both torpedoes and cannons. Two of the Marshall Class ships were already destroyed, nothing more than debris floating in space, a third Marshall Class ship was disabled and limping out of battle, two of the cargo freighters were completely destroyed, the rest were banged up but functioning, and the last Marshall Class ship was trying to stand up to the three functioning Romulan ships that remained. A fourth Romulan ship was limping away leaking a trail of plasma and readying to warp away.

The Enterprise attacked the three Romulan ships allowing the last Marshall Class ship to fall back and check on the remaining cargo ships.

"Comm, tell the UES Asimov to warp out of here with the four remaining cargo freighters and the damaged Marshall Class," ordered AG.

"Yes, sir," said Comm Officer.

"Malcolm, how are our shield holding up?" called out AG.

"They're holding," growled Malcolm.

"Tac, keep alternating between the three Romulan ships until one of them has weakened shields then we'll destroy that one," ordered AG.

"Aye, aye, sir," the Tactical Officer replied.

"Com, send out a general distress signal. I wouldn't mind some company at this party. It appears we have too many girls and not enough boys," AG ordered with a smirk.

"Yes, sir," replied the Comm Officer.

"Captain, shields are down to twenty percent," Malcolm called out.

"Well, this new armor better be as good as they boasted," snapped AG. "Mayweather, keeps us a moving target."

The battle continued with the Enterprise holding off three Romulan Birds of Prey. Asimov, the damaged Marshall Class, and four cargo Freighters warped away to safety. Malcolm looked at his Ops Station. Shields were now down to nine percent. They'd be without them soon. He looked over at AG, whose face was a grim mask. Captain Robinson knew that their chances of survival were limited.

Commander Alexander of the Asimov ordered his Comm Officer to send out a signal to any Starfleet ships in the area to converge on the Enterprise's last coordinates. He wanted to change course and returned to assist the Enterprise, even though he had some serious damage and causalities. Alexander felt like a coward escorting the cargo ships away.

The UES Churchill, UES Bradley, and UES Genghis Khan arrived twenty minutes later at the coordinates. The three ships were on their way to Starbase 4 to relieve ships. What they found when they exited warp astounded them. There was a debris field for two Romulan ships. The third must have bugged out. The Enterprise was still moving but barely. Its port nacelle was destroyed and trailing plasma, its saucer hull had two large breaches, and the Engineering hull had serious scorching marks. The captain of the Churchill hailed the Enterprise.

"This is Captain Hynes of the UES Churchill. We are here to assist you, Enterprise," he said.

It was audio only he got in return because of all the damage to the Enterprise.

"It's about bloody time you showed up," growled Malcolm. "This is Lt Commander Malcolm Reed, the Enterprise's XO and currently acting captain. Captain Robinson is seriously injured. We have extensive damage and too many causalities for our Sickbay to handle. We can use all the help you have, Asimov."

"Sending our Corpsmen and DC teams. We'll transport those in serious need of medical help to either my ship, the Bradley, or the Genghis Khan," said Hynes.

"Thanks, mate," sighed Malcolm. "We really need the help."

"It is an honor and privileged to assist you, Mr. Reed, and the crew of the Enterprise," said Hynes.

STSTST

The funeral for Captain AG Robinson was covered by all the newsfeeds. He was called a hero by many with AG receiving the Starfleet Medal of Valor and Medal of Honor posthumously and by some he was the reason we were on the verge of war with the Romulan Star Empire. The funeral was held on the grounds of Starfleet Academy, as per request of AG's will. All cadets were turned out for it, as well as dignitaries, and thousands Starfleet personnel in their dress blues uniforms.

The Excalibur's launch was delayed for the funeral. Trip attended the funeral along with his whole crew. Jonathan Archer was there also along with his whole crew. They were known to be two of the closest captains to AG. Fleet Admiral Nogura gave one of the eulogies with Admiral Forrest giving the other. Forrest asked Archer to give a eulogy, but he declined. He told Forrest he didn't want any attention.

At the end of the funeral, Trip walked over to Archer. They shook hands.

"I can't believe he's gone," said Archer.

"I know, Jon," sighed Trip. "He was a damned good captain."

"You know what we owe him, don't you?" asked Archer.

"The 602 and a few drinks to him," said Trip.

"That's right," Archer smiled sadly.

"Captain Tucker," an all too familiar voice called to Trip.

He turned in time to see Lizzy headed towards him. She rushed over to him and gave him a bear hug. After hugging her brother, she turned and hugged Archer. When she stepped back, Archer smiled. He was extremely fond of the Tucker family.

"I needed that," he said.

"What are you two going to do now?" she asked.

"First, we have to see Admiral Forrest in about half an hour then Trip and I are going to 602 to have a drink or two to AG," Archer told her.

"Well I might see you there. Some of the cadets are talking about going to the 602 tonight. The cadets are wired because of what happened to the Enterprise and talk of war," said Lizzy.

"Focus on your studies and not what's happening in space," smiled Trip.

Trip kissed her cheek.

"Maybe I'll see you at the 602," he said.

Lizzy left them. Commander Flynn walked up to Trip then whispered in his ear.

"That's okay, XO," said Trip.

"I'll be returning to the ship, sir. We launch in thirty-six hours," he said.

"Get everything in shape, XO. I'll join you soon enough," said Trip.

"What did your XO want?" asked Archer.

"He wanted me to take either a couple of marine or security personnel while off the ship," said Trip. "He's being over protective."

"Good officer," smiled Archer.

Archer and Trip started to walk in the direction of Starfleet Command. Journalists started to converge on them as they left the confines of the secure area. Both men ignored the questions being yelled at them, which ranged from – Do you think Captain Robinson was a hero? To If we go to war, is it Captain Robinson's fault?

They pushed their way through the throng to the Starfleet security station. Security personnel came running to push the journalist back, so that Trip and Archer could entered Starfleet Command's grounds. The two captains kept walking towards the main building. Within fifteen minutes they found themselves in front of Admiral Forrest, Admiral Gardner, and Admiral Jefferies, who seated at conference table in the large office.

"Sit," said Forrest, who liked a man with the world on his shoulders.

The two captains sat down.

"I know you are wondering why you're here, so I'll get down to it," said Forrest. "That was an overt act of war by the Romulans. We can't ignore their incursions any longer. The UE senate will be taking a vote and they will vote for war. President Samuels will be giving a speech in a few days."

"It's to be expected," said Archer.

"Is it?" growled Gardner.

It was well known that Gardner wanted Forrest position and that he was against going to war.

"Yes, sir, it is. I've seen ECS ships destroyed by Romulan Birds of Prey. They have no mercy and they don't respect us. You hail them and they ignore the hail," said Archer.

"Well, I think...," Gardner started.

"As the two NX captains around with Captain Hernandez on Mars looking over the Discovery, I wanted to talk to you. Samuels finds the NX too expensive to build a fleet with. He wants us to refit all Daedalus Class to their full extent and build new ones with all the new bells and whistles. The Discovery will be the last NX for now and it's design will be the same as the Columbia and Challenger, since the Excalibur design takes longer to build and cost more," said Forrest.

"You'll never get the Daedalus to warp 6," said Trip.

"I know. We are hoping for warp 5.8, though, in the new ones," said Jefferies.

"They'll all need the ablative armor. The Enterprise showed how important it is," stated Archer.

"I know," sighed Forrest.

There was a moment of silence then Forrest spoke up.

"The NX will be our top ships. From what we can tell they are superior to Birds of Prey. Once the Enterprise is refitted and repaired, that will give us five of them. Five NXs. As the captain of them you'll be carrying a larger workload and important missions. Do you understand?" asked Forrest.

"I do," said Archer.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"Do you know who'll be replacing AG as the captain of the Enterprise?" asked Archer.

"Not yet. It'll probably be eight months until that ship is ready to launch again," said Forrest.

"I want to be under consideration, sir," said Archer.

"Really, why?" asked Gardner.

"Because AG was my friend and he turned the Enterprise in to a symbol. I want to keep it a symbol for the fleet and for the people if t," said Archer.

Forrest smiled then he said: "I'll keep that in mind, Jon."

"Thank you, sir," said Archer.

"I want you to take on Lt. Commander Reed as your XO. Is that a problem?" asked Forrest.

"No, sir," said Archer.

"I also want you to make a diplomatic mission to Andor. The DiploCorp will send a traveling ambassador with you, but I want you involved, Jon. Andor may prove to be an ," said Forrest.

"Yes, sir," said Archer.

"Trip, Ambassador Skon has to return to Vulcan on family matters. They can't get a ship here for him for two months. It sounds as if half their fleet has resigned to study the philosophy of Surak and the other is attempting to act like the full Vulcan Fleet so that they don't look vulnerable," said Forrest.

"The Kir'Shara is the name of Surak's words," Trip interjected.

"Yeah, that's it. They requested that we escort him. You'll do it," said Forrest.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

"You'll leave in three day," said Forrest. "Now I know you were both close to AG. What are you up to tonight?"

"Once we leave here we are headed to the 602," said Archer. "Burgers and booze in the name of AG Robinson."

"Have one for me," smiled Forrest.

STSTST

T'Pol tried to meditate. In the past six months she had spent almost part of every day with Charles. They had dinner together, worked together at times, and conferred with each other. The tel that she knew existed had strengthened during that time. When she finally was able to send a communique to Koss telling him that she did not want to marry officially and that she believed that their tel no longer existed, he demanded to return to Vulcan in order to have a priest of priestess check their tel. Now that she was headed to Vulcan in order to bring Skon home, she would be able to fulfill that request.

But it wasn't that which interfered with her meditation. Even with her mental shield up, Charles' sadness over Captain Robinson seeped in, and now his inebriation was causing her some disorientation. In some foolish Human tradition Trip and Captain Archer were drinking, or more to the point getting drunk, to Captain's Robinson's death. If he was trained in raising his mental shields, there would be no problem, but Trip didn't even realize that they had a tel, a marriage bond.

There were theories that a bond between Vulcan and other races were impossible. Yet, Surak with his philosophy of IDIC appeared to believe otherwise. And now she was proof positive that a Human and a Vulcan could bond. T'Pol felt another wave of disorientation sweep over her. She was positive that this was because Charles was inebriated. With intense focus, she once again attempted to meditate. She needed this meditation. It would allow her to deal with all the foolish that a Human felt while drunk.

STSTST

"Where are you staying?" asked Archer, who was only slightly less drunk than Trip.

"Mars. That's where my ship is," he grinned.

"You'll stay with me tonight. No way you're getting to Mars in your condition," Archer told him.

"Thanks, cap'n," smiled Trip, who then downed a shot of scotch.

"I'm not your captain any longer, Trip. You're your own captain," chuckled Archer.

"That can't be a proper sentence," said Trip.

"Who cares if it is or it isn't?" said Archer.

"Okay, one more for the road?" asked Trip.

"Why not?" grinned Archer. "AG would have enjoyed tonight."

"Yeah, he would. He loved sitting around have a few and telling stories. Commander Shran, the Andorian, and AG got along like two peas in a pod. It seems Adorians love having a few and telling tales, too," Trip told him.

"I'll have to remember that. Maybe I'll bring some good Kentucky bourbon with me to Andor," smiled Archer.

STSTST

Trip opened his eyes and instead of being in Archer's quarters sleeping on a sofa, he was in an all white room. In the middle of the room T'Pol sat in front of a candle meditating. Even her robes were white. This must be a dream, he thought.

"Hey, T'Pol, is this a dream?" Trip asked.

T'Pol opened her eyes and an expression of annoyance crossed her face for a moment.

"Yes, Charles, this is a dream," she said.

He stood up and walked over to her then squatted down and kissed her passionately. For a few moments T'Pol responded then she extricated herself from him.

"You must sleep, Charles," she told him.

"I am tired," he said then he laid down beside her and put his head in her lap.

T'Pol began to caress his hair, so he settled in and closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep, Charles. Go to sleep," she said.

He fell back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Agent Harris arrived on the Risa as just another tourist. The Pleasure Planet had a reputation that drew many races because of its people and weather and recently had become a source of leave for Starfleet ships under these intense times. He checked into his room in a nice, but not too expensive, hotel then he changed in baggy shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and flip flops and went out for a drink at a local cafe.

When he arrived at the cafe it was crowded inside, so he took an outside table. The views of landscape and people were both appealing and the weather was warm but with a cooling breeze. A waiter took his order of a Saurian Ice Tea, a beverage whose alcohol content was high. When it arrived he sipped it and waited.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" the voice asked.

Harris looked up to see a Vulcan dressed similar to him, except he had a large Panama hat on blocking the sun. The Vulcan was six foot three inches with a lean built. This was who Harris was waiting to meet.

"You must find Vulcan hot," he said using the per-arranged code.

"It's getting hotter every day," the Vulcan replied giving him the per-agganged response.

"Please, sit down," said Harris.

The Vulcan took a small black box that could fit into his palm, turned it on, placed it on the table, and sat down. He looked at Harris with a cold expression.

"Jamming device. No one will hear or record us now. We can talk," he stated. "I am Satak."

"I'm Harris," replied Harris.

The waiter back over and looked at Satak.

"May I get you something, sir?" he asked.

"I would like Earl Gray tea. No milk, no sugar," he answered.

"I'll get it right away," said the waiter.

Once he left Harris smiled. He had come to study Vulcans lately and had never heard of one that enjoyed Earl Gray tea. It had strong flavors, which said something about him.

"You've been to Earth," he said.

"I have stayed on Earth for months living at the Vulcan Compound, but visiting many parts of your world," replied Satak. "I found it enlightening."

"Good or bad?" asked Harris.

"Without judgment," answered Satak. "I am V'Shar and you are Section 31. We are both part of our worlds intelligence apparatus, but an extreme part. We are the ones who go deep into danger in order to gather intelligence."

"We are also the ones who trust our allies by making sure we know everything about them," added Harris.

"It is time that we talk and come to an understanding," stated Satak.

The waiter came with the Earl Gray. He placed it down and left them alone. Harris sipped his drink and decided he'd switch to coffee next.

"I agree. There is distrust between our people. Some of it is earned and some of it is just based on lack of knowledge," said Harris.

"These reasons we need to clarify because Vulcan will need Earth and Earth will need Vulcan. We can become great allies and that should be the path we take," said Satak.

"Do you say that with the new High Council's understanding?" asked Harris.

"No. I say that as a matter of logic and it is the opinion of the V'Shar," replied Satak.

Harris grinned. Section 31 was known for overstepping boundaries, also. This might be a very good ally.

"What do you want from Section 31?" asked Harris.

"Same thing you want from the V'Shar, intelligence and a chance to shape the outcome of coming events," stated Satak.

"Okay, I can agree with that," said Harris. "You know things about the Romulans that you are keeping from the UE. If we are to trust each other then that information must be shared with Section 31."

"Will Section 31 share it will the UE government or Starfleet?" asked Satak.

"Not necessarily. If we feel you are keeping secrets for a good reason, we can understand that. Section 31 keeps many secrets," smiled Harris.

Satak nodded.

"In return for such information the V'Shar expects a relationship of shared intelligence and working as allies, V'Shar and Section 31. Is that satisfactory?" asked Satak.

"I'd agree to that situation," said Harris.

Satak sipped his tea. It was strong for a Vulcan's taste and was heavily caffeinated, but he found the flavor satisfying. Satak had even been known to drink coffee.

"I am going to tell you of the Rihannsu. It will explain much about Vulcan and Romulus," said Satak.

"I have as much time as you need to take," stated Harris.

STSTST

With Ambassador Skon on-board and shown to his quarters, as well as T'Pol, Trip launched the Excalibur with little fanfare. What he did have that he was against was an embedded journalist on his ship. The UE pushed Starfleet to accept the program as a way of helping citizens understand the dangers coming. In the case of the Excalibur the journalist came from his brother's newsfeed and happened to be his brother-in-law Troy Hollis. At the moment he had his XO giving Troy a tour of the ship.

Trip sat in his command chair with his right leg crossed over his left. His mind was slightly per-occupied by his dream of T'Pol several days ago in that white room. It seemed so real, like he actually kissed her and she caressed his hair putting him to sleep.

"Ensign Ling, plot a course for Vulcan," he ordered.

"Aye, aye, sir," responded Ensign Jennifer Ling.

"Once plotted, Mr. Paris, take us to Vulcan at warp 5.5 cruising speed," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," replied Ensign Ian Paris.

"Hoshi, send Admiral Forrest my best. Tell him that the UES Excalibur is launched and headed to Vulcan," smiled Trip.

"Yes, sir," replied Lieutenant Saito.

Trip reviewed the rest of his Bridge crew in his head. His Science Officer, Lieutenant Janice Rhuel, sat at the Science Station, at Engineering and Damage Control Station sat Petty Office 1st Class Michael Rostov, and Tactical Station had Lieutenant Simon Wallace. As always Environmental Station was empty. Most of them were handpicked by him. It was a very good Bridge crew.

Before the Bridge doors even open, Trip had a feeling that T'Pol was about to enter. The doors opened and T'Pol in her gray Vulcan uniform walked onto the Bridge and over to his command chair. Trip rubbed his forehead. He was starting to wonder if he needed brain scan.

"T'Pol," he said, trying to put it out of his head that he was slightly disturbed by the fact he knew she was there before she was there.

"Captain Tucker. I have come to start my training of Lieutenant Rhuel on the Vulcan sensors," she stated.

"How are you going to start?" he asked her.

"I shall start by going over the equipment in great depth with your Science Officer," she said.

"SubCommander," he stood up, "I'll introduce you."

Trip and T'Pol walked over to the Science Station. Lieutenant Rhuel stood up. Trip motioned her to sit down.

"Lieutenant Janice Rhuel, this is SubCommander T'Pol. She will be training you on the Vulcan sensors," introduced Trip.

"Ma'am," Rhuel said to T'Pol.

T'Pol nodded her head then the Bridge door opened again and Commander Flynn and Troy came onto the Bridge.

"You two get to work," he said then strolled over to Flynn and Troy.

"Commander, you have the conn," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Flynn.

"Troy, come with me to my Ready Room," Trip said.

Troy followed Trip into his Ready Room. Once inside, Trip adjust the flap on his jacket so that it was down then said: "Take a seat."

"Thanks," said Troy, who sat down on the sofa.

Trip sat down behind his desk. He turned on his computer then looked over a Troy.

"Since we haven't had a chance to talk I thought we could take some time," said Trip.

"How mad are you that I'm here?" asked Troy.

"Better question is how hard did Billy work to get you on the Excalibur?" asked Trip.

"Pulled every favor he had," smiled Troy. "Trust me, I didn't want to do this, but he insisted. He said if I was going to be an embedded journalist than he wanted me with you. He'd feel I was safe that way."

"I don't know if that is a compliment or not," sighed Trip.

"It's a compliment," chuckled Troy.

"Let's start with you have an open invitation to the Captain's Mess, though I expect you'll want to spend time in Mess Hall observing and talking to the crew, also," said Trip.

"You have a good chef?" asked Troy.

"Antonio, or Chief Petty Officer Tony Monetti, is a great chef and runs a top kitchen," said Trip.

"I guess I'll find out tonight," said Troy.

"Along with Dr. Phlox, SubCommander T'Pol, Ambassador Skon, Commander Flynn, Marine Major Brett Hebert, and Lieutenant Commander Hess, my Chief Engineer," said Trip. "Thank God, I have more room on this ship."

"Do you know what we are having?" Troy asked.

"As a matter fact I don't," grinned Trip. "Been too busy with the ship to find out."

"Too bad, Trip," said Troy. "Listen, Trip, I intend on being completely fair. Unlike Billy, I don't have any preconceived notions about Starfleet. I will observe and report."

"I've read your stuff, Troy. You're one of the few real journalists out there that I respect you," said Trip.

"Thank you, Captain," said Troy. "Hey, is there a place to workout on this ship?"

"Cargo Bay 2 has a partitioned section where there is a gym," said Trip.

"Excellent. I need to keep fit or your brother gets a roaming eye," smiled Troy.

"That's not true," said Trip. "Once a Tucker male falls in love, he's in love for life."

"That's sweet, Trip," said Troy, who then stood up. "I need to get to my quarters and get my recorder so I can start doing my job."

"Get to work," smiled Trip.

Troy exited the Ready Room. Trip brought up reports and paperwork on his computer. He knew that a crewman was assigned to him to assist him with reports and paperwork, but he had hoped to be able to handle it by himself. Now he had his doubts. He touched the comm button on his desk.

"Hoshi, tell the quartermaster I need a crewman to assist me with reports and paperwork," sighed Trip.

"Yes, Captain," Hoshi said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Trip killed the connection and sat back in his chair. Be a captain was going to have its learning curve.

STSTST

The Columbia orbited Andor. Ambassador Simon LeGrange and his entourage took a shuttle down to the planet where they were having a private dinner with the Empire and Empress before the official state dinner tomorrow, while Commander Shran and Lieutenant Talas came on-board to have dinner as Captain Archer's guest, and to represent the Imperial Guard. Trip had told him that Shran like red meat and alcohol, so chef was preparing prime rib for dinner and Archer took two bottles of Kentucky bourbon out of his private supplies. While the ambassador attempted to make an impression on the planet, Archer thought he do the same orbiting it.

"Commander Shran, Captain Tucker told me a great deal about you," said Archer, as Reed escorted Shran and Talas into the Captain's Mess.

"And what did that Pinkskin tell you?" asked Shran.

"That you liked a good drink. May I offer you some Kentucky bourbon?" asked Archer.

"Please," smiled Shran.

Archer walked over to a cart where there were four tumbler glasses and two bottles of Kentucky bourbon. He poured a light drink for Reed and Talas and a stiff one from himself and Shran. Shran sampled the bourbon. Archer noticed that his antennae moved.

"Very nice. I like this. I'll have to have some Andorian Ale delivered to your ship, Pinkskin," grinned Shran.

"He also told me that you like red meat, so we are having prime rib tonight. I think you'll like it as much as the bourbon," said Archer.

"I doubt I'll like it as much as the bourbon," chuckled Shran.

"Shall we sit down," Archer motioned.

Reed and Talas sat across from each other, while Archer sat at the head of one end of the table and Shran sat at the other. Just then the steward came in with a trolley cart with the appetizer on it. It was small sausages wrapped in bacon. Shran sampled it and nodded his head.

"I like this," said Shran.

"I'm glad," said Archer.

Talas sampled it Her antennae began to move. Reed took one and ate it. It wasn't quite his style. Archer popped one in his mouth and smiled.

"I think I'm going to like you, Archer," said Shran.

"I think I'm going to like you, too, Shran," said Archer.

STSTST

Trip, Troy, Flynn, Phlox, Hebert, and Hess were eating the chef's four cheese and two meats lasagna, as Skon and T'Pol eat creamy polenta with mushrooms. The Vulcans drank a green mint tea with their, while Trip and the rest had red wine. The only thing they shared were the freshly baked rolls.

"I must congratulate your chef on his skill. It is a simple meal with complex and subtle flavors," said Skon.

"My chef would like that, Ambassador," Trip said.

"Ambassador may I ask you a question, Ambassador Skon?" asked Troy.

"Please, go ahead," said Skon.

"What is your impression of Earth?" asked Troy. It would have been easier to ask if he liked or enjoyed Earth, but you had to avoid emotions with Vulcans.

"I found Earth a fascinating place. It's diversity is a challenge but also a strength. We, Vulcans, could learn from the people of Earth," said Skon.

Trip found himself staring at T'Pol whenever he got a chance during the meal. There were times he felt a squeak of a foreign emotion and swore that it belonged to T'Pol because it certainly wasn't his own emotions.

T'Pol caught glimpses of Trip. Even though her mental shields were up and strong because of their tel and his closeness, she knew that moments when she had strong responses or emotions that it would leak through to him. At the moment she was finding him sexually attractive, which was strange. She wasn't nearing Pon Farr. Maybe this had something to do with Human biology not Vulcan. They were always ready to mate. From her observations of him, he was handling it well.

Commander Flynn noticed the glances between Trip and T'Pol. He understood Trip's glances, as SubCommander T'Pol was a beautiful female, but it surprised him that a Vulcan female would find a Human of interest. From what he had read Vulcans were an insular people. It was worth keeping an eye on.

"I myself have found Earth and the people so fascinating that I have been seconded to Starfleet indefinitely," said Phlox then he smiled that inhumanely large smile.

"I'll have to interview you, doctor," said Troy.

"I do enjoy a conversation," smiled Phlox.

"He really does," smirked Trip.

"So, doc, what kind of patient is Trip?" asked Troy.

Trip glared at Phlox with chuckled.

"Even though he was the XO, he was one of my more frequent patients. And he was never an easy one. Besides saying he was fine all the time, he hated spending any time in Sickbay. He had a serious knife wound that needed several days to heal, but he wanted me to release him to duty three hours into his convalescence," Phlox told Troy.

"Oh, Billy is going to love to know that," said Troy.

"Who is Billy?" asked Phlox.

"My life partner and Trip's older brother," answered Troy.

"That's lovely that you're embedded on this ship then with Captain Tucker," said Phlox.

"Billy managed it. He wanted me on his brother's ship," laughed Troy. "Are there journalists on Vulcan?"

"No. We are a very private people by nature. The government releases any information on important events or situations to all citizens," said Skon.

"I thought Vulcans were curious," said Troy.

"One can be curious without being prurient or invasive," said T'Pol.

Trip laughed at this then he looked at Troy and said: "I've been telling Billy that for years."

"Very funny, Trip," smiled Troy.

Trip took a last bite of his lasagna then said: "Whose up for coffee and dessert?"

"It depends on what dessert is," said Troy.

"Tiramisu," smiled Trip then he looked at T'Pol. "I know Vulcans don't have dessert but you liked the pecan pie I had you sample. I think you'll like this."

"Then I shall try it," she said.

Skon raised his right eyebrow, though there was a hint of amusement on his face.

STSTST

Trip was sound asleep when he felt the ship slip out of warp. Most of the crew wouldn't even notice the change in vibrations, but to Trip it was like getting kicked in the head. His eyes opened and he sat up in his bed. Getting out of bed he walked over to his wall comm and punched the button for Engineering.

"Engineering," answered a upset male voice.

"This is the captain. What's wrong?" barked Trip.

"Plasma coils burned out. Three of them so far," he answered. "Chief Hess is on the way."

"I'll be right down. Tell Hess not to do anything until I'm there," sighed Trip.

It took him ten minutes to get dressed and reach Engineering. Hess was already there and looking pissed at being held up from doing her work.

"Sir, I'm the Chief Engineer and...," she started in on him.

Trip raised his hand and said: "Hess, I thought those coils might burn out. Experts said that the plasma coils we installed would work fine. Admiral Jefferies and I thought they needed to be made from tungsten and verterium cortenide, more expensive than the ones we have. You'll find two crates of the better plasma coils in Cargo Bay one."

"Oliver, Horn, and Swift get your asses to Cargo Bay One and get those crates. Bring the right equipment to transport them," ordered Hess then she smiled at Trip. "Don't want to lose your reputation as a miracle worker, huh?"

"Get me a pair of engineering coveralls and we can get started pulling plasma coils so we can replace them with the better ones," said Trip.

"Follow me, sir," grinned Hess.

STSTST

Trip worked through the night and halfway through the Alpha Shift until all plasma coils were replaced and fine tuned to perfection. Hess boasted that the Excalibur could get to a maximum warp of 6.3 now.

"Hess, sit in your office and do reports for the rest of the shift. It was one my tricks when I spent too many hours doing repairs," suggested Trip.

"I think I'll try that," she smiled.

Trip changed from the engineering coveralls back into his uniform and headed off. He had told Flynn he had the conn, so instead of heading for the Bridge he headed for his Ready Room. His stomach was empty and growling since he missed both breakfast. He considered going to the Captain's Mess and grab some lunch, but his captain duties called.

The crewman assigned to him was Crewman Wanda Sustad. He told her that the Environmental Station now belonged to her. Entering his Ready Room he sat down at his desk and turned on his computer. Laying on his desk was a PADD. He turned it on and read the note from Crewman Sustad.

 _Sir, all reports are updated, including status reports. You just need to double check them and sign off._

 _Crewman Sustad_

Trip smiled. He needed to thank the Quartermaster for picking the right crewman for him. His door buzzed.

"Enter," he called out.

T'Pol entered carrying a tray with food on it and a mug of coffee. She walked over and placed it down on his desk.

"I knew you'd be hungry since you worked all night in Engineering. I asked your chef to prepare you some lunch. I believe he made you what he called a hearty beef stew, fresh rolls, and coffee," T'Pol stated.

Trip smiled then looked at her. He wanted to stand up and give her a hug, but he knew better than that.

"T'Pol, I can't thank you enough," said Trip.

"Please eat," she said.

She knew that she needed to talk to him about their accidental tel before they reached Vulcan. There were too many strong touch telepaths on the planet. Some Vulcan was bound to pick up their tel when they were together. He needed to know.

"Charles," she started.

"This is delicious. My body really need the fuel to keep going," he said as he shoveled beef stew into his mouth. "I didn't realize how tired I am. I can barely think straight."

"I see, Charles," said T'Pol. He needed to be thinking straight when they talked. "Well, enjoy your meal. I am having Lieutenant Rhuel run simulations on the sensors. I should check on her progress."

"Okay," smiled Trip. "Thanks again for the food."

"A captain should take care of himself," she said then exited.

Trip wished she had stayed.


	18. Chapter 18

"Wake up, Malcolm," Agent Harris goaded the asleep Malcolm Reed.

Reed opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He looked at the viewscreen on his desk, which had Harris' image on it. A scowl crossed Malcolm's face then his expression went cold.

"Bollocks," growled Malcolm.

"Stop grousing," smiled Harris. "I'm not encrypted this time but live and heavily secured."

Malcolm stood up wearing a pair of boxers and nothing else. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

"We have much to discuss, Malcolm," said Harris.

"I'm listening," replied Malcolm.

"The Romulans are building up their fleet on Ding. We know this because the Vulcan priests at P'Jem are not all priests. Some are intelligence officer of the V'Shar, who we are allied with recently," said Harris.

"By we do you mean Earth and Starfleet?" asked Malcolm.

"No. We as in Section 31. Keep that in mind that we are allied with the V'Shar. The Vulcans want us to succeed and for good reasons, which I'll explain to you someday," said Harris. "On to other matters, the Romulans now have 110 Birds of Prey and thirty Warbirds stationed at Ding. A fairly nice invasion force. Also, some of the Birds of Prey are experimental. According to our Vulcan friends they have stealth technology."

"Bloody hell," sighed Malcolm.

"Even worse, Malcolm, some of them are equipped with old fashion nukes. We know the destructive power of nukes, Malcolm. Earth could be turned in a cinder if we are not careful," said Harris.

"What do you want me to do about this?" asked Malcolm.

"I need you and many of our agents to know this information just in case you are in situation where knowing this can effect the outcome of battle," said Harris.

"Are you saying I should expose myself as a Section 31 agent under circumstances?" asked Malcolm.

"Yes. You should. I'd rather you exposed than a colony or Earth nuked," said Harris. "Also, knowing a ship has stealth capabilities may help you deal with it."

"What about their drone ships?" asked Malcolm.

"They are working on trying to improve them, but Captain Tucker's little trick of jamming all signals has slowed them down," said Harris.

"Anything else?" Malcolm asked.

"No," smiled Harris, "just keep up the good work."

The viewscreen went blank. Malcolm staring at it. He didn't mind having the extra intelligence, especially if it kept the Columbia from destruction and helped Earth. But he had come to hate Agent Harris.

STSTST

The Challenger was tasked to patrol ECS trade routes, even though refitted Marshall Class ships were now acting as escorts on convoys of three ECS ships or more. It was important to keep trade routes open, to keep goods flowing, especially as the UE quickly built up Starfleet's fleet. Captain Curtis sat in the command chair reviewing his daily reports, as well as reports from Starfleet Command, on a PADD, when the distress signal was picked up.

"Sir, we have a Starfleet distress signal," said his Comm Officer.

"Send coordinates to NAV," he ordered then added, "NAV plot a course then Helm takes us there at best speed."

His XO Lt. Commander Maria Russo called out: "Shields up, weapons ready."

Curtis punched the comm on his chair.

"Engineering," his Chief Engineer responded.

"Looks like we are going into battle. Do your best to keep the shields and weapons going."

"Yes, sir," said the Chief Engineer.

"Sir, we'll be arriving at the coordinates in four minutes," said his XO.

"Battlestations, XO," said Curtis.

The battlestations alarm went off. Curtis grimaced as he hated the blaring sound.

"Can you cut that sound on the Bridge," ordered Curtis. "It gives me a headache."

"Yes, sir," said his XO.

The blaring sound stopped. Curtis leaned forward in chair. The would be coming up on the coordinates any moment. He stared at the viewscreen.

"Scan the area," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said the Science Officer.

"We are coming up on coordinates, sir," said Russo.

"Sir, I'm picking up the debris of at least six ships," said his Science Officer.

"Anything else?" asked Curtis.

"Nothing, sir," he replied.

Suddenly five Romulan Birds of Prey appeared out of thin air surrounding the Challenger. Their mission was to capture an NX ship since they appeared to be superior to both Birds of Prey and Warbirds. The crew was to be killed.

"Sir, we are being hailed by the Romulans," said the Comm Officer. "Audio only."

"Put it on the speaker," said Curtis.

"Human starship Challenger drop your shields and surrender. You are outnumbered. We will board you. If you don't drop your shields and surrender, we will take you by force. I give you five minutes to respond," said the Romulan commander.

Curtis had been briefed about the Romulans. From what they knew they never took prisoners, unless it was to interrogate and torture then kill. The captains of the NX had been told to never let the Romulans get a hold of their ships.

"Comm, record my voice," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Comm Officer.

"Starfleet, the Romulans have stealth ability. We are surrounded by five Romulan Birds of Prey. I am going to use self destruct rather than let them have this ship. They will not be taking my ship this day. I commend my crew. They are valiant. Captain Kenneth Curtis out," he said. "Comm, send that encrypted out right now. Let's hope it's picked up. After you send it out then give me the Romulan ship."

"Yes, sir," said Comm Officer.

Everyone on the Bridge sat there stunned. Curtis got up and walked over to the Ops Station. He put in his command codes then started the auto destruct. His XO did the same thing. The 30 second countdown started.

"Sir, I have the Romulan ship," said the Comm Officer.

"Romulan ship. Here's my response to your demand. Fuck you," snapped Curtis.

Ten seconds later the Challenger erupted in ball of destructive energy. The Romulan ships were unprepared for it. Three of them were enveloped in the explosion and destroyed, while two back off at maximum impulse speed just avoiding destruction.

STSTST

Trip put himself through a good workout. He knew he had to be disciplined and keep himself in good physical condition. It used to be a shift in Engineering was all the workout he needed to stay in shape, but those days were over for him. Or, at least, they were less frequent.

Once he was done pushing himself, he grabbed a towel, wiped the sweat off his face and arms, and then put the towel around his neck and headed back to his quarters. According to his calculations Beta Shift was ending and Delta Shift was starting soon. If he was lucky, he'd be able to double check reports and whatever requests then get a decent night sleep. Getting on the turbolift, he requests his deck and section. Trip closed his eyes for a few moments. The turbolift doors opened. He stepped off and headed down the corridor to his quarters.

He was about to turn the corner when he had a feeling that T'Pol would be waiting for him outside of his quarters. Shaking his head, he turned the corner and T'Pol was there. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Charles, we need to talk," she said.

"Yeah I think we do need to talk," he said.

He walked up to his quarters, entered his code, and the doors opened. Both of them stepped him.

"T'Pol, I got to be honest with you, it's been like I have you in my head sometimes lately. I'm it's not painful but it is strange. There are times I think I know what emotion you are suppressing or where you are. Is there an explanation for that?" he asked.

Since she had her mental shields up constantly she hadn't realized just how strong their young tel was.

"I may have an explanation for that much more," she said.

Trip's comm buzzed. He walked over to the wall comm and responded.

"Captain, here," he snapped since he really wanted to have this conversation with T'Pol.

"Sir, we are picking up a distress call from the ECS Walkabout," said his Comm Officer.

"Comm, get the XO on the Bridge and tell him he has the conn until I get there. Also, recall the Alpha Shift. I want them there now," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Comm Officer.

Trip turned and looked at T'Pol. He honestly thought he felt disappointment coming from T'Pol.

"We have to talk," he said.

"I am well aware of that," she said.

"I'd like you in the Bridge, T'Pol. I'm not sure Rhuel has mastered the Vulcan sensors," he said.

"Of course," she said.

"Let me get dressed," he said.

"I'll wait for you," said T'Pol.

By the time Trip and T'Pol strode onto the Bridge, Flynn had the shields up, weapons ready, and they were five minutes away from the Walkabout. He was as good as Forrest promised. Flynn got up from the command chair and Trip sat down. Just then Troy entered the Bridge. Trip pointed at the empty Environmental Station for him to sit down. He did. Since he was an officially embedded journalist he couldn't kick him off the Bridge.

"T'Pol, the Vulcan sensors have longer arrange and pickup more details, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Captain," she answered.

"Lieutenant Rhuel, let T'Pol sit at your station and run the scans. Watch her closely," he stated.

"Yes, sir," said Rhuel.

T'Pol sat down and began running a scan on the Walkabout. She also scanned the area around it.

"Captain, the Walkabout – there are no signs of life. It is a dead hulk stationary in space. The only thing coming from it is the distress call," she told him. "Also, I am picking up four large energy distortions anomalies."

Trip sat and thought about it for a moment. Dead ship. Four large energy distortions anomalies. There was something wrong here. He and Jefferies had discussed stealth technologies when they were working on the Excalibur and what it would take to make a ship appear to not be there. It would take a great deal of energy to bend the light in order to make a ship invisible to electromagnetic spectrum and sensors. Or at least Human sensors. The Vulcan sensors were picking up large energy distortion anomalies, though.

"T'Pol, send the coordinates of the energy distortions to tactical," he ordered.

"Yes, Captain," she said with a raised eyebrow of curiosity.

"Mr. Wallace, target each distortion with Mach II torpedoes set to maximum yield and fire on my word," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said Wallace.

"Paris, be ready for evasive maneuvers," said Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Paris.

Flynn walked over to the command chair.

"Sir, are you working on a theory of some sort?" asked Flynn with a grin.

"Yup," smiled Trip. "I'd hold onto the Ops Station if I was you."

Flynn took his place at the Ops Station.

"Mr. Wallace, fire," he ordered.

On the viewscreen they watched the torpedoes hit unseen targets making them appear like greenish ghosts.

"Wallace, fire again," ordered Trip.

Suddenly, four Romulan Birds of Prey appeared after their shields being hit again.

"Mr. Wallace, hit them with phase cannons," Trip ordered.

Suddenly, the Romulan ships returned fire shaking the Excalibur, as the phase cannons weakened their already weakened shields.

"T'Pol, send the coordinates of the ship with the weakest shields to Tactical," said Trip.

"Wallace, hit the ship with three Mach II torpedoes," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Wallace.

"Shield on Romulan Bird of Prey is down. Second and third torpedo has destroyed the Romulan Bird Prey completely," announced T'Pol.

"Mr. Wallace, start alternating between phase cannons and torpedoes," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Wallace.

"Mr. Paris, port side shields are weakening. Adjust maneuvers to protect them," ordered Flynn.

"Yes, sir," said Paris.

"Shields are down on second Romulan Bird of Prey. Torpedo has ruptured its hull," announced T'Pol. "Damage was done to Engineering section. It's warp engine is going to explode."

"Paris, warp 1 now. Take us away from exploding Bird of Prey," ordered Trip.

"Yes, sir," said Paris.

As the Excalibur warped away, The two remaining Birds of Prey warped away. Once the Bird of Prey exploded, it took what remained of the Walkabout with it. Trip watched the viewscreen and shook his head.

"That was a damned ambush," he said. "Status reports, XO."

"Yes, sir," said Flynn. Flynn started to review reports that were coming in from different departments. "Sickbay reporting light causalities. Mainly broken bones and concussions. Engineering is reporting overloads and burnouts of coils. Hess reports that repairs will be finished in four hours."

"Hoshi, prepare an encrypted message to Starfleet Command. Let them know that we were ambushed and that the Romulans are able to cloak some of their ships. Tell them we'll send a more extensive report later," said Trip.

He stood up and looked over at Troy, who looked as if he had seen his first bit of action. Except on holos he'd never seen a ship explode. He motioned Troy to follow him.

"XO, you have the conn," said Trip. "I'll be in my Ready Room."

He started towards the doors with Troy following him then he stopped and looked at T'Pol.

"T'Pol, thank you for your help. I know we need to finish our conversation," Trip said.

"It was not a problem assisting you," she replied.

"I think you should inform Ambassador Skon what happened," said Trip.

"I believe you are right," she said then got up from the Science Station.

As she headed towards the turbolift, Troy and Trip walked into his Ready Room. Trip walked over to cabinet in his office and opened, while Troy sat down on the sofa. He pulled out to tumbler glasses and a bottle of scotch. Pouring them each a drink, he walked them over to Troy and handed him a drink. Troy took a long sip. Trip sat down at the other end of the sofa.

"I've never seen a ship explode before," Troy mumbled. "All those lives lost."

"Not a pretty sight," said Trip.

"You were cool and calm throughout. How?" asked Troy.

"First, it's my job as the captain of the ship. If I panic the ships panics. And, second, this wasn't the first battle I've been in, said Trip.

"How did you know that they were invisible ships?" asked Troy.

"Cloaked. It's called cloaked. The Walkabout was being used for an ambush. The crew was already dead. Romulans don't take prisoners. They were luring us there. When T'Pol mentioned the energy anomalies, my mind started to work like an engineer. I guessed that they might be cloak," explained Trip.

"Thank God," sighed Troy. He took another long swig of his drink. "I didn't think I'd feel this way but better them than us."

Trip smiled sadly then he leaned back and took a sip of his drink.

"Troy, I think I can say we are officially at war now. If you stay on this ship then you are going to see worse than today, Troy," said Trip.

"I kind of came to that realization today, Trip," said Troy. "I was thinking of going down to Sickbay to check on the injured."

"Well, funny enough, I'll be heading down there, too. It's part of my captain's duties," smiled Trip.

Both men downed their drinks then stood up. Trip gave Troy a hug. He reciprocated it.

"Let's go Phlox has one of the best bedside manners. All I have do is ask how my people are and he does the rest for me," grinned Trip.

STSTST

Archer wore his dress uniform, as did Malcolm and those on the Columbia who were invited to the Emperor's official soiree. The ambassador and his entourage appeared to be having a good time, even though they were seated at a table far away from Emperor and Empress. Archer on the other hand was seated at Emperor's table. It appeared that Shran bragged about Kentucky bourbon and also that Captain Archer had an extensive history fighting Nausicaans and Orion's. He also fought off the Romulans, which made him a warrior. The Emperor admired warriors.

"So, Captain, do you think Andorians and Humans would make good allies?" asked the Emperor.

"Excellent allies, your Highness," answered Archer.

"The Romulans have a reputation as great warriors, conquerors, and to be feared. Do you fear them?" asked the Empress.

"No. I don't fear them, your Highness. Although I am far from an expert on the Romulans, I don't view them as a conqueror but as the enemy. The enemy are to be respected not feared," stated Archer.

"Why is that? Why respect instead of fear?" asked the Emperor, who sipped a glass of Kentucky bourbon.

"Your Highness, if you fear your enemy then you give them an advantage. I refuse to give the Romulans more advantages than they already have. By respecting them it means I want to learn as much about them as possible, so I can defeat them," said Archer.

The Emperor laughed, which meant all the Andorians laughed.

"I like you, Captain Archer," said the Emperor.

"Thank you, your Highness," said Archer.

"Maybe Humans and Andorians can be allies. Instead of the DiploCorp, I shall request to deal with Starfleet. I think you are more in tune with Andorians than diplomats," smiled the Emperor.

Archer cringed inside. He was going to pay for stepping on the toes of the DiploCorp, but it will be worth if they become allies.

STSTST

Trip sat at his desk in his quarters. Dressed casually in sweat pants and a blue Starfleet tee shirt, he had just received encrypted comm from Starfleet Command and read it. His orders had change slightly. It appeared that Vulcan was interested in sending Ambassador Skon back as soon as his personal dealings were done. The Excalibur was supposed to orbit Vulcan, act as a UE liaison until Skon was ready to return to Earth then transport him back. They were now three days out from Vulcan. Three days.

Act as a liaison, thought Trip, act as a diplomat. Now Jon would be good at diplomatic work. AG would have tried hard but his natural inclination was to be blunt. He'd have been better with Klingons rather than Vulcans. There was a buzz at his door. He got up and opened it. T'Pol was standing there in her Vulcan robes.

"T'Pol, this is a surprise," he said.

"May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," smiled Trip.

T'Pol entered his quarters. She walked to the middle of the room and turned to face him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Vulcans prize their privacy above most qualities. It is why so many races find us aloof," T'Pol told him.

Trip felt a flutter of nervousness, intense nervousness, and it wasn't him.

"Whatever you want to talk about with him will be between you and me," said Trip.

The nervousness he felt inside of him that wasn't his abetted.

"We have much to talk about, Charles. To start with Vulcans mate for life and once they have found their mate or their mate had been arranged, they are bonded to that mate. We call it a tel. The one you are bonded to is your telsu, and the marriage is called a telik," she told him.

"Okay, I understand," said Trip. "Somehow I have a feeling that you have much more to tell me."

"As a child I was bonded to Koss. We met once as children and that was all. If things were to go as planned, Koss and I would strengthen and mature our tel through neuropressure," she said.

"You and I did neuropressure," Trip said with concern.

"My bond with Koss no longer exits," stated T'Pol.

"Oh," sighed Trip. Trip walked over to his bed and sat down. He had a feeling that he was about to hear something that he'd never thought he'd hear.

"Charles, I believe we are bonded," T'Pol said.


	19. Chapter 19

It was bright in the Sickbay, maybe too bright, or so thought Trip. Trip sat on one biobed and T'Pol sat on another one, while Dr. Phlox held a medical tricorder and scanned them. According to T'Pol a brain scan was one way of finding a bond. Another way was to have a Vulcan priest or priestess check for a bond. He chose Phlox, who ran the tricorder around Trip's head then walked over and did the same to T'Pol. As they sat their in silence, he looked at the results and began to mumble to himself. Finally, Trip got fed up.

"Phlox, have you found something that you might want to share with us?" he asked in a tone that sounded like and order.

"Let me first start by saying that this medical exam is a private one and not an official one. I will not share it with either Starfleet or Vulcan," Phlox stated.

"I know that, Phlox. I trust you which is why I came to you," said Trip.

"I trust you, also, doctor," added T'Pol.

"Okay, from what I see the parts of T'Pol's brain that handle her PSI abilities are lit up. They seem to be constantly working, which from my experience on Vulcan is a sign of an active bond," Phlox stated.

"And me. From what I remember my tests at Starfleet showed that I had a PSI rating of zero, one at best," said Trip.

"True. I double checked your records and it was a PSI rating of zero," said Phlox. "Now your current scan of your brain shows areas of your brain that are unused as being extremely active at the moment. I believe a bond exists between you."

"We need something better than I believe, Phlox. I need hard real evidence, some hard proof," growled Trip.

Phlox faced T'Pol and smiled: "Do you have your mental shields up blocking the flow between you and Captain Tucker?"

"I do," she answered.

"Lower them as much as you deem safe," said Phlox.

Trip sighed and stuck his tongue in the side of his cheek waiting for something to happen. He looked over at the calm looking T'Pol and suddenly a hot knife of anger sliced through his brain giving him a headache that was worse than any migraine he ever had. The bright lights of Sickbay made him nauseous. Trip groaned from the level of pain then brought both hands up to his temples and started to rub hard.

"Damn it, the pain," he groaned.

Phlox quickly ran a scan of both of them then he looked at T'Pol and said: "Please, T'Pol, put your mental shields back up all the way before you damage Captain Tucker."

"Of course, doctor," said T'Pol.

The hot knife of anger receded in Trip's brain but the super migraine remained. He looked at Phlox.

"Doc, I need something. It's like having two migraines at once," he said.

"Let me get you a pain killer," said Phlox.

He walked over to his hyposprays and grabbed one. Returning to Trip, he administered the hypospray to his neck. Within moments the pain killer took the edge off the migraine but it didn't get rid of the migraine.

"It's not as painful but I still have a migraine," said Trip rubbing his temple with his right hand, as his left hand held onto the biobed.

"I am sorry, Charles. Your doubting our bond angered me. Now you understand why Vulcans suppress their emotions in order to deal with them. The intensity of our emotions are far greater than Human emotions," T'Pol told him.

"I believe her lowering of her shields proves that a bond exists," said Phlox. "You are a bonded. Congratulations."

Trip looked at T'Pol then he tried a smile but the migraine turned it into a grimace.

"We need to talk some more," said Trip.

"I am aware of that," she replied then she looked at Phlox. "Is it a completed bond?"

"I believe it is completed but it has not matured as of yet. You should help Captain Tucker develop his mental shields, as well as explain to him some of the effects of a Vulcan bond. I believe he is in need of tutelage and instruction," Phlox stated.

"Indeed," T'Pol said then he looked at Trip and raised her left eyebrow.

"Phlox, I'm going to need more pain killer," sighed Trip.

Phlox smiled.

STSTST

T'Pol and Trip went back to his quarters in silence. When they reached his quarters, he let them in then walked over to his bed and sat down. His head was still pounding, though it was much better, so he buried his face in his hands.

"Do you still have a headache?" asked T'Pol.

"Oh, yeah, it hurts, not the I want to die pain of early, but a decent sized headache," he sighed.

"I can help you with the pain," she stated.

He looked up at her.

"How?" he asked.

"Neuropressure," she answered.

"Isn't that how we got into this problem, T'Pol?" asked Trip.

"Since we are already bonded, I see no problem in neuropressure. There no chance of further bonding. It is only logical I use it now to assist you," she said.

He stared at her for a moment. As always he found her attractive, no, beautiful. There was no doubt that he wanted her. Suddenly along with a headache, he was horny.

"Oh, hell, why not?" Trip replied.

"Take off your shirt and pants, Charles," T'Pol told him.

Self consciousness rose up inside of him. If she started applying neuropressure to him at this moment he'd get an erection and he did not want to have to deal with that. Anyway, T'Pol would probably find it annoying. He needed a few minutes alone.

"I should shower first," he said nervously. "I really think I should shower first."

Since he had not developed an ability to put up a mental barrier yet, T'Pol could feel the sexual desire wafting off of Trip. He desired her, wanted her. It was enticing. Human sexual desire seemed to be continuous, a constant in their daily life. Vulcans went through Pon Farr. It was wild, sexually unrestrained, but it only occurred every seven years of a fully matured adult life and lasted for only eight days.

Trip got up and entered his bathroom. He quickly stripped then turned his shower on making it warm to hot. For a moment he thought of a cold shower, but warm water would help his headache. Stepping under the spray of water, he started to think about T'Pol, which led to an erection that would have been more than noticeable in his underwear. Trip moaned in frustration. That's all he needed to do was masturbate in the shower while T'Pol was in the other room.

Suddenly, he heard the bathroom door open then close. He looked through the foggy glass to see T'Pol stripping of her robes. Seeing her nude body, a sight that made Trip appreciate her shapeliness. She stepped into the shower joining him.

"I could feel your sexual desire and it triggered some desire of my own. It is almost as if you are triggering a form of the Pon Farr, though not a strong since I am still in control," she said and reached for his erection taking it in hand.

"T'Pol," Trip swallowed.

"Charles. We are bonded," she said. "It's only logical that we mate."

"There's still so many questions and...," he started.

She began to move her hand, as she raised her right eyebrow. Instinctively, Trip reached up and touched the tip of her left ear. T'Pol slightly moaned with this gesture.

"Oh, fuck it," Trip mumbled then took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. That was the last piece of control of the situation he had.

STSTST

Archer sat in his Ready Room waiting for a comm from Admiral Maxwell. The communication buoys had increased and the delay in conversation was nearing none, especially in the Alpha Quadrant.

"Sir, I have Admiral Maxwell for you," said his Comm Officer.

"Put him on my viewscreen," said Archer.

A tired looking Maxwell appeared. Archer knew the man well and could tell that he was under a great deal of pressure.

"Jon," he started, "you did well on Andor."

"We are escorting the Kumari commanded by Commander Shran to Earth. There are three Andorian ambassadors aboard," said Archer.

"And they want to deal only with Starfleet not DiploCorp," smiled Maxwell.

"That's right," grinned Archer.

"Okay, I wanted to update you on a few things. Starbase 4 now has twenty ships assigned to it. There are another ten ships that will be assigned once we can. Our shipyards are going twenty/seven building new Daedalus Class ships. On a good note I have convinced them to build another NX ship, the Atlantis. The NX are our best weapon. It appears that the Romulans want to capture one. They tried it with the Challenger and the Excalibur," stated Maxwell.

"Curtis was a good captain and the Challenger had a brave crew," said Archer.

"I agree," said Maxwell.

"I didn't know about the Excalibur," said Archer with concern.

"Trip is fine, Jon," smiled Maxwell. "In the Excalibur case there were four cloaked Birds Prey, cloaked. He sniffed it out and kicked their ass. Charles Tucker III is turning into one helluva a captain."

"I knew he would," smiled Archer. "I just thought I'd have him as a XO for a few more years."

"Duty calls," said Maxwell.

"Understood," said Archer.

"Oh, Nomura, Admiral Roddenberry, the Chief of Staff, and I have decided that the Enterprise, which is being refitted with everything we have, is yours," said Maxwell. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir. I'll keep the Enterprise's reputation sterling, sir," said Archer.

"I know you will, Jon," said Maxwell. "Maxwell, out."

The viewscreen went blank. So, Trip was becoming a great captain. AG would like that. And the Enterprise was his. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

STSTST

Trip woke up to find himself alone in his bed. Turning his head, though, showed him T'Pol sitting on his floor meditating. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"You wouldn't know what time it is?" he asked.

"04:11," she answered. "I shall be leaving soon to return to my own quarters."

"Okay," he said. "We still have lots to talk about and I have things to learn."

"We shall," she stood up then she walked over to Trip. She sat down on the bed then leaned over and kissed him. "I believe Humans find expressions of affection important."

"Well, yeah, but I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do," Trip said.

T'Pol kissed him again then said: "Understood, adun."

"Adone?" said Trip.

"Adun," she said the word again correcting his pronunciation.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"The Human equivalent would be husband," said T'Pol.

She stood up and adjusted her robes.

"So, I'm your husband," said Trip.

"Unless you want to break the bond, which is not always possible," said T'Pol. "If the bond is weak, it can be broken. If it is strong then it cannot be broken."

"What do you think our bond is?" asked Trip.

"I believe we will be told by a priest or priestess that it is very strong," she told him.

"Oh," he said then smiled.

"Tonight we will begin working on you developing a mental barriers, mental shields, so that you are not always broadcasting you feelings to me," said T'Pol.

"Okay, sounds good. I'm sorry if I'm causing you a problem," he said.

"I merely have to meditate more," T'Pol. She offered him the Vulcan salute the Taal: "Live long and prosper, Adun."

"I guess I'll see you at breakfast," he said then watched as T'Pol slipped out of his room. Trip put his head back on the pillow and sighed. "I skip dating and go right for marriage. And to a Vulcan, too. Starfleet is going to have my ass."

STSTST

Trip sat down in his chair in the Captain's Mess. He looked at his steward and grinned.

"Tell chef that I want steak and eggs over easy with toast and potatoes," he said.

"Yes, sir," said the steward. He left with Trip's order.

Commander Flynn was sitting there eating scrambled eggs with sausage links and toast along with coffee. Troy was having yogurt with fruit, just as Skon and T'Pol were. Trip said come late to breakfast because he fell back asleep.

"Hungry, Captain?" smiled Flynn.

"Yeah, I worked out late last night. Seems to have given me an appetite," said Trip.

"You're just like Billy. You could have red meat or chicken with every meal," said Troy.

"Yeah, well, my father used to like to use the grill. There were some mornings we'd wake up and he'd be scrambling eggs in a cast iron pan on the grill along with steaks. He look at us and then point at the water and say – eat hearty then go exercise," Trip told them.

"Well, you still at least exercise every day," said Troy.

"Still, you probably shouldn't eat so much meat, Captain," said T'Pol.

Skon looked at T'Pol and raised his left eyebrow. He needed to talk to her about a few things.

"So, Ambassador, I hope that we aren't taking you to Vulcan for anything negative," said Trip.

"No, my wife T'Rama has told me that my sons Silek and Sarek are doing well with their studies. Sarek is doing so well he is going to receive and award and my father Solkar reminded me that beside being an ambassador I have a job as a father. This trip is to allow me some time as a father," said Skon.

"I think that nice," said Troy.

"Also, T'Pau wishes a personal report. I can give one as easily as Soval," said Skon.

The steward came in with Trip's steak, eggs, potatoes, and toast along with his coffee. He placed them in front of Trip then left. Trip picked up his knife and fork and started to eat heartily. His stomach felt as if it was wrapped around his spine. As he chewed the steak he felt a sense of annoyance and knew it was coming from T'Pol. Either, she didn't like him eating too much red meat or he had done something else. I really got to learn how to put up mental shields, he thought.

Flynn caught the steward's eye and motioned for more coffee. He brought out a cravat and poured him a fresh cup.

"Sir, I'd like to have Lieutenant Wallace to run through some simulations. I think our firing times can be improved," said Flynn.

"Agreed," nodded Trip, as he dipped the toast he just buttered into the egg yoke and took a bite.

"I heard from Vulcan and was told that the Excalibur would be staying in orbit until I am ready to return to Earth," said Skon.

"Yes, sir. I was told to act as a liaison while there, though I wasn't told what I'd be a liaison to," said Trip.

"I believe High Councilor T'Pau would like to get to know Humans better, as well as others on the High Council," said Skon.

"Oh," mumbled Trip.

"Do not worry, Captain. My father is a member of the council, as well as Kuvak and others who appreciate our relationship with Earth," said Skon. "I do recommend you are lodging on the planet for the times that you are too busy to return to the Excalibur."

"Are they building an Earth embassy and compound on Vulcan?" asked Trip.

"Building, not built," nodded Skon.

"Captain Tucker can stay at my family home, when he needs to be planetside. It will be convenient for him since the home is in Shikahr, which is the capital city," said T'Pol.

"That's not necessary, T'Pol. I wouldn't want to be imposition," said Trip.

"My mother is an aide to T'Pau. She will understand the logic of you staying," said T'Pol.

"It is an excellent idea," said Skon.

"Well, I guess I have someplace to stay when I have to be planetside," said Trip.

There was a feeling a triumph that Trip felt, which definitely was coming from T'Pol. This bond was going to annoy him until he learned how to control it.

STSTST

Skon asked T'Pol to take a stroll with him through the ship. As they walked he started to speak Vulcan to her knowing full well that Vulcan was not part of the universal translator.

"T'Pol, you have a tel with Captain Trip," he stated.

"How are you able to tell?" she asked not arguing with him.

"I know through observation and also I have a high PSI rating. I could feel it at times," Skon told her.

"That will be a problem on Vulcan," T'Pol stated.

"No, it will not. There are many bonded on Vulcan, so that picking up your bond with Captain Tucker will be more difficult. It is easy in a room where you are the bonded couple. I do recommend that you are not in the room with Captain Tucker in the High Council. T'Pau is sensitive as is Councilor Sapek and my father," advised Skon.

"Thank you for the advice," T'Pol said.

"Did you mean to bond with a Human?" he asked.

"No. It happened by accident, but I find it more fulfilling than the weak bond I had with Koss," said T'Pol.

"Strong emotions such as love can strengthen a bond. You must be attracted to Captain Tucker," he observed.

"I am," she admitted.

He nodded then said: "IDIC. You are an example of it with your relationship with Captain Tucker. If this was to become a problem for you, if some decide to act with prejudice then consider me as a advocate. I believe I can also say the same for Solkar."

"I am honored," said T'Pol.

"The road you are taking is a difficult one, but if your bond Is strong and true, it is one worth taking," said Skon.

"Thank you, Skon," said T'Pol.

STSTST

It had been a long day of simulations and reports that needed to be reviewed. Crewman Sustad did a great job of doing most of the work for Trip, which he was thankful for. He had Sustad retrieve dinner for him and bring it to his Ready Room, so he could finish up his work. By seven o'clock, he dismissed Sustad and readied himself to meet T'Pol in his quarters. She was going to start teaching him how to strengthen his mental defenses and develop mental shields. Putting away PADDs he stood up and headed out of his ready Room.

By the time he got to his quarters, which was only down the corridor from his Ready room, T'Pol was standing outside it. He let them both into his quarters.

"Ambassador Skon knows about our bond," she told him.

"Shit," sighed Trip.

"He is not unfavorable to our bonds. Skon has also offered to be an advocate if some find out about our bond and are against it," said T'Pol.

She began to remove her robes. Underneath she had what appeared to be a sports bar and yoga pants. Trip found his mind thinking of removing all her clothes. He tried to fight it.

"You want to go to this Gol to have a priest or priestess check it out, right?" asked Trip.

"I do," said T'Pol. She could feel him getting sexually excited.

"Okay, I guess we should arrange for that once I know my schedule," said Trip. Trip thought he had himself under control, even though he found himself looking appreciatively at T'Pol's body.

"That would be satisfactory," said T'Pol.

"You know I'm having doubts," said Trip.

"I am aware of that, Charles. Let us start your lesson on building up your mental shields. It will help you," said T'Pol. T'Pol felt his sexual desire deepen suddenly as she began to stretch her muscles in order to ready herself to deal with teaching Trip.

"And after that, you said you wanted me to learn how to meditate," said Trip. "I'll give it a try. I think meditating might be a good idea for me."

"Excellent. Although I think we should have sex before meditating. I believe it will relax you," T'Pol said.

"Sex. You want to make love before meditating. My Human sexuality is effecting you again, isn't it?" said Trip.

"It is," she purred.

"Sex strengthens our bond, doesn't it?" he asked.

"It does," she agreed.

"Oh, hell, who needs to live a simple life," Trip said then he reached up and began to message the tip of her left ear. He swore that T'Pol purred. "How about sex first then mental defenses and meditating?"

"I agree, Charles," she said then grabbed him and kissed him.


	20. Chapter 20

The war had begun in full. Three Daedalus Class ships, the Wanderer, the Indefatigable, and the Monroe along with three Marshall Class ships, the Starfall, the Starburst, and the Wrath, faced down a Romulan Warbird and five Birds of Prey. The Starfleet ships were protecting a large convoy of eight ECS freighters. Once they were attacked, the commander of the Wanderer Commander Morris called for the freighters to jump to warp along with one Marshall Class ship, the Starburst, skipping the new colony they were meant to deliver much needed food and building supplies to.

The battle raged for four minutes before the Starfall's shields failed and its armor began to weaken from the pounding of disruptor cannon fire then the ship took on four hull breaches, four gaping holes in their armor. The Starfall tried to make it towards the new colony, but one hit of the starboard nacelle caused a chain reaction that led to the ship exploding killing the whole crew. The Wanderer was able to seriously damage a Bird of Prey, which warped away as they were under orders not to be captured but to either retreat or self destruct, then the ship turned its attention on the Warbird. The Monroe was able to take out a Bird of Prey, but it was then destroyed by two of the remaining Birds of Prey, while the Indefatigable and the final Bird of Prey went one on one resulting in the a highly damaged Bird of Prey going to warp away before it took on too much more damage and couldn't warp away.

The Indefatigable and the Wanderer remained against the Warbird and two Birds of Prey. The new Daedalus Class ships were almost the equal of the NX in armor, shields, and carried the Mach II torpedoes, though they still used plasma cannons. Even though the plasma cannons were improved they were not the new phase cannons, so meant that they were almost the equal to the NX. By the end of the battle the Wanderer was damaged to the point that it could only limp at a quarter impulse towards the colony, while the Indefatigable was a dead hulk in space with most of its escape pods launched as the ship was beyond repair. One of the Birds of prey was destroyed and the other one along with the Warbird were damaged to the point that they warped away before they couldn't.

Commander Morris of the Wanderer sat in his chair with a bloodied forehead and a broken leg from being thrown out of his command chair during the battle. The Bridge smelled of electrical fires and burned flesh. They had survived, but barely.

"Comm, keep blaring our distress signal. Also, send emergency message to Starfleet Command. Tell them the UES Indefatigable launched most of his escape pods and that we are barely limping along and might have to launch our escape pods soon. Given them our current coordinates," said Morris.

"Aye, aye, sir," said the Comm Officer.

"XO, will we make it to the colony?" he asked.

"Just spoke to Chief Junker. The Impulse engine is failing and with it so is environmental. We'll be out of power and air once that happens. She says that she doubts we'll make it to the colony," she told him.

"No reason to wait and do this in a panic. Send out the abandon ship alarm," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," said his Comm Officer.

The abandon ship alarm rang out. Morris knew his crew would act accordingly. He tried to stand but the pain shot through his body. His XO came over and helped him up.

"Lean on me, sir," said she said.

"Thanks, Lena," he groaned as he stood up leaning on his XO.

"Let's get to the pod. This ship has seen better days," stated Lt. Commander Lena Birnhoff.

"I hate to leave this ship. She was a damned good one, didn't get a chance to have a history," sighed Morris.

"You'll get another command, sir," said Birnhoff.

"I've lost my ship. Not the best way to get another command, XO," said Morris, as Birnhoff helped him then she placed her had on a biometric plate.

"It depends on how you lose your ship. You lost it with honor and style," She said.

The hatch door opened to the escape pod. She helped dragged Morris into the escaped pod. The battle was over.

STSTST

Once they got to Earth, Archer was relieved of duty of the Columbia and given command of the Enterprise, which was almost done with its refit. The new Captain of Columbia Captain Hector Ramos had a reputation as a good commander. His XO from his last command became his XO on his new command.

Captain Archer convinced Malcolm to be his XO on the Enterprise. Agent Harris made sure that he agreed. Archer was a captain on the rise so being at his side was a good spot for Malcolm. It would get him close to the important action. As for Archer, he was called into a meeting with Admiral Maxwell and Admiral Roddenberry.

Archer arrived in his dress blues. Meeting the Chief of Staff was like meeting the Fleet Admiral, it was best to make a good impression. He arrived at Roddenberry's office instead of Maxwell's. Being escorted into the office, he was impressed with the size and the view of the office. He had a perfect view of the bay and the Golden Gate Bridge. Both Admirals were seated at Roddenberry's oval conference table.

"Sit down, Captain," said Roddenberry.

Archer sat down. There were no coffee or bagels, like Maxwell liked to have at his morning meetings. Maxwell nodded his head towards Archer greeting him.

"Admiral Maxwell and I have been discussing the reorganization of Starfleet. Before we used tasks force and individual ships for missions, but now that we are at war with the Romulan Star Empire it's time to develop four fleets, consisting of fifty to hundred ships in each fleet," began Roddenberry.

"We have already chosen Rear Admiral Lorenzo Antonini, who will be in charge of the First Fleet," said Maxwell.

"Admiral Antonini is a bit of a legend with his exploration missions," said Archer.

"He's a good man, a very good man," said Roddenberry.

"The Second Fleet will be in the hands of Rear Admiral Janet Montgomery," said Maxwell.

"Admiral Montgomery has a sterling reputation for her work on protecting the borders and developing the border cutter fleet and division," said Archer.

"I have full faith in her," added Roddenberry.

"Our choice for putting together and being in charge of the Third Fleet is you, Jon," said Maxwell.

"But I'm only a captain," said Archer.

"I know," Roddenberry joined in. "It too soon to give you a push up the ranks to rear admiral, also, but I don't think it will be too much of a problem to give you a small push up to fleet captain."

"As fleet captain, we can put you in charge of the Third Fleet and if all goes well you'll get your promotion to rear admiral soon enough," said Maxwell.

"We wanted one of the NX ships to front one of the fleets," said Roddenberry. "With you in command of the Enterprise, you are the perfect choice to head the Third."

"Who'll be in charge of the Fourth?" asked Archer.

"We are still working to put that one together," said Roddenberry. "We have to kick out a lot of Daedalus Class ships to build up our fleet and then we are limited with ship commanders with a lot of battle experience."

"We are finally finished refitting the last of the already built Daedalus Class ships, so we are now depending on the new ones we are turning out to build up the fleet," said Maxwell.

"Admiral Jefferies must be hard at work," said Archer.

"I don't think he sleeps anymore," said Maxwell.

"So, it's decided that you will be promoted to Fleet Captain Jonathan Archer and be given the charge of the Third Fleet," said Roddenberry.

Archer could see that Roddenberry was a man with limited time. Archer nodded his head then he looked at Maxwell.

"It looks like I have a great deal of work ahead of me," said Archer. "Can I assume that I'm dismissed?"

"Dismissed," smiled Roddenberry.

Archer stood up then he looked at Maxwell.

"Does that mean as Fleet Captain in charge of the Third Fleet that I can't captain the Enterprise, but that I have to get someone else to command it?" asked Archer.

"No. I think for now you can do both," said Maxwell. "I'll talk to you later, Jon."

"Yes, sir," said Archer then he exited.

STSTST

Above the Tellarite mining colony orbited three Tellarite freighters. These ships were ugly clunky looking things but they carried a great deal of cargo. They awaited transports filled with cerium and platinum, which the Tellarite miners had extracted from the mining colony. This was what Tellarites did best: mine.

As the three freighters waited for their cargo, a shimmer of energy revealed five greenish Birds of Prey, which immediately opened fire on the Tellarite unprotected freighters. Their destruction was swift and complete and once done the Birds of Prey began an orbital assault on the planet below and the mining colony. Four nuclear torpedoes, banned by most races in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, were fired at the planet knowing the destruction would be devastating and long lasting. It was the Romulans way of sending a message.

With their mission complete the five Birds of Prey shimmered again and disappeared behind their cloak. Their message was clear: this was more than a war on United Earth but it was a war on the Alpha Quadrant.

STSTST

Trip stood on the Bridge of the Excalibur with his hands behind his back waiting patiently for Hoshi to bring up the administrator from Vulcan Command. On the main viewscreen a Vulcan female, attractive but with features not as soft as T'Pol's, appeared.

"This is the UES Excalibur and I am Captain Charles Tucker III. I ask permission to orbit Vulcan and shuttle down Ambassador Skon, SubCommander T'Pol, and myself," stated Trip.

"Permission is granted, Excalibur," she said then the viewscreen became a view of Vulcan.

With higher gravity and thinner atmosphere, Vulcan climate was harsh for Humans. Most of its surface consisted of large deserts and mountain ranges with a scattered small seas and the heat from two suns made it too hot for most Humans. According to Skon the tourists attractions were active volcanoes, ancient ruins, and lava fields, which made Trip miss the ocean. Their religious sites, though, such as the Temple of Amonak, Temple of T'Panit, and the T'Karath Sanctuary, were considered off limits to off worlders unless invited or you requested a visit and were granted one. Trip wondered what he'd do on Vulcan when he was stuck down there.

Trip looked over at Hoshi and smiled: "Let Ambassador Skon and SubCommander T'Pol know that we will be headed down to Vulcan in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, sir," she said.

Trip then turned and looked at Commander Flynn.

"XO, you have the conn," he said.

"Sir, I could quote the regulations number and all the rest, but let me remind you as commander of this ship, you should have security when leaving the ship," stated Flynn.

"Okay, one. One security person," sighed Trip. "You pick."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Flynn.

Today Trip was supposed only to meet T'Pau, Kuvak, Solkar, V'Lar, T'Pang, Tolar, and Tuvik, the High Council. Once he was introduced to the council by Ambassador Skon, he would be asked a few questions then given an itinerary by the High Council. Trip would be allowed to return to his ship, make arrangements and return to the planet to stay with visits to his ship. Skon told him that he'd arrange permission for shore leave for those on the Excalibur. T'Pol would meet Trip upon his return to the planet in order take him to her home and meet her mother. Trip wasn't sure which made him more nervous meeting the High Council or T'Pol's mother.

Trip took a slow walk to Shuttlebay One, where the Shuttle Prague waited for him, Skon, and T'Pol. When he arrived at Shuttlebay One a red jacketed security personnel was waiting for him. Trip took one look at him and knew he was well trained. Since the Enterprise when Hayes insisted on it, Trip had been training hand to hand combat with the marines learning Semper Fu. Gunnery Sergeant Cahill had become his tutor on the Excalibur. Yet, one look at Arkady and Trip realized he'd never be able to last long in the ring with him.

"Captain, I am Security Specialist Nicholas Arkady," he said standing at attention.

He smiled. Arkady wasn't wearing a sidearm, which he appreciated since Vulcan wouldn't allow one on the planet.

"At ease, Mr. Arkady," said Trip.

Arkady stood ease. Skon and T'Pol entered the Shuttlebay. As always he was amazed at how light Vulcans packed. Trip nodded to greet them.

"I am told that the work of Surak is dominating Vulcan society. The new tradition is to wear the IDIC symbol on your robes, as well as espouse pacifism under most circumstances, except self defense and invasion," Skon told Trip.

"Do you have any idea what High Councilor T'Pau expects from me?" asked Trip.

"She expects to form her opinion of Humanity through you," stated Skon.

"Okay, no pressure on me," sighed Trip.

Skon looked Trip's security. Trip knew what he was thinking.

"It's regulations that when a command officer leaves the ship that he has security with him," said Trip.

"I shall explain this when we reach Vulcan," said Skon. "Let us go."

T'Pol touched Trip's fingers with two of her fingers in what she described to him as ozh'esta, the finger kiss. He could feel a hint of nervousness through their touch coming from and he had no doubt that she felt his extreme nervousness from meeting the High Council to meeting her mother. They got on the shuttle. It was time to visit Vulcan.

STSTST

Skon and Trip stood in front of the High Council, which was seated behind a long black marble table. To get to the the former Vulcan High Command Building and now Vulcan Administrative Building, he had to take a short walk from transport to door. Trip couldn't believe how hot Vulcan was. He nearly melted. Now in the Council Chamber, he was amazed how it was cool yet there was no air conditioning. He assumed it was because of the building material they used which appeared to be marble, rock, and synth materials. Each member stared at Trip, which didn't help his nervousness. Seated in the middle of the table was T'Pau. She was unmistakable because of her youth. She looked like she was in her twenties, if she was Human. He had no idea how old she was because Vulcans had longer lives than Humans. To her right was Solkar and to her left V'Lar.

"High Council, I am here to introduce Captain Charles Tucker III, the commander of the Excalibur. Captain Tucker has been authorized to be a liaison while Excalibur orbits Vulcan," stated Skon.

"Is it true that you are an engineer and helped designed the Excalibur and worked on its upgrades?" asked Kuvak. The questions began.

"Yes, Councilor, that's true. I was also one of the leading engineers on Starfleet's Warp Three Project," stated Trip.

"If you are such a talented engineer then why become a commander of a ship?" asked V'Lar.

"I served as both Chief Engineer and XO of a Border Cutter starship patrolling against Orion Pirates and Nausicaan Brigands," said Trip. "Starfleet chose me as the XO of the first NX starship, the Enterprise. As a Starfleet Officer, I serve where I am told to serve."

"Did you agree with their decision to make you the Executive Officer of the Enterprise?" asked Solkar.

"I understood their decision. By having me as the XO, it was like having two Chief Engineers on-board. Chief Macfadden and I were able to troubleshoot most problems and suggest upgrades for refits and for the NX being built," he explained.

"Do you prefer commanding a warship rather than be an engineer?" asked T'Pang.

"Warship? Are you implying that the Excalibur was built to attack and make war?" asked Trip.

He could feel his temper creeping up his spine. Considering Vulcan had ships that could fire weapons and had defensive shields, he thought it presumptuous to call Excalibur a warship. It was a starship with a good kick.

"Yes," said T'Pang.

"Then I guess the Ni'Var is a warship, as is the Suurok, Sh'Raan, and the Ti'Mur since they have similar capabilities as the Excalibur," stated Trip.

T'Pang raised her left eyebrow in irritation. T'Pau observed and listened without a single facial change. Trip felt like he was a bug under a microscope. He did not like this.

"How would you describe the Excalibur?" asked Tuvik.

"It is a starship used to protect and defend. The Excalibur has never attacked another starship, but it has come to the defense of ships under attack and protected other ships," replied Trip.

"You encountered Romulan starships, Captain Tucker, is that not right?" asked Solkar.

"I have," answered Trip.

"What have you learned from this?" asked Solkar.

"That some of their Birds of Prey have cloaking ability making them a formidable enemy. Also, they would rather destroy their ships and themselves than be taken in battle and they don't take prisoners. They captured a ECS cargo ship, killed the crew, and used the ship as an ambush to lure the Excalibur to be captured by four Birds of Prey. They did not succeed," said Trip.

"Why do you think they want to capture your starship?" asked V'Lar.

"I believe that they want to study the NX Class starship because they have had difficulty with them when facing them," said Trip.

"Why is the NX Class of interest to the Romulans?" asked T'Pang.

"Maybe they are interested in our shields, though I doubt it. Their shields appear to be almost as good as ours, though not as good. It could be that they are interested in the speed of the NX, which is greater than their ships. The Excalibur has reached WARP 6.2 and I know we are capable of better with fine tuning and adjustments. Maybe they want to study our Mach II torpedoes which give them a problem, or the NX phase cannons, which are far stronger than plasma cannons, or maybe they are interested in our ablative armor which protects our hulls better than a polarized hull," stated Trip.

"Fascinating," said Solkar.

"Captain Tucker, you will be provided with a PADD with an itinerary including meetings and social functions over the week. You may be here longer than a week or two. It appears arrangements have been made for you to stay SubCommander T'Pol and Legate T'Les' home," stated T'Pau. "I shall meet with you tomorrow."

"Yes, High Councilor," said Trip.

He and Skon exited the Council Chamber.

"Welcome to Vulcan, Captain," said Skon.

"I don't think everybody in that room likes me," said Trip.

"You are observant," replied Skon.

They entered a turbolift and headed down to the lobby. Trip tried to practice developing his mental shields as T'Pol had been teaching him. The turbolift stopped and they got out.

"Captain Tucker, I shall leave you here. Your security man is waiting by the door. I believe I shall tomorrow," said Skon.

"Thank you, Skon," said Trip.

Skon strolled away. Trip looked over at Mr. Arkady. Once outside he'd contact Excalibur have them send a shuttle down for them then he'd get things in order and return to Shikahr where T'Pol would take him home to meet her mother. Yeah, he really needed to practice his mental shields.

STSTST

The shuttle dropped him off at the shuttle port where Trip got out carrying a garment bag and wearing his dress blue uniform, which was lighter than his usual uniform. T'Pol raised an eyebrow when she saw him walking towards her.

"Charles, you are wearing your dress blue uniform," she stated.

"It's not against regs. I'm acting as a liaison when I'm on Vulcan and the material its made from is lighter than my daily duty uniform," he told her. "Vulcan heat and I don't really get along, darlin'."

"Darling. Really? I recommend that you not call me darling in public," said T'Pol.

"No one is around us," he replied.

"Vulcans have excellent hearing," she said. "I have borrowed my mother's transport. Follow me."

T'Pol's family home was on the outskirts of the city. As T'Pol landed the transport, they got out and Trip retrieved his garment bag.

"It is Vulcan tradition that a guest in one's home prepares breakfast. I shall supply you with a recipe and the items to make breakfasts," she told Trip.

"Oh, good, I have to make a good impression and cook," said Trip.

They walked up to the door and T'Pol opened. They entered. Standing there in a simple Vulcan robe was T'Les. Her hair was darker than T'Pol's and he noticed that she was attractive. But she was also all Vulcan, which meant an expressionless countenance.

"Mother, this is Captain Charles Tucker III," said T'Pol.

"Welcome, Captain Tucker," said T'Les. "T'Pol has told me a great deal about you."

"Thank you for letting me stay here, ma'am," said Trip.

"Please, call me T'Les," she corrected him.

"Yes, T'Les. You can call me Charles," said Trip.

T'Les looked at Trip then at T'Pol and raised her right eyebrow. T'Pol noticed this and knew her mother, who was highly sensitive and as a Syrrannite well practiced in touch telepathy, sensed something between her and Charles.

"Show Charles to the guest room," said T'Les.

T'Pol nodded her head then showed Trip to a guest room on the first floor. When they entered T'Pol walked over to him, pulled him close and kissed him. He returned the kiss then stepped back.

"Shouldn't we be careful?" he asked.

"I believe my mother already knows about us. She is highly sensitive," said T'Pol.

"Well, I guess I should find a hotel," said Trip.

"Charles, you are my telsu, my adun. You will stay here with me," said T'Pol.

"Okay, but your mother is T'Pau's legate so I have the feeling that T'Pau is going to find out about us," said Trip.

"I shall speak to my mother," said T'Pol. "There is a sonic shower in the bathroom..."

"No water?" asked Trip.

"We cannot afford to waste what little water we have on showers," said T'Pol. "Shower, change into light clothes, and I shall speak to my mother."

"Sure, I'll do that," he said.

T'Pol left him alone in the room. Trip sat down on the bed. He sighed heavily then said to himself: "Looks like I got mother-in-law troubles already."


	21. Chapter 21

Trip, who was now dressed in a navy blue tee shirt that had the Starfleet symbol over his left breast and well broken in faded jeans, T'Pol, and T'Les ate in silence. This was Vulcan custom and one Trip knew he have a hard time with in the end. The meal consisted of a rice-like dish and a purple vegetable that Trip didn't even bother to ask what it was. It tasted vaguely like a spicy carrot. To drink they had Vulcan spice tea. Trip made a mental note to himself that he was not meant to be a vegetarian. After dinner he collected the dishes and brought them into the kitchen to be cleaned. T'Les followed him.

"I am sorry for a lack of diversity with the dinner. My stasis container is malfunctioning, so we had to eat what was about to spoil. I have ordered a repairman but I was told not to expect one until next week," said T'Les.

"If you have tools I can fix it," said Trip.

"It is Vulcan technology," T'Les countered, as if that meant it was beyond his ability to deal.

"T'Les, I was an engineer on the Warp Three Project, as well as a Chief Engineer on a Starship. I have also had a hand in the design of the Excalibur and the design of our defensive shields. I think I can fix a simple stasis container," Trip told her.

"I shall get you tools, Charles," she stated then left him alone to put the dishes in the steamer to be cleaned.

T'Pol joined him. She offered him a finger kiss, he accepted it. Trip understood that she was under constraints at the moment. As their fingers caressed their was a pleasant buzz between the two of them. When they heard T'Les coming, T'Pol stepped away.

"Mother, I am going to my room to meditate. I believe after our conversation this afternoon I am in need of a long session," T'Pol said.

"I understand, daughter. Your emotions were on the surface," replied T'Les.

"Charles, I shall wake you in the morning to show you the ingredients for breakfast," she stated.

"What time?" asked Trip.

"05:30," she answered.

"Good. I get to sleep late," Trip grinned then he took the tools from T'Les.

T'Pol left the kitchen. He squatted down and started to take the stasis container apart. T'Les watched for a few moments then she exited the kitchen. He heard what sounded like the lute and harp playing and assumed that T'Les was playing Vulcan music.

For the next two hours he lost himself in his work. He took apart the machine, found the problem, then found a way to improve its efficiency, and finally put it back together. When finished Trip had grease on his hands. He stood up and looked at his hands.

"You can clean them in the kitchen sink," stated T'Les. "It has running water that recycles. There is also a liquid purifier on the side."

Trip washed his hands good then dried them in a towel. When he was done he turned and looked at T'Les, who was testing her stasis container.

"I improved its energy efficiency," Trip stated.

"Also, it no longer hums, but is silent. Thank you, Charles," she said.

"If you don't mind I noticed you had a garden. Do you mind if I go out into it? I could use some fresh air," he said.

"I shall join you," she stated.

They exited the kitchen and went into the garden. There was a small water fountain along with desert plants. Trip stared at them.

"The water is drinkable, if you are thirsty," stated T'Les.

"No thank you," said Trip. "I was admiring the plants."

She pointed to a plant and said: "That is Plomeek. It is a flowering plant. We make Plomeek soup from it. That one is an Adun Cactus. It can survive on little water. Now that one is G'Teth. Edible berries bloom on it. That one is Kal'ta. When it blooms it has deep violet leaves that are iridescent. And finally those are the the Khara Bush."

"Lovely garden," said Trip as he breath in the cooler night air. There was still a strong hint of heat but it was now much more manageable for Trip.

Trip took several deep breaths and enjoyed the slight breeze. He looked up at the sky and stared at T'Khut the third planet of Vulcan that shared a tidal locked co-orbit with Vulcan.

"You are looking at T'Khut. We call it the Watcher," said T'Les.

"Is it inhabited?" asked Trip.

"No. There has been discussions of moving our shipyards to T'Khut, but now it is an empty Class G planet," she explained.

For a moment the two of them stood in silence then T'Les broke the silence.

"You are bonded to my daughter," she stated.

Trip looked at her but didn't respond since she didn't ask a question. He had a feeling this was coming.

"There will be difficulties with this bonding. As a child she was bonded to Koss. He is a highly skilled architect and in control of his emotions. It was a good match for her. They are supposed to have a telik, but that now appears impossible," stated T'Les.

"We did not bond on purpose," Trip said.

"T'Pol was reckless in sharing neuropressure with you," T'Les stated. "She takes after her father. Suron's emotions were close to the surface, also. He encouraged his daughter to be independent and find her own path in life. There was a time I was afraid she'd become V'Tosh Ka'Tur."

"What is V'Tosh Ka'Tur?" asked Trip.

"It translates Vulcans without logic, but what they are Vulcans who have chosen to indulge some of their emotions instead of suppress them," she explained. "T'Pol always seemed unafraid of strong emotions even though she knows what we are capable of if we indulge our emotions too much."

"Maybe she'd be better off with a Human instead of a Vulcan if what you say is true," Trip defended T'Pol. "We aren't afraid of emotions and don't suppress them. We need them."

"But will a Human be able to deal with Vulcan emotions?" asked T'Les.

"Time will tell," said Trip.

"You are not afraid of this bonding, of this marriage?" asked T'Les.

"I'm not afraid of this marriage. I worry about making it work, but I'm not afraid of it," Trip stated.

"Fear is an destructive emotion," said T'Les.

"It is also part of the Human condition. We are born with a fight or flee reaction to dangerous situation. Fear is one of the things that trigger it," Trip told her. "I chose to fight."

"I should go meditate then read up on some reports for tomorrow. I am due in early for council meetings," she said. "I shall leave you to enjoy the night air."

T'Les left Trip alone. He sat down on a rock formation. It was going to be a lot of fun being a liaison.

STSTST

In the morning T'Pol showed Trip the food stuffs he had to work with, as well as a PADD with a recipe. As he prepared breakfast very little conversation passed between T'Pol and him. Trip could tell she was struggling still with the conversation she had with her mother the day before. He made a sort of Vulcan oatmeal with something called teaberry melon and spiced tea. Again per Vulcan tradition they ate in silence then Trip changed into his dress blue uniform. As he exited the guest bedroom, he saw T'Les dress in robes for work, while T'Pol was still dressed casually.

"My mother will transport to the Administrative Building," said T'Pol.

"Sounds good," said Trip.

"I notice you have many medals on your uniform, Charles," remarked T'Les. "What do they represent?"

If he was a warrior, a killer, he thought. Trip decided it was best to be free with the information.

"A few are for engineering excellence, one is for tactics, others for actions taken during battle as an engineer, as an XO, and as a commander of a ship," he told her. "Oh, and that one is called a purple heart. It's for being injured during an attack."

"Oh," said T'Les. "What was battle like?"

"Chaotic, your adrenaline gets pumping and you have to focus on your duties, whatever they may be, so that you survive the battle," he told her.

"I see. Which was more difficult being an engineer, an Executive Officer, or commander during a battle?" she asked him.

T'Pol raised her right eyebrow. Trip felt a little squeak of anger through their bond. Her mother was starting to piss off T'Pol.

"Commander. Every life on-board is your responsibility and whoever is attacking you is also your responsibility to destroy them rather than be destroyed. Oh, course, you try to scare the other ship off, but if you can't then you have to defeat it," said Trip.

"We should get going. I know T'Pau, Solkar, and V'Lar expect you for discussions," said T'Les.

"After you, ma'am," said Trip as he opened the door to exit the house.

Before leaving he glanced at T'Pol and smiled. Her reaction to his smile made him feel better. Her face softened and he thought he saw a hint of emotion in her eyes.

STSTST

At the Administrative Building Trip was escorted into what he assumed as a conference room of sorts. There were no long tables to sit at but there were plenty of seats from a hard sofa to hard back chairs and hard assed loveseat-like chair. Trip sat down in the loveseat-like chair. There was a small table on the side of it.

As he sat and waited, a Vulcan came in and placed a cup of steaming hot tea on the table for him then he left. Even though he'd have preferred a cold glass of water, he sipped the tea and read the PADD he had brought with him, checking up on reports from the Excalibur and sitreps from Starfleet Command. According to Admiral Maxwell they were forming four fleets with Jon promoted as Fleet Captain in charge of one of them. This made Trip feel isolated from what was important. Finally, T'Pau, Solkar, and V'Lar entered the room. Trip stood up.

"Please, sit," T'Pau said in a tone that sounded like an order.

T'Pau, V'Lar, and Solkar found seats, sat down facing Trip. The Vulcan with tea came back in and served them tea then left again. Solkar was the first to speak.

"I have always had a great interest in Earth and Humanity," he stated.

Trip didn't respond to this since his reaction to want to say good for you seemed inappropriate.

"My son has many fascinating things to say about Earth," said Solkar. "He told me that you were young to be a captain. How old are you?"

"I'm thirty years old," Trip answered.

"How did you find the questioning yesterday?" asked V'Lar.

"I thought that some of the questions were reasonable while some of the questions showed a per-conceived notion on Humans and that notion was negative," Trip answered.

"I agree," she said.

"Humanity is at war with the Romulan Star Empire. Do you expect to survive?" asked T'Pau.

"I expect Starfleet to defeat the Romulan Star Empire with or without allies," said Trip. "We won't back down. We won't surrender. And we will defeat them."

"Isn't that an arrogant stance to take?" asked T'Pau.

"No. I don't think so. If I was to feel we didn't have a chance or that the Romulans were so superior to us and that fighting them was futile then we have already lost the war. We must be optimistic, even in the face of a imposing enemy," Trip explained.

"Is it logical to optimistic in the face of an imposing enemy?" asked T'Pau.

"Is it logical to assume defeat before a war is fought?" asked Trip.

"You are argue well," said V'Lar, who appeared to like Trip.

"I have often noted that I believe Humanity has great potential, Captain Tucker," stated Solkar. "I wish to invite you to lunch so we may have a conversation."

"I am honored, Solkar," said Trip.

"How do you find Vulcan so far?" asked T'Pau.

"It's hot, very hot," said Trip.

"That is a statement of fact," she pointed out.

"But I am not used to such heat, plus when you put it together with the gravity and thinner atmosphere of Earth, it makes things uncomfortable for me," said Trip.

"You must see some of the more aesthetically pleasing places of Vulcan," said V'Lar.

"Last night I spent a couple of hours in T'Les garden. I found that very pleasing," said Trip. His instincts were to smile but he knew that would be lost on this crowd, so he suppressed his smile.

"I know T'Les' garden well," said T'Pau. "It is an excellent spot to meditate."

"Recently promoted Admiral Sopek asked to speak to you about your encounter with the Romulan cloaked ships. We read the report on it, plus viewed the Bridge footage, which Starfleet generously shared with us, and were impressed with your logic in assuming the energy distortions were cloaked ships," Solkar told him. "Do you mind meeting with Sopek?"

"I'd gladly meet with him," said Trip.

"Good."

STSTST

It turned into a long day of talking to Vulcans from an admiral to one of their top engineers. The engineer, Soral, who taught at the Vulcan Academy, invited Trip to the academy in order to have further discussions. Lunch was a bowl of plomeek soup, which Trip thought needed hot sauce and maybe some pieces of chicken, and Solkar offering him advice about Vulcan and Vulcan politics. By the time he took a taxi back to T'Pol's home, he was exhausted between the heat and the arduous conversations with various Vulcans.

As he got out of the taxi and started down the path to the house when the door opened and T'Pol was showing a male Vulcan out of the house. Trip continued down the path and started to hear the conversation.

"It is done, Koss," said T'Pol.

"It is not over until we end it officially," said Koss.

Trip felt T'Pol's mix of anger and annoyance. Koss looked down the path at him.

"Is that him?" he asked.

Koss stared coldly at Trip, who continued down the path. As Trip got closer Koss moved away from T'Pol and towards Trip. Getting up close to Trip, he said in a voice that had a hint of anger.

"I demand Kal'i'fee, Human."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Vulcan," Trip growled.

Just then T'Les arrived. She left her transport and joined Koss, Trip, and T'Pol on the path into her home.

"I demand Kal'i'fee," stated Koss again.

"It is your right, but many things must clarified before we can have an official Kal'i'fee," said T'Les.

"Understood. I shall be in contact," said Koss then he left.

"Let us go inside," said T'Les. "I believe Charles needs an explanation.

Fifteen minutes later after being given an explanation what Kal'i'fee was and how it would proceed, Trip sat back on the sofa in the living room and sighed. If this got back to Starfleet his career was over, which might not mean anything because his life might be over. If he did survive the Kal'i'fee, Earth would be at war and he'd be building boats with his brother.

"I have to tell Starfleet about this," he said.

"No. You cannot. It is private to Vulcans," said T'Les.

"I'm not a Vulcan," said Trip.

"You are mated to one, which means that you are expected to keep our secrets and private," said T'Les.

"I'm going to need to tell a few people who can keep it private," said Trip.

"The less the better," said T'Les.

Trip looked at T'Pol, who was quiet during all of this.

"T'Pol," he said.

"Charles, a Vulcan is three times stronger than a Human and twice as fast. Koss will kill you if you fight him," said T'Pol. "I do not want that."

"Okay, well, I can tell you one thing that Koss is not and that is used to violence. I am. He may be stronger and faster, but I've getting into scrapes my whole life," said Trip. "For over a year I had marines training me in hand to hand combat. If I face Koss, I'd have to need to quickly if I wanted to win."

"It is to the death," stated T'Pol.

"Unless he gives up and I accept it," said Trip. "I think I can do that."

"I need to speak to T'Pau," said T'Les.

"Why?" asked Trip.

"T'Pau is the head of our clan, though she is not the Pid'kom. She is a direct descendant of Surak and we are partial descendant," said T'Les. "We will make decisions on this that none will argue about."

"Then she must be told that Charles has a physical disadvantage on Vulcan with our gravity, heat, and atmosphere," stated T'Pol.

"Can it be compensated for?" asked T'Les.

"I believe it can be improved," answered T'Pol.

"If I'm going to be in a fight to the death then I need to go back to the Excalibur to get a good meal with meat and arrange for somethings," said Trip.

"Tomorrow I shall tell you when the Kal'i'fee is," said T'Les. "I shall go to T'Pau now to discuss this. Much needs to be discussed and considered."

"We shall be here until you return," said T'Pol.

T'Les left. Trip felt as if his life was out of control. First, he accidentally mates with a Vulcan, though he has fallen in love with T'Pol, and now he was going to have a fight to death for her. He brought his hands up to his temples and started to rub them.

"I need to talk to Commander Flynn, Phlox, and Troy at minimum. Gunny has been training me lately. Maybe I should also ask his advice on how to disable a superior enemy," said Trip more to himself than to T'Pol.

"We need to return to the Excalibur then once my mother returns," said T'Pol.

She sat down beside him and took his left hand in hers.

"I do not want to lose you, Charles," she said.

Trip leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I know, darlin'. I know," he sighed.

STSTST

The decision was made by T'Pau that the Kal'i'fee would occur in five days. During that time Captain Tucker was to get his affairs together. He would also be able to invite two guests. Trip chose Phlox and Commander Flynn. With that settled, Trip and T'Pol took a shuttle to the Excalibur and Trip called Flynn and Phlox into his Ready Room. For the next thirty minutes he explained the situation to them without giving away too much that the Vulcan thought private. At the end, Flynn looked at him and shook his head.

"Captain, you can't do this. You can't fight a Vulcan," said Flynn.

"He's an architect," grinned Trip.

"Who has been trained in Vulcan marital arts," said T'Pol.

"Well, I've got a few days to work with gunny on some moves to disable someone quickly," sighed Trip.

"And I will prepare a hypospray that will alleviate some of your distress on Vulcan," said Phlox.

"Can you make me stronger and faster, too?" smirked Trip.

"T'Pau will not allow that," said T'Pol.

"Captain, I thought I had a way of getting into trouble with my career," chuckled Flynn.

"Charles, you do realize if you succeed in defeating Koss that you and I will be seen as bonded and married by Vulcan laws and tradition," stated T'Pol.

"I never thought a fight to the death would be my wedding," joked Trip.

Phlox smiled and Flynn laughed, but T'Pol stared at him with concern and a hint of rage.


	22. Chapter 22

Even with the shot that Phlox gave him the heat of midday on Vulcan was unbearable. A shirtless Trip's body was bathed in sweat, as opposed to a shirtless Koss, who wasn't sweating. In terms of muscularity, Trip was a more impressive specimen than Koss, but this fight wasn't based on muscle definition or mass. The air barely filled Trip's lungs and his arms and legs felt heavy. So, far Koss had managed to break at least two of his ribs. Trip feared that one of his broken ribs had punctured his lungs. He had a bruise on his back that caused him intense pain and a cut on his forehead that kept bleeding into his left eye. Trip decided it was time to use a few of the tricks Gunny Maddox taught him.

He stepped back away from Koss. Bent over breathing heavily, he tried to lift the lipra, the melee weapon with a fan shaped blade at one end and a heavy club at the other end. Acting as if he couldn't lift the lipra more than waist high then he waited for Koss to come in over confident and wanting to end this with a kill.

Koss for his part took the bait. He moved confidently and without fear of his enemy towards Trip. When he got close to Trip, he raised the lipra above his head with the intention of bringing the down on Trip's neck. Once he lifted his lipra, Trip moved with more speed and strength then Koss expected. He first used the club end to break Koss' left foot. Koss dropped his lipra because of the unexpected pain.

Trip quickly moved behind him and then used the blade part of the lipra to cut the muscles and tendons behind his left knee. Koss dropped down on that left knee, which was now badly damaged. Next, Trip placed the blade at the back of Koss' neck and yelled: "Surrender or die!"

T'Pau allowed this option since Humans did not suffer from Pon Farr, so killing would not be done during the blood fever. Koss bent his head in defeat.

"I surrender," he said.

Trip dropped the lipra and tried to walk but collapsed to his knees and he could no longer breath and his body ached. T'Pol, Phlox, and Flynn ran to his side, as T'Pau, who sat in a throne-like chair watching stood up.

"Kal'i'fee has been satisfied. T'Pol of Vulcan is bonded to Captain Charles Tucker III. All thee here to witness this I tell to think upon Surak's philosophy of IDIC. Are we seeing it here in action?" she stated.

All the Vulcans there, except T'Pol and Koss, bowed their heads. T'Les joined T'Pol, Phlox, and Flynn looking after Trip, as several of Koss' family moved over to assist him.

"His lung right lung has collapsed, three of his ribs are broken, and two of his vertebrae are cracked," stated Phlox.

"But... I'm... alive," wheezed Trip.

"And married," added Flynn.

"I need to get him to the Excalibur to treat him immediately," said Phlox.

T'Pau came over and joined them.

"I can have an emergency vehicle here in six minutes and twenty-three seconds then have he transported to our best hospital in Shikahr in ten minutes and 6 seconds. As a new member of our maat, our clan, he will be treated with care," stated T'Pau.

"Thank you, T'Pau," said T'Pol.

"I'll go with him and make sure that he is cared for properly," stated Phlox.

"As you wish," replied T'Pau.

T'Pau gestured to her security to get the transport. Phlox administered a pain killer to Trip, while T'Pol allowed his head to rest in his lap. Flynn smiled at Trip.

"I'm so glad I didn't miss that," Flynn said. "If we get into trouble with Starfleet, I'll gladly follow you into a mercenary fleet somewhere, captain."

"Thanks, Derek," groaned Trip.

"I shall prepare your room daughter by getting an air cooler so when Charles can come home and recuperate that he is comfortable," T'Les stated then she looked at Trip. "You are family now."

She offered him the Taal and said: "Live long and prosper."

T'Les walked away. In the background could be heard the sound of a siren from the transport. Trip closed his eyes. His lungs didn't want to function any longer and his body just wanted the surcease of awareness.

STSTST

Starbase 4 was made the base for the First Fleet. Admiral Antonini's flagship was the newly minted Daedalus Class the Mifune. Its captain was Captain Jason Hull. Since it was the flagship for the First Fleet, it had been slightly reconfigured to make the Situation Room a larger Command and Control area. Here Antonini could command and coordinate his new fleet.

So far, he had fifty-three ships as part of the First Fleet, but there was hope of expansion with the help of Andorian ships, as well as others. The DiploCorp along with Starfleet were working on a treaty which would create the Coalition of Planets. Depending upon stipulations signatories of the treaty would be obligated to be part of the newly building fleet. Because of Fleet Captain Archer, the Andorians were willing to sign on, but they had their addendum and provisos which were being worked on. One of them was the Fourth Fleet. The Emperor wanted an Andorian Admiral in charge of it. Negotiations continued.

Besides Andor, Tellar, and the Alpha Centauri Concordium were in discussions of signing onto the treaty and close to do so. Tellar didn't have any ships worth adding to the fleet, but the cargo freighters were able to reach warp 5, which made them more appealing than the ECS. As for the Alpha Centauri Concordium, it had a small but strong fleet. Their fleet was made up mostly of Intrepid Class ships, which were slightly smaller than the NX class. They were a one hull ship where their nacelles loomed over the circular hull. These ships could be easily refitted to warp 5.5, better armaments, and armor.

Two other planets were in discussions about the treaty: Vulcan and Draylax. Vulcan had the ships but lost most of their experienced captains and crew to the study of the Kir'Shara. Little was now about Draylax fleet. Coridan signed on as an observer to the treaty so far. It was known that Coridan had the best ships. Warp 7 cruising speeds with max warp of 7.8. They took pride in their ships, though they didn't develop much of a fleet, as it preferred to stay a neutral planet.

There was an urgency now in all things. From negotiating a treaty to developing the new fleets. The Romulan Star Empire was on the move, playing a game of chess in the Alpha Quadrant that was meant to eventually invade and conquer.

STSTST

The night shift dock workers of the shipyards of Coridan looked up into the night sky. It was a remarkable sight as greenish hue appeared and then what appeared to be explosion after explosion followed. Only one thing could cause those lights and explosions and that was the destruction of their border ships, space stations, and orbital docks above Coridan. Of course, this meant that they on the planet were next.

In the space above Coridan forty Birds of Prey and ten Warbirds warped into orbit and began destroying everything in their path. Once they had managed to cripple the defenses of Coridan, they unloaded ten nuclear torpedoes on the planet. The torpedoes were meant to destroy their shipyards planetside and their two largest population centers, one of which held their seat of government. With that done, Coridan was a shadow of its former self.

STSTST

The governing body of Draylax had heard about Coridan. The planet was devastated. The UE, as well as some independent planets like Denobula, which sent both supplies and medical support, attempted to assist Coridan rebuild. One of the first acts by the UE was to place Coridan on the treaty for the Coalition of Planets, as a founding member and part of the mutual defense.

On Draylax this lead to an immediate tightening of their limited defenses. Thirty-five of their battlecruisers now orbited Draylax. Another twenty battlecruisers patrolled Draylax space. It was said that out of a population of four billion more than a billion died on Coridan. Draylax had a population of three billion. The thought of losing that many of its citizens caused disquiet among the inhabitants of the planet.

In the Command and Control Center for Planetary Defenses, General Erbo Fax sat at his command console reviewing real time updates. The Draylax people were an offshoot of the Caitians, a feline race. His adjunct Major Krish'Ka Ishke's green eyes stared at the large viewscreen. She was sure she saw something shimmer above the planet. General Fax had requested more ships. They had always kept a small fleet and a larger mercantile fleet, since they were basically a pacifist people. Their battlecruisers were for protection only. Fax regretted that now, as did the ruling body.

"General, we are picking up several anomalies, distortions," said one of personnel running scans.

"Get me Captain Erske," ordered Fax. "I want him to check out the distortions."

"I don't like this," said Fax to himself.

"Sir, on the large viewscreen," Ishke called out.

There they were fifteen Birds of Prey de-cloaking and unleashing their nuclear torpedoes, while suddenly thirty Birds of Prey and ten Warbirds came out of warp and began firing on the battlecruisers doing immediate damage to the inferior ships. Just like Coridan the strike was swift and destructive to the extreme. The planet was immediately pounded into chaos along with devastating amounts of deaths. Like Coridan this was an example of the power of the Romulan Star Empire.

In the Command and Control Center General Fax stood there watching the viewscreen, watching the destruction of his fleet and damage to his planet. The Command and Control Center was underground and fortified, so the chances were they would survive, but Fax didn't want to survive. Tears burned at his eyes. Death had come to Draylax.

STSTST

Trip spent two days in the hospital before being transferred to T'Les' home for recuperation. Once he was settled into T'Pol's room and the air cooler put on so that he was comfortable, T'Pol was called away to see several members of the High Council. This left Phlox to make sure Trip got settled along with T'Les.

T'Les was in the kitchen preparing spice tea when Phlox joined her. His time on Vulcan in the medical exchange had given Phlox insight to the Vulcan character, habits, and traditions. He knew that now that Trip was part of the clan, T'Les would treat him with great care.

"I placed several meals with meat protein in the stasis container. He will need to eat them in order to mend his bones properly. Captain Tucker has been a lifelong meat eater, so his body responds to meat protein," explained Phlox.

"Then he shall have them," said T'Les.

She placed a cup of spiced tea on the kitchen table and then prepared a cup for herself. T'Les sat down at the table, so Phlox joined her. He sipped the tea.

"I missed Vulcan spice tea," said Phlox. "I drank a great deal of it while I lived on Vulcan."

"Do you know Charles well?" asked T'Les.

"I've come to know him very well," replied Phlox.

"What sort of Human is Charles?" asked T'Les.

Phlox smiled then he sipped some more tea.

"He is brilliant and not just as a engineer. I would say even by Vulcan standards he is brilliant. He likes to hide this but it shines through all too often," smiled Phlox. "He is also caring. Captain Tucker, or Trip as he keeps telling me to call him, cares about what happens to crew, but he also cares about others. I have to admit that I like him very much."

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because he is sympathetic, even empathetic at times," he told her. "I trust him and I enjoy his company."

"I see," she said then too a sip off her tea. "I have my trepidations about Charles and T'Pol's bonding."

"You sound like all three of my mother-in-laws when I married their daughter," smiled Phlox.

T'Les raised her left eyebrow.

"It is a mother's duty to worry about who their daughter marries," Phlox advised her. "I know that as a Vulcan you are influenced by logic, but I have found that logic has little influence on love, marriage, and family matters."

T'Les drank the rest of her tea then brought the cup to the sink and placed it in the sink.

"Will you be staying, doctor? The guest room is now available," said T'Les.

"No. I must return to the ship. I have patients up there, as well as my companions," said Phlox.

"Then it will just be T'Pol, Charles, and myself for dinner," said T'Les.

STSTST

T'Pol entered T'Pau's office where Solkar and V'Lar along with T'Pau awaited her. T'Pau was seated behind a simple black volcano rock desk, while V'lar sat on a sofa and Solkar in a hard back chair. She nodded her respect towards the three.

"Please, sit," said T'Pau.

T'Pol sat down on another hard chair. T'Pau steepled her hands as if she was in thought for a moment then she spoke.

"We have decided to sign on as a non-aggressor signatory to the Coalition of Planets Treaty. With out current state of being unable to man half out fleet, we thought it best not to be at war with anyone," said T'Pau.

"At the moment we are unable to participate in a war, especially since half our so-called Vulcan High Command taken on the role of pacifists," said V'Lar.

"They are following the true philosophy of Surak," stated T'Pau.

"Surak did not have a problem with self protection and defense of the innocent. Look at what the Rihannsu have done to the Coridan and Draylax," stated V'Lar.

"Admiral Sopek intends on setting up a tight border and patrolling it with what starships we have left," stated Solkar.

"Does he fear the Rihannsu attacking Vulcan?" asked T'Pol.

"I believe we all fear that," answered V'Lar.

"By signing on in part to the treaty we can offer the Coalition technology, advisers, and liaison officers," stated T'Pau.

"We have credited Captain Tucker with our decision to sign the Coalition Treaty," stated V'Lar. "We asked only one thing from Starfleet and that was you continue to serve as a liaison officer on the Excalibur with Captain Tucker."

"That request must have raised some questions," said T'Pol.

"Our communique to Soval explained that we believe your working relationship with Captain Tucker will be beneficial. We also told them that we are willing to second you to Starfleet," explained Solkar.

"Of course, we did this because for the next year you cannot be separated from your bondmate as per Vulcan tradition," said T'Pau. "It is during this year that your bond will mature and become what it will become."

"Do you have any qualms about what we have arranged?" asked V'Lar.

T'Pol thought about what she had been told. She was being given an opportunity to stay close to Charles and have their bond strengthen. Of course, she was also being sent away from Vulcan. In some ways she thought this had the hint of exile.

"I agree," said T'Pol.

"This is an agreeable outcome. You will stay on Vulcan for another ten days. During that time period our maat will gather to meet Captain Tucker. Though, some will not want to have a Human in our maat, he will be accepted," stated T'Pau.

"How do you intend on arranging this?" asked T'Pol.

"I have suggested your mother for Pid'kom," said T'Pau.

"I will also support this choice," said Solkar, "as will Skon."

"T'Les will be the Pid'kom," stated T'Pau.

T'Pol nodded her respect. These decisions were made with logic and precision.

STSTST

The cover story for Trip was that he was taken with extreme heat stroke while visiting the Lava Fields. He was recuperating on Vulcan and doing well. Troy didn't completely buy the cover story, even though he knew Trip did flourish in the extreme heat unless a ocean was nearby. Commander Flynn was acting as captain with Trip, so Troy decided to visit him in his Ready Room.

"Enter," Flynn barked.

Troy entered the Ready Room. Commander Flynn was busy with reports that Crewman Sustad organized, filed, and double checked for him.

"Can I help the press with something?" asked Flynn with a smirk.

"I want to take a visit down to Vulcan in order to check on Trip," said Troy.

"I can arrange for you to spend some time down on Vulcan, but I can't guarantee you getting to visit the captain," said Flynn. "According to Phlox he is recuperating and needs to be left alone for few days."

"I'm family," said Troy defiantly.

"And I'm his XO and I can't see him," said Flynn. "It's not going to happen. I think the Vulcan feel guilty that they almost killed him by showing him tourist attractions like live volcanoes, lava fields, and such. They should showed him and engine to rebuild instead."

"I could file an official complaint that you are interfering with the freedom of the press," said Troy.

"Go right ahead. If you need to blame a few people feel free to add High Councilor T'Pau to your list of people stopping you," said Flynn. "Now unless you have something really interesting or important to share with me, I have lots of reports to do."

Troy exited. Flynn dropped the PADD he was working on and leaned back in his chair.

"Captain, please get well soon," sighed Flynn.

STSTST

T'Les gave several of her husband's robes to him to wear. She noticed that he had a similar built. Trip tried on one of the light white robes. It fit perfectly. When he exited the bathroom, T'Pol was standing there waiting for him. He felt through their bond several emotions, one of which was sadness. She was close to her father.

"Do you want to change into my uniform?" he asked.

"No, Charles. Seeing you in my father's robe pleases me," she said then walked up to him.

He put his arms around her and kissed her. T'Pol responded to the kiss and deepened it with passion. After a few moments Trip came up for ear.

"If we continue kissing then we'd going to leave your mother waiting many hours," smiled Trip.

"I agree," said T'Pol.

The two of them exited the bedroom and headed down the stairs. The only injuries which still bothered Trip was his back. Phlox told him that he needed to do a series of exercises every day to strengthen the muscles in his back.

T'Les was in the living along with Solkar, Skon, and two female Vulcans that Trip didn't know. They were all seated. As T'Pol and Trip entered T'Les introduced Trip.

"T'Prang and V'Lor, this is Charles Tucker. He is T'Pol's bondmate," she said.

T'Prang raised her right eyebrow then nodded her head. V'Lor merely nodded her head.

"We are discussing T'Les installation as Pid'kom of our maat," said Solkar.

"Since T'Pau is unbonded and without children, she cannot be Pid'kom, though we all view her as the leader of our maat," stated T'Prang.

"Will you be able to have a hybrid child?" V'Lor asked T'Pol.

"We have not explored that as of yet," answered T'Pol.

"The installation will be in two days. Another two days after that, Charles, you will return me to Earth and my position of ambassador. Soval has been having to deal with too much on his own," stated Skon.

"I'll have the Excalibur start to get ready," Trip said.

"T'Pau has instructed that the Sitar and the D'kyr will accompany you along with advisers and other liaisons," Solkar told Trip.

"I still have many misgivings," stated T'Prang then she looked over at Trip with an air of disdain.

"I'm guessing I'm part of the misgivings," Trip said.

"Yes, Charles, you are," said T'Les. "Fortunately, T'Prang's misgivings have little effect on the coming events. I shall be Pid'kom and you are a member of this maat through your bonding with T'Pol. Irrefutable facts."

"I believe, mother, that you are allowed to choose important positions in the maat. Also, that the invitation list has to be approved by you," stated T'Pol.

"This is true," said T'Les.

"If one has misgivings then one need not attend the installation," said T'Pol.

"T'Pol has made an excellent point," Solkar spoke up. "Do you want to revisit the invitation list, T'Les?"

T'Les looked at T'Prang for a moment.

"That is a possibility," answered T'Les.


	23. Chapter 23

Ten months had passed. At Starfleet Command a whole floor had been turned into a warroom. Fleet Admiral Nomura, Chief of Staff Admiral Roddenberry, Admiral Maxwell, Admiral Gardner, and Admiral Iris Stahl along with thirty Starfleet personnel arduously worked updating holo-maps of Alpha Quadrant and parts of Beta Quadrant showing the placement of the now four fleets, which was being grown to five fleets. It also showed marine troop placement, Starbases, colonies, forward operating bases, trade routes, areas of clashes between Romulans and Starfleets, areas of losses, areas of wins, and the roaming locations of the four task forces. Warroom was busy as a ant colony and just as organized. Unfortunately, So far, the war had not been going well for the Coalition.

"Where is Task Force: Spartan?" Nomura asked.

Maxwell motioned to a specialist, who brought up the information. A section of the Alpha Quadrant holo-map zoomed in and showed twelve ships.

"Task Force: Spartan is headed back to Earth. They are currently five days out," said Maxwell.

"After nine months of acting as a stopgap, plugging holes, backstopping trade routes, re-enforcing, and rescuing ships, they are in need of repairs, refits, crew rotation, and shore leave, plus they lost three ships so they need three ships replacements," stated Admiral Stahl.

"How has the Excalibur performed?" asked Nomura, who had reasons other than he liked Trip to check up on the Excalibur.

"Exemplary," stated Maxwell. "Captain Tucker and the Excalibur lead the task force brilliantly. So far the two best success rates against the Romulans are Fleet Captain Archer of the Third Fleet and Captain Tucker with Task Force: Spartan."

"And SubCommander T'Pol, who has been seconded to Starfleet, how is her performance?" asked Nomura.

"Excellent, highest ratings," stated Stahl, who had taken on the position of Deputy Chief of Operations.

"Who rates her?" asked Roddenberry.

"The XO Commander Flynn rates Bridge staff. She is now acting as the Science Officer and Head of the Science Department," said Stahl. "She has even taken to wearing a Starfleet uniform and has been given the rank of commander."

"The Excalibur has gathered some of the best data on Romulan tactics, what to look for with cloaked ships, and tracking the Romulan warp signature," stated Maxwell. "This is because of Commander T'Pol."

"Very good," said Nomura. "Kind of makes you wish that Vulcans would do more than assist us with technology upgrades and get off the sideline of this war."

"I heard that their fleet is still at only sixty percent. They have fifty or so ships mothballed because of the new strain of pacifism running through their society based on the original words of Surak," said Gardner.

"They are giving what they can," stated Nomura. "Admiral Maxwell, may I speak to you in private."

"Yes, sir," said Maxwell. "My office."

He escorted Fleet Admiral Nomura to his office which was located in the middle of the warroom. It had four glass walls and a glass ceiling allowing Maxwell to view the warroom and the real time updates. Nomura sat down in a comfortable chair, so Maxwell sat behind his desk.

"Is there a way we can have visual privacy?" asked Nomura. "I now know how a fish in a bowl feels."

Maxwell pressed a button on his desk and the glass darkened until it became opaque.

"Here is the situation. Ambassador Soval and Ambassador Skon visited me the other day. They wanted an update on Captain Tucker and Commander T'Pol. I thought this odd, so I pushed them until I got information which surprised and intrigued me. This is private information not to be shared with many except those you trust," Nomura said in a tone that told Maxwell that what was to follow was important.

"I understand, sir," said Maxwell.

"Vulcans bond with their mates. It is a telepathic bond of some sort," Nomura told him. "They don't speak of it with outsiders, but there is a situation that needed to be address. It appears that through circumstances that they had trouble explaining Captain Tucker and T'Pol bonded in some way by accident and that bond has led to a marriage bond. There is no easy divorce when bonded. You see the process of breaking the bond could kill one of them."

"Trip is married to T'Pol. Jesus, that man could always get himself in trouble with females. Remember the Princess from Krios. She wanted to make him her official royal consort," sighed Maxwell. "And they are serving together. We can't have that."

"Actually, in Vulcan tradition they have to serve together for a number of years because of the bond," said Nomura.

"Then we have to either ground him or throw him out of Starfleet. I'd hate to lose Tucker. He's one of our best captains we have," said Maxwell.

"Admiral Maxwell, I am not against this marriage. We must keep it quiet and private but Captain Tucker is now a conduit to the Vulcans in many ways. T'Pol comes from the same clan as T'Pau. Tucker is now a Vulcan citizen by law and a member of that clan. He has some influence in Vulcan. We may be able to use that," said Nomura. The old admiral was always now as a great tactician, someone who was three moves ahead of you.

"So, Tucker stays captain of the Excalibur and head of Task Force: Spartan," stated Maxwell.

"Exactly. T'Pol must serve with him, which I do not believe is that great a problem. She appears to be doing excellently," said Nomura.

"Who have you told?" asked Maxwell.

"President Samuels, the top officials of DiploCorp, and my chief of staff," Nomura told him.

"I should probably tell Stahl. She's my potential replacement, if I was to retire or be relieved of duty," Maxwell stated.

"Maxwell, this war is not going well right now," Nomura stated. "The Romulans are a daunting opponent. The Coridans and Vulcans have worked on our warp engines and improved them to warp 7. The NX will be refitted for this. The rest of the fleet we are looking at warp six. They have also seen ways to improve of impulse engines, making our ships faster at impulse and more mobile. I will take whatever I can get to defeat the Romulans."

"Understood, sir," said Maxwell.

STSTST

Trip finished up looking at the sitreps that Flynn had given him. In the nine months he'd been in charge of the task force, he'd lost twenty-six crew members from the Excalibur. Since they had never stopped at one of the Starbases or colonies. His task force had been perpetual motion for nine months going wherever they were needed. To deal with the dead, he had part of Cargo Bay Two turned into a Morgue. Hess and her people sectioned off an area and ran coolant into it to preserve the bodies.

He had another eight crew members who would either be in need of prosthetic or given the choice of desk jobs or leaving Starfleet. Then again, his task force had lost three ships outright. That was a lot of good people dead. Everyone of the ships in his task force had lost people. Trip closed his eyes as guilt started to crush him. Suddenly, Trip's stomach growled. He stood up and decided to take a stroll down to the Mess and see what Chef had left out in the stasis containers. He was better off eating than sitting in his Ready Room feeling guilty.

The turbolift stopped at deck eight then Trip exited and strolled down the corridor towards the Mess. His bond with T'Pol told him that she was sleeping, so he put his mental shields up. She had gone forty-six hours without sleep trying to tract a rogue cloaked Romulan Bird of Prey. Trip arrived at the Mess and entered.

Except for eight crew members, it was empty. He grabbed a tray and walked along the stasis container which acted as buffet counter. Stopping he grabbed a chicken salad sandwich on pumpernickel bread. Next, he grabbed a piece of German chocolate cake, and, finally, poured himself a mug of coffee and added cream and sugar then headed for an empty sat down and started in on his sandwich. Lately, he'd been eating less meat because of T'Pol and his diet didn't like the adjustment.

"I see we had the same idea," said Flynn. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go right ahead, Derek," said Trip.

Flynn sat down. He had a beef stew and a piece of blueberry pie.

"Good thing we are headed home because our stores are getting low," said Flynn.

"Why do you say that?" asked Trip.

"Blueberry pie. Chef doesn't start making blueberry pie until he's out of pecans for pecan pie and peaches for peach cobbler, which are the captain's favorites," explained Flynn.

"I also like key lime pie," smiled Trip.

"None of that left either, is it?" grinned Flynn.

Flynn sampled his soup.

"I know we are going to have to rotate the crew, but I insist on being your XO and we keeping Chef," said Flynn.

"You aren't going anywhere and if I can help neither is Wallace, Paris, Ling, Rostov, and Hoshi. They are a top Bridge crew. And Hess is definitely my Chief Engineer," stated Trip then he took a huge bite from his sandwich.

"Agreed. There are others, too, but our Bridge crew is excellent and they are all department heads, except Rostov, who deserves a promotion to chief petty officer. The young man works his ass off," pointed out Flynn. "We have some people who are too important to lose."

"Yup, too important to lose," said Trip.

"You heard anything about our coming repair and refit?" asked Flynn.

"Impulse engines will be improved based on Coridan and Vulcan assistance, as well as our shields. Warp engines fine tuned with the help of Coridan and Vulcan knowledge to warp 7, at least for the NX. It is thought the NX can handle this but the Daedalus and Intrepid classes can handle only warp 6 upgrades. The Phase cannons are going to be modified making them more powerful, they have added four more and we are receiving the Mach III torpedo. It supposed have almost double the yield of the Mach II," Trip told him.

"Plus repairs. This ship has taken a beating in nine months," said Flynn.

"I don't know how long the refit will take but I'm guessing we'll get some shore leave before we are back in the saddle," said Trip.

"I heard that there are a lot of peacenik groups that do nothing but protest and harass Starfleet personnel. No matter how many times they see what the Romulans did to Coridan and Draylax, they think a hug will make everything alright," snorted Flynn.

"We just have to deal with them," sighed Trip.

"You especially, Trip. You're a hero. Troy has written glowing articles about you and this task force. They'll probably want to pin more medals on your chest," grinned Flynn.

"I sure as hell hope not," said Trip. "We lost too many people. I've lost too many people."

"Trip, the Romulans killed them not you," Flynn said.

"I lead the task force and I am captain of the Excalibur. That means something," said Trip.

"Yeah, it means that me and this crew and those other ships would follow you to hell and back because we trust you and you are a damned good captain," said Flynn.

Trip felt tears burn behind his eyes. He took a deep steadying breath.

"Let's change the topic, or they'll be tears in my cake," said Trip.

"Sure. How's the wife?" Flynn smiled.

"You're a smart ass, Derek," chuckled Trip.

"Just wondering," smiled Flynn.

"We are doing very well. Thank you," said Trip.

Flynn smiled as he ate more of his beef stew.

"There is another reason for me to be your XO," said Flynn. "I know your secrets."

Trip started in on his German chocolate cake. A smile crept along his face as he ate the first bite.

"You're lucky Chef is a genius when it comes to certain things," smiled Trip. "This cake is improving my mood."

"I'll remember that. Maybe I should keep pecan pie, peach cobbler, key lime pie, and German chocolate cake on the Bridge for captain's bad mood," chuckled Flynn.

"Officer thinking, Commander," grinned Trip.

STSTST

Fleet Captain Archer was in the Situation Room reviewing the arrangement of his fleet. He wanted them in a defensive disposition because Starfleet Intelligence had reports of possible attacks on this sector. Commander Shran in the Kumari acted as his number two, so he put him in charge of patrols. Archer was surprised at how meticulous Shran was. In the Situation Room with Archer was his personal adjunct Lt. Commander Sasha Ivanov, as well as two computer people.

"We've lost eleven ships in our battles with the Romulans," said Archer. "Eleven good ships. Who knows when we'll get replacements for them."

"Sir, I could send an encrypted comm to Starfleet Command requesting replacement ships," said Ivanov.

"No. They know our loses. Hell, they'll probably aware of every ships duty roster and loss of crew. But the Command is trying to build more Daedalus Class ships and then finding experience personnel crewing them. We could use another ally besides the Andorians and Concordium," sighed Archer. "A better question is when will Corp of Engineers finish Starbase 5 which is supposed to be our base of operations."

"According to Captain Monroe they are waiting on a Tellarite Freighter convoy with materials and Tellarite workers to finish up their work," said Ivanov.

"And when he gets the supplies and personnel then how long?" asked Archer.

"six weeks," sighed Ivanov.

"Six weeks. It'll be good to walk around somewhere other than the Enterprise," smirked Archer.

"I've heard that Tellarite workers are fast and efficient. Mining and building are their specialties," said Ivanov.

"I wonder who'll they'll be sending to run the station. I hope to God its a rear admiral I can get along with," said Archer.

"Maybe they'll surprise you, sir, and promote you and put you in charge of everything," said Ivanov.

Archer laughed then said: "Command is never that easy."

STSTST

The shuttle from the Excalibur landed at the newly built San Francisco Bay terminal. It was filled with Excalibur crew, leaving the ship before a tug pulled it to Jupiter Station to begin repairs an refit. The terminal was built to handle the heavy traffic from the start of the war. As the doors to the shuttle opened, Troy, who had his bag slung over his shoulder, exited first as the civilian in the group. Trip watched through the window, as he rushed into the arms of his brother. It was good to see Billy acting Human, thought Trip.

Because of privacy T'Pol had taken another shuttle down and would go to the Vulcan Compound. They would meet up later. Trip grabbed his garment bag and duffle bag, slung them over his shoulder then headed off the shuttle. As he exited he got gawks and stares from some of the younger Starfleet personnel. It appeared that he had develop a bit of a reputation.

Billy and Troy headed over to him. Billy hugged Trip even before he could dropped his bags.

"Thanks for taking care of Troy for me," he said.

"Your welcome," said Trip.

"Your brother is a hero, Billy. A hero," said Troy.

"I read the pieces and saw the ones you could comms you sent," said Billy. "Oh, I've arranged for dinner tonight with me, Troy, Lizzy, and you at seven. Fisherman's Wharf at a place called the Captain's Nest."

"I'll be there," smiled Trip then he noticed a young Lieutenant coming his way.

The Lieutenant walked up to them then stood at attention.

"Captain Tucker, I'm Lieutenant Toshiro Nagura. I'm here to transport you to Starfleet Command," he said.

"At ease," smiled Trip then he handed him his bags. "Billy, Troy, I'll see you tonight."

"Lizzy dying to see you," grinned Billy.

Trip and the Lieutenant walked away leaving Troy with Billy.

"Don't they treat him with deference," said Billy with surprise in his voice.

"Troy, your brother is one of the tops captains in the fleet. I mean they teach about his work on the Warp Three Project, as well as the way he handled the Romulan drones and the cloaked Romulan Birds of Prey at the academy," Troy told him. "Some say that the NX captains: Archer, Tucker, Hernandez, Ramos, and now Weiss with the Atlantis are the best of the best."

"You're impressed by my baby brother," said Billy, as they started walking towards the transports.

"I have seen him in situations that we came to the rescue of ships, that he mourned the loss of his people, that he outsmarted the Romulans, and that I was sure we were dead and he got us out of the damned battle alive," said Troy. "I'm a journalist, so I can tell you this: the Romulans really are the bad guys. We ran a mission to Draylax protecting a huge cargo convoy of food, medical supplies, radiation clean up equipment. Billy, you cry if you saw that planet."

"I saw the news comm you sent, Troy. I did cry," said Billy.

STSTST

After taking him to his temporary housing in an apartment near Starfleet Command, no longer the Presidio for Trip, Lieutenant Nogura escorted him to the Warroom. There he saw Admiral Maxwell and Admiral Stahl. Trip was impressed with the Warroom. Immediately, he noticed Task Force: Centurion. It appeared to be engaged in a protection mission of a convoy of Tellarite freighters.

"This is impressive, sir," said Trip.

"Trip, good to see you," said Maxwell.

They shook hands.

"Admiral Stahl," Trip said then shook her hand.

"Let's go into my office to talk," said Maxwell.

The two admirals and Trip headed into the glass office. Maxwell set the security level for his office then semi-darkened the glass. He sat down behind his desk, while Stahl too the sofa. Trip sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"So, you are bonded to T'Pol," said Maxwell.

Trip turned white. His career at Starfleet flashed in front of him.

"Calm down, Trip, you aren't going to be punished. Vulcan told Nomura and Nomura told me. He wants you to keep it private and out of the public's eye," said Maxwell.

"You do have obligations, though," said Stahl. "As a citizen of Vulcan and now a member of an important clan, we expect you to be an advocate for the Coalition."

"You mean you want me to...," Trip started to speak, but Maxwell raised his hand and stopped. He knew Trip too well, so he could the young man was getting his back up.

"Trip, we want you to do what you think is best for Earth and Vulcan," smiled Maxwell. "Now, you're ship is and the rest of Task Force: Spartan are being pushed to the head of the line so you're not planet bound for six months. Tomorrow, you have a day long debriefing with Admiral Stahl, Admiral Gardner, and Captain Patel. After you're done you have shore leave for the next six weeks. Enjoy."

"Thank you, sir," said Trip.

"Oh, remember, I know you'll be spending time with T'Pol, but try to keep it out of public view," Maxwell said.

"Yes, sir," Trip said then stood. "I take it I'm dismissed."

"You are," smiled Maxwell."

Trip exited the office. Stahl looked over at Maxwell.

"I take it you have to push Captain Tucker gently not lay down the law with him," said Stahl.

"Someday you may have my position, especially if we continue to have more defeats than victories against the Romulans. If that day happens, I recommend that you use two of your officers to their fullest ability because they are your best: Archer and Tucker," Maxwell told her.

"You still intend on making Archer a rear admiral and placing him in charge of Starbase 5 and the Third Fleet?" she asked.

He nodded yes.

STSTST

After speaking to T'Pol via comm arranging their getting together in two days in a Panama City hotel where Trip arranged side by side room, he headed off to dinner with Lizzy, Troy, and Billy. Trip arrived at the Captain's Nest wearing his daily uniform rather than dress blues to avoid showing off his medals and citations. As he stood waiting for the hostess, Lizzy, in her gray cadet uniform, came up to him.

"Hey, handsome," she said, "Troy and Billy are waiting for you."

He gave her a big hug then they headed over to the table.

"He's the man of the hour," said Billy. "Troy has told me stories about you all day. Did you really get heat stroke on Vulcan while seeing their version of tourist attractions?"

"Yeah, something like that. You see Vulcan has heavier gravity and thin atmosphere, as well as two sun bleating down on it," said Trip.

"So what are you doing with your time off?" asked Lizzy.

"Don't worry I intend to go down to Florida to see ma and dad," said Trip.

And to introduce his wife. At first Trip thought about not telling his parents, but he decided against it. His marriage with T'Pol wasn't going away, so he felt obligated to introduce her. Of course, if he could avoid introducing her to the rest of the family, he'd be happy.

"I'm coming up to a break in a week. Please tell me I'll see you at ma and dad's place," said Lizzy.

"Maybe," Trip smirked.

"Maybe Troy and I will visit while you're home," said Billy.

Trip smiled. This was going to be harder to work out without too many people finding about him and T'Pol. The waiter showed up.

"Who would like to start with a drink?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have a double scotch on the rocks. Make it Glenlivet," ordered Trip.


	24. Chapter 24

The hotel room was dark. T'Pol straddled Trip, undulating, as he suckled on her breasts. With the flow through their bond they were one. Trip started to push up with his hips as T'Pol picked up her pace. Their lovemaking continue until both of them at the very same moment released. A soft groan of pleasure escaped T'Pol's throat, while Trip grunted and fell back on the bed.

Slipping off of Trip, T'Pol moved close to his body. He could feel her body shivered as waves of post coital climaxes went through her body. Trip wrapped his arms around her, bringing her halfway onto her body.

"When our Pon Farr time comes, I think it might kill me," Trip mumbled.

"There is the chance," replied T'Pol.

Trip chuckled. Through their bond, he knew she was amused, too.

"I'm glad we came to the hotel for the night before visiting my parents tomorrow," said Trip.

"You should call them," said T'Pol.

"Yeah, I should," he said then strained his next to see the chronometer. It was 18:38. "I'll call them in a few minutes."

"Will you tell them that I'm coming with you?" she asked.

"I'm telling them I'm bringing a close friend. I thought I'd save the fact that we are married until we are face to face," Trip answered.

"What are your parents like, Charles?" T'Pol asked.

"Charles, or Charlie as he likes to be called, is easy going, a peacemaker by nature, and a pretty builder of boats and self taught engineer," said Trip.

"I see," T'Pol sighed as she felt Trip's body start to become excited again.

"Now Elaine, my mother, is the queen of the home. She's a former mathematics professor, who gave up teaching when she had children. I think I get my temper from my mother," smiled Trip.

T'Pol raised her right eyebrow and said: "I shall remember that."

Trip chuckled. Next, he leaned his head down and kissed the top of T'Pol's head.

"Charles, are you adapted to having bonded and married a Vulcan?" she asked.

"Why do you ask, darlin'?" Trip asked in return.

"Our bonding was accidental and a surprise. I admit that I had a strong attraction to you, though, which facilitated the bond. You are Human. You need emotions from your mate. They are how you judge moods, situations, and make decisions on how to act," she stated.

"But we have the bond. And it is starting to work smoothly between us. I admit that you have to keep your shields up more than you probably like and I do, too, because I have very little control over my emotions," Trip responded. "But it working. And getting stronger."

"I agree that it is getting stronger. Actually, I am surprised at how strong it is," she stated.

"Because I'm Human?" he smirked.

"You are my Human, though," she replied.

"Yes, I am," Trip chuckled. "And you are my Vulcan."

"I cannot argue with that," replied T'Pol. "You should call your parents."

Trip laughed this time then started to sit up throwing his legs over the bed.

"I didn't think Vulcan wives nagged," said Trip.

"I do not nag, Charles; I remind you to do the proper thing," she said.

Trip smiled then he got up to go over to the small viewscreen on the desk to call his parents. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day as they met his bridge.

STSTST

Admiral Montgomery sent out a patrol of six ships, four Starfleet and two Andorians. A convoy of freighters and their escort had gone missing. Montgomery's current mission for her Second Fleet was protecting the new colony Enclave. They were isolationists but not so much so that they wanted to be destroyed by the Romulans. As part of her tactics developed with border cutters, Admiral Montgomery liked to keep her fleet mobile, so she had it on the edge of the system, where Enclave was located. She didn't want to be boxed in by the Romulans tactics, such as warping into a planetary system and start firing on ships before they could react or using cloaked ships to surprise defenses.

Walking onto the Bridge of her Flagship The Ironclad, Admiral Montgomery waited to be acknowledged. Captain Helen Moustakis turned in her command chair to face Montgomery and nodded. Moustakis preferred to keep a casual atmosphere, which ran against Montgomery's preference.

"Have you heard from the patrol yet?" Montgomery asked.

"No, sir," answered Moustakis. "Would you like me to raise the lead ship?"

"No. Let's wait to hear back from them. We have no idea what situation they are in," she said. "I'll be in the Command and Control."

Montgomery headed into the Command and Control. Once off the Bridge Captain Moustakis turned her chair to face her XO Lt. Commander Hillard.

"How long has the patrol been gone?" she asked him.

"Over two hours," said Hillard.

"Damn. We should have heard something by now, even just a check in. Six ships," sighed Moustakis.

"You think they're gone?" asked Hillard.

"Yeah, I think they are gone. The escort was comprised of six ships and we send out six ships. We should have sent out more," Moustakis stated.

"You know the admiral doesn't like to spread us too thin," said Hillard.

"I don't disagree with her but, damn it, six ships," said Moustakis.

"All for a group of isolationists who still want our protection," said Hillard.

"Some of those isolationists are well connected to UE senators," said Moustakis.

"Let's hope they are worth a convoy of freighters and 12 Coalition ships," remarked Hillard.

"If we don't hear from the patrol in thirty minutes, I talk to the admiral about reporting the patrol missing to Starfleet Command," said Moustakis.

"Maybe someone on Earth can convince these colonists to allow us to evacuate Enclave," said Hillard.

"There's four and fifty thousand colonists down there," Moustakis said to herself. "Hillard, prep a evacuation plan just in case."

"Yes, sir," smiled Hillard.

STSTST

Satak wore the robes of a Vulcan priest as he entered the temple at P'Jem. It took him great effort to get on this planet in order to collect more intelligence on how large the Romulan invasion fleet had grown. First, he had to book passage on an Orion ship. Since the Orions were working with the Romulans, he then was able to find out the planets doing commerce with the Romulans. Once on one of those planets, he killed low rank Romulan, took his identity, then purposely missed his the freighter he was working on as a guard. This led to him have to deal with corporeal punishment and being reassigned to a new freighter. Once on Ding, he disappeared under their noses. The High Priest noticed him and walked over.

"I am Talk, the high priest," Talk introduced himself.

"I am Satak," said Satak.

"The V'Shar need intelligence," stated Talak.

"Number of Birds of Prey and Warbirds. Also foot soldiers. I believe they are called Reman," said Satak.

"They are an offshoot of the Romulan and Vulcan line," stated Talak. "We have been keeping our eyes and ears open as suggested. We live to serve."

"Do you know the number of Birds of Prey and Warbirds?" asked Satak.

"Yes and no. I know the number stationed here. But the Romulan Star Empire has built a Forward Operating Base in the Alpha Quadrant. It is a sector that the Humans have not explored yet, but is still near the Beta Quadrant. From what I know they it uses a crab nova to hide itself," stated Talak.

"Do you have exact coordinates?" Satak asked.

"No," he replied.

"I'll stay a few days then I shall find my way off this planet. It appears I must pass for a Romulan again," said Satak.

"They have suppressed emotions," said Talak.

Satak raised a left eyebrow then smiled.

STSTST

A taxi dropped off Trip and T'Pol at his parents house. He wore jeans and a Hawaiian shirt, which T'Pol described as unsuitable, while T'Pol wore a light Vulcan robe and a large floppy hat. They grabbed their bags and walked towards the house. Trip was surprised to his mother, father, Daniel, Dana, Denise, and Charles IV come out onto the porch.

"I didn't expect this. That's my brother and his family," he told her.

"I see," said T'Pol, who was transfixed by the ocean. So much water.

They came up to the porch and Daniel and his father came down and grabbed the bags.

"So, this is your friend and colleague," smiled Charles.

T'Pol took off her hat exposing her Vulcan ears and her distinctive Vulcan features. Elaine came down the steps to be introduced.

"I'm Trip's mother," she said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said T'Pol. "I am T'Pol."

Elaine looked at Trip, as did his father, while Daniel was smitten by T'Pol.

"Oh, hell, there is no working my way into this. Ma and Dad, this is T'Pol. She is my wife," Trip said.

"Your wife?" smiled Charlie.

"I believe we need to talk," stated Elaine then she looked at T'Pol. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"That would be satisfactory," said T'Pol.

"Daniel and I will put your bags in the guest bedroom. Why don't you all head into the living room," said Charlie.

Trip reached out with to finger for his right hand. T'Pol responded by placing two finger from her left hand on them. Their bond hummed between them and T'Pol calmed Trip's nerves, as they walked into the house.

For the next twenty minutes Trip explained as much as he could about how they became married. By the time he got to the Kal'i'fee Daniel laughed and Charlie tried not to laugh.

"You mean your wedding was a battle to the death?" said Daniel.

"Yes," sighed Trip.

His mother glared at him then asked: "Were you hurt?"

"Not too bad," answered Trip.

"He had three broken ribs, collapsed lung, and two cracked vertebrae," said T'Pol.

"And this Koss?" asked Daniel.

"Because I was Human and Starfleet, they allowed me to offer him the chance to surrender. He surrendered," said Trip.

"How was he, though?" asked Charlie.

"He will walk with a limp for the rest of his life," stated T'Pol with a raised right eyebrow.

"What did you do to him?" asked Daniel.

"I cut the muscles and tendons in in the back of his left knee with a lipra," Trip told him.

"A lipra?" asked Daniel.

"It is a Vulcan melee weapon," stated T'Pol.

"I thought Vulcan didn't believe in using violence unless they had to," said Elaine.

"We are on the whole a pacifist people, unless it involves our mating rituals," stated T'Pol.

"Listen, it's getting late and I'm getting hungry. Do you have an dietary needs, T'Pol?" asked Charlie.

"Vulcans do not eat meat. We are vegetarians," she told him.

"Okay, it looks like grilled vegetables and rice for you and the rest of us are having hamburgers and hot dogs," said Charlie then he headed into the kitchen

"Trip, can I get you a beer?" asked Daniel as he stood up.

"Yeah," said Trip.

Daniel headed into the kitchen.

"I'm taking the kids out to play before dinner," said Dana.

She and Denise and Chaz, as his parents called him, headed out on the beach with a soccer ball. This left Elaine alone with Trip and T'Pol.

"T'Pol, do you love my son?" asked Elaine.

"Ma, you don't understand Vulcans," Trip tried to stop her.

Elaine glowered at Trip shutting him up.

"Charles knows how I feel about him," T'Pol told her.

"But you can't tell me that you love my son?" she asked.

"May I call you Elaine?" asked T'Pol.

"Please do," she replied.

"Elaine, Vulcans' emotions are so strong, so violent, that they almost destroyed us as a people. We warred among ourselves for thousands of years until Surak developed his philosophy. Now we suppress our emotions, deal with them internally, and don't allow them to dictate our lives. There are instances when the old ways cannot be suppressed like Kal'i'fee, but we are a better people now," she explained.

"So, how does he know how you feel?" Elaine asked.

"Our bond. It is a telepathic one. When I allow him, Charles can feel my emotions. And the same is true for him. Charles has learned to develop mental shields so he can keep his emotions to himself and from me and block mine. But there are times we allow the bond to flow and then we are...one," T'Pol told her.

Elaine looked at Trip. He offered T'Pol two fingers from his right hand and she responded by caressed those fingers with two fingers from her left hand. She could see the look in his eye that he loved T'Pol. Elaine even noticed a change in T'Pol's expression now that their fingers were touching.

"So, you are husband and wife," smiled Elaine.

"Adun and Adun'a," T'Pol said.

"That's Vulcan for husband and wife," Trip explained.

"Are you learning to speak Vulcan?" asked Elaine.

"His accent is atrocious," T'Pol assured her. "He is also reading the Kir'Shara so he can understand us better. I am translating it for him."

"Well, we should get ready for dinner," said Elaine. She stood up to leave.

"Ma," Trip stopped her. "We can't have too many people knowing about our marriage. It must be kept private for now."

"Why?" asked Elaine.

"Think Interstellar politics," smiled Trip.

"Trip, ever since you were a child you have gotten yourself into situations than all my other children put together," Elaine said. "Now go get ready for dinner."

STSTST

Admiral Montgomery stood on the Bridge of the Ironclad waiting for the Administrator of Enclave to appear on the viewscreen. She had been given simple orders now that they had lost a convoy of Tellarite freighter and twelve ships for this colony: they would either evacuate with the Second Fleet, who would escort the to Earth, or they would be on their own, which assuredly meant destruction by the Romulans. According to the Vulcans the Romulans didn't start taking prizes and colonies until the end of war not in the beginning. In the beginning destruction and death were their only offerings.

The administrator Nina Jabari appeared on the viewscreen. She was an attractive woman of African descent in her mid thirties.

Montgomery took a deep breath then started speaking.

"Administrator Jabari, I believe you have heard from the United Earth Senate. We are no longer in a position to assist Enclave, not during this war at least. We offer a choice, though: We can evacuate you, efficiently and quickly, or the Second Fleet can just leave you on your own, in which case you are assured destruction. The Romulans have marked this colony for destruction when it destroyed the convoy headed here with supplies and materials," stated Montgomery.

"This is fair," said Jabari.

"No, Administrator, it isn't fair. Think of all the dead from those six escort ships, fifteen freighters, and six patrol ships. All those lives lost. Do you want to add to them?" asked Montgomery.

"We took a vote and by a narrow margin evacuation won," said Jabari. "I believe you have an evacuation plan that we can go over. Remember many of the ships we took to this planet have been re-purposed for other things, from homes to power sources."

"I believe it has been calculated that two hundred thousand of your people will have to travel with the fleet. The rest can evacuate in your remaining ships," said Montgomery.

"Who will I work with?" she asked.

"Lt. Commander Hillard and several other officers will head down in a shuttle to start the process," said Montgomery. "Montgomery, out."

The viewscreen turned into an image of the planet. Montgomery shook her head.

"Let's get this down quickly. I have a feeling that the Romulans will take advantage of our chaos," said Montgomery. "I'll be in the Command and Control working out defense while we evacuate."

Montgomery exited. Moustakis looked at Hillard.

"Get your ass in gear. I want out of here," she said.

"Yes, sir," he grinned.

STSTST

After a session of making love, or as T'Pol described it as a way to strengthen their bond, Trip and T'Pol got up early and took a long walk along the beach. This had become their habit over the last few days. It was relaxing and allowed T'Pol quiet time. Trip walked so that the tide washed over his feet, while T'Pol kept some distance. She walked in the dry sand. Too much water tended to disturb her.

They walked in silence, which almost acted as a form of meditation for T'Pol. As the sun became stronger around 06:00, Trip suggested that they stopped, sit in the sand, and meditate. They sat in the sand. T'Pol focused herself and started to meditate, while Trip stared at the water.

Soon the sound of the tide and waves caught Trip up in his own trance. For the next forty minutes they sat there then T'Pol finally opened her eyes.

"We should head back to your parents home," she said.

They stood up and headed back. As they got closer Trip noticed two vehicles parked near his parents house. As they got close to the house, Lizzy came out of the house. She looked at Trip and T'Pol and smiled then came running off the steps and hugged Trip.

"You two are married," said Lizzy.

"You can't tell anyone, Lizzy," said Trip.

"I've been told," said Lizzy then she looked at T'Pol. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you," said T'Pol.

"Who is inside?" asked Trip.

"Billy and Troy, who picked me up, and Anna," answered Lizzy.

"Ah, hell, who told them to come? Ma? Or Dad?" asked Trip.

"Ma," said Lizzy. "She told everyone that it has to remain a secret, but that's not a reason to greet the newest member to our family."

"Shit," mumbled Trip.

"I believe your family is well intentioned," said T'Pol.

"Yeah, I just don't trust Billy or Anna," said Trip.

"Troy said he'd leave Billy if he leaked anything about the marriage," Lizzy told him.

"God bless Troy," smiled Trip. "Let's go inside."

They went up the steps and into the house. Elaine was making a big breakfast that including pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, fresh squeezed orange juice, coffee, and tea. Charlie was on the phone with Daniel telling him to come over for breakfast and a family get together.

His sister Anna came walking over to Trip and T'Pol. She had an expression of superiority on her face. Trip sighed. Anna faced T'Pol and nodded her head then offered her the Taal and said: "Live long and prosper."

T'Pol nodded in return. Anna then looked at Trip and said: "I don't know how you attracted someone from such an enlightened and advanced people."

"Charles is my equal," stated T'Pol.

"Really?" said Anna.

"Really," replied T'Pol.

Anna moved away allowing Troy and Billy next to congratulate them. Trip leaned close to T'Pol and whispered: "I'll remember you said that I'm your equal."

T'Pol looked at him with a raised left eyebrow.

"T'Pol, I should have known something was between you and Trip," said Troy then he looked at Trip. "Heat stroke my ass. You were in a Kal'i'fee. One of the great stories ever and I can't report it."

Troy hugged him. Billy offered his hand to shake. They shook hands then Billy looked at T'Pol.

"I know Vulcans don't like to be touched, so no congratulatory kiss. But I will say welcome to the family," he said.

"Thank you. I am honored to be part of the Tucker Clan," she said.

"Okay, everyone, breakfast is ready," said Charlie. "Let's go in the dining room. Daniel is coming over with his family."

Trip placed his hand on T'Pol's lower back and ushered her into the dining room. They sat down beside each other. Trip reached over to the platter of pancakes and placed two pancakes on her plate then he grabbed the orange marmalade and knife and handed it to her.

"I think you'd like fruit preserves rather than maple syrup," he told her.

"Thank you, Charles," said T'Pol.

Trip loaded his plate with four pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon then poured syrup over the pancakes. He then got T'Pol a cup of tea and himself a cup of coffee.

"Are Vulcans vegetarians base on spiritual reasons?" asked Anna.

"We are vegetarians based on food supply and ethical reasons," stated T'Pol. "Surak during the time of the Great Awakening chose no longer to eat animal flesh."

"I'd love to hear about the time of the Great Awakening," said Anna.

"If I have the time," nodded T'Pol.

"That would be wonderful," said Anna.

"You really are making my life difficult, bro," said Billy. "One of the all time great stories is right under my nose and there is nothing I can do. Are you trying to give me an ulcer?"

T'Pol sampled the pancake and nodded here approval to Trip. He smiled.

"I thought we'd have a barbecue wedding party for you tonight, including a cake," said Elaine. "It's been a long time since had the whole family together."

"Hey, everyone, we're here," yelled Daniel as he entered the house.

Denise and Chaz came running into the dining room. There was hugging and commotion, and Trip felt T'Pol's unease. He leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Welcome to the Tucker Family," he said then kissed the point of her ear.

T'Pol blushed a slight green.

STSTST

Admiral Montgomery stood on the Bridge of the Ironclad. So far the shuttles had been streaming up from the planet and ships were taking on the colonists. Some of the ships they thought would work didn't, so even more colonists had to be taken on by the Second Fleet.

"Sir, I just picked up on the edge of the system sixty ships coming out of warp," stated the Science Officer. "Forty Birds of Prey and twenty Warbirds. They are headed straight to us."

"Damn, this was what I was afraid of," said Montgomery. "They waited until we were at our most vulnerable. Comm, find out how many ships aren't carrying colonists."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Comm Officer.

"What are you planning, Admiral?" asked Moustakis.

"Whatever ships don't have colonists will attack the Romulans letting the colonists getaway," said Montgomery.

"I always wanted to be known in the same breath as the Alamo," smiled Hillard.

"Fifteen ships aren't carrying colonists," said the Comm Officer.

"Inform those fifteen ships to form up on the Ironclad. We are attacking the incoming Romulans," ordered Montgomery.

"Weapons hot and shields up," ordered Hillard.

"Comm, tell Captain Merrick of the Reliant to charge and to emergency warp away once the last colonist is off the planet," ordered Montgomery.

"Ships have formed up," called out the Science Officer.

"Okay, let's bloody the noses of the Romulans," said Moustakis.

"I wonder what color they bleed," grinned Hillard.

STSTST

"T'Pol, would you like another veggie burger?" asked Charlie.

"Please, one is enough with the salad," she said then used a fork to eat the last of her veggie burger.

"I'll have some more of your ribs, dad," said Trip, who was licking his fingers.

"So, T'Pol, how is it to be on a warship as a Vulcan?" asked Anna.

"I serve on the Excalibur, which happens to be at war," stated T'Pol.

"But you are fighting and killing," stated Anna.

Billy snorted a laugh. His anti-Starfleet stance had been shaken by Troy's reporting. The Romulans had to be stopped.

"We are stopping the Romulans from invading and conquering," stated T'Pol.

"Anna, enough," snapped Elaine. "This is a celebration not a soiree of professors."

Billy and Daniel laughed out loud. Trip felt the communicator on the back of his hand buzz. For someone to get in touch with him it was an emergency. Trip stood up and walked away from everyone. They noticed and watched him as he answered the comm. Trip ended the comm then walked back to his family.

"T'Pol, we are being recalled. A transport will be here to pick up up in an hour," he said.

"What's happened?" asked Billy.

"I'll tell you this because this news can't be held back, but the Second Fleet was attacked while evacuating a colony of 600,000. Most of the fleet survived. But Admiral Montgomery took sixteen ships up against sixty in order to give time for evac. Montgomery and those sixteen ships were lost, as well as four more ships which didn't warp out in time," explained Trip.

"Why are you being recalled?" asked Troy. "The Excalibur is still being refitted."

"Maxwell wants me. I don't know why but he does. More than likely, he'll use me in some desk capacity until the Excalibur is ready," Trip told him.

Elaine and Charlie walked over to Trip. Elaine kissed and hugged him and charlie shook his hand. T'Pol stood up.

"We should change into our uniforms," she said.

"Yeah, we should," sighed Trip.


	25. Chapter 25

Trip's new assignment until the Excalibur and the other ships of Task Force: Spartan were ready was assisting Admiral Jefferies with increasing production of Daedalus Class ships, as well as expediting repairs and refits. Jefferies, Trip, and T'Pol arranged to have a dinner together in a Chinatown restaurant. As T'Pol enjoyed a vegetarian dish, Trip had sweet and sour pork and Jefferies had Mongolian beef.

"It looks like I'll have you for couple of months before your ship is ready, so I want you on Utopia Plantia. It's become our busiest shipyard," said Jefferies.

"I'll have to get rooms for T'Pol and me," said Trip.

"I've already arranged rooms, side by side," smiled Jefferies. "Maxwell talked to me. Congratulations. I know your situation is supposed to be private and quiet, but I still wanted to let you know that I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, sir," smiled Trip.

"Thank you, Admiral," added T'Pol.

"When can you leave for Mars?" asked Jefferies.

"Tomorrow we have to go to the Vulcan Command. I'll arrange for a transport the next day," said Trip.

"Under my authority, you have permission to make changes, change swifts, change personnel if you see fit, make minor design changes, whatever is necessary to get these ships built quicker and better," said Jefferies.

"Understood, sir," said Trip.

"Damn, if I had you full time my problems would be lessened. We'd end up with more ships than the Romulans and better ships than them," said Jefferies.

"There are times that I miss being a fulltime engineer, sir, but I'm also the captain of a ship now. My crew counts on me," said Trip.

"I sure as hell could use you," smiled Jefferies. "Give me at least two good months of your best."

The waitress came with the bill. Jefferies gave her his debcard.

"My vehicle should be outside waiting for me with my driver. Can I drive you somewhere?" asked Jefferies.

"No, thank you, sir, we'll walk. It's a beautiful evening," said Trip.

T'Pol and Trip walked along the streets of San Francisco in silence enjoying the clear cool evening. Instead of walking towards back to Trip's temporary apartment they decided to walk towards the Embarcardero then walk along to Fisherman's Wharf where they could grab a taxi.

"How do you expect me to assist you on Mars, adun?" asked T'Pol.

"Any way that you can. If you see something that can be improved and made more efficient than bring it up to me," said Trip. "We still need more ships for the Fifth Fleet and we've lost ships that need to be replaced."

"Then, Charles, we shall do what we must to improve things," she said.

Trip looked at her and shook his head. He felt a spring of love for this female who was so different from him.

"T'Pol, do you regret bonding with me?" he asked her.

T'Pol's features softened, as they walked.

"Charles, I am more than satisfied being bonded with you. I prefer you over Koss. I prefer you," she said.

"Hey, Starfleet," an angry male voice called out to them as they strolled.

Trip and T'Pol turned their heads and saw a group eight men and three women headed across the street towards them. They moved with the confidence of a group of like-minded group of cattle. Trip took T'Pol's arm and picked up their pace.

"You're killers and alien lovers. She's not Human," called another man.

"You deserve your asses kicked," yelled another.

Trip touched the emergency signal on his communicator on the back of his left hand. This would alert Starfleet Security that he needed aid. The group caught up with them and surrounded them. Trip looked at T'Pol.

"This would be self-defense, darlin'. I hope you don't have a problem," he said.

Suddenly, one of the bigger men shoved Trip hard on the shoulder trying to start a fight with him.

"All you people do is get people killed," he growled. "You look healthy, that doesn't seem right while others are dead because of assholes like you. Murderer."

He threw a punch at Trip, but T'Pol caught his fist, broke his wrist, and kicked him away from Trip. She was defending her spouse. The rest of the group attacked them. Trip threw punches and whatever else he learned from the marines, while T'Pol used her years of Vulcan marital arts training, superior strength, and speed to kick the ass of anyone who attacked her and her adun.

In the background they could hear the sirens of Starfleet Security and local police. Within moments both police and Starfleet Security started to subdue the group of attackers. Th police began to arrest them. Trip had a bloody nose and a bruise left cheek, T'Pol had a bloody lip with greenish blood. He noticed and took a handkerchief out of his pocket and dabbed the blood away on her lip.

A police officer approached Trip and T'Pol then he pulled them to the side.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"They attacked us because we are Starfleet and she's Vulcan," said Trip. "And the name is Captain Charles Tucker III."

The police officer recognized his name then he shook his head. Trip's name had become fairly well know along with Archer's and a few others. He was considered a hero of Starfleet and important to the war effort.

"I'm sorry about this, sir. We got a small group of citizens who are becoming violently anti-war and anti-Starfleet," said the police officer.

"I wish I'd known that because I would have taken precautions," said Trip.

One of the Starfleet security personnel came over.

"Lieutenant Edward Hogan, sir. I've been told to escort you and Commander T'Pol to wherever your destination is," said Hogan.

"Sure," sighed Trip. He wanted T'Pol to come home with him so that they could make love but that wasn't possible now.

"Do you want to press charges, Captain?" asked the police officer.

"Yeah, I want to press charges. I don't like bullies and I really don't like racists," snapped Trip.

"I'll take your statement then," said the officer then took out a PADD.

STSTST

The Discovery with Captain Hernandez in charge headed Task Force: Dagger. A combination of Andorian ships, Alpha Centauri Concordium ships, and Starfleet ships made up Task Force: Dagger. Its mission was to find any FOBs of the Romulans, hit, and run. The intelligence gathered for this mission was that behind a gas giant in the Bosch System the Romulans built a supply station for Romulan ships to be able to restock stores and whatever else they needed including repairs for their disruptor cannons.

The twenty-five ships task force came out of warp near the gas giant. According to the gathered intelligence it was supposed to be lightly guarded. What they found was a combination of Orion interceptors, Birds of Prey, Warbirds, and Nausicaan attack fighters. There were more than seventy-five ships, either restocking, refueling, getting repairs, or armaments. Hernandez ordered for one sortie then to break up into twenty-five different directions and rendezvous at a prearranged point.

The attack was swift doing minor damage and with several of the Task Force: Dagger ships taking damage. Hernandez now could tell command a couple of things: the supply station exists, the Orion and Nausicaans were now helping the Romulans, and someone at Starfleet Intelligence needed their ass kicked.

STSTST

Trip was impressed with the Vulcan Compound, which had a beautiful view of Sausalito Bay. A chilling breeze came off the bay. It appeared that several hundred Vulcans lived on the Compound. Trip and T'Pol were due in the ambassadors' office. Ambassador Soval and Ambassador Skon wished to speak to them.

They entered the administrative building and were quickly escorted to Skon's office where Soval and another Vulcan was waiting for them. Skon motioned them to take a seat so they did on the sofa side by side. Once the door was shut Soval spoke.

"You are now considered a citizen of Vulcan. I have a close relationship with T'Pol based on my relationship with her father and closeness of our two maats. First, I must say I was shocked when I heard that you were bonded and even more so when I heard of the Kal'i'fee with Koss. I believe Koss overstepped himself when he called for a fight to the death and was gladden that T'Pau slightly changed the rules," said Soval.

"In Koss' favor," stated T'Pol. "Koss was never told he could have Charles surrender."

"Still, the outcome was the proper one," said Soval. "Now, Captain Tucker, I speak to you as a fellow Vulcan citizen and ask you to respect the responsibilities of your maat."

"Of course," said Charles.

"Satak here is V'Shar," stated Soval. "He is part of an elite intelligence gathering section of the Intelligence Directorate. He possesses information that Starfleet must know."

"You expect me to send the information along to certain people?" asked Trip.

"Yes and no," answered Satak. "The information I possess is the number of ships now orbiting Ding, as well as the location of a Forward Operating Base hidden behind a crab nebula in the Orion system. I have given this information to a Starfleet Intelligence section much like V'Shar. What is necessary now is that you forward the information to Admiral Maxwell. This is to make sure that the intelligence is in the right hands."

Satak took a data crystal out of his pocket and tossed it to Trip, who caught it.

"All the information is on the data crystal. You must tell Admiral Maxwell that the information came from source such as the Krios or some other race you have had experience with," said Satak.

"Why?" asked Trip.

"V'Shar cannot show itself fingerprints," said Satak.

"Okay, I'll do it," said Trip. "The Krios are probably the best race to use, considering my relationship with the new queen."

Trip felt a tinge of jealous and anger through his bond. He looked at T'Pol but she wouldn't look at him. Trip looked at Satak and said: "Remind me not to invite you to a dinner party."

"Understood," Satak said with a raised right eye brow. He was amused by Trip's discomfort.

"Charles, we don't want to use you but you are the most logical person to assist with this," said Skon.

"I know," sighed Trip. "You sure that this data crystal can't be traced?"

"Positive," said Satak. "There are only a few who still use data crystals. Krios is one of them and Rigel is another. Also, Risa is one."

"I understand," said Trip.

"I shall let T'Pau know that you are serving Vulcan well," said Soval.

Trip stood up then he looked at Soval and Satak with a hard expression then he said: "I will assist Vulcan, just as long as it doesn't interfere with my duties and responsibilities as Starfleet officer. The day you ask me to cross that line is the day that you learn that there are line I will not cross."

"I believe that is reasonable," said Skon.

"And admirable," added Satak.

STSTST

Trip's shuttle to Mars had to be delayed for a day as he spent six hours being debrief about the data crystal. Admiral Maxwell was willing to take at face value Trip's story, but Starfleet Intelligence was not. At the end of six hours, Trip stood up, stared at his inquisitor in the face, and told him if he had any further questions they could kiss his Southern ass then he stormed out. It took a comm from Fleet Admiral Nomura to calm Trip down.

"Captain Tucker, I apologize for the security officer's enthusiasm in questioning you," said Nomura. "You may go to Mars and proceed with your duties."

"Thank you, sir," said Trip.

"You have served Starfleet brilliantly, Trip. I expect that to continue," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Trip.

The comm ended. It was time for Mars.

STSTST

Vice Admiral Archer ran the now named Starbase Rebel, as well as commanded the Second Fleet. He had two thousand marines at his command to send wherever he thought they were needed and he commanded her fifty-five ships. So far, he managed to be the most successful of the fleet commanders.

Archer was in his office, which had a view of the shipyard that was setup to make repairs on damaged ships. He was reviewing reports and personnel requests when his aid Commander Symmons entered his office.

"Sir, I have a report that Task Force: Spartan is headed our way. It took out a Romulan FOB but at great cost. They lost five ships, the other ten are heavily damaged. Also, they have heavy personnel losses," Symmons told him.

"How is Captain Tucker?" asked Archer with concern.

"In surgery," said Symmons. "I received the report from Commander Flynn, who is commanding the Excalibur for the moment."

"I want an update on his condition as soon as we have one," said Archer. "Do we have a report from Flynn on what happened?"

"Yes," sighed Symmons. "There were ten Orion ships and thirty Romulan ships. Captain Tucker decided the FOB was too important to let survive, so he ordered three sorties on the FOB. They destroyed the FOB, eight Orion ships, and fifteen Romulans, before they warped away."

"Damn you, Trip. You don't need to be a hero," Archer mumbled to himself. "What's their ETA?"

"Six hours," said Symmons.

"Make sure their ships get special treatment and have of medical facilities waiting for their wounded," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," he said then exited.

STSTST

Trip had internal damaged from parts of the Bridge ceiling falling on him. T'Pol had put her adun in a Vulcan healing trance then escorted him to the Sick Bay where Phlox was waiting for him. Now she waited while he was in surgery.

T'Pol meditated. At least, she tried to meditate. Her mind wouldn't let her meditate because he was worried, yes worried, about him. It was an emotional reaction but, as he father told her, emotions were not evil, but just needed to be controlled. Her mother believed they needed to be suppressed completely and deal with in meditation. She tried to be her mother, but she wasn't.

Phlox exited the surgery. He looked tired.

"How is Captain Tucker?" she asked.

"He is doing well. He needs rest and I don't mean a few days. He needs a month at least," he said. "Ever since the Excalibur and the Task Force had been back in service the past eight months, Captain Tucker has pushed the Task Force."

"He has merely done what Starfleet has requested," T'Pol defended her husband.

"They ask too much of him and this Task Force," said Phlox. "Men and women cannot be in constant battle."

"Agreed," sighed T'Pol.

STSTST

T'Pol and Archer were there when Trip woke from his medical induced coma. Trip smiled when he saw them. He tried to speak with a dry throat.

"Admiral, darlin'," he rasped.

T'Pol got him a cup of shaved ice for his throat. He chewed on a few pieces.

"Starfleet has informed me that you are getting more medals, as well as many in your Task Force," Archer said. "Trip, you almost got yourself killed."

"I know. But that FOB needed to be destroyed. He was too strategically place. But," he paused then he finished. "It came at a great cost. Jon, I lost five ships outright and every single ship in my Task Force was badly damaged and lost too many people."

"Trip, we are at war," sighed Archer. "You did what needed to be done. And you did it without losing your whole damned Task Force. Any other commander probably would have lost the whole Task Force."

"Still," Trip said. Tears filled his eyes. "I could have done better."

Archer placed his hand on his arm and squeezed.

"Captain Tucker, you did the best that anyone could have done. Now I've been told that when you and your ship are ready, you are to head back to earth for some downtime. Your whole Task Force has earned a few weeks of rest, especially it's commander who will be ojn medical leave," he said then he smiled sadly. "I'll leave you in the competent hands of Commander T'Pol."

Archer exited the private room. T'Pol sat down beside him. Their fingers mingled with each other.

"He is right, adun; you did brilliantly. We would all be dead without your decisions," she said.

"Maybe," he sighed. "Too many ships and people, though. I have to do better."

STSTST

With Charles on Medical Leave for a month and half, Commander Flynn was given temporary command of the Excalibur, which was added to the defense of Earth for the interim. Along with a head injury and internal damage, Trip broke his right kneecap. For now, he was walking with a cane as he rehabbed his knee. So, as the Starfleet Transport let him and T'Pol off at his parents' home, he was greeted by his mother, father, Daniel, Dana, Denise, and Charles the 4th. Their faces were filled with concern when they saw him limp towards them.

Daniel grabbed the bags from T'Pol.

"Son," said Charles, "you got real beat up this time."

"My whole Task Force did," Trip answered sadly.

"Charles saved more than he lost," added T'Pol.

"Of course, he did," smiled Elaine. "We have you two on the first floor."

"Good," smiled Trip.

"Billy and Troy will be here this weekend along with a special visitor, Lizzy," grinned Charles.

"Lizzy," smiled Trip.

"Yeah," said Charles, who was as thrilled as his son to see his youngest child.

"Come on, let's get you off your feet," said Elaine.

"I'm going to grill you a steak and baked potato," added Charles.

An hour later, Trip sat in a lounge chair under the shade of a tree and watched the kids play on the beach with his brother and his wife, while Elaine, Charles, and T'Pol prepared lunch. Elaine spoke to T'Pol.

"How is he really, T'Pol?" asked Elaine.

"Commander is a difficult thing. It can weigh heavily at times," she said.

"Is he a good commander?" asked Charles.

"One of the best, if not the best," nodded T'Pol.

"Trip is a good man. I wish he stayed an engineer," said Elaine.

"There are times I wish he was, too," agreed T'Pol.

Elaine smiled at this. The Vulcan woman, who was so difficult to read, really did love her son.

"Well, I got a steak and potato for him and for you, my dear, I've got a delicious grilled sweet potato and there is salad," grinned Charles.

"Thank you, Charles," said T'Pol.

STSTST

Lizzy arrived in her midshipman uniform with a duffle bag over her shoulder. She was greeted by everyone except Trip, who was taking an afternoon nap. After Daniel put bag away, they sat outside having a cold beer, even Lizzy. Dinner would happen when Trip got up.

"Trip is a legend at the academy. He is considered in the same hush tone as Rear Admiral Archer," she told everyone.

"Is there pressure on you being his sister?" asked T'Pol.

"Some, but not as much as if I was command. I'm science like you," smiled Lizzy. "I am a Xeno-anthropologist. But during war time I am a science officer."

"Fascinating," said T'Pol.

"And Trip is an engineer," added Daniel.

"Admiral Jefferies will tell you he is the best, but there are classes now taught which include some of Trip's tactics as a commander of a ship," said Lizzy. "They are fascinating. He is brilliant."

"I know," nodded T'Pol.

"Lizzy," yelled Trip from the porch.

He had his cane supporting him. Lizzy got up and ran to him. They hugged then she helped him down the steps and joined everyone else. Daniel patted his brother on the back. The more he learned about him the prouder he got of him.

"Midshipman, huh?" Trip looked at his sister. "What ship are you assigned to?"

"Oh, well, that's a secret," she smiled.

"I'll call up Nomura," he threatened.

"The Excalibur. I join their science department in a week," she said.

"How the hell did you get on my ship?" asked Trip.

"Talk to Commander Flynn. He okayed me," she said.

"I'll talk to him," grinned Trip then he added. "T'Pol is you're department head."

"Commander," smiled Lizzy.

"I shall have to check your record," said T'Pol.

"Yes, ma'am," said Lizzy.

A vehicle pulled up and Billy and Troy got out. Troy saw Trip and smiled then yelled, "Hey, handsome."

"We almost have everyone in the family here," said Elaine.

"Please, ma, I don't think I could take Anna right now," said Trip.

"She is your sister," warned Elaine.

"She's also a pain in the ass," stated Charles.

Elaine looked at her husband then smiled, "You're right."

The family laughed.

STSTST

Two weeks at his parents' home did Trip a world of good. He now settled down to two weeks of rehabbing his knee, while T'Pol spent most of her time either at Starfleet Headquarters or the Vulcan Compound. He barely saw her for two weeks, but he felt her through their bond. By the time he was ordered to Admiral Forrest's office, he was ready. Dressed in his casual uniform, he arrived and was ushered into Forrest office.

Forrest motioned him to sit down. He was sat down. Trip hated that on his way to Forrest's office that he was stared at by junior officers and some senior officers.

"How is the knee?" asked Forrest.

"Working," grinned Trip.

"Your Task Force is being reformed. We are replacing the five ships lost and added five more. That will give you twenty," said Forrest.

"And my assignment?" he asked.

"I want you to be Archer's hammer," smiled Forrest. "You'll report to him and he'll use you as he sees fit."

Trip grinned.

"So, we're finally going to try and win this war," he said.


	26. Chapter 26

Trip turned into Archer's hammer. His task force was the most under Admiral Archer, even changing the task force's name to Task Force: Hammer. And Jonathan Archer used him as well as he could be used making sure his task force had time off for R&R, repairs, and personnel rotation. With Hernandez raised to Rear Admiral and given her own task force – Task Force: Blitzkrieg. She had three groups of twenty ships under her.

Now using the tactic of speed, surprise, and overwhelming power. It was through this that the war started to turn in favor of the Coalition. The Andorians and the Tellarites were pushing for stronger ties between them and Earth. Behind the scenes talks of going further with the Coalition were starting. Diplomats and ambassadors of five planets met on Earth in secret. Starfleet was even being discussed as the primary peacekeeping force for all these planets, which meant that people from other worlds would be allowed to join Starfleet, attend the academy, and hold important positions.

But first the war needed to be turned and the Romulans pushed back to their border. It was already decided that aggression would stop at the Romulan border. Starfleet argued that they didn't want to be a conqueror like the Romulans. They would rather have a peace treaty negotiated then to drive the Romulans into submission and become a splintered bitter race that would forever be fostering rebellion against Earth and Starfleet. The Vulcans thought this enlightened and endorsed the approach.

"Admiral Archer, Captain Tucker is here to see you," announced Archer's newest assistant Commander Delena Norse.

"Show him in," said Archer.

Archer leaned back in his ergonomic chair, which he hated. To this day he preferred his command chair on the Enterprise to this so-called comfortable chair. This reminded him that he requested the Enterprise and it needed to be prepped for what was coming, including a new captain for it and XO. Malcolm was recalled suddenly to Earth for reasons no one explained to him.

Trip entered Archer's office. Archer noticed that he had a slight limp with his right leg that he was trying to hide and that he looked tired.

"Trip, sit," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Trip, who walked one of the four chairs in front of Archer's large desk and sat down.

"Trip, we're alone. Formalities aren't necessary," Archer told him.

"Okay, Jon," smiled Trip.

"Knee hurting?" Archer asked. "Oh, and before you start lying to me I have no intention of relieving you from duty over a knee."

Trip, who had tensed up, relaxed. T'Pol had been working with him to alleviate the pain his knee. According to Phlox, he needed a new right knee, but the operation and rehab would take him out of commission for at least two months. That was going to happen. So, T'Pol helped him with the pain and rehabbing it.

"Phlox said I need a new right knee," he admitted.

"Damn," snarled Archer. "I can't have you out of commission for a long period of time."

"I know, which is why T'Pol is helping me with the pain, so I don't have to take pain meds daily, and she is helping me keeping it flexible and in use," Trip told him.

"I wish I could send you to Earth for an operation and proper rehab," Archer said, "but I need you, Trip. You're my best captain."

"Jon, you don't have to compliment me. I'm not going anywhere until we see the ass end of the Romulans ship leaving this quadrant," grinned Trip.

Archer chuckled then said, "I'm not complimenting you, Trip. I am stating a fact. Hell, you should be an admiral, but you're too important doing what you're doing."

"I'd be a waste as an admiral," said Trip.

"Even if it was to rebuilt the fleet and come up with the next model starship for Starfleet," smiled Jon. "There has been talk when this war is over that several admirals are retiring, including Jefferies and, of course, he recommends you highly to replace him. But that is in the future."

"Jeez, Jon, that's a lot to drop on me. Rebuild, refit, and bring about the next class starship… I'd love that," Trip smiled. "Better than making war."

"I agree. So, let's get down to business. Task Force: Blitzkrieg is headed here. We are going to put together an assault on the remaining Romulan stations, ships, FOBs, and start driving the son of bitches out of this quadrant. If what we do succeeds, it will be the beginning of the end of this damned bloody war," Archer stated.

"What do you need from me?" asked Trip.

"As always you are my friend, a trusted adviser, and my hammer," smiled Archer.

"Jon, you really are sweet talking me today," grinned Trip.

STSTST

Malcolm arrived in London and was escorted to the headquarters of Section 31. It was located under the River Thames, a well-hidden and little known headquarters. Harris ordered him there. Once he was vetted by security, he was escorted by two men whose uniforms had no rank insignia. Rank, like most things in Section 31, was a secret.

They arrived at an all-white room with white furniture. Malcolm smiled at this. It was a psychological test in some ways. The all white was off putting even intimidating. Whatever conversation that was to happen in here was meant to put Malcolm on the defensive. It wasn't going to happen. Without asking permission, Malcolm sat down in a white chair at a white table. The two men left.

The room was sound proof. The lack of ambient sound helped to make the room even more intimidating, so Malcolm began to hum to himself. He chose a sea shanty since he came from a long line of seafaring men and women. After fifteen minutes of sitting there entertaining himself with sea shanties, Harris entered the room in his usual black uniform. He carried two coffees. Smiling, he sat down and offered a coffee to Malcom. He took it and sipped it. Harris had prepared the coffee just the way he liked it.

"Good to see you, Malcolm," Harris started their conversation.

"If you say so," grinned Malcolm.

"Malcolm, I know you feel that you and I are enemies but we aren't. As a matter of fact, I have you here to offer you the opportunity of a lifetime," stated Harris.

"You are going to release me from Section 31," prodded Malcolm.

"No, no. I have something much better than that for you, Mr. Reed," smiled Harris.

Malcolm took another sip of his coffee and suddenly wished it was a whiskey. Harris was setting him up for something and there was nothing he could do because Harris was playing on his playground. Malcolm tried to relax his body and crossed his legs then waited for Harris to continue to speak.

"Since Section 31 has been established, the man in charge has been called Harris. It has almost become a rank. He is Harris. He is the spymaster and you follow his orders. That is the way it has been done since day one," Harris told him.

"Sounds efficient. You give up your identity and that name becomes you completely," said Malcom. "It is your rank, your profession, and life."

"It isn't permanent, though. The man who is Harris decides when to step down and chooses his successor," Harris stated.

Suddenly, Malcolm felt nervous. Was Harris offering him his job? Did he even want it? He hated Section 31.

"You are retiring?" asked Malcolm.

"Not really retiring but I will be training s Vulcan in the ways of Section 31. Maybe I'll even partner with him for a time," said Harris.

"A Vulcan, huh?" grinned Malcolm, as he knew Harris meant Satak.

"He shows great potential, just like you did when I discovered you, Malcolm," said Harris. "Or should I call you Harris? Harris fits you."

"You mean I'll have to give up my family and friends and career," said Malcolm. "I don't know if I can do that."

"You can do it, Malcolm. You'll be reported on a mission then MIA. When your time comes to step down, maybe you'll want to be Malcolm Reed again. Or not. What matters is that you are Harris for the next ten or twenty years," said Harris.

"If I'm Harris then who are you?" asked Malcolm.

"My real name is Michael Finnegan. My brother is a Commander on the Eddington," smiled Harris. "So, Malcolm, can I call you Harris?"

"I don't even know how to do this bloody job," Malcolm stated.

"You mean one of the most important jobs in Starfleet. Section 31 helps us avoid wars and win them. It keeps us ahead of enemies and finds out who our next enemies will be. I know that you have negative feelings about Section 31, Malcolm, but I'm telling you this and I mean it, Earth and Starfleet would be in far more trouble without us then with us," said Harris.

"But I have no idea how to do the job or what it entails," Malcolm stated.

"I give you six months training then I move on to Satak. As for what you do and what our job entails, well, we do the impossible," smiled Harris.

Malcolm had to admit that Section 31 had helped Starfleet immensely during this war. He'd hate to think what would have happened without some of their intelligence and warnings.

"So, Finnegan, I guess you can call me Harris," Malcolm said with a stone face then a slight smile cracked his lips.

"Excellent. You are Harris. I always knew you'd make a great successor," said Finnegan. "Now let me give you a tour of this facility."

STSTST

T'Pol knew that meditation wasn't Trip's forte yet, so she applied a different method to get him to relax. Her naked body was fully in control of their sexual encounter, as she straddled him on his bed in the Excalibur. For his part Trip had given himself wholly to his wife. Not only to her body control him, but he sure because of their bond her mind controlled him in moments of passion like this.

For the next hour T'Pol was in control of her a'dun, until she shivered with an orgasm as he cried out from his and then collapsed on top of him.

"Woman, I think you relaxed me so much that I nearly died," exhaled Trip.

"That is not possible, a'dun," she said.

For the next few minutes they lay in silence. Neither one of them wanted to move, but just relish what they had. Finally, Trip spoke.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"In forty-three minutes, we are supposed to meet for dinner with Admiral Archer in his quarters on the Starbase then afterwards he wanted to – and I quote – pick out brains on the assault he is planning," she said.

"Okay, time to get up, shower, and get dressed or will be late," sighed Trip.

"It would be more efficient if we shared the shower," said T'Pol.

"You know I can't argue with your logic, darling," smirked Trip.

"That is wise," she replied and Trip laughed.

STSTST

For T'Pol, Archer's chef cooked a vegetarian lasagna. For Trip and Archer, he cooked a meat filled lasagna with garlic bread and dessert was a chocolate mousse cake. After they finished their meal they sat at the table with T'Pol enjoying a Vulcan spice tea and Trip and Archer having coffee along with a brandy.

I've decided to take this chef back to Earth with me when I finally am recalled," said Archer.

"I don't blame you, Jon," said Trip.

"Admiral, I didn't ask before but how long to we have before this assault is made?" asked T'Pol.

"Six weeks. Erica and her task force will be arriving in three days. I want the plan completed by then. Knowing Erica, she'll hate it and want to change it and I'll give her one day to make suggestions," smiled Archer.

"We better come up with a good attack plan," said Trip.

Archer sipped his brandy then he took a sip of his coffee.

"We will," he said.

"Let us hope that this attack plan has excellent intelligence," noted T'Pol.

"Starfleet Intelligence and the V'Shar have provided us with the best that they have," said Archer. He failed to tell them that Section 31 also provided intelligence for this attack. "We will be facing two thirds of the fleet they sent into our quadrant."

"That many ships," sighed Trip.

"Several transports will be arriving in a week with new Mach III torpedoes, as well as a few other surprises," smiled Archer. "We will be loaded for bear."

"Loaded for bear?" T'Pol questioned his use of words.

"It is a saying that means we will have more than enough weaponry to handle the target," said Archer.

She nodded her understanding. Archer drained his brandy then he said, "Let's get to work. I have maps and holo-maps set up in my office, as well as detailed information on ships, ours and theirs. This is our chance to finally show the Romulans that they are no the superior race in this quadrant."

"No, but they are a really tough one," added Trip, who drained his coffee.

STSTST

Trip had Commander Flynn in the Control and Command monitoring, while he ran drills on the Bridge with Task Force: Hammer. T'Pol acted as his XO, while Elizabeth was one of Flynn's assistants in the Command and Control. For hours they ran drills based on the attack plan they had devised. Task Force: Hammer would be the first prong of a four prong attack. Shran would lead the Andorian attack fleet and be the second prong, Erica Hernandez and her Task Force: Blitzkrieg would be the third prong, and Archer and his Second Fleet would be the fourth prong, which would break the Romulans. Flynn was collecting data on Task Force: Hammer performance during the drills.

"Captain," T'Pol broke Trip's concentration as he stared at the Ops hologram on his chair.

He looked up at her and waited for her to continue.

"We have been at this for six hours. Efficiency is lessening based on hungry and tiredness alone," she stated letting him know that enough for enough.

"Call in Beta shift," he said then he raised his voice. "Okay everyone. Get food, relax, and get some sleep. We start again tomorrow."

T'Pol informed the rest of the Task Force: Hammer that they were done for the day. Once Beta shift arrived and relieved stations then his Alpha shift left. Trip stayed seat in his command chair, though, as he reviewed more information. T'Pol waited by his side. He ignored her until he started to get a bit of a headache, which he knew she was giving him through their bond. Trip sighed then stood up.

"I'll be in my Mess if needed," he stated to everyone on the Bridge then he looks at the Tactical Officer. "Ensign Phillips, you have the Conn."

He and T'Pol headed off the Bridge. When they arrived in his Mess, he saw that Commander Flynn along with Lieutenant Commander Kaiser and his baby sister were already seated. Each one had a PADD and they were reviewing information. Already on the table was a pot of coffee and two bottles of red wine. T'Pol poured them each a glass of wine in the hopes that Trip would avoid the coffee, which he drank too much of. He and T'Pol sat down then Trip announced: "What's for dinner and put away your PADDs."

"For vegetarians," Flynn started to answered, "Chef has pilaf with Vulcan vegetables. And for the rest of us, he has made roast beef with roasted potatoes and roasted string beans with garlic. For dessert, we are having our choice of chocolate, butterscotch or vanilla pudding."

As if he had been listening the Captain's steward entered with a cart with everyone meals on it. The steward served everyone then left. Trip poured himself a cup of coffee to go along with his wine and meal.

"All the crews did well, Trip," said Flynn.

"We'll go over the number in my Ready Room after dinner," said Trip.

"Sounds good," replied Flynn.

"How did Science Division do, Ensign Tucker?" asked T'Pol.

"A third of the ships were slow in picking up anomalies that were cloaked ships," she told T'Pol.

"We shall discuss ways of improving that later," said T'Pol.

Trip smiled at this then he looked over at his sister and said, "Be prepared to get very little sleep tonight."

She smiled at him. Everyone ate heartily, even T'Pol. Once they had finished dishes were cleared fresh coffee brought in as well as Vulcan spiced tea then the steward served everyone chocolate pudding, except Trip, who had butterscotch and T'Pol, who had vanilla. Once the meal was done, they began their work, including Trip contacting Archer once he got to his Ready Room.

"Give me good news only because I spent the day with Shran and Erica," said Archer.

"Our drills are going well, Jon. There is room for improvement but they are going well," said Trip.

"I expected nothing else from you," smiled Archer. "We got the Mach III torpedoes today as well as an experimental multi-warhead torpedo and an even more experimental EM Pulse torpedo. I'd like to work the EM Pulse torpedo into our attack plan. Right now, I'm having engineers check them out."

"How many EM Pulse torps to we have?" Trip asked.

"Six."

"Give me two and the parameters of them and I'll make use of them," he said.

"You can have three. We split the other three between the rest of the prongs," said Archer.

"Thanks, Jon," said Trip.

"Just make good use of them," said

"I intend on using them to clear the way to the FOB and Starbase," said Trip.

"Trip, I have a feeling that we are going to succeed with this attack," said Archer.

"I hope so, Jon," said Trip.

"Get some rest. You look tired. Archer out," Archer stated and the viewscreen went blank.

Flynn looked at Trip and added, "How about we go over this stuff for an hour then get some sleep?"

"Are you saying that I look tired?" asked Trip.

"I'm just saying that we can use some sleep."

"I agree."

STSTST

It was Go Day. Trip asked for three captains to volunteer their ships for the EM Pulse torps. Lieutenant Commander Michael McCoy and the Valiant, Commander Mutka Sarkar of the Mubai, and Commander Colin Zingh of the Protector volunteered. Their orders were simple warp within range of the Romulan FOB, fire EM Pulse torps and then emergency warp out of the area.

Trip sat in his command chair and ordered the ship to Battle Stations. Once the three ships warped away. A three minute countdown began. At the end of the countdown Task Force: Hammer warped into action. When they came out of warp fifty or sixty Romulan ships hung in space dead from the EM Pulse torps. This gave Task Force: Hammer a direct route to the FOB and the Starbase not far from it.

The battle had begun. Trip made order after order. He called for torpedoes to be fired on the discretion of the Tactical Officer, who was being supervised by Commander Flynn. When T'Pol told him of a Task Force: Hammer ship in danger of being destroyed by T'Pol, he ordered the ship to retreat. When T'Pol told him of weaknesses in the Romulan line of defense, he exploited it.

Shran, Hernandez, and, finally, Archer joined the fray. The Romulans were in retreat. But it was a retreat with teeth. The Excalibur had taken a great deal of damage. Two DC Teams were on the bridge when a Romulan Warbird tried to ram it. T'Pol picked up the stealth Warbird in time for Trip to order a lethal barrage but large pieces of the Warbird hit the Bridge of the Excalibur.

A support beam cracked, broke, and fell on the Command Chair. All that Trip could remember was overwhelming pain then darkness. He also heard a voice in his mind, T'Pol's voice, telling him that she loved him. He embraced the darkness.

STSTST

Forty-two hours past when Trip finally woke. He was being transported down the corridors of the Excalibur with Phlox, T'Pol, Archer, and Flynn attending him. Looking at Archer, he tried to speak, but Archer understood what he wanted to know.

"They retreated Trip. They are almost back behind their border. Shran and Erica are chasing them," he told him.

"My ship… my crew," he croaked.

"You lost less people then you should have considering this ship was in the front line for the whole battle. They did great. You did great," said Archer.

He could feel T'Pol's presence near him and in him. His eyes started to shut when he heard Phlox's voice.

"Captain Tucker, you are being transferred to a hospital ship and being sent back to Starfleet Medical. You are going to be fine. It will take time, but you will be fine," the voice said then darkness embraced him again.

The next time he woke he was in the hospital ship with a female doctor staring down at him. He felt better this time.

"First time, I dealt with a Human in a Vulcan healing coma," smiled the doctor.

Trip tried to speak but his throat was too dry. The doctor pressed a button so he was semi-sitting up then offered him a cup with his in it. He took a couple of pieces of ice in his mouth and let them melt then he spoke.

"T'Pol?" he croaked.

"Commander T'Pol is resting. She hadn't slept in days. Once she took you out of the coma, I convinced her to get some sleep," the doctor explained.

"Me?" he asked.

"Broken right clavicle, right arm broken in three places and two of them a compound fracture, and your right leg crushed. I am trying to save the leg, but it would be easier to just fit you for a replacement leg," she told him.

She saw the anger in his eyes and she smiled, "I said I'm trying to save it. Chances are that I will, but you will be rehabbing for months and months and probably need a cane to walk," she told him. "Now, I'm going to give you a strong sedative. Next time you wake up you'll be in a Starfleet Medical bed. Goodnight, Captain Charles Tucker, hero of the Romulan War."

Trip drifted back into a dreamless sleep. As he did, he felt his wife's presence and then knew everything would be alright.

STSTST

What Archer had told him about retiring admirals was true. Rear Admiral Jonathan Archer was promoted to Four Star Admiral and made Chief of Staff, second only to the Fleet Admiral. The new Fleet Admiral was Barrett. Trip had been promoted to Three Star Vice Admiral and put in charge of the fleet. Of course, Jefferies would stay on until Admiral Tucker was able to assume his duties.

Eight months of rehabbing later and waking with a cane, Trip made his first visit to his office at Starfleet headquarters. He arrived with his now renowned wife, Lady T'Pol of Vulcan, the newest ambassador to Earth. Waiting for him in his office was Captain Derek Flynn of the Excalibur and Admiral Archer.

Trip's new Administrative Assistant, Captain Thomas Holman, showed him and his wife into his office, where Flynn and Archer were waiting with coffee and coffee cake.

"Your mother sent the coffee cake. She said it was one of your favorites," said Archer, who then walked to Trip and shook his hand then kissed T'Pol on the cheek. She allowed it because she had become used to Humans.

Flynn saluted Trip, who returned to salute.

"I came to thank you for the promotion recommendation and the recommendation that I am the Excalibur's captain," said Flynn.

"You earned it Derek," smiled Trip. "Anybody mind if I sit. My leg still causes me some pain when I stand on it for too long."

"It will surcease with more rehab," offered T'Pol.

Trip sat at the table where the coffee and coffee cake where instead of his desk. He looked at Flynn, as T'Pol stood serenely at his side.

"Excalibur's refit will be done in two months and then I take her out of a shakedown cruise," said Flynn. He smiled then added, "I should get going."

"I expect you at my house for dinner tonight, Derek. You know where I live," said Trip.

"I'll be there, sir, with several of our Bridge crew," he smiled then added, "and your baby sister."

"I shall escort Captain Flynn out. I am needed at the talks about forming a Federation of Planets," said T'Pol.

She nodded at Flynn and the two of them left the office leaving Trip and Archer alone. Archer poured them each a cup of coffee and a slice of coffee cake.

"Now, Trip, let's talk about rebuilding the fleet," grinned Archer.

Trip smiled.


End file.
